Les soupirs
by Free Lookoom
Summary: Angèle Marais est une Fraternelle de nature complètement blasée, qui recule et tourne le dos à chaque choix ou initiative à entreprendre. Néanmoins, le jour de la Cérémonie du Choix arrive, et le destin va donc se charger de la pousser chez les Audacieux... Chez lesquels son caractère de déprimée va être assez brusqué par ses initiateurs, et en particulier un.
1. Prologue

**_Coucou tout le monde. Alors je vous propose le prologue d'une fiction que j'ai commencé à écrire - encore sur Divergente - et je voulais avoir votre avis. Est-ce que ça vous tente ? Vous voulez une suite ou alors vous n'accrochez pas du tout et je me la mets ou je pense ? hihi  
Bonne lecture en tout cas, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ^^_  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Divergent, ni ses personnages, ils sont la propriété de Veronica Roth.  
**

* * *

_**Prologue : Choi****sir n'est pas une mince affaire**_

"Tu peux descendre" me fit signe l'Altruiste, qui me faisait passer mon test d'aptitude. Je m'exécutai et descendis de la chaise, puis attendis debout pour mon résultat. L'Altruiste semblait vraisemblablement le rentrer dans la base numérique de l'ordinateur, puisqu'il tapotait presque frénétiquement sur le clavier. Altruistes et informatique ne faisaient clairement pas bon ménage. Ils devaient sans doute considérer les ordinateurs comme un luxe vaniteux. En même temps, je suis mal placée pour les juger, ayant grandi chez les Fraternels. Chez nous, les ordinateurs étaient rares, et ne servaient qu'à quelques Fraternels qui travaillaient au bureau de gestion des stocks et exportations.  
L'Altruiste se tourna enfin vers moi, sans pour autant me regarder dans les yeux.

"Bon, c'est compliqué, je vais t'expliquer" amorça-t-il sa réponse. Compliqué... Je détestais ce mot. Je soupirai lourdement. Allons bon, où était le problème ? C'était pourtant simple, l'Altruiste était censé analyser ma simulation, et conclure quelle Faction me correspondait le mieux, selon mes réactions et tendances psychologiques.

"Aucune Faction ne te correspond" déclara-t-il d'un ton presque funeste, un peu trop grave à mon goût. Je levai nonchalamment un sourcil, lui faisant comprendre que j'attendais son argumentation.

"Tu n'as réagi à aucune des épreuves, tu n'as strictement rien fait. Face au chien, tu n'as saisi ni la viande, ni l'arme, ensuite... " Bon, ça je le sais, c'est quand même moi qui étais dans la simulation, pas la peine de tout remémorer, c'était il y a quelques secondes. Je sais ce que j'ai fait, la question que je me pose seulement, c'est pourquoi, pour la simple raison que je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai aucune faction qui me correspond. L'Altruiste sembla prendre conscience de ma dissipation et perte d'attention, puisqu'il se racla la gorge et en vint au vif du sujet.

"Ainsi, il m'est impossible de déterminer quelle faction te correspond" conclut-il. Ah, bah ce n'est plus la même réponse. Ce n'est pas parce que l'Altruiste n'a pas réussi à trouver mon aptitude, que je n'en ai aucune. Je ne joue pas sur les mots, simplement, un mot de trop ou de moins peut tout changer.

"Donc je fais quoi ?" lui demandai-je d'un ton blasé. Non pas que j'avais mieux à faire, mais bon s'éterniser dans l'ignorance n'était pas spécialement mon violon d'Ingres, et autant dire que j'attendais beaucoup de ce test d'aptitude. Je ne savais absolument pas quelle faction rejoindre, et par conséquent je comptais sur le test pour me le dicter. Je crois que je suis bonne pour rester chez moi.

"Et bien, ceci dit, ton comportement général durant la simulation, me laisse penser que tu as certaines aptitudes pour rejoindre les Érudits. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai rentré dans l'ordinateur. Face au chien, tu as regardé le couteau et tu t'es dit que de toute manière, tu n'aurais pas la capacité de le blesser, et que cela pourrait l'enrager et se retourner contre toi. Tu as ensuite regardé la viande, mais tu t'es dit qu'il t'en redemanderait et s'acharnerait sur toi, si tu ne parvenais pas à le fuir, donc tu l'as esquivé et laissé choisir... Mais en tout cas, j'ai cru percevoir quelque chose de Fraternel, dans tous les cas, tu ne voulais pas tuer le chien, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bah... Il a rien demandé le pauvre, il était juste un peu excité" répondis-je, ce qui fit échapper un petit rire à l'Altruiste. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil sur son écran d'ordinateur, et son visage s'assombrit, prenant l'air grave.

"Mais c'est précisément la raison pour laquelle tu es toi même en danger d'être tuée" décréta-t-il soudainement, ce qui ne me plut pas du tout. Je n'aimais pas voir les gens aussi sérieux et austères dans leurs déclarations, ça me mettait mal à l'aise. C'était bien une des seules choses qui chez les autres pouvaient provoquer un semblant de réaction chez moi.

"Comment ça ?" lui demandai-je à la fin, voyant qu'il ne me regardait plus et cherchait ses mots.

"Tu es ce qu'on appelle une divergente" expliqua-t-il "C'est un type de personne particulier qui possède des aptitudes pour plusieurs factions, dans ton cas pour deux factions : Érudits et Fraternels" J'écarquillai les yeux. Comment ça pour deux factions ? C'était possible ça ? Mais du coup... Qu'est-ce que je devais choisir ? Et pourquoi cela me mettait-il en danger ?

"Et ?" lui demandai-je simplement en guise d'incitation à l'argumentation.

"Les divergents sont véritablement chassés dans tout le système, ils sont traqués pour être éradiqués. Les gens ne supportent pas l'idée de ne pas pouvoir être catégorisé et répertorié dans une faction, le fait qu'il existe des être qui échappent à cet étiquetage par une pluralité d'aptitude les effraie. On ne peut pas contrôler les divergents. Tu ne dois donc dire à personne, j'entends bien strictement personne, pas même à tes parents ou à tes plus proches amis, personne. Ou ils se débarrasseront de toi sans scrupules"

J'avais entendu parlé d'un cas similaire à l'école. On raconte qu'un jour, un Fraternel disposait de plusieurs aptitudes, et était parti chez les Sincères. Mais là-bas, le sérum de vérité aurait démontré qu'il n'était pas normal, qu'il pouvait se fondre dans plusieurs factions sans soucis... Qu'il pouvait corrompre le système, et donc on l'avait exécuté, fin d'histoire. J'avais toujours cru que ce n'était qu'un conte, qu'une bêtise pour faire peur aux enfants et pour leur faire comprendre qu'il était primordial de faire le bon choix. Et que le système aurait toujours raison des hérétiques.

"Mais donc... Qu'est-ce que je dois choisir le jour de la Cérémonie ?" lui demandai-je. L'Altruiste décolla ses yeux de l'ordinateur, me prit doucement par les épaules et m'accompagna vers la sortie.

"Fais juste le bon. Écoute ton instinct, même si à ce que j'ai vu, il n'est pas très entrepreneur. Mais n'oublie pas, ne le dis à personne" s'enquit l'Altruiste en me poussant gentiment dans le couloir qui menait à la sortie du bâtiment.

"Mais... " protestai-je avant que la porte se claque, m'enfermant littéralement dehors. Sacré caractère pour un Altruiste, il devait être de naissance Audacieuse. Il était bien gentil ! "Fais juste le bon choix", c'est bien ce que je voulais, mais son conseil ne résolvait absolument pas mon problème. Je comptais tellement sur ce test d'aptitude pour m'indiquer où marcher. Demain, à la cérémonie je ne saurai pas quoi choisir. Je soufflai bruyamment pour évacuer mon embarras. Je détestais devoir choisir.

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie, et décidai de faire quelques stations de trains à pieds, pour me changer les idées et réfléchir, puisque apparemment j'étais au moins Érudite, je devais par conséquent savoir un minimum réfléchir et organiser ma pensée. Le trajet du centre de test jusqu'aux fermes Fraternelles n'était pas des plus courts. En fait il était même assez long, puisque le quartier Fraternel où je vivais était relativement excentré, à la frontière de la Barrière. Je prendrai donc un train dans quelques stations, mais pour le moment je voulais surtout marcher.

Je me sentais un peu seule dans le quartier, dans le sens où j'avais l'impression de faire un peu tâche. Le lieu était essentiellement fréquenté par des Érudits, des Sincères et quelques Audacieux. Parmi ces teintes noires, blanches et bleues, j'étais par conséquent ce petit point vert et jaune. J'avais en effet mis ma jupe longue un peu gitane verte, sanglée par une épaisse ceinture café au lait à la taille, et un t-shirt moutarde au manches très évasées qui dénudait légèrement mes épaules. Mais peu m'importait que mon accoutrement puisse paraître inhabituel dans le quartier, j'étais bien comme ça. Peut-être devrais-je rester chez les Fraternels après tout ? Je m'y sentais à l'aise, chez moi. En même temps, j'ai envie de dire que c'était assez normal, étant donné que j'y étais née et que j'y avais grandi. Seulement, certaines personnes peuvent se sentir un peu à l'étroit, se sentir étouffées dans leurs factions d'origine. Mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Peut-être que cela voulait tout dire après tout ? Pourquoi changer de faction, quand on est très bien chez soi ?

Enfin... Je n'irai pas non plus jusqu'à dire "très bien". Mon gros problème, ma véritable tare existentielle était ce que les Fraternels m'ont diagnostiqué sous le doux nom de "Indifférence". J'ai toujours été quelqu'un d'assez indifférent, en marge de ma propre psychologie, dans le sens où tant que je pouvais m'abstenir de choisir ou de m'engager dans quelque démarche que ce soit, je le faisais. Rien ne me motivait, et c'est toujours le cas. Cette histoire de choisir demain me tracassait, moi qui ne me prenais jamais la tête. Pourquoi fallait-il faire un choix ? Pire encore... Pourquoi fallait-il faire un choix parmi cinq propositions ? C'était énorme. Cinq propositions c'était trop, si seulement il n'y aurait pu en avoir que deux à la limite, je pense que j'aurais pu me décider mais là...  
Pourtant on m'avait bien fait comprendre depuis toute petite que ce jour allait arriver, et qu'il était important, sinon décisif. Choisir une nouvelle faction, c'était choisir une nouvelle identité en soit. Choisir qui on allait devenir, choisir ce qu'on allait vivre, comment on allait vivre... Choisir une nouvelle vie en fait. Ensuite, j'ai bien essayé de faire la part, de comparer les factions entre elles pour voir laquelle serait la plus avantageuse, et surtout dans laquelle je pourrai m'épanouir et être heureuse. Mais je ne trouvais pas.

Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai menti en disant qu'il y avait un choix à faire entre cinq factions. Pour moi c'est tout vu, je n'irai pas chez les Audacieux. C'était pour moi tout simplement la faction la plus... la moins... Je ne sais pas, mais se battre et chercher la bagarre pour un rien c'était pas mon trip. Peut-être parce que je suis une Fraternel, peut-être parce que je suis une pacifiste, une sentimentale qui joue du banjo, un bisounours qui embrasse le premier venu. Mais c'était toujours mieux qu'être un casse-cou bagarreur. Enfin, ils n'étaient pas tous comme ça. Mais les Audacieux sont un peu brutaux, il faut l'avouer, un peu brusques et beaufs sur les bords. Pourtant, je suis sûre qu'ils peuvent être gentils et sensés, s'ils le veulent. Tiens, en parlant du loup...

"Yo petite choupinette, qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ? Ils sont pas là tes amis qui offrent des fleurs ?" m'interpela un Audacieux en se dirigeant vers moi. Je lui offris mon plus sourire avant de lui répondre.

"Je viens de finir mon test d'aptitude, je rentre chez moi" lui expliquai-je très gentiment. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas la seule question qu'il voulait me poser, puisqu'il enroula un de ses bras autour de mes épaules et me serra contre lui, alors que nous continuions à marcher.

"Tu veux que je te raccompagne, ce n'est pas tout près !" me proposa-t-il en souriant du mieux qu'il pouvait... Mais ce n'eut pour effet que d'étirer les tatouages qui grimpaient jusqu'à son épaisse mâchoire, et les piercings qu'il portait à des endroits farfelus du visage. C'était plus effrayant qu'autre chose, mais j'appréciai l'effort. Ce ne devait pas être très facile de sourire quand on était élevé à la dure comme chez eux.

"Non, merci c'est très gentil. Mais à vrai dire, j'aimerais mieux marcher seule un peu, je réfléchis pour mon choix de demain" déclinai-je poliment, en lui tapotant l'épaule amicalement. Il s'écarta, mais ne s'arrêta pas là.

"Hé j'ai pas fini. Tu veux pas passer chez moi ? C'est pas loin !" ajouta-t-il en me prenant le coude un peu brusquement, ce qui me fit tituber légèrement. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas doués, mais ce n'était pas leurs fautes.

"Non désolée, si je mets trop de temps ma famille va s'inquiéter" répondis-je toujours aussi sincèrement. Mais il n'avait pas desserrer l'étreinte qu'il exerçait sur mon coude, et au contraire la fit un peu plus puissante, ce qui me fit presque mal.

"Non, tu viens avec moi. Je vais te montrer quelque chose de génial" m'ordonna-t-il en me traînant par le coude. Mais je m'agrippai à un arbre, le stoppant. Je vis alors un terrible rictus se dessiner sur son visage, un sourire des plus malsains et insidieux qui me fit tressaillir. Il eut un petit ricanement qui finit par définitivement alarmer mes instincts.

"Tu me fais mal, mon ami" lui dis-je du ton le plus calme dont j'étais capable, alors que mon pouls commençait à s'accélérer, affolé.

"Fais pas ta jeune vierge effarouchée, et ramène ton petit cul !" me lança-t-il en me décollant violemment de l'arbre en tirant brusquement sur mon bras. Je n'étais pas très musclée, en fait, je n'avais que la peau sur les os, ce qui rendit son étreinte très douloureuse. Je pouvais déjà pressentir les hématomes qui se profileraient en nuances bleues et violacées, voire jaunâtres s'il continuait.

"Non ! Je suis pressée !" lui criai-je presque, ce qui me surprit moi-même. Je n'avais presque jamais haussé le ton de ma vie, pas même à l'école. Chez les Fraternels il n'y avait quasi-jamais de disputes ou de dissensions, tout malentendu se réglait par un discours calme, et tout comportement excessif se finissait par une injection de sérum de bien-être. Autant dire que cet voyou Audacieux en aurait bien besoin actuellement ! Soudain, alors qu'il était sur le point de tirer à nouveau sur mon bras jusqu'à le déboiter, un autre Audacieux apparut et vint s'interposer, débloquant mon bras et écartant la brute de moi.

"Arrête ça Peter" cria le nouvel Audacieux.

"Ne t'en mêle pas Will !" lui jeta l'ainsi nommé Peter.

"Peter... C'est qu'une petite nature, t'abuse" le réprimanda Will "Tu vas quand même pas t'abaisser à un tel niveau et te taper des fillettes fraternelles ?" Bim. Un petit coup dans ma fierté. De ce point de vue là je n'étais absolument pas Altruiste, et ça se voyait. Je pensais que cet "Will" était l'exemple du bon Audacieux, mais en fait... A moins qu'il n'était en train de tenter de me dénigrer pour que le Peter détourne son attention et laisse tomber, ce qui était également très probable, mais je ne me faisais pas trop d'illusions. Finalement, Peter me lança un dernier regard, secoua fermement son bras pour que Will lâche sa prise, que je n'avais pas remarquée, et tourna les talons en nous lançant un regard mauvais. Le jeune Audacieux vint alors près de moi.

"Désolé, il est un peu... " tenta-t-il de tempérer, en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Peut-être attendait-il un mot de ma part, un merci ou quelque chose comme ça, mais pourtant rien ne sortit de ma bouche. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors encore une fois, je choisis de me taire. Il me regarda, puis haussa les épaules d'un air confus.

"Bah il ne devrait pas revenir, ceci dit je te conseille de ne pas trop le tenter en restant seule dans les parages" me conseilla-t-il avec une certaine bienveillance dans son ton. Le voilà le bon troglodyte. Je levai les yeux au ciel, non pas par condescendance, mais pour marquer mon indifférence face à la situation à venir. Rentrer chez moi, ou traîner un peu, je ne savais pas trop ce que je préférais. Finalement, Will me tapota l'épaule et déposa une petite bise sur ma joue.

"Bon, ben, bon retour chez toi belle amie" me dit-il avant de partir dans la direction opposée en trottinant, faisant tinter les pièces métalliques de sa tenue armée. Tue-l'amour... Je n'aimais pas les armes. En fait, aucun Fraternel n'aimait les armes. Même si le proverbe dit "les armes ne tuent pas, ce sont les hommes qui tuent", les fraternels répliquent en demandant "qui fabrique les armes ?"

Après une vingtaine de minutes à faire les stations à pieds, je décide de prendre le train. Je monte les marches qui mènent à la station, et j'attends silencieusement sur le quai infréquenté. Pas un chat. Et tant mieux, je n'aimais pas trop les gens non plus, ce qui était assez paradoxal voire contre-nature pour une Fraternelle. En fait, non pas que je sois agoraphobe ou quoique ce soit, mais je déteste les endroits trop populeux. C'est très vite écrasant et étouffant.

Enfin le train arrive, avec bien évidemment des Audacieux sur les toits des wagons, parce qu'autrement ce ne serait pas un train normal. Ces casse-cous sont de véritables anticonformistes, et adorent trouver des moyens de déjouer la routine ou les normes sociales. Pour eux, prendre un train, c'est se mettre sur le toit et laisser le vent et la vitesse les déstabiliser. Remarque, ce doit être une drôle de sensation, peut-être même agréable je ne sais pas, je ne me suis jamais essayée à ce genre d'expérience, et ça m'étonnerait que je m'y essaye jamais.

Je monte dans le train, et le trouve quasi-vide, à l'exception de quelques Fraternels et les Audacieux que je connais de vue, puisque travaillant aux postes permanents de la Barrière. La sonnerie retentit, et les portes se referment derrière moi. Je balaye le wagon du regard. Tous les sièges étaient vides. Je laisse alors échapper un soupire, de lassitude ou d'agacement je ne saurais dire. Il fallait encore choisir. Choisir un siège sur lequel s'asseoir. Quand les trains sont plus fréquentés, le choix au moins est déjà plus vite fait. S'il y a une place, on s'y assied, s'il n'y en a pas, tant pis on reste debout. J'essaie alors de trouver une motivation pour choisir un siège. Un rayon de lumière orangé vient m'éblouir les yeux. D'accord, j'ai compris, je vais me trouver une place loin des derniers rayons du couché de soleil. Certaines personnes peuvent les trouver sublimes, en attendant moi ils m'aveuglent et je ne leur trouve aucun intérêt...  
Je soupire à nouveau. Il faudrait que je songe à arrêter de râler pour un rien dans mon coin. La vie n'était pas si terrible. J'étais dans une faction affectueuse, dans une famille stable et adorable et je ne menais pas une vie des plus difficiles. Pouvoir choisir une faction demain était une belle opportunité, il fallait que j'en reste consciente et que je sache en profiter.

* * *

_**Voilà, voilà. Le premier chapitre démarrera donc avec la Cérémonie du Choix. J'espère que ce prologue vous a donné envie de lire la suite, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review (non en fait, j'aimerais VRAIMENT que vous en laissiez une, même négative hihi) **_  
_**J'attends votre feu vert pour publier la suite ^^**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Tout d'abord je suis très heureuse que le prologue vous a donné envie de lire la suite, enfin, surtout la potentielle présence d'Eric dans la fiction, ne soyons pas dupes ! hihi Mais il n'y a aucun mal ceci dit, Eric est juste le meilleur ! \o/_**

_**Ensuite, je tiens à faire quelques petites précisions avant d'attaquer le vif du sujet : Dans cette fanfiction, Will n'est pas mort, et il s'occupe par ailleurs avec Eric de l'instruction des jeunes initiés transferts. Cela ne veut pas dire que Quatre ne sera pas présent, seulement Will prend en quelque sorte sa place. Pour ce qu'il s'agit de sa romance avec Christina, vous verrez bien ce qu'il en est :p**_

* * *

**Chapitre I : Ne pas choisir, c'est déjà choisir (oui, petite citation de Sarte, soyons fous !)  
**

Mes paupières commençaient à brûler, me faisant signe de me réveiller. Les rayons de soleil perçant dans ma chambre, j'entrouvris un œil, ce que je regrettai aussitôt. Ce soleil n'était pas humain, comment pouvait-il être aussi chaud et aveuglant à une heure aussi matinale ? On n'était même pas encore en été... Je soupirai lentement, puis décidai de me lever, ou du moins de m'asseoir au bout de mon lit. Ma chambre était assez banale. C'était une vraie chambre de Fraternelle, les murs étaient en bois de cèdre, du parquet au sol, une commode en noyer, un vase avec des jonquilles fraichement cueillies par mon père et un parfum constant de Fraternel ; de fragrance florale mélangée à une odeur de cuisine. Ma mère devait déjà être en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner.  
J'allai donc en direction de la salle à manger, où je trouvai mes petits frères jumeaux, mon père et ma mère tout deux en cuisine. Seulement... Aucun d'eux n'était assis, me laissant encore face à ma hantise du choix. Sur quel siège m'asseoir ? Cela en devenait ridicule. Je laissai à nouveau un soupire m'échapper, que ma mère remarqua.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Angèle ? Ça ne va pas ?" me demanda-t-elle presque inquiète, alors qu'en 16 ans, elle devrait commencer à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi. Je ne répondis rien, et m'assit à la chaise que mon père m'indiqua. Il vint derrière moi, et me serra dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans mon épaisse tignasse brune roussie qui me servait de chevelure.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma p'tite Angèle ?" me dit-il sur un ton bébé et taquin "Elle a faim, c'est ça ? A table tout le monde, on va manger !" s'égaya-t-il en tapant sur une casserole en cuivre pour faire signe à mes petits frères de venir s'attabler... Ce qu'ils firent au quart de tour. Ma mère nous servit alors une salade de fruits, de la confiture et du pain frais. Elle se tourna vers moi au moment de servir la salade.

"Est-ce que tu veux que je rajoute une goutte de sérum pour toi, ma chérie ? Tu as l'air un peu fatiguée ?" me proposa ma mère. Je haussai les épaules. Sérum ou pas sérum, ça ne m'aidera pas pour mon choix tout à l'heure. Le sérum chez les Fraternels nous aidait à garder notre sympathie, bienveillance et bonne humeur constante, et préservait le pacifisme et l'émulation dans notre faction. Ma mère prit la décision à ma place, et m'ajouta quelques gouttes de sérum mélangé à du miel dans ma salade de fruit. Je la remerciai et commençai à manger.

"Tu es prête pour ta cérémonie ma puce ?" me demanda mon père, comme tout excité. Je ne répondis rien et soupirai simplement. Non, je n'étais pas prête du tout. Mon père remarqua mon air abattu, prit mon petit frère qui chahutait sur ses genoux, puis me tapota l'épaule.

"Ça va bien se passer, peu importe ce que tu choisis" me rassura ma mère. Oui, j'aimerais bien moi aussi. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. J'avais toujours trouvé un moyen jusque là d'échapper aux choix qui s'étaient présentés, mais là... Il n'y avait aucune manière de fuir. J'étais coincée par ma propre vie.

Alors que je quittais avec mes parents la maison, je pris conscience d'une chose : ayant des aptitudes pour les Érudits, et pour les Fraternels, je pourrais tout simplement faire la plouf devant les récipients. Ce pourrait être une solution... Ou pas. Pourquoi exclure les autres choix ? L'Altruiste l'avait dit de lui même, aucune faction ne me correspondait plus. Ce qui avait déterminé mon test d'aptitude ce n'était que ma simple volonté de ne faire aucun choix, mon côté Érudit, c'était mon côté "je réfléchis, pour me trouver une excuse de ne faire aucun choix" et mon côté Fraternel, c'était mon héritage familial. Dans quelle impasse j'étais...

Le trajet en train fut silencieux. Mes parents s'égayaient tous les deux devant le ciel, et les teintes propagées des aurores matinales, mais à part ça, la rame était assez silencieuse. En fait, l'ambiance était presque morne. Je pouvais voir plusieurs autres familles semblables à la mienne, mais dont les visages des parents paraissaient inquiets, fermés voire gravement sérieux. Ils devaient craindre que leurs enfants ne leur reviennent pas, qu'ils choisissent une autre faction. Je me tournai alors vers mes géniteurs.

"Oh et regarde là ! On dirait un éléphant à tambourin !" s'exclama mon père devant un nuage, devant les yeux émerveillés et enchantés de ma mère.

"Mais non, c'est un stylo qui pète !" corrigea ma mère, et ainsi gloussèrent-ils comme deux grands enfants.

"Mais enfin ma chérie, ça ne pète pas les stylos !" se moqua gentiment mon père.

"Bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas ?" s'obstina ma mère. Je détourne alors le regard, esquissant un petit sourire. Qu'ils étaient heureux et comblés. J'espérais que mon choix, peu importe ce qu'il serait ne leur fera pas de peine. Je n'avais pourtant jamais été exactement proche de mes parents. Non pas que je les détestais, mais nous n'étions que très rarement sur la même longueur d'onde. Nous ne rions jamais pour les mêmes choses, et les conversations étaient bancales, les échanges entravés comme si nous parlions une langue différente. Mais nous nous aimions tout de même, puisque nous savions que nous formions une famille, et que nous resterions soudés coute que coute. Bien que la Faction passe avant les liens de sang...

Enfin arrivés chez les Érudits, dans leur hall de conférence, mes parents et moi prîmes place. Une grande partie des Sincères et des Altruistes était déjà là, tandis que la totalité des Érudits était réunie, formant une sorte de vague bleue roi. Les Audacieux n'étaient pas encore arrivés, et à ce que j'en entendis, on s'attendait déjà à une entrée fracassante de leur part. Et en effet, près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, les portes s'ouvrir brusquement, et dans un vacarme monstrueux, mélange de cris, de bruits de chaînes et de coups dans les sièges, les Audacieux déboulèrent dans le hall et vinrent sauter sur leurs sièges avant de s'asseoir. Quand même... Il ne faut pas penser gratuitement du mal d'autrui, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont l'air ridicules. On aurait dit une horde de babouins bavant d'envie devant une banane gesticulante. Je parle bien sûr de Jeanine Matthews, la grande représentante des Érudits. C'était une femme très charismatique, qui dégageait beaucoup d'autorité et de respect par sa simple stature, droite, assurée, et confiante. C'était une femme de pouvoir, une femme ambitieuse et déterminée.  
Elle tapota le micro, avant de se racler doucement la gorge avec un air de lady. Quelle classe quand même. Les Audacieux se turent immédiatement. Elle imposait sacrément de respect. Je m'enfonçai dans mon siège, m'armant de bonne volonté pour rester éveillée lors du discours que je sentais arriver à des kilomètres à la ronde.

"Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, jeunes gens de toutes les factions ici représentées, je suis Jeanine Matthews, et je vais me charger de l'orchestration de votre Cérémonie du Choix. Comme vous le savez... "

Sa voix était ferme, mais à la fois relativement chantante. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour captiver un auditoire, et maintenir son attention, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée étant donné la majorité de jeunes ados de 16 ans présents dans la salle. Cette femme était une véritable enchanteresse, son discours était d'une rhétorique magnifiquement organisée et sublimement articulée. Un mot et pas un autre. Elle pourrait galvaniser bien des foules avec des discours comme celui-ci, et aurait bien plus de crédibilité et de conviction - ou plutôt de persuasion - qu'un discours de Sincère, si elle proclamait les déclarations publiques à la place des Altruistes et Sincères. Mais cela pouvait également être dangereux, si cette rhétorique était utilisée à des fins douteuses. Cette femme était bien capable de nous faire avaler n'importe quoi si ça lui chantait. Autant dire que ce n'était pas très rassurant. Mais bon, je devrais arrêter de me prendre la tête avec des remarques pareilles, sans doute quelques émergences de ma pensée Érudite, ça ne servait à rien, et ça ne valait pas la peine de se donner une migraine à cogiter sur le potentiel bienveillant d'une personne, qui plus est une Érudite. Leur rôle n'était pas politique après tout.

Enfin, le discours terminé et les manifestes lus, Jeanine nous présenta les récipients posés sur une table tout à fait à l'avant du hall, près d'elle. Dans le premier en partant de la droite, du charbon pour les Audacieux, ensuite du verre pour les Sincères, puis des galets gris pour les Altruistes, de la terre pour les Fraternels et enfin de l'eau pour les Érudits. Jeanine commença la liste en partant de la fin, ce qui était un peu surprenant, mais après tout on s'en foutait un peu de l'ordre, tout le monde finirait par être appelé. Mes parents eux brûlaient littéralement d'impatience. Mon père était tout rouge et ma mère se ventilait la face avec ses mains, ce qui lui donnait un air un peu bêta.

"Roh et imagine qu'elle aille chez les Sincères ! Elle serait tellement mignonne toute en noir et blanc avec un air de petite femme sérieuse !" s'extasiait presque mon père, alors que ma mère et lui commençaient à s'imaginer des scenarii tous plus fous les uns que les autres quant à mon futur. Je soupirai. Sincère. Ou peut-être Altruiste, Érudite ou Audacieuse, ou tout simplement toujours Fraternelle. Je ne parvenais toujours pas à me décider.

"Angèle Marais" mon nom retentit dans le silence pesant et stressant du hall. J'écarquillai les yeux, et croisai le regard bleu azur de Jeanine posé avec insistance sur moi. Elle leva un sourcil, puis hocha la tête. Oui, elle venait bien de m'appeler. Ma mère et mon père tremblaient et s'excitaient en chuchotant comme de véritables enfants au cinéma, me poussant gentiment vers l'allée, pour que je puisse rejoindre Jeanine et la table aux récipients. Je relevai un peu les pans de ma robe pour descendre les marches de l'escalier de l'allée. Aujourd'hui, j'avais mis une robe longue aux rayures horizontales blanches et jaunes, un classique un peu criard mais indémodable de la garde-robe Fraternelle.

J'arrivai en face de Jeanine. Celle-ci me fit alors un signe à la fois très simple et très sec, en tendant sa main ouverte vers les récipients. M'invitant à faire mon choix. Je me tournai alors vers les récipients, face à toute l'assemblée. Face à toutes les factions silencieuses et tendues par la Cérémonie et l'idée que leurs enfants puissent ne plus jamais revenir dormir dans leurs lits. Je pris dans ma main droite la petite dague au manche en bois admirablement sculpté des symboles des cinq factions, un travail d'orfèvre Fraternel. Serait-ce un signe du destin ?

J'apposai alors la lame du couteau contre ma paume gauche molle et rebondie, et tire légèrement l'ustensile vers moi, tailladant l'intérieur de ma main. Je grimaçai intérieurement au picotement provoqué, bien que cela restait tout à fait surmontable. Je fermai alors la main et reposai la dague à ma droite. Le moment était arrivé. Il me fallait impérativement choisir, je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je sentais le sang chaud se frayer un passage dans les plis de ma main gauche, il allait bientôt couler. Alors, Audacieuse ? Sincère ? Altruiste ? Fraternelle ? Érudite ? Je commençai à trembler. Choisis. Écoute ton instinct. Choisis juste.  
Soudain, il y eut comme un courant d'air qui ouvra la porte à ma gauche, je me tournai alors légèrement pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et c'est alors que... Le sang dégoulina. Ma main pile au dessus des charbons brulants. Deux gouttes de sang vinrent tomber et couler le long de ces morceaux noirs, symboles Audacieux.

"Audacieuse" entendis-je Jeanine annoncer. Une hola de cris et une ovation de réjouissances vint soulever la foule des Audacieux, qui m'applaudirent et me félicitèrent à gorges déployées. Je restai un moment immobile, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Jeanine dût remarquer mon petit instant de blanc littéral, et secoua sa main devant mes yeux, comme pour réveiller une personne dont le regard commençait à se fondre dans le vide.  
Je repris conscience du lieu où j'étais, le hall. De ce qu'il venait de se passer, mon sang avait coulé sur les charbons brûlants. De la faction qui allait désormais être la mienne, les Audacieux. J'esquisse un bref regard vers mes parents, qui semblent hurler de joie. Les deux avaient vraisemblablement parié sur cette faction. Je baisse les yeux, et me dirige presqu'à reculons vers les Audacieux. L'un d'entre eux vint me serrer dans ses bras :

"Bienvenue petit bisounours ! Tiens, un câlin pour pas trop te dépayser !" Puis un autre Audacieux vint me donner une grande tape dans le dos, qui me fit presque m'étouffer avec ma propre salive.

"Haha tu vas découvrir la vraie vie, petite troubadour !" Et ainsi, à tour de rôle, tous les Audacieux natifs qui avaient décidé de rester dans leur faction d'origine vinrent me souhaiter la bienvenue à leur manière, à coups de petites tapes dans le dos, de petites railleries, d'ébouriffage de cheveux, de tirage de joue et j'en passe et des meilleures. Il semblerait que pour eux j'étais une "petite nature sentimentale qui joue du banjo et enterre les fleurs quand elles sont mortes pour leur redonner une vie et de belles couleurs". Ce qui n'était en soit pas tout à fait faux. On me fit alors signe de m'asseoir sur un siège vide, près d'autres transferts. C'est ainsi que je m'asseyais près d'une Érudite encore vêtue d'un bel habit proprement repassé bleu marine.

"Elizabeth" se présenta-t-elle en me tendant sa main. Je la regardai tout d'abord d'un air un peu perdu. Serrer la main... J'avais déjà vu des gens le faire dans la rue pour se dire bonjour, mais je ne l'avais jamais fait. Pour dire bonjour chez les Fraternels, nous nous enlaçons, ou au moins nous embrassons. Et comme d'habitude, lorsque je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne fais rien, je m'abstiens. Elizabeth néanmoins semble se montrer compréhensive, elle me prend la main d'elle-même, et me la serre en la secouant légèrement. Alors c'était ça, se serrer la main. Bof, pas très chaleureux ni concret. Ca fait un peu "Bon, tu es bien gentil mais ne me refile pas tes microbes, alors évitons les câlins entre nous". Il allait falloir que je m'y habitue, chez les Audacieux non plus pas d'enlaçades pour se dire bonjour.

"Et toi c'est Angèle, c'est ça ?" me demanda Elizabeth, visiblement en l'attente d'une réaction de ma part.

"Oui, c'est ça, Angèle" lui répondis-je un peu timidement, d'un ton à peine inaudible. Bon il fallait que j'avoue que pour une Fraternelle, j'étais pas franchement des plus sociables. Je veux dire, dire et demander des nouvelles, ça je savais faire, mais concrètement commencer à nouer des relations ou des amitiés c'était pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. Et pourquoi ça ? Parce qu'il fallait choisir si on était d'accord pour qu'une personne passe du statut de connaissance à intime, et là encore je ne savais pas quoi choisir. De base, on pouvait relativement faire confiance aux Fraternels, qui étaient tous très amicaux, mais ce n'était pas spécialement le cas pour les autres factions. A l'école que je fréquentais, nous étions mélangés avec des Sincères et des Altruistes, et autant dire que si les Altruistes étaient encore supportables, les Sincères étaient de véritables soupes au lait difficiles à intégrer dans un cercle amical. Il fallait que je travaille sur ça aussi...

Enfin, une demi-heure plus tard, la Cérémonie fut conclue, et toutes les factions quittèrent la salle. Maintenant, ce n'était plus les Fraternels que je devrais suivre, mais les Audacieux. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent et s'élançaient à l'extérieur, si bien qu'Elizabeth et moi durent nous mettre nous aussi à courir pour les rattraper. Une fois à l'air libre, les Audacieux se dirigèrent vers les charpentes de la voie ferrées et... commencèrent à grimper dessus pour rejoindre la plateforme à une dizaine de mètres au dessus du sol. Elizabeth et moi restèrent quelques secondes bouche bée à les regarder agilement escalader la structure. Puis finalement, Elizabeth me fit un signe de tête, et se jeta à l'eau. Elle s'accrocha à une barre, et commença elle aussi à grimper, déchirant légèrement sa belle veste cintrée.

"Quand faut y aller, faut y aller !" me cria-t-elle pour nous motiver. C'est marrant quand j'y pense. Cette devise n'était absolument pas la mienne. Il semblerait que j'aie trouvé en Elizabeth mon parfait opposé. Néanmoins, il n'y avait aucun choix à faire, il fallait que je suive les Audacieux et que nous rejoignions leur faction. C'est pourquoi, je n'y réfléchis pas à deux fois, et saisis à mon tour une barre à ma hauteur, avant de me hisser le long de la structure en métal. Une fois arrivée en haut, j'esquissai un regard derrière moi... puis un en bas, que j'aurai peut-être dû me garder d'oser. Je n'avais pas le vertige, mais la hauteur restait tout de même incroyablement impressionnante. Une main vint me saisir le coude, et m'aida à me relever, c'était un des Audacieux natifs qui m'avait salué dans le hall.

"Pas mal l'amie !" railla-t-il presque. J'eus un petit sourire de remerciement, puis me tournai vers Elizabeth qui avait un peu plus de mal que moi. Pas étonnant, j'avais passé mon enfance à grimper dans les arbres, elle avait dû passer la sienne assise dans une bibliothèque. Je la voyais essayer de faire de son mieux pour se dépatouiller de manière efficace, mais elle avait un peu de mal. Je ne savais alors pas quoi faire. Lui proposer mon aide ? Peut-être qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin après tout, ou qu'elle préférerait réussir seule. Mais d'un côté, peut-être qu'elle ne refuserait pas un petit coup de main. Je restai donc à la regarder, en attendant son feu vert pour agir. Mais elle n'en fit rien, et ce n'est que lorsque son pied glissa, et qu'elle manqua de tomber dans le vide que j'agis instinctivement, et lui saisis le poignet de mes deux mains, l'aidant à se reprendre et à finir de grimper le dernier mètre pour arriver sur la plateforme.

"Mer... Merci" déclara-t-elle à bout de souffle en me gratifiant d'un sourire sincère. Mais le repos ne fut que de courte durée, puisque lorsque le train arriva, à une centaine de mètres plus loin, il roulait à toute vitesse et ne semblait pas sur le point de s'arrêter. Alors on allait le faire. L'espèce de truc dégénéré que je voyais les Audacieux faire de temps en temps. Ceux-ci commencèrent à trottiner le long de la plateforme, et Elizabeth et moi en firent de même. Le train arriva alors et siffla, perçant dans une rafale de vent. Je vis les Audacieux saisirent des poignées situées à l'extérieur du train, presser des boutons pour ouvrir les portes des wagons, et sauter dedans. Il fallait que je fasse la même chose. Il fallait que j'attrape une poignée, n'importe laquelle. Celle-ci ? ... Ou celle-ci ? Encore ce problème de choix. Laquelle serait la plus idéale ? Laquelle me permettrait de rentrer vite et de manière efficace dans un wagon ?

"L'Amie ! Décide-toi, dans 20 mètres y'a plus de plateforme !" me lança l'Audacieux natif. Et en effet, à quelques mètres plus loin, c'était le vide complet, et je le voyais arriver à toute allure. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra violemment, j'attrapai la première poignée que je vis passer et me jetais à l'intérieur du train. J'eus juste le temps de sauter, que la plateforme avait déjà disparu de sous mes pieds. Je n'en revenais pas, et soufflai bruyamment.

"Angèle !" m'appela Elizabeth "J'ai eu peur que tu te rates !" me dit-elle en me donnant une petite tape dans le dos, alors que je m'accrochais à la barre centrale du wagon. C'était fou. C'était complètement fou. Les Audacieux étaient fous. Ils étaient même fous à lier ! Pourquoi risquer sa vie pour sauter dans un train en marche, alors qu'il s'arrête à toutes les stations ?

"C'est complètement dément, pas vrai ?" me confirma Elizabeth. Je hochai de la tête pour affirmer. M'enfin, je suppose que ça allait devenir notre quotidien, il allait falloir qu'on s'y fasse. Mais nous n'étions pas au bout de nos surprises, puisqu'à peine une demi-heure plus tard, d'autres transferts se ruèrent aux fenêtres avec des airs paniqués. Nous les imitâmes.

"Angèle... Ne me dis pas qu'il... sautent ! Ils sautent du train et se jettent sur le toit du bâtiment !" s'écria Elizabeth. Et beh mon vieux... Je levai un sourcil et soupirai. Je sens qu'on a encore rien vu. Heureusement, nous avions quelques Audacieux natifs dans notre wagon, qui nous expliquèrent - bien que de façon succincte - ce qui allait se profiler. L'un d'entre eux pressa le bouton, et ouvrit ainsi la porte du wagon. Une bourrasque de vent vint souffler, levant les jupons des demoiselles et les cravates des messieurs.

"Bon, alors écoutez bien. On doit atterrir sur ce bâtiment là-bas. On ne dispose que de 7 secondes à cette vitesse pour y arriver, donc il va falloir réagir très vite. On va ouvrir les deux autres portes du train, comme ça on va pas tous sauter du même endroit et donc pas créer d'embouteillage. Souvenez vous ! Soyez rapides, ou soyez aplatis !" Voilà de quoi bien nous motiver. Mais nous restâmes très concentrés, près à sauter d'un moment à l'autre. Si bien, que lorsque le bâtiment approcha, nous nous jetâmes tous à l'eau et nous élancèrent avec le plus d'élan possible dans le vide. Mes pieds heurtèrent le sol, et je me réceptionnai mal, roulant sur le dos pour finir sur les fesses, les jambes presque écartées. Je les refermai aussitôt, n'oubliant pas que j'étais en robe et que les culottes bouffantes en coton blanches des Fraternels n'étaient pas des plus sexy. Elizabeth vint rouler et finir sa chute à côté de moi, son beau tailleur bleu tout poussiéreux. Elle souffla de soulagement, et un rire lui échappa, qui me contamina légèrement, puisque je gloussai aussi discrètement.

"C'est bon, pas de bobos chez les transferts ?" se moqua une voix rauque. Je me redressai, et avec Elizabeth, nous nous dirigeâmes vers son propriétaire, qui était monté sur le rebord du bâtiment. C'était un homme de forte carrure, d'environ 1m80 sinon plus, à la peau bronzée et aux yeux aussi noirs que la nuit du solstice d'hiver. Il portait un t-shirt sans manche noir qui lui moulait un torse et une ceinture abdominale incroyablement travaillée, tandis qu'une veste en cuir recouvrait ses épaules, qu'on devinait tout aussi musclées.

"Mon nom est Max" nous informa-t-il "Je suis le leader des Audacieux, et ici vous êtes chez moi. Et pour rentrer chez moi, il faut s'en montrer digne et franchir le premier obstacle" puis il nous montra d'un signe de tête le vide derrière lui "C'est en bas. Il n'y a qu'un moyen d'y parvenir, c'est de sauter dans le trou" Alors, un brouhaha de chuchotements parcourt notre groupe de jeunes, parmi lesquels même les natifs semblaient abasourdis. Finalement, un Sincère décide de prendre la parole, une fois de plus prononçant tout haut, ce que tout le monde pense tout bas.

"Il y a quelque chose pour nous rattraper en dessous ?" demanda-t-il, de la voix qu'il essayait de faire la plus confiante possible, mais qui laissait transpercer outrageusement un mélange de peur et d'inquiétude.

"Vous le verrez bien. Bon, qui se lance ?" proposa Max. Mais visiblement, l'Audace n'était pas au rendez-vous, puisque personne ne fit le premier pas "Allez, j'ai pas toute la journée !" s'impatienta le leader. L'idée de me proposer me traversa alors l'esprit. Pourquoi pas après tout, peut-être que cela pourrait me permettre de gagner des points auprès du leader, de me montrer intrépide et audacieuse, et puis ça m'étonnerait très franchement qu'il n'y ait rien pour nous rattraper en dessous, ce serait quand même une manière assez ridicule de se débarrasser des nouveaux arrivants. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer, et déjà qu'étant la seule Fraternelle à les avoir rejoint, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de me faire toute petite. Soudain, une autre bourrasque de vent nous bouscula, et Elizabeth en perdit sa veste qu'elle avait retirée. Je m'avançai et la saisi en plein vole pour la lui redonner, quand je pris tout à coup conscience que ce mouvement de ma part, ce pas en avant que j'avais fait n'avait pas été exactement interprété de la même manière par le leader qui avait posé son regard pile poil au bon moment sur moi, j'étais devant Elizabeth et je m'apprêtais à retourner me fondre dans la masse.

"Oh, mais nous avons une péquenaude parmi nous ! Volontaire en plus, si c'est pas merveilleux ! Allez va, saute et tu pourras câliner tes instructeurs" il descendit du rebord pour me laisser la place et sauter devant tout le monde. Cette fois-ci, je ne pouvais pas me défiler. J'avançai d'un pas pas très assuré, et grimpai avec précaution sur le rebord. J'esquissai un regard vers le bas. Il y avait un autre bâtiment beaucoup plus bas, et un énorme trou noir. Impossible de voir le fond. Je regardai derrière mon épaule à la dérobée, Elizabeth hocha la tête, me faisant signe de me lancer.

"C'est pour aujourd'hui, ou c'est pour demain ?" s'impatienta à nouveau Max. Quel caractère de merde, il ne donnait vraiment pas très envie de se jeter à l'eau. Néanmoins, lorsque je le vis arriver vers moi, je pris soudainement peur qu'il ne me pousse ou me jette dans le vide, et je décide de sauter de moi-même, sans réfléchir. Je fléchis légèrement les genoux et m'élance. La chute se fit dans un vent glacial, qui sifflait et perçait à me taillader les joues. Puis lorsque j'entrai dans le trou, ce fut comme si on eut éteint la lumière, et l'obscurité emplit ma vision. Puis soudain, ma chute fut brusquement interrompue et mon corps brutalement arrêté dans sa descente par une surface flexible, qui me fit rebondir quelques mètres plus haut, avant de définitivement m'arrêter. J'étais sur dos, étalée sur... un filet. Bien sûr qu'ils ne se débarrassaient pas de leurs nouveaux arrivants comme ça. Le filet bougea et me fit alors rouler sur le côté, et je fis face à un bel homme Audacieux, qui m'était familier, c'était celui qui m'avait aidée à me débarrasser du Peter en ville... Que était son nom déjà... Ah oui, Will c'est cela.

"Tu as été poussée ?" me demanda-t-il, avec un petit rire en me reconnaissant. Je restai bouche bée quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne me saisisse par les aisselles et me fasse descendre du filet, me ramenant à la terre ferme.

"N... Non, enfin je ne pense pas" répondis-je en bégayant. Il eut un petit sourire, dont je ne saurais dire s'il était moqueur ou amusé.

"Et donc tu t'appelles commentb elle amie ?" me demanda-t-il. Puis ce fut le blanc. Il eut un petit sourire bienveillant "Tu as le droit de changer de nom, ou de donner un surnom, mais choisis bien, tu n'auras pas d'autres occasions" Et là, la panique vint submerger mon corps. Choisir.

"Ang... " commençais-je. Mais je n'eus pas besoin de choisir un autre suffixe, puisqu'il entendit visiblement un prénom fini.

"Première à sauter, Angie !" cria-t-il à l'intention de quelques autres Audacieux, installés dans l'ombre, en retrait "Va te poster près du pilier, on va attendre les autres" m'indiqua-t-il. Je m'exécutai illico, et me dirigeai vers le pilier en question, passant devant les Audacieux dissimulés. Ils étaient deux, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux longs cheveux bruns et à l'air assuré, une femme de caractère sans doute. Puis, il y avait un homme tapi dans l'ombre, dont la silhouette qui se détachait n'était pas des plus avenantes.

Mon regard intrigué vint se poser sur cet Audacieux qui était en retrait, presque totalement fondu dans l'ombre. Il était adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine musclée. C'était là encore un homme de forte carrure, mais qui à la différence de Max dégageait quelque chose de plus que simplement provocant, celui là avait l'air véritablement intimidant et presque malveillant par le regard insidieux qu'il me lançait. Je levai involontairement un sourcil au ciel, avec nonchalance, ce qu'il ne sembla pas interpréter d'une très bonne manière, au vu du bruit que firent ses phalanges lorsqu'il craqua son poing droit. Je tressaillis mentalement à l'ouïe de ce son atroce. Il devait donc rester encore un peu de sérum fraternel dans mes veines.

Elizabeth fut la septième à sauter, et je remarquai qu'elle avait définitivement abandonné sa veste sur le toit. L'Audacieux qui m'avait réceptionnée cria alors "Lize" et je devinai donc qu'elle avait opté pour un petit changement de prénom. Lorsque le dernier sauta, je réalisai que j'étais définitivement la seule Fraternelle. Parmi les autres transferts, au nombre de 11, se trouvaient 5 Sincères, 5 Érudits, et à ma plus grande surprise une jeune Altruiste, qui répondait à l'humble nom de Marie. Une fois tous réunis, l'Audacieux qui s'était chargé de nous sortir du filet nous fit face, et prit la parole :

"Je suis Will, et voici Lauren et Eric" commença-t-il, me permettant de poser des noms sur les visages desdits Audacieux "Nous serons vos instructeurs pour votre initiation. Lauren se chargera des natifs, et Eric et moi-même nous chargerons des transferts" Un Sincère me donna un petit coup de coude et gloussa :

"Haha, ils ont besoin de deux mecs pour nous contrôler, alors que les natifs ont qu'une nana !" se moqua-t-il, mais le regretta aussitôt lorsqu'il sentit le regard foudroyant d'Eric se poser sur lui.

"Une remarque initié ?" demanda ce dernier d'un ton à la fois posé et ferme. Mieux valait ne pas chercher de noises à celui-là non plus.

"N... N... " ne parvenait pas à mentir le Sincère "Pourquoi on a besoin de deux mecs et eux qu'une nana ? On est si difficiles à encadrer ?"

Soudain, Eric s'approcha dangereusement du Sincère, à tel point que je fis un pas de côté instinctivement. Il vint plonger son regard dans les yeux paniqués et déjà humiliés du Sincère qui devint blanc comme un linge.

"Ton nom à toi c'était quoi déjà, Roy ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton meurtrier. Le Sincère acquiesça sans prononcer un mot "Et bien Roy, tu vas devoir apprendre à fermer ta grande gueule si tu veux rester en vie plus d'une heure ici" le menaça Eric. Si cette déclaration ne venait pas de lui, j'aurais sans doute considéré que ce n'était qu'une parole en l'air pour effrayer Roy, mais avec le ton, le regard, l'aura de Eric, cela pouvait vraiment passer pour une menace de mort.

"Bon les natifs" reprit Will "vous savez où vous devez aller, simplement demain rendez-vous avec Lauren à 8h dans la salle de combat. Pour les transferts suivez-moi, je vais vous faire la visite des locaux et vous montrer votre dortoir. Demain, nous attaquerons directement l'initiation" déclara-t-il. Bon, maintenant que j'y étais, je n'avais plus qu'à me laisser faire, on verra bien où ça me mènera.

* * *

**_Voilà, voilà. Je publierai le chapitre II incessamment sous peu ! Néanmoins, j'attends vos reviews de ce premier chapitre avec impatience. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous aimeriez lire, le genre de scènes que vous aimeriez trouver, si vous avez des suggestions ou des conseils, étant donné que je n'ai qu'une très vague idée de là où la fiction se dirige pour l'instant, et que j'aimerais que vous preniez plaisir à la lire ^^_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre II : Les armes ne me réussissent pas.**_

Une affreuse résonance de métal frappé contre de l'étain creux réveille le dortoir. Je me redresse faiblarde dans mon lit de camp pour dévisager l'origine de ce vacarme. C'était Will, qui se tenait droit à l'entrée du dortoir, et qui était gentiment venu nous aider à émerger de notre sommeil pourtant si agréable.

"Allez debout, on se retrouve au stand de tir dans une heure" nous lança-t-il, presque amusé, avant de s'effacer et disparaître dans le couloir. Ce n'était pas exactement chaleureux comme réveil, et ce littéralement. Le dortoir était glacial, et l'atmosphère était des plus mornes. Les autres initiés émergeaient à peine, et les voir bailler n'était pas des plus encourageants ou motivant pour la suite. De toute manière, il aurait bien fallu se réveiller à un moment ou à un autre. Je pris mes nouveaux vêtements d'entraînement et me dirigeai vers les douches communes, pendant que la majorité des autres peineraient à se lever du lit. Lize me suivit immédiatement.

"Bonne idée" me bailla-t-elle, également munie de ses affaires de douche et de ses nouveaux vêtements. Au moins, l'eau n'était pas froide. Elle n'était pas non plus très chaude, mais toujours plus agréable et réconfortante que la température ambiante des dortoirs. Peut-être que le choc était plus important pour moi qui étais habituée aux prairies et cultures ensoleillées en plein air. Chez les Fraternels, nous n'étions réveillés que par le levé du jour, et jamais rien d'autre. M'enfin, je suppose qu'il allait falloir que je me déshabitue à ça aussi. Nos corps séchés, nous enfilâmes nos tenues d'entraînement. Elles consistaient en un t-shirt noir près du corps, un pantalon en coton plus amble et des bottes de combats d'un style un peu rangers, mais relativement sobres comparées à celles que d'autres Audacieux - comme Max - pouvaient arborer.

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers le réfectoire, pour engloutir un solide petit déjeuner, et faire le plein de force pour la journée qui se profilait. Je fus assez surprise d'y retrouver presque la totalité des composants du petit déjeuner Fraternel ; tartines, confiture, fruits, et même des céréales, qui pourtant même chez les Fraternels n'étaient pas très courantes. Assise, je fis face aux différents types de céréales, et pour ne pas choisir, je décidai d'en prendre un peu de chaque. Lize en fit de même, avec une petite préférence évidente pour celles au chocolat, qu'elle surdosa conséquemment. Le réfectoire était un lieu assez vivant, bien que le matin l'énergie pouvait faire défaut à certains. Les tables étaient longues, permettant ainsi à tout un groupe d'amis de manger ensemble sans soucis. La jeune Altruiste que j'avais remarquée hier vint nous rejoindre, d'un air très timide et renfermé.

"Bo... Bonjour, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir à côté de vous ?" bégaya-t-elle presque. Je haussai les épaules, l'air de dire _comme tu veux_. Lize prit alors l'initiative à ma place.

"Bien sûr, il y a plein de place !" fit-elle signe. La jeune Altruiste vint donc s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et scruta le pot de confiture avec des yeux espiègles et curieux.

"Tu n'as jamais mangé de confiture, hein ?" Lize demanda la confirmation . La petite Altruiste hocha légèrement la tête.

"Le pain se suffit à lui-même pour nourrir, la confiture est une sucrerie vaniteuse, gourmande et non essentielle" déclara-t-elle presque robotiquement.

"Et beh, vous êtes vraiment élevés à la dure là-bas ! Mais maintenant t'es une Audacieuse, alors oublie tout ça !" l'encouragea Lize. Plus ça allait, plus je me rendais compte que Lize était vraiment quelqu'un de très sympathique, pour une Érudite. Elle avait certes parfois ce côté Madame-je-sais-tout ou une légère tendance à étaler sa science, mais cela importait peu. Je me demandais presque pourquoi elle acceptait de continuer à traîner avec moi, qui ne disais quasi-jamais rien, qui haussais constamment les épaules, et à qui tout semblait si indifférent.

"Au passage, moi c'est Lize, et voici Angie. Toi tu es ?" nous présenta Lize.

"M... Marie" répondit-elle "Vous venez de quelles factions ?"

"Je viens des Érudits, et voici une ancienne Fraternelle" expliqua-t-elle en me donna une petite tape dans l'épaule, qui me fit presque recracher les céréales que j'avais enfournées dans ma cavité buccale.

"Ce doit être dur pour une Fraternelle de rejoindre les Audacieux, pas vrai ?" me demanda d'un air presque inquiet la petite Marie. Enfin, je disais la petite, mais elle était exactement du même gabarie que moi, moins d'1m60 et probablement moins de 50kg. Seulement elle dégageait une douceur très fragile et presque enfantine qui accentuait sa petitesse physique. Je haussai les épaules pour répondre à sa question, peut-être, oui, enfin, je ne savais pas encore après tout. Tout ça était arrivé un peu par pur hasard me concernant.

"Arrêtez vos niaiseries" ordonna une voix rauque et puissante à ma gauche. C'était un de nos instructeurs, Eric, qui était assis à quelques places de nous. Je réalisai alors que c'était sa présence qui faisait que la table était quasi-vide ! Marie et Lize le regardèrent les yeux écarquillés, tandis que je ne levai pas les miens de mon bol, et continuai à manger paisiblement. Allons bon, lui répondre reviendrait à chercher les noises, et je n'étais pas encore tout à fait enclin au conflit.

"Vous êtes des initiées Audacieuses maintenant, oubliez vos anciennes Factions, n'en parlez plus, c'est fini. La Faction avant les liens du sang, n'oubliez pas" pesta-t-il avec une certaine acidité dans son ton. Marie se fit toute petite, mais Lize ne se laissa pas faire. Peut-être avait-elle oublié qu'il était notre instructeur.

"Nous avons été transférées hier, il est donc légitime que nous parlions du contraste ressenti lors de notre arrivée" répliqua-t-elle avec un ton ferme et décidé. Une parfaite Audacieuse née Érudite.

"Est-ce que tu me réponds, initiée ? N'oublie pas qui je suis" déclara-t-il d'un ton alors plus caustique, en fixant son regard gris de moribond dans les yeux pétillants de Lize. Celle-ci baissa la tête, et ne répondit rien, intimidée, vaincue, prise à son propre piège. Je soupirai, et continuai à manger. Et beh, ils étaient pas très commodes ici. J'eus alors une petite pensée pour ma faction d'origine, et pour mes parents. Au moins, je ne n'aurai pas à vivre avec l'impression de leur avoir causé un terrible chagrin en changeant de faction. Et puis, dans un mois ce serait le jour des Visites, je pourrais prendre de leurs nouvelles, même si je n'attendais aucune grande surprise, leur vie serait toujours aussi tranquille, stagnante et stable.

Puis vint l'heure d'aller à notre première séance d'entraînement. Je crois qu'en soi, si cela excitait quelques uns d'entre nous, ça me laissait assez indifférente au premier abord. De toute manière, je n'avais pas vraiment choisi de venir ici. Lize elle, était incroyablement impatiente, et m'expliquait comment elle avait pu lire des ouvrages entiers dédiés aux arts du tir, et notamment sur les pistolets. Elle pouvait énumérer et situer chacune des pièces qui les composaient, et semblait en connaître le mécanisme sur le bout des doigts. Je ne doutais donc pas qu'elle saurait parfaitement les manier, et qu'elle parviendrait à gagner beaucoup de points sur cette technique déjà quasi-acquise.

Cette fois-ci, alors que nous étions tous regroupés au stand de tir, c'est Eric et non pas Will qui prit la parole. Maintenant qu'il était debout, en pleine lumière, je réalisai qu'il était en fait bien plus... _grunge?_ que ce que je pensais. Il avait d'incroyables tatouages, qui ne commençaient on ne sait où pour grimper jusqu'à sa gorge, en espèce de griffes, d'épines ou je ne sais trop quel genre de pointes noires et perçantes. Ensuite, il possédait plusieurs piercings au visage, dont des écarteurs noirs aux oreilles, plusieurs piercings à l'arcade sourcilière, un sur son cartilage nasal entre ses deux yeux, et quelques uns sur sa lèvre inférieure gauche. Mais le plus impressionnant devait être son regard gris, qui avait ce potentiel envoûtant et à la fois repoussant. C'est un regard qui psychiquement attirait, mais qu'on se sentait dans la nécessité physique de fuir. M'enfin, première approche toujours un peu impressionnante, mais avec le temps, je suppose qu'on va tous s'y faire et qu'à la fin il n'aura plus rien de franchement extraordinaire.

En tout cas, sa présence contrastait grandement avec celle de Will, qui lui se tenait certes droit et d'un air affirmé, les bras dans le dos, comme un véritable soldat, mais qui surtout balayait le groupe du regard avec un léger sourire très bienveillant. Pour certains cela aurait pu passer pour un rictus, mais pour moi, c'était un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère et encourageant. Je remarquai alors aux traits de son visage qu'il devait être très jeune, peut-être un an ou deux de plus que nous, à moins que ce ne soit un piège de Dame Nature. Eric quant à lui semblait déjà un peu plus mûr et plus âgé dans sa stature, c'est un Audacieux qui devait en avoir vu.

"Bon. Alors voici la première étape de votre initiation, qui est essentiellement physique. Les prochaines seront psychiques et mentales. A la fin de cette étape sera affiché un classement final sur le tableau que vous pourrez voir dans la salle de combat" nous expliqua-t-il "Sur ce tableau il y a une ligne rouge, qui marque la limite pour être retenu pour la deuxième étape de l'initiation. Ceux qui seront en dessous de cette limite ne pourront plus continuer la suite" Un vent de chuchotis se leva alors parmi les initiés, et Lize se risqua à demander :

"Et qu'arrivera-t-il à ceux-là ?" Eric parut alors satisfait de l'initiative de Lize, comme s'il attendait impatiemment cette question pour pouvoir y répondre du plus insidieusement possible.

"Et bien ils ne deviendront pas Audacieux, donc ils termineront Sans-Factions" répondit-il avec une simplicité et une évidence malsaine. Les ex-Sincères s'indignèrent en un brouhaha de plaintes.

"Mais, pourquoi on ne nous l'a pas dit ?" protesta l'un d'entre eux.

"Auriez vous choisi différemment ?" demanda Eric avec un petit rictus, car sachant que la réponse pour quelques uns était définitivement oui "Dans ce cas là, ça ne sert à rien de poursuivre l'initiation" menaça-t-il presque. Le Sincère rentra alors dans les rangs et se fit tout petit. Eric scruta un petit moments nos réactions, puis revint à sa présentation de la journée, satisfait du trouble et de l'angoisse qu'il avait causé en nous. Enfin, ça ne me concernait pas vraiment. Non pas que j'étais assurée de parvenir à la deuxième étape, bien au contraire, je voyais déjà mon futur de Sans-Faction se profiler dangereusement, mais j'essayais de me faire une raison. Lors de mon test d'aptitude, je n'avais manifesté aucune correspondance à quelque faction que ce soit, peut-être qu'il était là mon destin.

"Aujourd'hui nous allons diviser la journée en plusieurs étapes. Le matin, entraînement des techniques armées, avec tir au pistolet, théorie des armes à feu et lancé de couteaux. Puis cet après-midi entraînement de combat au corps à corps" annonça-t-il. Ce qui me fit véritablement tressaillir. Combattre, se battre, armes à feu... Tout ce qui me provoquait la plus vive des aversions.

"Un problème Mlle Peace and Love ?" me lança-t-il soudainement, en ayant aperçu ma grimace de dégoût. Mais je ne répondis rien, strictement rien. Cela ne servait à rien. Il eut un petit ricanement, puis retourna à son explication, satisfait peut-être en me croyant intimidée.

"Bon, alors je vais vous expliquer comment fonctionne un pistolet, et comment tirer" commença-t-il. Ainsi, cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions tous isolés sur une position, face à une cible à une dizaine de mètres, un pistolet et des balles sur une tablette personnelle. C'était le moment. Il fallait que je le fasse. Mes mains tremblaient déjà lorsque je saisis l'arme de mes mains palotes de grande malade. Je la levai et tentai de me calmer. _Respire. Tu ne vas tuer personne, tu ne vas blesser personne_, tentais-je de me rassurer.

"Arrête de trembler comme une feuille porte" me lança Will d'un ton amusé, mais à la fois très pro et strict dans mon dos.

"C'est plus fort que moi" lui avouai-je "Pourtant ma respiration est normale" Il prit soudain un air penseur, et me tâta le pouls. Ce qui me fit une drôle de sensation. Will était étrange pour un Audacieux, il n'était ni brusque ni franchement bagarreur à première vu. Au lieu de m'enfoncer son doigt dans la jugulaire pour tâter mon pouls, il se rapprocha et posa au contraire doucement son index et son majeur dans le creux de mon cou.

"Je crois que tu es encore sous l'effet du sérum des Fraternels, tu ne peux pas tenir un pistolet dans cet état là" m'expliqua-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse alors ?" lui demandai-je de me guider.

"Le sérum est dans ton sang, te faire vomir ne te servira à rien. Tu peux essayer tout de même de contrôler ton tremblement et te lancer, mais ta performance ne sera pas très efficace puisque tu ne sais fondamentalement pas tirer un pistolet. Mais ça peut-être un bon exercice" conclue-t-il en me tapotant amicalement l'épaule.

"Un problème ?" demanda la voix forte d'Eric à l'autre bout de la salle.

"Non, aucun" répondit simplement et fermement Will. Il savait de toute évidence comment s'y faire avec Eric, peut-être que ce n'était pas la première année qu'ils faisaient l'initiation ensemble, ou peut-être qu'ils se connaissaient déjà avant. Je sentis néanmoins que Will ne s'éloigna pas trop de moi, il resta au contraire à une distance assez proche, comme pour me surveiller. Je saisis alors à nouveau l'arme noire, elle était plus lourde que ce qu'elle paraissait, et un peu trop grande pour mes petits doigts à mon goût. Je le levai avec lourdeur et difficulté, tâchant d'aligner mes bras avec mes épaules avec le plus de précision possible, bien que mes tremblement ne me le permettaient pas vraiment.

Je pris une grande respiration. Il ne s'agissait pas de tuer quelqu'un, pas de panique. Il s'agissait de tirer dans une cible. Alors que mes tremblements se faisaient de plus en plus puissants et déstabilisants, je fixai l'œil rouge de la cible, et tentai de calculer en fonction de mes tremblements le moment opportun pour tirer. Là. Je pressai soudainement la gâchette et... Ce fut comme si je me tirais une balle à moi-même. Mon cœur s'arrêta subitement de battre, et je ressentis une horrible sensation paniquer mon corps, à tel point que je me sentis tourner de l'œil et tomber à la renverse. Deux puissants bras vinrent alors me retenir, me prévenir de ma chute. Tout d'abord, un silence total emplit la pièce, puis quelques ricanements se levèrent, et se transformèrent en un véritable fou rire. Ils se moquaient tous de moi.

"Ça va ?" s'inquiéta Will "Allez relève-toi, on va te passer de l'eau sur le visage" il me souleva par le bras, comme si j'étais aussi légère qu'une plume, et me remit sur pieds.

"Alors, on s'évanouit devant une arme Lorenzetta ?" se moqua puissamment Eric, alors que je peinais à retrouver mon équilibre et mes sens. Sa voix me semblait parvenir d'un écho lointain, et sa face se déformait dans un brouillard flouté. Je m'agrippai au bras fort de Will, et tentai de retrouver mes esprits. Je lançai un petit regard furtif vers la cible. J'avais touché le deuxième cercle intérieur, autant dire à deux anneaux près du cœur de la cible. Will m'emmena près des lavabos, au fond de la salle, et m'ouvrit le robinet.

"Me... Merci" bégayai-je, encore un peu groggy.

"J'aurais dû y penser, je suis bête. Chez les Fraternels c'est tous les matins que vous ingurgitez du sérum, pas étonnant que ton corps en soit encore bien imprégné" s'excusa-t-il presque, avec néanmoins une certaine colère dans sa voix.

"La prochaine activité sera de la théorie, ça devrait mieux se passer. Pour le lancer de couteau, on verra bien ton état" me décréta-t-il "Tu te sens de recommencer ? Peut-être que te jeter à l'eau t'aidera à mieux contrôler le sérum que tu as toujours en toi ?" me proposa-t-il. Je haussai les épaules, indifférente aux options qui m'étaient proposées.

"Comment ça tu lui proposes de choisir ?" intervint Eric, d'un ton presque indigné "C'est hors de question qu'elle bénéficie d'un traitement de faveur à cause de son sérum mielleux et sirupeux"

"Eric, ça fait 16 ans qu'elle en prend tous les matins, tu devrais bien le savoir qu'elle doit encore avoir des eff... " commença Will pour me défendre.

"Je n'en ai strictement rien à cirer" le coupa Eric, avant de s'approcher de moi, et me lever le menton soudainement "Il va bien falloir qu'elle apprenne qu'ici on ne rigole pas, on est chez les Audacieux. Et qu'elle ferait mieux de rejoindre illico les Sans-Factions si elle ne peut pas faire d'efforts" puis il me lâcha le visage, et tourna les talons, Will le fusillant du regard. Il soupira.

"Bon, je crois qu'il serait plus sage que tu fasses comme il dit, mais ménage-toi tout de même. Ce serait bête de finir à l'infirmerie" tenta-t-il de tempérer, avant de me guider à nouveau vers ma position au stand de tir. Lize m'adressa un petit regard encourageant, et Marie de compassion. Cette dernière aussi devait avoir du mal avec les armes, mais peut-être pas autant que moi.

Je revins donc me positionner face à ma cible, sentant le regard malveillant d'Eric dans mon dos. Je secouai vivement la tête, pour m'assurer de ma pleine conscience. Puis j'attrapai à nouveau le pistolet, m'assurai qu'il était toujours chargé et prêt à être tiré. J'écartai un peu les jambes, pour qu'elles soient en parfaite parallèle et correspondance avec mes épaules, de quoi assurer ma stabilité et une bonne stature. Je relevai l'arme et pointai à nouveau la cible. A ma plus grande surprise, mes tremblements s'étaient un peu calmés. Enfin, ce n'étaient plus d'aussi vives convulsions que tout à l'heure, mais ce n'était toujours pas totalement ça. J'essayai alors de me calmer, de respirer lentement et le plus naturellement possible.

"C'est pour aujourd'h... " s'impatienta Eric, me faisant sursauter brusquement et appuyer sur la gâchette. J'eus même un petit cri efféminé très ridicule "ou pour demain... " finit-il plus doucement en s'approchant soudainement de moi les yeux écarquillés, fixant la cible. Sa stature était colossale comparée à la mienne, il devait faire 1m85, et ses épaules étaient si larges et musclées, son torse si taillé et sculpté... une vraie armoire à glace. Néanmoins, il ne quittait pas ma cible du regard. Je suivis donc celui-ci et réalisai que dans mon sursaut, j'avais touché l'exact centre de la cible. Les tirs s'étaient arrêtés, et tous me regardèrent.

"Et bien, deuxième tir, en plein milieu, pas mal pour une mielleuse ?" taquina Will à l'attention d'Eric en tapotant mon épaule. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs toujours bouche bée, mais son regard redevint très vite sombre et strict.

"Pur coup de chance" lâcha-t-il entre ses dents. J'acquiesçai mentalement. Ça pour un coup de chance, c'était encore un satané coup du hasard. Néanmoins je me félicitai mentalement d'avoir gardé mon pistolet sur la cible, et de ne pas m'être retournée vers Eric, c'est à lui que j'aurais pu mettre une balle dans mon sursaut. Il tourna les talons.

"Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Allez on continue, vous vous en sortez pitoyablement, alors entraînez vous !" lança-t-il aux autres, qui s'exécutèrent illico. Ce gars avait quand même une incroyable autorité. Will me tapota l'épaule, comme en signe de félicitation, puis retourna près d'Eric surveiller les performances des autres.

J'étais encore toute émoustillée de ce qui venait de se passer. La frayeur que m'avait fait Eric en me surprenant alors que j'étais perdue dans ma volonté de me concentrer le plus possible. Cette fois-ci, je m'assurai d'abord qu'il était bien éloigné, et qu'il n'allait pas me refaire sursauter soudainement. Je me remis convenablement face à la cible, et relevai l'arme que je sentais presque encore fumante de la balle précédemment tirée. Mes tremblements reprirent de plus belle, et plus jamais de toute la séance je ne parvins à viser plus près du centre que le troisième cercle intérieur.

Puis nous partîmes pour un peu de théorie avant d'arriver sur le lancé de couteau. Où je n'excellais pas franchement... Mes couteaux n'arrivaient presque jamais sur la cible, et quand ils y parvenaient, c'était pour en toucher le cercle l'extrême frontière, et encore ils ne s'y plantaient même pas. A côté de moi était le sincère qui avait protesté contre Eric tout à l'heure. Son nom était Louis, enfin il me semble. Il était beaucoup plus doué que moi, et parvenait à planter tous ses couteaux dans la cible, allant même jusqu'à toucher les points vitaux avec exactitude. Mieux valait ne pas trop traîner à côté de lui lorsqu'il avait un couteau dans la main.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais la pète-sec ? Qui t'a dit de t'arrêter ?" s'acharna Eric sur Marie, confondue en excuses. Tous s'étaient tus. Alors, je poussai un soupir lassé, qui fut plus bruyant que ce que je pensais, si bien qu'Eric le remarqua et me fusilla du regard.

"Quelque chose à ajouter, la paysanne ?" me lança-t-il. Je soupirai alors une deuxième fois, levai involontairement les yeux au ciel, et fixai ma cible de nouveau. Toujours à chercher des noises celui-là, mieux valait ne pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Le conflit ne résoudrait jamais rien, et surtout pas un conflit aussi gratuit et insignifiant que celui-ci. Seulement, il interpréta pour de l'insolence mon geste, et n'en resta pas là.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu as peur ?" renchérit-il à mon attention, jouant la carte de la provocation parce qu'il savait précisément que ce n'était absolument pas comme ça que marchaient les Fraternels. Je ne répondis rien, toujours face à ma cible. On m'avait toujours appris à ne pas répondre à ces attaques gratuites, et à fuir le conflit dès qu'il était possible de le fuir, et ça s'était toujours avéré être une bonne solution qui évitait de gaspiller salive et efforts physiques vains.

"Et bien puisque tu sembles au dessus de tout le monde, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas te placer devant même la cible pendant que mon cher collègue tire des couteaux ?" proposa-t-il. Puis voyant que je ne bougeais pas, il précisa d'un ton malveillant "C'était un ordre"

Alors je m'exécutai sans trop ronchonner. Will avait l'air d'être un Audacieux confirmé et expérimenté, et puis autrement on ne lui aurait pas donné la charge de l'initiation des transferts. Je vins me poster devant la cible de Marie. Il y eut quelques rires, lorsque les autres virent que ma tête frôlait tout juste le menton de la cible humaine. Eric m'offrit un magnifique rictus, et fit place à Will, qui n'avait pas son regard bienveillant ou son sourire confortant des autres fois. Il avait cette fois un air beaucoup plus... Audacieux. A la fois intimidant, sournois et malveillant. Il saisit ses cinq couteaux, et s'installa avec une certaine nonchalance. Il lança le premier, qui alla se planter à une dizaine de centimètres au dessus de ma tête.

"Inutile de préciser que si tu bouges, tu quittes l'initiation pour insubordination" ajouta Eric avec un sourire malicieux, presque pervers. Je haussai mentalement les épaules. De toute façon je n'avais rien à craindre avec Will. Et en effet, un autre couteau vint se planter à ma droite, sans me toucher.

"Arrête de jouer Will, vas-y" lui ordonna Eric. Will hocha de la tête, et un sourire malin se dessina sur son visage. Il lança alors avec un peu plus de vitesse ses trois derniers couteaux, l'un venant se planter à ma gauche, l'un au dessus de mon épaule et un autre près de mon cou. Il recula alors, comme satisfait de son lancer, mais Eric semblait véritablement écumer de rage à l'idée que je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce.

"Ce n'est pas fini, attends. Je vais te donner une bonne leçon" me fit-il signe de ne pas bouger, et allant se munir lui aussi de cinq couteaux. Bon, si ça l'amusait. Mais je savais qu'il ne pouvait rien contre moi. Il ne pouvait pas, même accidentellement, prendre le risque de me planter un couteau, il pourrait avoir des problèmes et il montrerait surtout qu'il n'était pas capable de bien viser. Le premier couteau néanmoins partit à une vitesse fulgurante, sifflant entre mon bras et ma hanche, déchirant un morceau de tissu de mon haut. Le deuxième fila exactement au même endroit, mais de mon côté droit. Puis les trois derniers volèrent et percèrent à une vitesse et puissance phénoménale, venant se planter entre mon pouce et mon index, au dessus de ma tête et dans le creux de mon cou, coupant quelques mèches brunes de mes cheveux mal attachés. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas tressailli, je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce, et je pense que c'est ce qui fit que je m'en sortis qu'avec de simples et superficielles égratignures. Si j'avais bougé à chaque fois, ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, je me serais pris le couteau, et cela aurait été entièrement de ma faute. Eric semblait au paroxysme de la frustration, il aurait voulu me blesser plus.

"Bon, voilà une bonne leçon de ce que doit être un Audacieux, sans peurs, et pouvant jeter avec force et précision des couteaux à n'importe quel endroit, de n'importe quelle distance" conclut-il en se jetant lui-même des fleurs. Tout le monde revint à sa position, chuchotant bruyamment. Quant à moi, je me décollai avec nonchalance de la cible, et retournai à ma position. Eric passa alors derrière moi, posa une de ses mains sur ma hanche légèrement égratignée, et me murmura :

"Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, fais gaffe à ton attitude" m'avertit-il avant de partir à l'autre bout de la salle. Will apparut alors.

"Fais attention, Eric est dangereux" me prévint-il.

"Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ?" lui demandai-je alors, pensant que j'avais fait le maximum pour éviter le conflit "J'ai essayé de ne pas répondre à sa provocation pourtant"

"Fais toi toute petite, au moins pour la première étape. Baisse les yeux, fais-lui croire que tu es intimidée" répondit-il, avant de poser sa main sur mon épaule comme symbole de soutien, et de partir à son tour à l'autre bout de la salle.

Je laissai à nouveau un soupir m'échapper. Ces Audacieux étaient vraiment étranges. Leur vision du conflit était tellement différente de chez les Fraternels. Chez nous le conflit n'était pas quelque chose de banal, au contraire c'était quelque chose de très rare, et donc nous ne le craignions pas quand nous devions y faire face, puisqu'il n'allait jamais très loin. Chez les Audacieux, j'avais l'impression qu'il était déjà beaucoup plus quotidien et acide. Mais le pire restait à venir avec la phase combat en corps à corps...

* * *

_**Voili voulou. Maintenant, plusieurs questions se posent : Est-ce que Angie trouvera vraiment sa place chez les Audacieux ? Va-t-elle parvenir à faire ses preuves et gagner en détermination, ou au contraire rester lassée et se laisser porter par le vent ? Que va faire Eric pour la brusquer et Will pour la protéger ? Que se passerait-il si Eric faisait d'elle son bouc émissaire préféré ? Et que va-t-il advenir d'elle lorsqu'il va falloir travailler le corps à corps ? Héhé la suite au prochain numéro.**_

**_En soit j'espère que vous avez aimé, et pour me faire part de vos impressions et attentes (parce que je reprécise que je n'ai qu'une très vague idée du scénario, donc que je suis ouverte à toutes vos propositions et suggestions, de manière à ce que cela vous plaise au maximum) vous pouvez me laisser une review. J'adore les lire alors n'hésitez pas et ne soyez pas timides ;)_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Voici le chapitre suivant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si je pense qu'il est encore préparatoire de la suite des formidables évènements que nous ****réservent Eric et la clique des initiés Audacieux ^^**_

_**PS : Excusez-moi des éventuelles fautes de grammaire ou d'homophonie, je suis assez distraite ces derniers temps et quelques extravagantes aberrations m'échappent même après maintes relectures...**_

* * *

_**Chapitre III : Fous Fighters (oui je sais, c'est pas fameux comme calembour)**_

La salle était grande, on aurait dit une ancienne usine désaffectée. Elle était froide et mal éclairée, par les quelques fenêtres aux vitres brisées, ou trous dans le plafond rouillé qui s'étendait à une vingtaine de mètres au dessus de nos têtes. Quelques lumières étaient néanmoins fixées sur des poutres en fer, pour améliorer la visibilité. Le sol était humide et glacial, donnant en somme un ton très lugubre au lieu. Eric s'arrêta devant le tableau dont il nous avait mentionné l'existence ce matin, lors de l'entraînement au maniement d'armes.

"Voilà le fameux tableau. Sur ce côté vous retrouverez votre classement quotidien, puis dans deux semaines le classement final. De ce côté là, vous y trouverez vos adversaires pour la journée" expliqua-t-il brièvement, avant de faire signe à Will de prendre la suite. Will nous conduit vers les punching bags, et nous expliqua comment se positionner, et bien frapper. Le bruit de ses avant-bras rencontrant la surface dure et pourtant plastique du punching bag me fit tressaillir. Je pouvais presque entendre ses muscles se serrer autour de ses os et se heurter violemment contre la surface du sac. Dire qu'il allait falloir frapper de véritables personnes. Cette simple idée me donnait la nausée, le sérum toujours bien présent en moi.

Lorsque ce fut à notre tour de nous exécuter, de reproduire les exacts mouvements de Will, mon pouls s'accéléra dangereusement. Mais je tentai d'y faire face, et me postai devant un punching bag fixé à un pilier en bois. Les autres commencèrent à s'entraîner sur les leurs, donc j'en fis de même. Je positionnai tout d'abord mes avants-bras comme Will nous l'avait montré, puis frappai le sac de mon bras droit, avant d'enchaîner avec l'avant-bras gauche pour un coup plus vertical, encore une fois comme Will l'avait fait. Seulement, je n'avais mis aucune puissance dans mes coups, si bien que je ne sentis presque pas la surface élastique contre mes bras, tandis qu'à côté de moi, Lize assenait de puissants coups, vifs et précis qui résonnaient dans mon tympan. Je décidai de la regarder pour quelques secondes, espérant apprendre quelque chose de sa technique.

Je remarquai alors quelque chose dont je n'avais pas tenu compte, le placement des jambes. Lize les avait mobiles et lâches, ou plutôt souples. Il fallait pouvoir se déplacer aisément. Elle prenait un petit peu de recul avant de donner chacun de ses coups dans le sac. Je revins alors à mon punching bag, et l'imitai. Lorsque mon avant-bras le frappa de plein fouet, je ressentis comme une vive douleur remonter les nerfs jusqu'à mon cerveau, ce qui me fit tressaillir. Saleté de sérum, il commençait à m'handicaper. Néanmoins, je tentai de reprendre le dessus sur mon propre corps et réitérai les actions, les répétant sans cesse jusqu'à intégrer leur mécanisme et le contrôler suffisamment pour être capable de le reproduire et l'appliquer en combat réel.

"Bon, maintenant vous allez travailler en paires, cela va vous permettre de travailler la défense et les déplacements" nous expliqua Will.

"Je vais faire les groupes" l'interrompit presque Eric "La pète-sec avec Jeanne, Elena avec Jon, Emily avec Lize, Antoine avec Daniel, Roy avec Patrick, et enfin Louis avec la paysanne" Et zut... Louis était ce Sincère extrêmement doué, vif et qui apprenait à une vitesse fulgurante. Il allait me démonter. Je n'avais plus qu'à tenir bon. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me faire une petite remarque intérieure sur le choix des binômes proposé par Eric. Il s'était assuré pour que Marie et moi-même devions affronter deux des plus gros gabaries masculins du groupe avec Roy. Après tout, il aurait pu s'arranger et mettre les garçons entre eux, et les filles entre elles. Ou peut-être que ce n'était qu'un pur hasard et que je cogitais un peu trop pour rien.

Je me positionnai face à Louis, dont le visage était toujours aussi concentré et éteint que d'habitude. Je crus l'espace d'un instant avoir trouvé mon parfait double masculin. Néanmoins, ayant été élevé chez les Sincères, Louis possédait une franchise, un fort franc-parler, frôlant l'incorrection et l'indécence par certains moments, que je n'avais pas. Louis se mit en garde, sans prononcer un mot, et je l'imitai. Ça n'allait pas rigoler, je pouvais sentir la tension dans l'air.

"Que tous les partenaires de la rangée qui est à ma droite attaque, ceux d'en face se défendront, puis on inversa" nous indiqua Will, toujours d'une certaine bienveillance professorale et paternelle dans le ton de sa voix. Je me demandai alors, comment son initiation s'était passée ? Est-ce que Will était un natif, ou était-il tout comme nous un transfert ? Bah, des questions auxquelles il était peu probable que j'aie un jour une réponse, alors autant arrêter de mes les poser.

J'étais celle qui devais commencer l'offensive face à Louis. Il se tint fermement prêt, sur ses gardes, comme près de jaillir et bondir à tout moment sur le moindre de mes mouvements. Louis était un spécimen intéressant des Sincères. Certes, il était grande gueule, comme la plupart d'entre eux, mais il avait un petit côté taciturne qui allait de pair avec ses cheveux bruns foncés, et ses yeux bleus profonds. Il était d'une stature naturellement musclée, et était presque du même gabarie que Will, qui devait pourtant avoir plusieurs années d'entraînement derrière lui.

Nos voisins commencèrent l'exercice, alors je m'exécutai également. Je pris un petit peu d'élan, et tentai de frapper doucement Will à la poitrine. Non pas que j'avais peur de le blesser, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque, et n'avais par ailleurs aucune envie tout simplement de donner de coups. Je savais qu'il allait bien falloir que je passe par là, mais pour l'instant, cela me paraissait tout bonnement impossible. Pendant une dizaine de minutes je restai donc ainsi à glisser de petits coups faibles à Louis, qui de toute évidence commençait à se lasser, au vu du bâillement animal qui lui échappa.

Puis vint son tour. A peine avais-je préparé ma garde de défense qu'un de ses coups siffla et vint se bloquer entre mes deux avants-bras remontés sur ma poitrine. J'écarquillai les yeux, un seul de ces coups pouvait me couper la respiration et me neutraliser. Génial, et j'étais incapable de les voir arriver. Ainsi, l'exercice fut bien plus dur pour moi pour cette deuxième partie, et quelques crochets échappèrent à Louis, venant se planter la plupart du temps dans mes épaules ou dans mes côtes. Je commençais même à avoir un peu mal, mais bon, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que nous quittions la salle. Eric vint d'ailleurs sonner la fin des exercices, et attira nos regards vers le tableau, où figuraient une liste de duos... non, de duels. Eric nous laissa alors découvrir nos adversaires, scrutant nos regards, y cherchant probablement de la peur ou de la panique, ou n'importe quelle émotion qu'il pourrait discréditer et dont il pourrait se moquer. Trois combats m'interpelèrent particulièrement :

Lize vs. Antoine  
Marie vs. Roy  
Angie vs. Patrick

Je soupirai. Pas Patrick... C'était un transfert Érudit qui semblait avoir une dent contre les Fraternels. J'avais déjà eu quelques cours avec lui, dans notre école de secteur, les cours d'Histoire. Et j'en gardais un très mauvais goût en bouche. Il s'était moqué de nous autres, les "péquenauds" allant même jusqu'à présenter une dissertation s'achevant sur la solution : "Les Fraternels n'ont pas besoin d'être éduqués, ni d'être mis en relation avec le système" Sympa quoi... Bien évidemment, personne chez nous n'avait répliqué, bien que l'envie n'y manquait pas. Mais il fallait laisser ces abrutis parler, leur haine devait traduire un traumatisme, frustration ou faiblesse personnelle. Ils se punissaient eux-même en agissant comme ça. Enfin, c'est ce qu'un bon Fraternel devait penser.

L'ordre des combats tomba, et je me retrouvai en deuxième position. Juste après le combat de Marie. Elle se dirigea sur l'espèce de petit ring aménagé en traînant des pieds, visiblement pas très enthousiaste. Sa démarche était peu confiante, et témoignait de son sentiment abattu. Roy quant à lui, sautilla jusqu'à se placer au centre du ring, impatient de commencer, sans doute certain de mettre une bonne raclée à la petite Marie, toute frêle et innocente. Je sentis Lize à côté de moi trépigner d'impatience et peut-être de stress. Nous avions tissé une bonne amitié avec Marie, et nous craignions toutes les deux l'instant qui allait sans doute suivre.

"Commencez !" Will lança le combat. Dans un premier temps, Roy et Marie se tournèrent autour, sur leurs gardes. Marie tremblait comme une feuille morte, et très vite, l'atmosphère et la tension ambiante me fit tressaillir et me noua l'estomac. Roy eut un rictus terrifiant, puis se jeta en avant, chargeant Marie et lui assenant un violent coup de coude dans la mâchoire. Elle tomba lourdement au sol, s'étouffant avec son propre sang qui coulait maintenant de sa bouche. J'attrapai le bras de Lize pour ne pas tomber, mon corps s'alarmait, mon esprit paniquait, un profond sentiment de malaise vint me submerger alors que je commençai à perdre mes repères.

"Ça va aller ?" s'inquiéta Louis, à ma plus grande surprise. Peut-être voulait-il se moquer de moi... Mais cela ne collerait pas avec sa Sincérité natale dont il ne pouvait pas totalement s'être affranchi en deux jours. Je hochai silencieusement la tête, tâchant de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur moi. Je me redressai, esquissant un petit sourire à l'intention de Louis, comme pour le remercier de s'inquiéter, puis refixai mes yeux sur le combat. Marie ne s'était pas relevée, elle rampait au sol, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Roy lui saisit alors les cheveux, la releva légèrement pour lui enfoncer son genou dans la tempe. Marie retomba raide morte, plus sonnée que jamais. Le sol faillit se dérober sous pieds, alors que le petit corps de Marie s'écrasa dans un bruit atroce sur le sol.

"Bon on va dire que ça suff... " commença Will avant d'être interrompu par Eric.

"Continue" ordonna-t-il "Combattez jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au KO total" décréta-t-il, illuminant le visage malsain de Roy, déformé par une rage animale. Il s'approcha de Marie, qui roula difficilement sur le ventre, pour tenter de se relever, et prit de l'élan.

"Arrête" lui lançai-je inconsciemment sur un ton ferme. Il s'interrompit, ce qui arracha un soupir de soulagement à Marie, et me dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés, le sourcil levé.

"T'es sérieuse, toi ?" me cracha-t-il avant de se tourner vers Eric, le suppliant du regard de ne pas arrêter le combat. Mais j'intervins avant que celui-ci ne lui donne raison.

"Elle est quasi-KO, ça se voit bien, non ? Elle ne peut presque plus bouger, elle est ensanglantée et au paroxysme de la faiblesse physique" expliquai-je, ne sachant quel vent de témérité m'avait décidé à intervenir. Quel vent glacial qui à chacune de mes répliques rebelles me faisait tressaillir. Mais je ferais tout, je le prierai, je le supplierai pour qu'il arrête ce massacre, Marie devait avoir la mâchoire fracturée et une commotion cérébrale, elle était vraiment mal en point et un autre coup de la part de Roy serait un véritable acharnement.

"Qui t'a demandé ton avis, la bouseuse ?" me lança Eric, visiblement agacé par mon comportement nouveau "Elle ne peut PRESQUE plus bouger, donc tant qu'elle peut encore se mouvoir, elle n'est pas KO pour moi" enchérit-il. Il fit un petit signe de tête à Roy, qui reprit de l'élan. Will fit un pas en avant, mais c'est moi qui interrompis à nouveau le combat, m'avançant, et levant la main pour faire signe à Roy de s'arrêter. Elle ne pouvait vraiment plus rien encaisser.

"Stop" répliquai-je, gardant les yeux sur le visage meurtri de Marie, un hématome violet se formant sur sa mâchoire "Ca ne rime à rien, elle ne peut plus combattre, c'est profondément dissymétrique et surtout ridicule. Roy a gagné le combat, de toute évidence. Attaquer un adversaire de moitié sa taille et surtout à peine conscient c'est complètement lâche et acharné" Mais qu'est-ce que je disais ? Pourquoi je parlais ? _Chut, tais-toi Angèle... Tu vas agraver les choses_. Je relevai les yeux et trouvai immédiatement le regard glacial d'Eric. Puis, ce fut comme si une nouvelle idée lui venait à l'esprit; ses traits se détendirent et sa mâchoire se décrispa.

"Tu as raison, planteuse de graines, Will, emmène la pète-sec à l'infirmerie" déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre, avec un petit sourire presque compréhensif et empathique. Nous étions tous surpris de cette réaction de sa part, et Will le premier qui avait les yeux grand ouverts, presque bouche bée. Il se dirigea vers Marie, la prit par les épaules, l'aidant à se relever, puis voyant qu'elle était trop sonnée pour marcher d'elle-même, il la prit dans ses bras, et l'emmena à l'Infirmerie, disparaissant dans le couloir, et me laissant seule, dans un véritable duel de regards avec Eric. Assez insécurisant soit dit en passant. Il sembla veiller à ce que Will soit définitivement parti, puis me dévisagea à nouveau et eut un rictus insidieux.

"Et bien, pourquoi ne donnerais-tu pas une leçon à ce lâche et acharné ? Je t'en prie, viens sur le ring" me lança-t-il. Je me stupéfiai sur place, alors que tous les autres initiés commencèrent à chuchoter frénétiquement et murmurer pour certains des paris sur la victoire - quasi à l'unanimité - de Roy. Celui-ci semblait trépigner de joie. Quel animal, quel être malsain et violent. Comme je ne bougeai pas, Eric se racla la gorge et rectifia :

"Ce n'était pas une proposition. C'est un ordre, magne-toi" grinça-t-il. Je cherchai alors Lize et Louis du regard. Lize qui avait l'air tétanisée, et Louis qui hocha la tête, me faisant signe d'obtempérer avec Eric. Comme si j'avais le choix de toute manière. Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que si j'avais eu le choix - admettons entre combattre Roy et Daniel - j'aurais su prendre une décision. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement de l'instinct de survie après tout... Personne n'aimerait affronter cette brute de Roy, ce mètre 80 de muscles et de haine. Je fis un pas en avant, puis un autre, les initiés s'écartant pour me laisser rejoindre le ring. _Ne vous gênez pas, je ne suis pas pressée._

"Bon arrête ton cinéma et dépêche-toi" s'impatienta Eric. J'enjambai la petite marche et montai sur le ring. Je réalisai alors concrètement à quel point Roy était imposant, sa silhouette surplombant la mienne, son ombre dévorant la mienne et... son poing rencontrant ma joue. Je tombai à la renverse, aussi pitoyablement que Marie. Eric eut un petit rire :

"Au fait, commencez !" s'écria-t-il comme réjoui de son plan. Le coup de poing de Roy m'avait profondément sonnée, un grésillement emplissant mes tympans. Mais j'eus néanmoins le temps d'apercevoir dans le coin de mon champ de vision le pied de Roy, qui tout comme pour Marie, s'apprêtait à m'envoyer un coup dans la tempe. Je roulai sur moi-même en arrière pour l'esquiver, et me remis sur mes deux jambes, pas très stable.

"On fait moins la maligne, hein ?" ricana Roy. Il se mit en garde, et je tâchai d'en faire de même, reprise par mon malaise provoqué par le rappel du sérum. Roy tenta de m'assener plusieurs coups de poings, que je parvins à esquiver, sans trop savoir ce que je faisais. C'était de l'instinct, je ne réfléchissais plus. Puis, alors que j'avais involontairement laissé mon pied en retrait, il se le prit entre les jambes et trébucha. Au moment où il se retourna, je sentis que c'était l'occasion ou jamais. Je serrai le poing, et me préparai à le lui envoyer de plein fouet dans le visage, mais mon bras se bloqua avant que mes phalanges n'entrent en contact avec sa joue, mes jambes se dérobèrent alors, pendant qu'une vive douleur surgit à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Satané sérum.

Roy parut ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait, mais saisit l'opportunité, me prit le bras et avec une prise remarquablement exécutée, me projeta par dessus son épaule, me laissant m'écraser sur le dos au sol. Sans pour autant relâcher sa poigne de mon bras. Je me relevai alors de manière à lui tordre le poignet, et lançai mon coude en avant pour le frapper à la poitrine, mais encore une fois mon coup se bloqua et je relâchai involontairement ma prise. Une nouvelle douleur me parcouru le corps, une horrible douleur qui me fit perdre peu à peu conscience, alors que je sentais le sol se dérober sous mes pieds, ma tête se heurter par terre. Mes yeux luttaient désespéramment pour fixer un point au plafond, sur la lumière suspendue qui semblait s'estomper. Je sentis mes yeux rouler et mon corps lâcher prise. Je perdis connaissance.

* * *

_**Voili, voilou. Bon c'était pas le chapitre le plus excitant, mais c'est un passage indispensable pour bien préparer à la suite. Le prochain chapitre devrait par exemple, déjà être bien plus riche en Eric/OC. Bon, c'est pas comme si j'étais en plein examens, alors je peux rien vous promettre quant à la date de publication du prochain chapitre. Ou je le publie bientôt, en quel cas il sera relativement court par rapport à ceux écrits jusqu'ici, ou j'attends un petit peu et vous aurez quelque chose de bien plus consistant. Je verrais, mais vous êtes libres de m'indiquer vos préférences ^^**_

_**Enfin voilà, comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, j'aime vraiment en recevoir, ça me fait très plaisir et ça me permet de mieux cerner vos attentes pour bien y répondre, alors toutes à vos commentaires ! :D**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Alors tout d'abord je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews :) Elles me font énormément plaisir et me motivent pour écrire la suite, la preuve voici un chapitre de quelques 7.563 mots ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D_**

_**A l'attention toute particulière de CarOwliine : Déjà merci beaucoup à chaque fois pour tes reviews, franchement elles me rendent super heureuse et je suis contente que ça te plaise :D Ensuite en ce qui concerne le couple à venir... Pourquoi Eric et Will ne finiraient-ils pas ensemble ? x)**_  
_**(petit indice : Je suis moi aussi fervente franc-maçonne de la team Eric :3)**_

_**Ah et puis, encore une fois je suis désolée pour les éventuelles fautes de grammaire ou d'homophonie :( Je suis assez fatiguée en ce moment, du coup même après maintes relectures y'en a toujours qui m'échappent... J'espère que ça n'entravera pas trop votre lecture**_

* * *

**_Chapitre IV_**

Je me réveillai à l'infirmerie. Du moins, je devinai rapidement que c'était l'infirmerie, au vu des murs blancs, des armoires, des perfusions et surtout, du lit de camp en fer couvert grossièrement de draps blancs sur lequel j'étais allongée. Lize et Louis étaient assis à côté de la porte sur des chaises autour d'une table, et semblaient visiblement discuter. J'essayai de me redresser, un peu faiblarde, et réalisai que près de moi, dans le lit voisin, se trouvait Marie, visiblement toujours sonnée et dormant profondément. Lize et Louis réalisèrent que j'étais réveillée, et s'enquirent près de moi.

"Tu es réveillée ? Attention, ne fais pas de gestes trop brusques" s'inquiéta Lize.

"Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste un peu... groggy. Ça fait longtemps que je suis là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ?" demandai-je. Je me souvenais du match que j'avais eu avec Roy, mais l'issue de ce combat demeurait un véritable brouillard dans mon esprit encore embrumé. Louis s'assit nonchalamment sur l'autre lit voisin non occupé.

"Bah en gros tu t'es évanouie avant qu'il ne te mette KO, haha" rit-il alors que j'écarquillais les yeux.

"Comment ça ?" insistai-je.

"Et bien, si j'ai bien compris, tu as encore pas mal de sérum Fraternel dans le sang, et donc le sérum t'a bloquée durant le combat et a assez puissamment agi pour neutraliser ta violence, c'est là que tu t'es évanouie" expliqua-t-il en me tendant un verre posé sur la petite table qui collait mon lit. Je le pris et questionnai Louis du regard.

"C'est ton nouveau traitement à partir de maintenant" justifia Lize "Ils ont dit que c'était un sérum de décontamination, que ça allait aider pour définitivement jarreter le sérum Fraternel de ton sang, mais que ça n'allait avoir de réel effet que dans 3 jours... " Je l'engloutis alors sans rouspéter.

"C'était assez drôle" reprit Louis.

"De quoi ?" demandai-je.

"Et bien de te voir t'évanouir avant que le coup n'arrive, c'était assez marrant à voir ! haha" rit-il à gorge déployée. Il était toujours très Sincère celui-là, mais j'esquissai un petit sourire "Et puis, de voir Eric enragé !"

"Ah ça, je l'ai vu prendre des couleurs que je ne lui connaissais pas !" enchérit Lize d'un petit rire féminin très mignon.

"Je suppose qu'il aurait préféré que je reste à moitié-inconsciente, au moins pour le plaisir de voir Roy me passer à tabac jusqu'à ce que je perdre totalement connaissance" soupirai-je.

"Bah c'est aussi que comme il avait déjà envoyé Will à l'infirmerie accompagner Marie, il n'avait plus personne pour t'y emmener comme aucun des initiés ne connaissait le chemin. Du coup il a dû s'en charger lui même haha" Louis était littéralement mort de rire.

"J'avoue que c'était assez marrant ça aussi. La manière dont il t'a prise dans ses bras comme si t'étais aussi légère qu'une plume, et à la fois tâchant de pas se montrer trop violent quand il marchait, donc te tenant tout près de lui, collée contre son torse et ses bras te serrant contre lui... " expliqua Lize.

"Haha, ça aurait pu être carrément romantique à t'entendre parler Lize" railla Louis. J'eus un petit sourire à les écouter. Ils étaient tous les deux très sympas, même si je ne connaissais pas encore bien Louis. Lize et lui en tout cas semblaient très bien s'entendre, ce qui me surprit un peu au début puisqu'ils paraissaient même en fait être assez proches.

"Et... Marie, elle va bien ?" demandai-je d'un ton un peu plus grave, calmant les rires incessants de Louis.

"Et bien Will est passé pour voir comment tu allais, et nous a expliqué qu'elle s'en remettrait, qu'elle était juste très sonnée et avait besoin de repos" répondit Lize. Je hochai la tête en me pinçant la lèvre inférieur.

"Ok... Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ?" demandai-je alors.

"Je dirais trois heures, il est 18h et quelques, on a fini il y a très peu de temps" répondit Louis.

"Ca s'est bien passé pour vous ?" m'enquis-je, écartant le drap blanc qui me recouvrait et enfilant mes bottes de combat qui avaient été placées près du lit.

"Pour moi très bien, j'ai foutu une bonne raclée à Daniel" décréta Louis d'un ton exagérément condescendant.

"Quant à moi j'ai pas combattu au bout du compte. Eric était sidéré par nos résultats en combat et a donc décidé de nous renvoyer à l'étape travail en paires" expliqua Lize.

"C'est con, même si ce sont des combats assez violents, au moins ils mettent en condition réelle... Mais son histoire de KO j'ai pas franchement approuvé" répliquai-je.

"Oui, je suis assez d'accord. D'ailleurs, je trouve que tu as été impressionnante à prendre parole et tenir tête à ces deux brutes" s'enthousiasma Lize.

"Ouais, c'était pas mal" ajouta Louis, d'un ton un peu plus humble et timide que je ne lui connaissais pas encore.

"Je crois que tu vas gagner des points avec ça !" se réjouit Lize.

"Euh, je n'en suis pas si sûre. Je n'ai pas l'impression que l'Eric sauvage soit un animal qui apprécie qu'on lui tienne tête" la désenchantai-je.

"Certes, mais je pense tout de même que tu as fait une sacrée impression, et que ça peut toujours s'avérer être un petit plus, notamment avec Will" précisa-t-elle en me faisant un petit clin d'œil "J'ai le sentiment qu'il t'apprécie bien lui"

Je me redressai, prête à partir. Puis lançai un regard à ma droite, vers Marie.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour elle? On la laisse se reposer, c'est ça?" demandai-je.

"Oui, je pense qu'elle va passer la nuit ici, et c'est mieux d'ailleurs pour elle, elle aura des anti-douleurs et l'infirmier passera s'occuper d'elle" me rassura Lize.

Une fois dehors, Louis souffla et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête, de sa nonchalance avec laquelle je commençais à me familiariser.

"Bon, vous voulez faire quoi ce soir ?" demanda-t-il.

"Hm, on peut aller se faire un tatouage ou un piercing ?" proposa Lize, enthousiaste.

"C'est pas un peu tôt ? J'veux dire ça fait que deux jours qu'on est là, t'as déjà une idée de tatouage bien significatif ?" répliqua Louis.

"C'est vrai... Je retire ce que j'ai dit" réalisa Lize.

"En revanche, j'ai peut-être un truc à vous proposer les filles" décréta-t-il en passant ses bras autour de nos épaules et nous serrant contre lui.

"Ah oui ?" demandai-je, intriguée.

"Ce soir, y'a une soirée spéciale d'intégration avec les transferts initiés et natifs initiés, avec en prime les juniors, seniors et les majors" éclaircit-il.

"Junior ? Sénior ? C'est quoi ?" m'étonnai-je.

"Haha je vais t'expliquer la vie ici ma petite" me dit-il en me serrant un peu plus contre lui "En gros, les juniors sont les initiés de l'année dernière, et les séniors ceux de l'année encore antérieure et les majors d'encore avant. Donc en gros c'est les Audacieux +1, +2 et +3ans !"

"Aaah je vois" fis-je.

"Et c'est où ton plan ?" l'interrogea Lize.

"Ce soir, dans une salle en sous-sol du bâtiment des dortoirs. Ça commence vers 21h30. On fait ça ? Faites vous toutes belles mes deux femmes chéries !" nous déclara-t-il en nous embrassant le front. Nous eûmes toutes les deux de petits gloussements. Louis s'avérait en fait être un gars assez cool. Au premier abord, je l'avais trouvé très taciturne voire condescendant, mais au final il me semblait que ça avait été une image qu'il avait cherché à renvoyer pour impressionner et ne pas se faire prendre pour une poire.

"Prête ?" me demanda Lize, qui se tenait droite devant moi, élégamment habillée d'une robe noire courte au niveau de ses genoux, puis qui se faisait plus longue à l'arrière de ses jambes. A sa tenue venaient parfaitement s'ajouter une belle paire de bottines noires à talon fermées, et quelques petits bijoux argentés. Avec sa belle chevelure blonde, elle était tout simplement superbe.

"Oh tu es trop belle... " fis-je d'un ton un peu triste "J'arrive pas à choisir une tenue... " lui expliquais-je alors mon problème. Elle mit ses mains sur sa taille, et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu ne changeras donc jamais !" dit-elle avec un petit rire amusé "Même pour une robe tu ne peux pas te décider !"

"Surtout pas pour une robe, tu veux dire. Je te rappelle que chez les Fraternels, ma mère avait trouvé un système, je devais toujours mettre la tenue qui se trouvait à gauche dans mon placard. Une fois que je l'avais mise, et donc mise au linge sale, celle qui était à gauche en était une autre... "

"Haha pas con de sa part ! Peut-être que je devrais faire ça pour toi aussi !" rit-elle en s'approchant des tenues que j'avais étalées sur mon lit. Mon lit était le matelas du bas du lit superposé, Lize occupant celui du haut. Elle eut un air pensif, porta un doigt sur ses lèvres, et les tapota, l'air de réfléchir. Puis, elle tourna les talons.

"Hé ! Tu ne m'aides pas ?" l'implorais-je presque.

"Tes fringues ne sont pas adaptées pour une fiesta nocturne, je vais te dégoter quelque chose de plus... jeune" expliqua-t-elle. Elle fouilla dans son monticule de fringues, et finit par jeter quelques vêtements sur son lit. Elle avait déjà dépensé tous ses points en mode, bravo. Elle revint alors sur les vêtements qu'elle avait jetés sur son lit, et me les montra.

"Voilà, ça c'est plus jeune et moderne" décréta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

"C'est... vulgaire !" m'exclamais-je, avec presqu'un petit mouvement de recul.

"Mais quelle jeune vierge effarouchée !" railla gentiment Lize "Angie, viens et enfile-moi ça tout de suite !"

"Mais... Mais... C'est court !" protestais-je.

"On n'est pas chez les Fraternels, on est chez les Audacieux ma chérie !"rit Lize avant de me courir après avec sa robe.

"Mais on va voir mes genoux !" insistai-je. Je réalisai alors que Lize était vraiment une amie géniale, une amie comme je ne pensais pas m'en faire ici. Avec tout le monde, j'étais assez froide et introvertie, mais Lize avait tout de suite su comment me mettre en confiance et j'avais fini par m'attacher à elle.

Finalement, dix minutes plus tard, j'avais obtempéré, et cédé à la terrifiante Lize. Elle m'avait fait enfilé son bout de tissu et conseillé de mettre mes sandales noires légères - à talon bien sûr, les Audacieuse portaient toutes des chaussures à talon quand elles n'étaient pas en bottes de combat - avec une fleur au milieu du pied pour alléger le look de la chaussure et cacher les élastiques qui maintenaient mon pied contre la semelle.

Quant à la robe - puisqu'il fallait en parler - elle consistait en un bout de tissu. Autrement dit c'était une robe à col rond assez large, aux manches mi-longues, et surtout, qui collait au corps et s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses. Elle était un magnifique mélange néanmoins - je devais l'admettre, la couleur n'était pas répugnante - de crème et de noir.

"En plus je vais avoir froid !" continuai-je à râler, pendant que Lize finissait de coiffer mon épaisse tignasse brune, pour la lâcher et lui donner un effet un peu ondulé.

"Tiens, détache tes cheveux pour une fois, ils sont beaux comme ça, à la sauvage, et tu auras plus chaud !" plaisanta-t-elle.

"Oui, mais c'est aux jambes que je vais avoir froid !" m'obstinai-je.

"Arrête de te plaindre, tu as juste peur d'être jolie ou de te mettre en avant, avoue-le" décréta-t-elle. Je m'apprêtais à répliquer quelque chose, lorsque je pris conscience qu'elle avait raison. En fait, j'avais plus peur de me mettre en avant que d'être jolie, parce que je n'avais pas - du moins j'espérais - un hybris assez démesuré pour me plaindre d'être jolie, néanmoins je ne voulais pas avoir les regards des autres fixés sur moi, que ce soit en mal comme en bien. Je voulais juste être une personne de plus dans le groupe, et c'est tout. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'âme d'une leader ni un charisme imposant, à l'inverse de Lize par exemple.

"Je peux même pas mettre des collants ?" tentai-je ultimement.

"... Hmmm" réfléchit-elle "des collants fins couleur chair alors"

"J'en ai pas" soupirai-je.

"Je vais t'en passer, ne t'inquiète pas" me rassura-t-elle en prenant une paire de collants dans son monticule de vêtements. Une fois que j'eus mis les collants, nous nous apprêtâmes à partir, mais tombâmes sur Roy à l'entrée du dortoir.

"Alors les poulettes, on se fait belle pour la soirée ?" ricana-t-il, puis me dévisageant, il leva un sourcil, et ajouta une petite dédicace à mon attention : "Essaie de ne pas t'évanouir devant le premier garçon qui te fera du pied" Mais je ne répondis rien à sa petite provocation. Nous sortîmes sans lui adresser ne serait-ce un regard, puis dans le couloir, l'envie de demander des explications à Lize était trop forte :

"Dis Lize... " commençai-je un peu timide.

"Euh, oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" s'inquiéta-t-elle.

"Ça veut dire quoi faire du pied ?" lui demandai-je sincèrement. Elle écarquilla les yeux, puis eut un petit rire.

"Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire ?" s'étonna-t-elle. Je fis non de la tête, un peu honteuse.

"C'est une technique de drague. En gros, souvent, quand une fille est assise à une table, avec un autre garçon, et même avec d'autres gens autour, et que ce garçon lui frôle la jambe ou lui touche le pied avec le sien à plusieurs reprises, ou alors fait semblant de lui avoir donné sans faire exprès un coup et donc se confond en excuses, cela peut signifier qu'il est intéressé, et cherche à montrer à la donzelle en question qu'il aimerait bien apprendre à la connaître plus... Et version plus hard ou pragmatique, qu'il aimerait bien la sauter"

"Aaah je vois... On a ça aussi chez les Fraternels, mais en fait ça se passe au dessus de la table. Quand un garçon prend gentiment le bras d'une fille, ou lui caresse la main, et lui fait de grands sourires" lui expliquai-je.

"Comment vous appelez ça ?" s'intéressa-t-elle.

"Essayer de pécho" déclarai-je avec une petite grimace. Elle eut alors un grand éclat de rire.

"Définis pécho chez les Fraternels ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Forniquer gaiement" répondis-je. Elle partit alors dans un fou rire incontrôlable, lui faisant presque couler son mascara, tant elle pleurait de rire.

"Donc en fait, vous êtes pas du tout complexés sur la chose ?"

"La chose ?" m'étonnai-je de son expression.

"Le sexe et tout... Je veux dire, c'est pas quelque chose de rare et tabou chez les Fraternels ?"

"Ah non, pas du tout, c'est dans nos mœurs quotidiennes"

"Tu veux dire... Attends... Tu as déjà... fait l'amour ?" était-elle presque choquée, sans que je parvienne à comprendre pourquoi.

"Bah oui, pourquoi, pas toi ?" m'étonnai-je.

"Tu... Tu me fais une blague là ?" riait-elle.

"Bah non... " ne comprenais-je pas "C'est normal... "

"Oui, oui... Seulement... 'Fin je sais pas, remarque vous êtes des Fraternels, vous aimez votre prochain, vous vous faîtes des câlins pour vous dire bonjour... "

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles au présent ?" la surpris-je.

"Oui, tu as raison. Tu étais une Fraternelle, là tu deviens une putain d'Audacieuse qui tient tête au grand leader Audacieux et porte une mini-robe et talons aiguille !" s'exclamait-elle en me prenant la main, de façon enjouée. Mais soudain, je l'arrêtais-je.

"Au... grand leader Audacieux ?" la questionnai-je.

"Bah Eric !" me répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

"Mais... C'est pas Max le grand leader ?" m'inquiétai-je tout à coup.

"Bah non, plus depuis l'année dernière, même s'il aime encore se présenter comme tel de temps en temps pour rappeler son prestige et sa gloire passée. Eric est devenu le leader officiel des Audacieux l'année dernière" m'expliqua-t-elle "d'où ton audace de lui tenir tête pendant l'initiation"

"C'est... C'est une blague ?" criai-je presque. Elle eut alors un grand sourire. Ah d'accord, cette plaisanterie était de mauvais goût, mais son sourire me rassura, ce n'était qu'une blague. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais quelqu'un surgit derrière nous, posant ses grandes mains sur nos épaules.

"Alors mes deux épouses préférées, vous vous êtes faites toutes belles à ce que je vois. Vous en jetez vraiment de loin !" s'exclama Louis. Je lui souris, alors il me serra contre lui.

"Tu as vu sa robe ?" fit remarquer Lize.

"Mais oui" dit-elle en faisant semblant de renifler et d'étouffer des pleurs, tout en me gardant blottie contre lui "Ça m'émeut. On va enfin lui retirer le balais qu'elle a dans le cul, notre petite éleveuse de brebis" railla-t-il, je pris alors un air faussement choqué, ce qui le fit rire. Il se décolla alors, et nous partîmes pour la salle.

C'était une salle très sombre, mais assez spacieuse. Heureusement en fait, car nous devions être une centaine, ou quelque chose comme ça. Lize me guida vers une table en verre, illuminée par une lumière artificielle bleue située à l'intérieur de la table, sous la plaque en verre. Nous nous assîmes sur les banquettes, et Louis nous rejoignit. Il fit alors signe à un couple d'initiés que je ne connaissais pas. Ils vinrent s'asseoir avec nous.

"Mon Dieu Louis ! Je ne savais pas que tu venais !" s'exclama le beau brun.

"Les filles, je vous présente Fred, mon frère et sa copine Erica. Fred, Erica, je vous présente mes deux femmes, Lize et Angie" présenta Louis. Nous nous serrâmes la main et tapotâmes l'épaule, ce qui semblait être un des saluts Audacieux par excellence. Une forte poignée de main, puis une petite tape plus ou moins brutale sur l'épaule.

"Vous buvez quoi les filles ?" nous demanda Erica. Je lançai un regard désespéré à Lize, et elle comprit très simplement, puisqu'elle hocha de la tête et me regarda d'un air rassurant. Elle allait choisir pour moi.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme bon cocktail sympa ici ?" questionna Lize. Cocktail... Je connaissais bien. Les Fraternels aimaient bien se saouler - en fait, ils aimaient tout ce qui procurait du plaisir et un état euphorique, et l'alcool était quelque chose qu'ils affectionnaient particulièrement étant donné que dans notre faction, l'alcool que nous avions était très léger, et s'il permettait de "mettre bien" comme ils disaient, il n'irait jamais jusqu'à faire dégueuler. Et puis, les Fraternels étaient immunisés de la violence, donc pour eux il n'y avait pas de grands problèmes liés à l'alcool - néanmoins, l'alcool ici, chez les Audacieux, j'en avais entendu parler, et on m'avait toujours dit de me méfier. De nombreux Audacieux avaient blessé d'une manière ou d'une autre des Fraternel sous l'effet d'un alcool de chez eux, un alcool qui était prohibé chez nous. On raconte que c'était un alcool fort, que certains Fraternels qui se sont risqués à l'expérience comparent à de la javel ou à du parfum décanté. Je donnai un petit coup de coude à Lize.

"Je ne bois pas d'alcool d'ici" lui précisai-je. Elle leva un sourcil, étonnée. Mais n'alla pas à l'encontre ma doléance.

"Mais est-ce qu'il y a de l'alcool de Fraternel ici par pur hasard ?" demanda-t-elle pour moi.

"Non, que des alcools forts et véritables" répondit Erica "En cocktail, tu as l'Orchidée, qui est pas mal, jugé "féminin" par les garçons parce qu'il est assez sucré. Tu as ensuite le Ballon, qui est un peu plus costaud et très mentholé pour rappeler le gazon. Puis la Dame de Fer, aussi appelé le Thatcher's Style parce que les mecs ne supportent pas de boire un cocktail avec une appellation féminine. Il est très rouge, tu vois, c'est celui là, là-bas. Il est pas mal, mais je trouve que c'est plus un truc pour te donner un bon mal de crâne le lendemain si tu sais pas trop comment le boire. Ensuite, le Demon's Bone, c'est un cocktail violet assez corsé, enfin personnellement je le trouve bien puissant, mais il est pas dégueu ceci dit. Ah et puis pour finir, faut que je te parle du célèbre Bikers' Cemetery qui te fait monter bien haut mais t'es terminé pour la soirée après l'avoir bu, surtout si tu le bois cul-sec... du moins, si tu y arrives, parce qu'il te brûle la gorge et te fait trembler avant même que tu aies fini ton verre. C'est un truc pour se donner un bon trou de mémoire le lendemain et rien d'autre, personne n'en prend jamais à part les gros vétérans qui boivent les autres cocktails comme de l'eau. Voilà pour la petite légende urbaine des bars."

"Wouaaah... Bah je crois que je vais prendre un Ballon, j'aime assez la menthe, et Angie va prendre la même chose"

"D'ac, je vais prendre la même chose" répondit Erica.

"J'en prendrai un aussi !" s'ajouta Louis.

"Mais tu tiens pas l'alcool Loulou !" se moqua son frère Fred. Et ils rirent. Je regardais Lize d'un air réprobateur. Je lui avais dit que je ne voulais pas boire de l'alcool d'ici.

"Écoute Angie" me chuchota-t-elle "Il faut qu'on s'intègre, ça va être notre nouvelle faction. Tu n'es pas plus Fraternelle que je suis Érudite, c'en est fini. Nous sommes des Audacieuses" m'expliqua-t-elle. Je haussai les épaules. Mouais, peut-être qu'elle avait raison. Mais toujours était-il que je n'avais aucune envie de boire de l'alcool fort.

La musique atteignait son volume maximum, elle était étrange par ailleurs, j'en avais rarement entendu semblable. C'était une espèce de rock, mais poussé à l'extrême, avec beaucoup de saturations, un tempo à la batterie assez prononcé, et pourtant un clavier en arrière donnait un ton mineur, symphonique, mélodique et mélancolique au morceau enragé. Puis, ce rock se déforma, jusqu'à devenir une musique presque intégralement électronique, avec des percussions imaginaires et des sons métalliques, informatiques et une espèce d'écho artificiel en arrière plan. Une musique qui cependant se trouvait assez entraînante et invitait à danser.

"Allez cul-sec tout le monde ?" proposa Lize, alors que je n'avais toujours pas pris le verre qui se trouvait face à moi dans mes mains, décidément pas très désireuse de faire tremper mes lèvres dans le liquide d'un vert anormalement pigmenté. Et puis l'attitude de Lize m'agaçait un peu, je devais l'avouer. Elle était trop Audacieuse pour moi parfois, je ne la suivais pas, mon instinct ne voulait pas la suivre. Elle avait ce truc de leader comme je l'avais déjà expliqué, mais ce truc de leader, on aurait dit qu'elle en était parfaitement consciente et qu'elle en avait besoin. Comme si elle avait besoin de se sentir importante et fer de lance de chaque initiative, meneuse de notre petit groupe. Mais bon, c'était ma seule véritable amie ici, je n'allais pas entrer en conflit avec elle, surtout que c'était une des dernières choses que je voulais au monde. Instinctivement, je quittai alors la table. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

"Bah, tu vas où ?" me demanda Louis, inquiet.

"Je vais voir un truc là-bas, je reviens ne t'inquiète pas" lui mentis-je. Bah bravo, maintenant je me mettais à mentir aux gens ! Certes, je n'avais pas été élevée à la Sincère, mais je détestais mentir, ça ne me ressemblait pas. Lorsqu'on mentait, il fallait toujours garder à l'esprit ce qu'on avait déclaré, pour ne pas blesser ou vexer celui auquel on avait menti, lorsque la vérité finissait par nous échapper - parce qu'elle finissait toujours par se frayer un chemin dans la réalité.

Je me dirigeai je ne sais où. Ce que je savais, c'est que je fuyais ce que je ne voulais pas voir, ce que je ne voulais pas faire. Je reviendrai une fois qu'ils auront entamé leur montée alcoolisée euphorique, c'est à dire dans quelques minutes si j'en croyais les mots d'Erica. Et puis, ce petit moment de solitude, allait me permettre de penser à un peu toute seule et de prendre le temps de réfléchir à certaines choses. Tout d'abord, la phase 1. Allais-je parvenir à la passer ? Allais-je en venir à bout ? En étais-je capable ? Des questions que je ne pensais pas un jour avoir à me poser. J'avais toujours été indifférente, mais maintenant que le destin m'avait jetée en plein milieu de cette toile d'initiatives et de choix à entreprendre, il allait falloir que je trouve une solution.

En tout cas, une chose était sûre; Il fallait que je travaille. J'étais vraiment faible, et dans tous les domaines. Lancer de projectiles, tir au pistolet, combats à mains nues... Peut-être que si j'allais faire un tour en extra, après les exercices de la journée, entre 18h et 19h, dans la salle d'entraînement et essayer de m'améliorer aux punching bags, cela pourrait m'apporter quelque chose, et me donner un petit coup de pouce. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester à rien faire. Je ne pouvais pas finir Sans Faction. Au début, cela m'était égal. Mais sans faction... Ne pas être intégré dans le système... Je suppose que c'était la hantise de tout le monde. Nous étions élevés avec cette idée pragmatique. Nous avions tous été élevés comme ça. Je m'adossai alors contre le comptoir du bar.

"Je te sers quelque chose, ma jolie ?" me demanda le barman, un Audacieux d'à peine quelques années de plus que moi.

"Sers-lui des bulles vertes" répondit une voix familière à ma place. Une voix douce et chaleureuse, fraternelle et amicale. Je me tournai légèrement. C'était Will : "Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas d'alcool dans celui-là" me rassura-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. J'acceptai timidement la boisson, et la sirotai avec une paille. Will eut un petit sourire, et imita ma position, s'adossant lui aussi contre le comptoir.

"Très jolie robe, soit dit en passant" déclara-t-il, ce qui me déstabilisa un peu.

"Me... Merci" répondis-je.

"C'est Lize qui te l'a passée, je me trompe ?" devina-t-il.

"Oui... " confirmai-je en baissant un peu les yeux.

"En tout cas, je te trouve très belle" renchérit-il, achevant de me faire rougir comme une Altruiste recevant son premier compliment "Et crois-moi, je suis un ancien Érudit, et les belles choses j'en ai étudiées assez pour savoir ce qu'est réellement la beauté"

"Tu étais un transfert ?" lui demandai-je, pour changer de sujets, assez gênée. Je m'étonnai alors soudainement de sa présence. Will devait donc n'avoir tout au plus 3 ans de plus que moi, sinon il ne serait pas là.

"Oui. J'ai fait le transfert l'année dernière chez les Audacieux" décréta-t-il. J'écarquillai alors les yeux.

"Tu... Tu as quel âge ?" lui demandai-je timidement.

"17 ans, bientôt 18, je suis né en début d'année" spécifia-t-il. Bon Dieu qu'il était jeune. Je l'avais un peu soupçonné à ses traits fins et délicats, et à sa candeur et gentillesse fraternelle. Mais à ce point. 17 ans et déjà en charge de la prochaine génération d'initiés !

"Mais l'âge ici ne veut rien dire" continua-t-il "Regarde par exemple Eric. Il va lui aussi bientôt avoir 19 ans, et pourtant il est déjà le leader de la faction des Audacieux, tu t'en rends un peu compte ?" Je tressailli alors. Eric était bel un bien le leader des Audacieux... Et je lui avais tenu tête... Et il me connaissait pitoyable et faiblarde, incapable et hypersensible.

"Je... Je ne le savais pas" bégayai-je presque.

"Mais ne t'inquiète pas par rapport à la dernière fois. L'air de rien, même s'il ne t'apprécie peut-être pas franchement, il aime les véritables Audacieux." m'expliqua-t-il "Non pas les anciens Sincères qui la ramènent pour rien, mais ceux qui ont l'Audace d'intervenir quand tout le monde se tait pour défendre leurs convictions, aussi personnelles et risibles soient-elles. L'année dernière, nous avions une Altruiste avec nous pendant l'initiation. Je la connais bien, c'est une de mes meilleures amies, mais elle n'a pas pu venir ce soir. C'est dommage d'ailleurs, j'aurais bien aimé te la présenter, je pense que vous vous seriez bien entendues et qu'elle aurait pu t'apporter quelque chose. Bref, tout ça pour dire que même si Eric la détestait profondément, il a tout de même reconnu son grand potentiel et l'a acceptée parmi les Audacieux. Parce que crois-moi qu'en un claquement de doigts, il pourrait te faire disparaître n'importe quel initié gênant. Il est têtu, mais il est loin d'être stupide. C'est un ancien Érudit tu sais"

"Un ancien... Érudit ?" répétais-je, comme traitant l'information. Bien sûr, cela tombait sous le sens. Ce truc sournois et insidieux que je voyais chez lui, c'était typiquement Érudit, c'est ce que tous ces ampoulés avaient en eux. Cette condescendance et méchanceté gratuite, cette mesquinerie subtile.

"Oui, il était assez brillant d'ailleurs. Je me souviens encore des gens se lamentant de son départ chez les Audacieux, ils espéraient tous qu'il puisse tirer notre faction vers le haut"

"La faction des Érudits ne se porte pas mal, si je peux me permettre... " déclarai-je timidement, à moitié marmonnante.

"Non, je te l'accorde. Avec Jeanine en effet, elle ne se porte pas mal. Bien au contraire. Mais ceci dit... Enfin, je n'ai pas franchement mon mot à dire, et je ne vais pas apprendre aux Altruistes ou aux Sincères à faire leur travail, mais je pense que Jeanine a certes ses qualités, mais il ne faut pas négliger d'autres facettes de sa personnalité et de la politique qu'elle mène d'une manière draconienne... Mais changeons donc de sujets ! Est-ce que tu aimes ?" me questionna-t-il en se référant à la boisson qu'il m'avait commandée. Je haussai dans un tout premier temps, puis, me rappelai mes bonnes résolutions d'essayer de me montrer un peu moins passive, et hochai la tête grossièrement.

"Oui, c'est très bon" répondis-je. Il sourit alors, puis quelqu'un vint l'interpeler.

"Pas maintenant Quatre, on verra ça demain" répondit Will sans même prendre la peine d'écouter ce qu'avait à dire le fameux Quatre - prénom assez singulier soit dit en passant - Mais ledit jeune homme insista, et vint parler à l'oreille de Will. Les yeux de celui-ci s'écarquillèrent, comme semblant prendre conscience de l'urgence des sollicitations de son camarade. Il hocha la tête à l'intention dudit Quatre et se retourna vers moi, la mine désolée.

"C'est pas grave" le rassurai-je, devançant ses excuses.

"Je suis désolée, j'aurais bien aimé qu'on parle un peu plus. Mais bon, le devoir m'appelle !"

"T'inquiète pas" ajoutai-je en souriant. Il sourit en retour, s'approcha et déposa un petit bisou sur ma joue, et me frotta la tête. Je sentis alors... Comme une légère odeur d'alcool. Il avait bu. Ceci expliquant peut-être sa gentillesse un peu plus extravertie ce soir.

"Allez j'y vais, fais attention à toi, jolie fleur !" me cria-t-il une fois un peu plus loin. _Oui, donc en fait il était quand même assez ivre._ Je soupirai alors lourdement. Sirotant mes "bulles vertes". Enfin, les sirotant jusqu'à ce que mon verre bouge du comptoir. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir une main gantée d'une mitaine en cuir et ornée de lourdes bagues en métal, que je saisis instantanément et assez brutalement au poignet. A ma plus grande surprise, d'ailleurs. C'était le genre de réflexe de territorialiste, de possessif. Je n'avais jamais développé pareille réaction, ce qui doubla mon étonnement. Ça ne me ressemblait pas. Je relâchai alors ma poigne du poignet masculin, confuse.

"Tout doux !" ricana une voix rauque et moqueuse. Je me tournai alors pour dévisager son propriétaire.

"Eric" déclarai-je en découvrant le visage dur et insidieux du leader des Audacieux, de mon instructeur.

"Paysanne" m'imita-t-il, railleur. Je levai alors les yeux au ciel et soupirai. Mieux valait ne pas se le mettre à dos, et ne pas répondre à ses provocations. Je reposai mon verre sur la table pour continuer à siroter le liquide vert, mais Eric me le confisqua, s'en emparant sans crier garde.

"Alors qu'est-ce que ton amoureux t'a payé à boire... Des bulles vertes ? haha c'est mignon ! Et la petite nature n'a bien évidemment pas dit non !" se moqua-t-il, ce qui me fit - à ma plus grande surprise - écumer de rage, et une pulsion de violence survint en moi. Mais c'est sans compter sur le sérum Fraternel qui vint la réprimer tout aussi violemment, me brûlant la poitrine dans une douleur calcinante. Je grimaçai à cette souffrance, tentant en vain de garder un visage neutre et de dissimuler ma misère physique. Je tâchai alors de lutter contre cette pulsion nouvelle, que je ne me connaissais pas encore, et de me calmer, me concentrant sur ma respiration pour revenir à un état de paix intérieure. Eric le remarqua, et se fit une joie de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

"Bah alors, on se rebelle contre son corps ? En voilà des manières, le bisounours se met en colère, veut être violent et se défendre ? Mais malheureusement, même sans sérum tu serais indéniablement et implacablement faible et inutile, paysanne" m'acheva-t-il. Cette fois-ci, c'est comme si on me perçait la poitrine d'une longue dague en argent subtilement aiguisée. Mon plexus solaire se crispa, comme tentant d'étouffer et d'étrangler mon myocarde. La douleur était telle que je me retrouvais à presser ma main contre ma poitrine. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui, que je m'éloigne d'Eric, ce tortionnaire de quatre sous.

"Bois ça" m'indiqua-t-il en poussant un verre dans ma direction, sur le comptoir. Je rouvris les yeux, et interrogeai la boisson du regard. C'était un verre assez gros, type pot de moutarde dont je tairai la marque, qui était à moitié rempli d'un liquide rouge phosphorescent pas très rassurant.

"C'est les colorants qui lui donnent cet aspect, c'est pour le distinguer des autres verres dans le noir" m'expliqua-t-il "Maintenant bois" Je levai un sourcil dans sa direction, exigeant une argumentation.

"Écoute" reprit-il presque avec lassitude "cette boisson ne contient pas d'alcool, t'inquiète pas. Elle est composée essentiellement de feuilles et de racines broyées dont le jus a été extrait. Et parmi ces feuilles se trouvent des feuilles d'Amaryllis, autrement dit de la plante qui a servi a confectionné l'anti-sérum que t'as bu à l'infirmerie. Ça va t'aider" finit-il de m'expliquer. Mais je n'étais toujours pas convaincue.

"Et pourquoi m'aiderais-tu ?" lui demandai-je d'un ton un peu trop non intentionnellement insolent à mon goût.

"Et bien je ne veux pas que tu sois un boulet pour l'initiation" répliqua-t-il, toujours aussi égal à lui-même.

"Et pourquoi cela te gênerait-il ? Au contraire, ce serait parfait. Je resterai un boulet jusqu'à la fin, et tu pourrais aisément me faire jarreter à la fin de la phase 1" enchaînais-je un peu stressée, toujours dans l'incompréhension face à ma propre témérité aveugle.

"J'ai pas à me justifier face à une paysanne même pas Audacieuse. Bois et c'est tout, c'est un ordre initié, fais pas chier" aboya-t-il. J'obtempérai alors. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait m'empoisonner ou quoique ce soit. Alors que je portais le liquide à mes lèvres, pour avoir un avant-goût de ce que j'allais ingurgiter, il m'interrompit.

"Ah et dernière petite précision utile. Le goût est juste dégueulasse, alors je te conseille de boire ça d'une traite, sans réfléchir et de le finir rapidement avant d'être répugnée" spécifia-t-il. Je lui jetai alors un dernier regard franchement pas rassuré, mais bon, il ne me laisserait pas tranquille tant que je n'aurai pas bu son truc. Je soulevai le verre, me décollant du comptoir, prête à boire la boisson cul-sec. Je le portai à mes lèvres, et commençai à l'avaler sans réfléchir, chaque gorgée plus désagréable que la précédente en bouche. Soudain, les gens autour de moi se turent, et commencèrent à me lancer des regards surpris, interloqués. Je finis ma boisson et posai lourdement le verre sur le comptoir, m'essuyant la bouche d'un revers nonchalant de la main. Alors, tous m'applaudirent, sans que je sache trop pourquoi... Puis la musique repartit, et tous retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Je n'avais rien compris, pourquoi s'étaient-ils tous étonnés ? Est-ce que cette boisson avait une réputa... Je sentis soudainement, très brutalement et subitement quelque chose monter en moi, une espèce d'adrénaline indescriptible et très louche. Quant au goût de la boisson... Les palais me grattait, et les papilles me brûlaient. Je secouai un peu la tête, puis tirai la langue en plissant les yeux, marquant mon dégoût. Puis je relevai les yeux vers Eric, un peu trop près de moi à mon goût puisque j'avais presque la tête dans son torse. Il me redressa le menton, et approcha dangereusement son visage du mien.

"Je suis assez... Impressionné je dois dire" avoua-t-il en me contemplant étrangement, comme cherchant quelque chose sur mon visage puisque scrutant mes yeux en fronçant les sourcils "Bah ça ne va pas tarder" lâcha-t-il enfin en se résiliant.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas tarder ?" demandai-je alors que je luttais contre une soudaine remontée de je ne sais pas trop quoi en moi, ce n'était plus de l'adrénaline, je ne savais pas ce que c'était. On aurait dit que quelqu'un s'amusait à remuer mon squelette sous ma peau, ce qui était assez désagréable même si peu douloureux.

"Je suis fier de toi, initiée" railla-t-il finalement, avant de tenter de m'embrasser, à ma plus grande stupeur. Et je dis bien tenter, puisque je tournai au dernier moment la tête, nichant ses lèvres dans ma joue rebondie. Je sentis alors ma tête tourner, et mes yeux peinaient à regarder un point fixe et stable. Mes membres se firent lourds, ou au contraire légers, je ne savais pas trop, mon corps était tout bizarre et ne réagissait plus comme je l'entendais, ne réagissait plus selon ma raison, comme si j'avais été dépossédée de mon contrôle sur lui.

"Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que c'était ?!" reprochais-je à Eric, allant jusqu'à lui donner une petite tape molle et gentillette sur le torse, tape que j'aurais voulu bien plus forte ou au contraire, tape que j'aurais voulu inexistante.

"Bienvenue chez les Audacieux, petite paysanne" décréta-t-il, me caressant les cheveux. J'eus alors un rire très niais, complètement abruti en fait.

"Maieuh... Pourquoi tu m'appelles toujours commeuh çaaa ?" le questionnai-je "Je suis plus une paysanne en plus ! Tu le savais ? Je te jure, tu veux que je te raconte comment je suis arrivée chez les Audacieux ? C'est quelque chose de complètement fou ! Alors en fait, j'avais mon test d'Aptitude et... Je peux pas t'en parler ! Et toc dans ta face ! Et donc... "

"Arrête de parler !" m'ordonna-t-il, se massant les tempes "Surtout si c'est pour dire de la merde !"

"Mais tu t'es entendu parler ?" lui demandai-je, l'air outré "Entre nous deux, celui qui dit constamment de la merde, c'est bien toi ! Tu fais toujours chier les gens, tu te prends pour je sais pas qui, pour le plus fort, le plus beau, le plus sex ou le plus intelligent, je sais pas, mais en tout cas t'es personne et t'es rien, strictement rien, alors tu peux m'en donner des leçons ! petit tas de merde !" laissai-je m'échapper.

"Surveille ton langage !" s'énerva-t-il.

"Et alors, tu vas faire quoi ? J'dis c'que j'veux ! Et si ça te plait pas, bouche-toi les oreilles parce que je vais pas me taire !" le provoquai-je, indignée par sa condescendance.

"Si tu continues à être chiante comme ça, je te préviens que tu vas voir comment je m'y prends pour faire taire les donzelles insouciantes comme toi ! Tu me diras, tu fais la maligne là parce que tu en es à ta première étape, l'alcool se disperse, mais attention, la deuxième phase arrivera bientôt, et quand l'alcool se fixera à tes globules rouges, crois-moi que tu seras beaucoup plus docile !"

"Blah blah blah, j'ai pas bu d'alcool, moi ! D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que tu le tiens très mal toi !"

"Ne me mets pas au défi, tu ne me connais pas et tu pourrais le regretter" me menaça-t-il.

"Pfff mais oui, bien sûr. Je crois que ce que je vois" m'obstinai-je. Il fronça les sourcils, puis après une demi-seconde de réflexion cria un mot incompréhensible au barman, et se vit servir une boisson comme la mienne, une rouge phosphorescente. Et la but cul-sec.

"On va voir alors" déclara-t-il, fermant les yeux, le temps de contrôler la montée d'adrénaline que j'avais connue quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Mais... C'est de l'alcool ? Tu m'as donné de l'alcool ? Tu m'as bourrée ? Tu m'as fait croire que c'était quelque chose bon pour dégager le sérum Fraternel !" lui lançai-je.

"Que la fête commence !" s'exclama-t-il reposant brusquement son verre sur le comptoir et me fixant d'un regard profondément malicieux.

* * *

**_Et voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre (^^) Bon, je vous l'accorde, finir comme ça c'est pas très bienveillant de ma part... Mais je suis désolée, il fallait que je le fasse ! En attendant, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et n'hésitez pas encore une fois à me laisser une review :D  
J'aime beaucoup les lire, et même si pour certains ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, pour moi ça en a énormément ! :)  
Sans review, je perds ma motivation et je ne peux plus avancer dans la fanfiction... Enfin voilà, la suite au prochain numéro ;)  
_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Coucou, désolée de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt. J'ai eu quelques incertitudes quant à la suite, mais j'ai plus ou moins réussi à résoudre les petits soucis qui s'étaient présentés. Alors voici le chapitre V, avec une superbe prolepse :3 Autrement dit, notre chère Angie s'est réveillée avec un joli trou de mémoire, et ne se souvient par conséquent absolument pas de la soirée qu'elle a passé ! (Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous l'apprendrez bien assez ****tôt ;D ! )**_

_**Aussi tenais-je à m'excuser à nouveau des éventuelles fautes de grammaire et d'homophonie (ma spécialité) étant donné que je n'ai pas pu attentivement relire le chapitre. Néanmoins, les suivants seront intégralement corrigés et revus, donc ce problème ne devrait plus se poser à l'avenir :) En attendant, savourez ! J'espère que vous apprécierez le chapitre.**_

_**Et un grand merci soit dit en passant à Anouk et CarOwliine pour leurs reviews (et rassure-toi CarOwliine, je crois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde en ce qui concerne notre brute épaisse préférée hihi)**_

* * *

_**Chapitre V.**_

Dur, dur le réveil. J'avais un mal de tête assez puissant. J'ouvris les yeux, et remarquai qu'encore une fois, j'avais été réveillée par le lever du jour, et non pas par Will. Cette horloge biologique Fraternelle commençait à me taper sur le système... Mais bon, il fallait qu'elle s'adapte, c'était normal après tout qu'en trois jours complets chez les Audacieux elle ne se soit pas encore auto-régulée. Bon que faire alors ? Devrais-je en profiter pour aller prendre une douche ? Pour aller m'entraîner ? Pour aller petit-déjeuner ? ... Encore une fois, je ne savais pas quoi décider, pas quel choix faire. Alors je n'en fis rien, et restai au lit. Je me tournai sur le côté, pour poser ma tête sur mon bras étiré et...

Me retrouvai face à face avec Eric. A ma plus grande stupeur et surtout, ma parfaite incompréhension faisait-il dans mon lit ? Que faisait-il là ? Depuis quand était-il ici ? Un milliers de questions vinrent m'assaillir alors que, me redressant soudainement, je réalisai que je n'étais pas dans mon lit, ni dans le dortoir en fait. J'étais allongée dans un lit double, dans des draps pourpres en coton et une épaisse couverture noire, loin du maigre drap quasi-transparent qui nous servait comme couverture de fortune dans nos lits superposés dans le dortoir. Je devais être dans sa chambre. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y faisais ?!

Hier pourtant, je m'étais couchée dans mon... Merde, la soirée d'intégration. Tout me revint. Ou du moins, la manière dont la soirée avait commencé. Nous étions descendus avec Lize et Louis, puis nous étions assis à une table où Louis nous avait présenté son grand-frère et sa petite amie, qui étaient des juniors. Mais... Je n'avais pas bu une goutte du cocktail vert que Lize m'avait commandé avec insistance. Je n'avais pas bu une goutte d'alcool, comment en étais-je arrivé là ? Dans la chambre de mon instructeur... Pire encore : Dans le lit du leader de la Faction.

A mon plus grand soulagement, je constatai qu'il était encore profondément assoupi. J'en profitai alors pour m'éclipser délicatement et sans trop faire de bruit de la couverture, et descendis du sommier. Bon j'étais habillée, c'était déjà ça, où étaient mes sandales ? Je les trouvai au pied du lit, enlacées dans les dr. martens noires qu'arboraient quotidiennement Eric, lorsqu'il portait ses vêtements décontractés pour traîner en fin de journée. Quelque chose attira alors mon regard dans le coin inférieur droit de mon champ de vision. Un vêtement couleur crème et noir, qui contrastait avec les couleurs sombres de la pièce, et le parquet en chêne massif. La robe.

Je jetai alors un regard paniqué à ma tenue. Je m'étais crue habillée. Et certes je l'étais. Mais pas avec les vêtements que j'avais portés hier. J'avais un petit short noir, et un t-shirt noir trois fois trop grand pour moi. Un t-shirt de garçon. J'allai vers la robe, et la pris, confuse. Mais de la confusion j'allais passer à la honte, lorsque je trouvai dans le monticule vestimentaire... mon collant couleur chaire... mon soutien-gorge... et ma culotte blanche... Le tout emmitouflé dans les vêtements d'Eric... Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé hier ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Je m'étais retrouvée nue, dans le lit d'Eric, mais comment ?

Et lui... Était-il nu d'ailleurs ? La curiosité était trop grande... Il fallait que je le sache. D'ordinaire, et quelques jours plus tôt, je n'aurais jamais été d'une curiosité aussi dangereuse et aventureuse... Mais en même temps, d'ordinaire et quelques jours plus tôt, je ne me serais jamais retrouvée dans pareille situation. Je me redirigeai à pas de loup vers le lit. J'avais récupéré mes vêtements... Je devais juste savoir. Je devais savoir s'il était nu sous ses couvertures. Mais avant que je n'arrive près du lit, je le sentis bouger, et l'entendis bâiller. Se réveiller. Il allait se réveiller !

Je fus prise d'un élan de panique, et courus sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte, tournai frénétiquement la clef et sortis, fermant la porte un peu trop fort à mon goût. Il l'avait sans doute entendu. Il fallait que je me barre illico, le plus vite possible. Je ne pris pas le risque d'appeler ni d'attendre l'ascenseur, et m'élançai à toute vitesse dans les escaliers, descendant, sans savoir dans quelle direction me diriger. Mais mon instinct avait été d'un grand secours, puisque deux étages plus bas, je reconnu la cage d'escalier de mon étage, de celui du dortoir. Je traçai dans le couloir, et m'engouffrai dans le dortoir, toujours en m'efforçant de ne faire aucun bruit, bien qu'avec ma respiration haletante ce ne fut pas mince affaire. Je jetai mes affaires au pied de mon lit, et m'enfouis sous mon drap.

"Y'a quelqu'un ?" grogna une voix, et je reconnus celle d'Antoine. Mais visiblement, c'était le seul à avoir entendu quelque chose, puisque personne ne répondit ou ne renchérit quoique ce soit. Sans doute se fit-il alors une raison, puisqu'il ne se répéta pas et se rendormit probablement. Je laissai alors un silencieux soupir de soulagement m'échapper. J'avais eu chaud. Et Eric s'était sans doute réveillé après mon petit tintamarre pour sortir. J'espérais seulement qu'il ne s'était pas redressé. Remarque, j'étais brune, comme Marie, et comme Elena et Jeanne, deux autres initiées de mon groupe. Et comme bien d'autres Audacieuses. Il ne pourrait pas se douter que c'était moi, et vu la haine qu'il me portait... J'étais sûre de ne pas être celle à laquelle il irait penser en premier. Environ une heure plus tard, Will vint comme à sa sympathique habitude nous réveiller d'une série de coups catatoniques de tuyau en étain creux contre les conduites en métal de notre dortoir.

"Allez debout, dépêchez-vous, aujourd'hui vous avez une longue journée devant vous alors assurez-vous de prendre un solide petit-déjeuner pour bien démarrer" nous lança-t-il d'une fausse sympathie. Du moins, même avec toute la sympathique qu'il pouvait y mettre, ce qu'il nous proposait n'augurait rien de bon. Qu'est-ce que voulait dire "une longue journée" chez les Audacieux ? Aucun de nous n'étions vraiment sûrs de sincèrement vouloir le savoir... Il quitta alors le dortoir, nous laissant émerger de notre brume matinale. Je sentis le lit du dessus se mouvoir, Lize se réveillait.

"Aaaaarg j'ai super mal au crâne !" gémit-elle, positionnant ses pieds sur l'échelle, prête à descendre. Je sortis alors du lit, et réalisai que je m'étais pas changée, et que je portais toujours les vêtements de garçon sur moi... Les vêtements d'Eric. Je secouai la tête, et retirai illico le t-shirt, pour passer en quatrième vitesse un soutien-gorge et enfiler un petit débardeur léger que je trouvai déjà sorti. Quant au short... Je tirai mon débardeur le plus bas possible pour cacher mon astre lunaire, puis enfilai la première culotte qui me tomba sous la main, et un bermuda large de combat. Puis je jetai les vêtements dans ma corbeille et la poussai sous mon lit. Lize descendit alors de son échelle, et quand elle arriva à mon niveau s'étonna :

"Tu... Tu as réussi à choisir des vêtements ?" s'exclama-t-elle.

"J'avais froid, j'ai pris par nécessité les premiers que j'ai eus sous la main" lui mentis-je immédiatement. Elle bâilla grossièrement, hochant la tête par la même occasion, ses yeux visiblement voilés d'une fatigue post-alcoolisée.

"Dommage, il va falloir qu'on aille prendre la douche d'abord" me rappela-t-elle "J'ai une de ces putains de gueules de bois !"

"En même temps, je t'avais dit de ne pas boire d'alcool" la sermonnai-je. C'est alors que j'entendis quelques éclats de rires.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demandai-je, étonnée. Louis s'approcha alors de nous, torse nu et simplement vêtu d'un boxer rouge vif à l'élastique noir.

"C'est celle qui s'est descendu en cul-sec le cocktail le plus alcoolisé qui dit ça ?" s'exclama-t-il en me donnant une petite tape dans le dos.

"De quoi tu parles ?" m'étonnai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

"Haha c'est pas une légende, le lendemain c'est vraiment le trou de mémoire pour ceux qui le boivent !" continua-t-il, alors que mes yeux s'emplissaient d'une détresse curieuse.

"Mais de quoi tu parles ?!" insistai-je, sans esquisser le moindre sourire, car craignant sa réponse.

"Bah on t'a vue te descendre un Bikers' Cemetery au comptoir du bar après avoir parlé avec Will" m'expliqua Lize qui recouvrait ses esprits. J'écarquillai alors les yeux, n'en croyant rien.

"Vous m'avez confondue avec une autre je pense" leur répliquai-je.

"Non c'était toi, avec la robe que je t'avais prêtée" insista Lize "Mais c'est pas grave tu sais, c'est normal que tu aies testé, au contraire ça prouve que tu as envie de t'intégrer" me rassura-t-elle, sans se douter que ça allait avoir l'effet inverse. Voyant que je ne voulais pas recevoir leur réponse, Louis intervint de nouveau.

"Tu te souviens du reste de ta soirée peut-être ?" me questionna-t-il. J'ouvris alors la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais rien. Je n'avais rien à répliquer. Je ne me souvenais de rien. Strictement rien. A part m'être réveillée ce matin dans le lit d'un leader sans pitié... J'eus une petite grimace, lui donnant raison. Il posa alors sa main sur mon épaule.

"Tu es rentrée à quelle heure ce matin d'ailleurs ? On s'est demandés si tu retrouverais le chemin, en plus tu as littéralement disparu après ça ! On t'a cherchée pour retourner au dortoir, mais impossible de te mettre la main dessus" m'expliqua-t-il.

"Je... Je me suis réveillée ici, j'ai dû revenir dans mon lit" mentis-je. Il sembla considérer ma réponse un instant avant de répondre quoique ce soit. Je devais faire attention. C'était un ancien Sincère, il était habitué à la vérité, et savait flairer et détecter le mensonge. Et je savais très mal mentir. Pour l'instant, je priais donc simplement qu'il accepte ma réponse...

"Tu en as eu de la chance alors !" finit-il par dire "Roy n'est toujours pas revenu, il a lui aussi voulu boire un Bikers' Cemetery pour faire le mec, mais il ne l'a pas aussi bien tenu que toi. On l'a vu devenir blanc comme un linge puis une demi-heure plus tard, affalé sous une table... "

"Ah ouais... Pas très gracieux" ajoutai-je.

"M'enfin, je propose que nous nous douchions, et bouffions jusqu'à plus faim !" s'exclama Lize, entre deux bâillements.

Lorsque, après nos douches, nous nous dirigeâmes dans le réfectoire, à une table libre, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir Eric, assis à la table avec d'autres Audacieux plus âgés, et expérimentés. Je m'assis en face de Lize, Louis à ma gauche. De ma place, je pouvais les voir, et réalisai qu'Eric ne semblait pas franchement amoché, contrairement à Lize. Je fus alors prise d'une nausée d'anxiété : et s'il n'avait pas été ivre ? Est-ce qu'il m'aurait de pleine conscience mise dans son lit ? Remarque, ça lui ressemblerait bien. Il semblait bien du genre à abuser de la naïvetés d'initiées transferts, de les alcooliser et de se servir d'elles, pour mieux les jeter après. Ce gars paraissait si inhumain parfois, qu'une telle impitoyabilité ne m'aurait pas étonnée de sa part.

"C'est Max à sa gauche, le mec à la peau mate. C'est l'ancien leader des Audacieux, c'est lui qui nous a réceptionnés quand on était en haut de l'immeuble, tu t'en souviens ?" m'expliqua Louis "Ensuite, à la droite d'Eric, c'est Quatre. Une vraie légende ce gars. La fille qui est avec lui, la jolie blonde, c'est Tris. On les appelle Quatre et Six, parce qu'à l'issue de la troisième phase, ils n'ont révélé que quatre et six peurs, ce qui est un score ahurissant et juste incroyable. Quatre et Eric sont des rivaux depuis leur transfert ici, c'est ce que la copine de mon frère m'a expliqué. Et à l'origine, c'est à Quatre que Max avait proposé la place de leader, mais il a refusé... Et donc Eric était le deuxième choix par défaut"

"Je vois... " répondis-je, bouche bée. Ce mec Quatre, ça devait être quelqu'un. Eric m'avait toujours paru - nonobstant sa bêtise et mesquinerie quotidienne - être un puissant Audacieux. Et puis... Bah à 19 ans c'était le leader de la Faction quoi, ça voulait tout dire. Et puis, cette fille Tris, elle me disait quelque chose. On aurait dit la sœur de Caleb, un Altruiste d'une année de plus que moi que je retrouvais souvent à la bibliothèque lorsque nous avions un prof absent. Nous étions devenus d'assez bons amis au bout du compte, mais l'aide auprès des sans-factions, et le travail dans les champs pour moi, ne nous avait pas permis de lier une amitié au delà des cours. Comme avec la plupart des autres en fait. C'était un petit peu comme si les factions avaient toujours été très sectaires. C'était assez mal vu de traîner trop souvent avec des gens d'autres factions. Pourtant je pense que leur compagnie était gratifiante. Pour nous autres les Fraternels qui n'étudions pas franchement les matières telles que les Mathématiques, la Physique ou la Chimie (nous avions néanmoins Biologie et Agriculture au programme) comme les Érudits, ou alors les Sciences du langage, de la rhétorique ou encore les Sciences politiques comme les Sincères, j'avais toujours pensé que c'était en s'alliant à ceux-là, que nous pourrions envisager de compléter nos palettes de savoir et ainsi... Rah voilà que je fabulais encore utopiquement.

"Angèle ? C'est toi ?" me sortit une voix de mes pensées. C'était la voix de la jeune blonde nommée Tris. Elle s'était approchée, et était venue à notre table.

"O... Oui" bredouillai-je.

"Je suis Tris, tu sais, Béatrice ? La sœur de Caleb ?" me dit-elle à ma plus agréable surprise. Je ne m'étais pas trompée.

"Ah c'est bien toi alors, j'en avais eu le pressentiment" lui avouai-je. Elle m'offrit un grand sourire magnifique, et s'assit à côté de Lize, toute impressionnée.

"Tu... Tu la connais ?" s'étonna Louis en me regardant.

"Oui on se connait" répondit Tris à ma place. Je constatai alors que sa timidité Altruiste avait totalement disparu, elle était devenue une Audacieuse entreprenante et intrépide, ça se voyait "Angèle était une amie de mon frère à l'école. Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Ton initiation se passe bien ?" s'enquit-elle auprès de moi.

"Je... Je... Je suppose que oui" répondis-je impressionnée par son aura.

"Vous en êtes encore à la phase 1 c'est ça ? Vous vous entraînez au lancer de couteau, au tir au pistolet, au corps-à-corps et tout, je me trompe ?"

"C'est ça" confirmai-je.

"Ah mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'est Will et Eric qui s'occupent de votre initiation, non ?" s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

"Oui... " répondis-je avec moins d'entrain qu'elle.

"Will est super, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis en fait, nous avons fait notre initiation ensemble l'année dernière. C'est un mec génial. Quant à Eric... " s'interrompit-elle avant de répéter, comme cherchant ses mots "Quant à Eric... Bah c'est Eric quoi, toujours égal à lui-même. Ne vous laissez pas impressionnés, il n'attend que ça, que vous soyez intimidés"

"Tris !" l'appela le beau brun, Quatre. Elle se retourna alors pour dévisager son petit ami, puis après que celui-ci lui ait fait signe, elle revint vers nous pour conclure : "Bon je suis désolée, il faut que j'y aille. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on parle à nouveau, Angèle, tu veux bien ? Vous aussi les deux autres. N'hésitez pas à me demander des conseils pour l'initiation !" Puis elle alla rejoindre d'un pas pressé Quatre, et ils quittèrent le hall.

"C'est sympa ce qu'elle nous a proposé, je suis sûre qu'elle a pleins de tuyaux à nous filer !" s'exclama Lize, recevant immédiatement l'approbation de Louis. Je fis alors retourner mes yeux à mon assiette, mais sur leur chemin, ils rencontrèrent quelque chose de gênant dans leur champ de vision. Je relevai les yeux, et les fixai au loin, de là où venait cet élément inconsciemment dérangeant. Une paire d'yeux de glace me dévisageait froidement. Les yeux d'Eric. Je déglutis, et fuyais immédiatement son regard. Je ne devais pas attirer son attention. Surtout pas.

D'ailleurs, comment allais-je lui rendre ses fringues ? Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de m'aventurer dans sa chambre en partant du postulat qu'il n'y serait pas admettons dans la soirée. Remarque, je pouvais le faire lorsqu'il s'attablerait tout juste pour manger... Mais autant aurait-il fallu que sa porte soit ouverte. Ce qui me surprendrait. Le leader de la faction ne pouvait pas laisser sa porte déverrouillée, c'était tout bonnement inconcevable. Mais alors, comment allais-je m'y prendre ? Et puis, il suffisait simplement que quelqu'un fouille dans mes affaires, et il les y trouverait, et alors qu'est-ce que les gens penseraient... Et si Eric venait alors à découvrir que j'avais en ma possession son caleçon et un de ses t-shirts... D'ailleurs je ne savais toujours pas s'il avait été nu ce matin, ou cette nuit. Mais même totalement ivre, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu décemment coucher avec lui. C'était complètement irrecevable.

"Bon on décolle ?" proposa Louis une fois nos petits déjeuners engloutis. Nous hochâmes de la tête et après avoir débarrassé un minimum la table, nous partîmes pour la salle d'entraînement. Mais avant que j'atteigne le couloir, une vive pression sur mon bras me tira en arrière, une forte poigne me contraignait à quitter mes amis.

"Partez sans elle, j'ai deux mots à lui dire" siffla Eric à l'intention de mes deux amis. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, totalement interloqués, et il fallut qu'Eric leur jeta un agressif "Allez !" pour qu'ils s'exécutent illico. Je soupirai alors. Ca y est, c'en était fini de moi, il m'avait reconnue, il savait que j'avais quitté sa chambre ce matin, et peut-être même que j'avais passé la nuit avec lui...

"Arrête un peu de tout le temps soupirer insolemment !" me gronda-t-il, interprétant mon soupir pour de la rébellion. J'avais envie de protester, mais je savais que ça ne servirait à rien. Et puis Will me l'avait dit, pour se débarrasser d'Eric, il fallait non seulement ne pas répondre à ses provocations, mais se faire tout petit et lui faire croire que son intimidation fonctionnait à merveille, il fallait qu'il se pense être le _mâle dominant_. Tiens, il me sembla tout à coup que j'avais utilisé cette expression pour le qualifier il y a très peu de temps... Pourtant j'étais incapable de replacer l'expression dans son contexte. Oh et puis, quelle importance. J'avais de plus hâtives préoccupations pour le moment, comme me débarrasser d'Eric par exemple. Lui faire croire qu'il m'intimidait...

"Dé... désolée" bredouillai-je à mi-chemin entre le faux et le vrai. Faux tout d'abord parce que je n'étais absolument pas désolée. Il avait mal interprété mon soupir, et c'était tant pis pour lui. Ensuite, je ne pensais sincèrement pas m'excuser auprès d'un goujat qui pour m'interpeler, venait me lacérer le bras et me séparer brusquement de mes amis. Les bonnes manières et le savoir-vivre existaient.

Mais néanmoins, une part de vrai résonnait dans ma voix : je bredouillais constamment lorsque je m'adressais à quelqu'un de la communauté que je ne considérais pas encore comme autorisé à entrer dans mon cercle. Je savais être polie et m'exprimer clairement quand il le fallait, mais quand cela appartenait à mon quotidien, j'avais quelques petits soucis orthophoniques. Ce qui m'avait valu pas mal de problèmes chez les Fraternels d'ailleurs, notamment les appréciations faux-culs des profs Fraternels du style : "Angèle est une élève très sympathique, charmante et intéressante, mais qui devrait avoir plus d'amis" ou alors les profs Sincères qui n'y allaient pas de main morte : "Bonne élève, cependant très souvent tête en l'air, peu concentrée, sans motivation et qui doit par dessus tout apprendre à vaincre sa timidité et son malaise social, indigne d'une Fraternelle" et biiim. Heureusement qu'avec le sérum Fraternel ce genre de pique n'avait d'ordinaire eu que très peu d'effet sur moi.

En parlant du sérum, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis ce matin, je me sentais déjà un peu plus libérée. Était-ce dû à ma consommation d'alcool hier ? Est-ce que ça aurait pu avoir un effet ? En tout cas, je me sentais vraiment plus légère. Bien que non totalement "guérie" puisque lorsque Eric avait violemment saisi mon bras, j'avais à cette violence ressenti une petite alarme dans ma tête, mais elle était bien plus infime et inaudible que d'ordinaire. Et tant mieux, ça m'aiderait à m'adapter et à enfin passer aux choses sérieuses.

"C'est ça, petite nature va !" me lança-t-il en relâchant brutalement mon bras. J'eus alors un véritable pic de rage en moi face à sa grossièreté et à sa méchanceté gratuite. Il était de mauvaise humeur apparemment, mais je n'avais pas à en payer les frais ! J'eus même une véritable envie de le frapper sur le coup, une envie de bondir sur lui ou de le gifler magistralement. Et c'est alors que le sérum que je croyais presque totalement évanoui refit surface, me perçant la poitrine de la douleur insupportable que j'avais connue quelques heures plus tôt... _Quelques heures plus tôt ? _

"Bah alors, on n'ose pas être méchante ?" me provoqua Eric, avant de se statufier lui-même sur place. Il y avait comme une impression de _déjà vu_... Et apparemment cette impression était réciproque. Était-ce lié à hier soir ? D'ailleurs se souvenait-il de quelque chose, au final ? Il secoua alors la tête pour retrouver ses esprits, et replongea ses yeux à l'expression terriblement glaciale dans les miens faussement désolés. Je décidai alors de fuir son regard, pour ne plus être prise d'un de ces accès de violence. Mais visiblement, ça ne plut pas à monsieur. Il posa deux de ses longs doigts fins sous mon menton, pressant légèrement ma trachée ce qui rendait la pression de ses phalanges assez désagréable.

"Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! A qui crois-tu t'adresser ?" m'ordonna-t-il. Mais c'en était trop, j'en avais marre d'être le bouc émissaire de ce tyran de pacotille.

"Harcèlement" dis-je simplement, ce qui provoqua un petit effet de surprise que j'escomptais bien, chez mon interlocuteur de cuir vêtu. Il leva un sourcil :

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il avec nonchalance.

"Ça s'appelle du harcèlement... Ou du moins... c'est à deux doigts de prendre cette appellation" expliquai-je très calmement, veillant à prendre de bonnes respirations entre les groupes de mots afin de ne pas bégayer ou lui laisser l'impression de tressaillir. Il eut un petit rictus très insidieux. Visiblement, il ne s'en fichait pas plus que ça. Je décidai néanmoins de continuer mon chef d'accusation de la manière la plus Fraternelle possible, pour ne pas énerver ou donner de bons prétextes à la petite terreur d'1m85.

"Adopter à plusieurs reprises un comportement gratuitement agressif envers une jeune personne au rang le plus bas et menacée de quitter le système dans peu de temps. Ça s'appelle du harcèlement, ou à la rigueur de la méchanceté acharnée" déclarai-je d'une traite, satisfaite de ne pas avoir tremblé la voix face à lui. Certes c'était le leader et tout, mais bon au bout d'un moment, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties.

"Écoute-moi bien" commença-t-il d'un ton menaçant en se rapprochant de moi, de telle sorte que je devais relever la tête si je voulais le regarder dans les yeux et ne pas étouffer dans son torse "Tu vas arrêter de te prendre pour je ne sais pas trop qui, je suis le leader de la faction, et ton instructeur, alors tu vas changer d'attitude" Joli sermon, soit-dit en passant. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un gars aussi fier que lui, qu'est-ce qu'il devait se traîner comme auto-satisfaction ce type là...

"Ce soir, on va avoir une activité particulière avec tous les initiés. Et je doute que tu y sois suffisamment préparée" reprit-il sérieusement, avec une légère fragrance de reproche dans le souffle de sa voix "Donc tu ne viendras pas avec nous" acheva-t-il de manière très sèche. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne rien répliquer. Tout ça pour ça. Tout ça pour me dire que j'étais trop faible pour participer à une activité, et que j'allais donc devoir rester sur le banc de touche pendant que le reste des initiés s'entraîneraient et goûteraient un nouveau type d'activité. Il voulait vraiment m'évincer...

"C'est tout, maintenant pars avant d'arriver en retard. Will déteste les retardataires. Et il déteste particulièrement les filles qui ne sont pas ponctuelles" me glissa-t-il avec un vice prononcé, en me heurtant l'épaule et passant devant moi pour aller regagner la salle d'entraînement. Le sérum me picota la poitrine, pendant que je pensais à une insulte dont les Audacieux raffolaient... Qu'était-ce déjà ? Ah oui...

"Bâtard" marmonnai-je tout bas.

* * *

_**Voilà, c'est tout pour ce 5e chapitre. Le 6e devrait arriver très prochainement :)**_  
_**Comme d'habitude, je raffole des reviews, alors dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! :D**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Alors tout d'abord je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt :( Mais voici le chapitre 6 ! Ce n'est pas encore le meilleur, mais on arrive progressivement vers le vif du sujet, vous verrez ;)**_

_**Et je tiens à dire un grand merci à Sarah pour sa review, et encore une fois à CarOwliine (D'ailleurs, moi aussi je serais bien restée dans le plumard d'Eric hihi) Et également à Manollina pour sa review très sympa qui m'a fait très plaisir :D**_

_**J'adore lire vos reviews en tout cas, elles me motivent toujours à écrire la suite et à essayer de vous surprendre et de vous préparer à chaque fois un meilleur chapitre ! :)**_

* * *

_**Chapitre VI**_

Ce matin, après avoir ingurgité ma dose matinale d'anti-sérum, je fus surprise - et satisfaite - de constater qu'il commençait déjà à faire effet. Nous avions commencé la matinée avec les exercices de corps à corps. Marie, qui était à peine revenue de l'infirmerie avec de beaux hématomes, semblait plus frêle et étouffée que jamais. Mais Lize et moi étions là pour la supporter. Enfin, c'était un peu condescendant de ma part de prendre Marie en pitié, ce qui déjà n'était pas très joli, sachant que ce matin, le classement avait affiché :

1/ Roy  
2/ Louis  
3/ Lize  
4/ Jeanne  
5/ Antoine  
6/ Daniel  
7/ Emily  
8/ Patrick  
9/ Jon  
10/ Elena  
11/ Angie  
12/ Marie

Et que comme Eric nous l'avait expliqué, seulement les 2/3 d'entre nous auront la possibilité d'accéder à l'étape suivante. Autant dire qu'il fallait faire partie des huit premiers... Ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance, ni pour Marie, ni pour moi. Lize et Louis quant à eux excellaient, la preuve, ils étaient dans le top 3 derrière Roy, le petit préféré d'Eric. Elena et Jon n'étaient pas mauvais (en plus d'être en couple), au contraire, ils étaient même eux aussi très bons, mais moins que les autres. Leur passer devant ne serait franchement pas une mince affaire, et j'en venais même à douter d'un jour y parvenir. Le fossé qui séparait Elena, pourtant 10e au classement, de Marie et moi était énorme. Et Eric s'assurerait qu'il ne se comble pas. Je lui faisais confiance pour ça.

Après les entraînements en binômes habituels, vint l'heure des combats. Mon estomac se noua, Eric allait dévoiler la programmation des matches qu'il avait insidieusement préparés alors que le tableau était dans l'ombre, de manière à ce que chacun en garde l'agréable surprise. Il fit alors pivoter ledit tableau, et révéla :

1) Louis vs. Antoine  
Ouf... Affronter Louis était tout bonnement impensable pour le moment. Déjà que j'avais du mal à combattre, si en plus il avait fallu que ce soit contre un de mes seuls amis ici, je pense que le sérum ne me l'aurait pas permis et se serait aimablement charger de me faire tomber dans les pommes.

2) Elena vs. Jon  
Ah ça c'était vraiment mesquin... Ce gars était vraiment sans pitié. Je pouvais le voir du coin de l'œil esquisser un sourire malsain à la vue du couple éploré.

3) Marie vs. Emily  
Bon... Ça aurait pu être pire pour Marie, mais Emily était quand même redoutable, il ne fallait pas la chercher et elle progressait à une grande vitesse. Ce n'était pas joué d'avance.

4) Lize vs. Jeanne  
... Sans vouloir remettre en cause l'intelligence de M. le dictateur viking, le choix des combats ne me paraissait pas franchement pertinent. Même illogique.

5) Daniel vs. Patrick  
Bon là c'était vraiment bizarre, il fallait qu'il explique un peu sa manière de réfléchir les matches, j'avais l'impression qu'il choisissait au pif là où ça ne l'intéressait pas, et cherchait seulement à tester psychologiquement et à effrayer ses victimes préférées.

6) Roy vs. Angie  
Aaah bah là il battait des records ou en stupidité et incapacité totale de programmer des matches intelligents, ou en mesquinerie et petitesse mentale. Je penchais étrangement un peu plus pour la seconde option.

"Euh, y'a un problème je crois" interpela Roy "Pourquoi est-ce que je suis encore contre cette mioche ?" osa-t-il presque s'indigner face à Eric, Will levant les yeux au ciel, désapprouvant visiblement aussi l'organisation de son collègue.

"De quoi te plains-tu, initié ?" lança Eric sévèrement, clouant momentanément le bec de l'ex-Sincère, qui cependant se risqua à insister :

"Je l'ai déjà affrontée, est-ce que je ne peux pas avoir un adversaire un peu mieux classé ?" bredouilla-t-il. Eric eut alors un petit sourire en coin.

"Il me semble que tu n'as pas fini ton travail la dernière fois" déclara celui-ci avec la plus sournoise des faces que je lui connaissais. Roy s'arrêta net, repensant la belle offre d'Eric de foutre une belle raclée définitive à la 'paysanne'.

"Certes" répondit-il simplement à Eric, avant de lui tourner le dos pour me faire face "Essaie de pas t'évanouir, ce serait bête de t'asseoir sur la belle chirurgie esthétique que je vais t'offrir, t'en as bien besoin" railla-t-il, provoquant de grands éclats de rire chez ses cohortes, Jeanne et Patrick, et chez ses admirateurs, Antoine, Daniel et Emily. Les groupes semblaient s'être bel et bien formés, et les animosités commençaient à s'attiser.

Pour ne pas répondre à la provocation de Roy, je lui sortis le plus beau sourire dont j'étais capable. Le plus faux, et le plus hypocrite. En tant qu'ancien Sincère, il grimaça, avant d'aller s'installer aux côtés de ses comparses. _Bâtard toi aussi_, pensai-je très fort. Dire qu'il allait encore falloir que je me prenne une rouste par ce con... Le sérum me picotait déjà à cette idée. Ça allait être violent, je pouvais d'ores et déjà le pressentir.

Le combat d'Antoine et Louis fut assez bref, Louis étant l'un des plus puissants au corps-à-corps. C'était le plus grand rival de Roy, le seul qui pouvait véritablement faire clouer le bec à cet abruti par sa simple présence. Le sérum me picotait à nouveau. Il allait sincèrement falloir que j'arrête de penser en mal des gens, il ne fallait pas que je me laisse atteindre par sa bassesse et... me revoilà partie pour un petit speech Fraternel. Je finissais par me gaver moi-même... Tout recommençait à me gaver, je redevenais comme j'étais arrivée : blasée par tout, sans aucune motivation ni volonté. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire, mais j'avoue que je n'avais pas vraiment mis en pratique mes résolutions.

Puis vint le combat des deux tourtereaux, qui était assez dur à regarder car Eric, pas franchement satisfait par les timides échanges de coups des deux amoureux, les avait forcé à se frapper au moins une fois chacun sans parer, de manière à ce qu'ils puissent se lancer. Elena avait violemment frappé au visage son amant avec un crochet parfaitement exécuté, et Jon avait ouvert la lèvre supérieure de sa dulcinée d'un bel uppercut. Mais les plans d'Eric avaient marché, si bien qu'ils avaient fini par traduire leur tristesse en violence, et s'étaient violemment amochés tous les deux, Jon finissant par défaire Elena d'un violent coup de botte de combat dans la tempe, l'assommant d'un bruit sourd.

Ensuite ce fut au tour d'Emily et Marie. Et nous fûmes tous grandement surpris par la nouvelle détermination de Marie, qui certes avait toujours montré beaucoup de bonne volonté durant les entraînements et exercices, mais se surpassait réellement en s'impliquant intensément dans le match, jouant sur son habileté, sa rapidité, son agilité et sa petite taille pour assener de sales petits coups de coude ou de poing à Emily. Mais celle-ci restait bien plus forte qu'elle, et parvint à se débarrasser de Marie d'un violent poing en plein dans l'hématome de la mâchoire de Marie, que cette dernière avec tout fait pour protéger jusque là. C'était une ancienne Altruiste hurlant de douleur qui fut alors amenée à l'infirmerie. Ces combats étaient vraiment d'une violence inouïe. Ce principe de "jusqu'au KO de l'adversaire" était incroyablement vicieux... Pire, c'était pervers, et Eric prenait son pied.

Lize quant à elle ne s'en sortit pas trop mal, et il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était vraiment la plus Audacieuse de nous toutes. Ses coups étaient admirablement portés, ses prises honorablement exécutées, ses mouvements parfaitement ordonnés, elle semblait n'avoir aucune faille, sauf peut-être sa vitesse qui était à parfaire. Mais son niveau était impressionnant, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment certaines personnes dans le groupe parvenaient à combattre aussi efficacement alors que j'étais tout juste capable de mouvoir les punching balls. Jeanne ne se laissant pas faire, elle parvint à sonner suffisamment Lize pour créer une ouverture et, saisissant l'opportunité immédiatement comme une mouette fonçant sur un petit poisson sortant de l'eau, elle assena un puissant coup de coude dans le thorax de Lize, qui tomba suffocante sur ses genoux les mains autour du cou, alors que Jeanne passait derrière et écrasa violemment la tête de mon amie au sol, lui éclatant le front sur la surface rude du ring. J'avais mal pour Lize et le sérum me picotant, j'avais tourné la tête au dernier moment pour ne pas voir l'effusion de sang de ses vaisseaux éclatés.

Quant au combat de Patrick et Daniel, il fut franchement moins intéressant à regarder. Les deux initiés étaient du même gabarit, du même niveau, et avaient les mêmes idées. Eric encore une fois dans l'objectif de les faire se mettre dessus, comme on exciterait un taureau lors d'une corrida, les provoqua, les traitant de tous les surnoms les plus efféminés et dégradants possibles pour un garçon, du style "pucelles", "vierges effarouchées" et je tairai les plus grossiers et vulgaires qui s'ensuivirent. Ce mec pouvait être d'une extrême misogynie dans son vocabulaire, et pire, même dans ses habitudes quotidiennes... Il transpirait le machisme. Enfin, le combat se solda par un presque double-KO, mais Patrick l'emporta finalement sur un Daniel lessivé et ensanglanté.

Puis vint mon tour, pour le plus grand plaisir de deux grands gaillards pas franchement sympathiques. Roy avait déjà foncé sur le ring, et m'attendait, appelant la foule (d'à peine une dizaine de personnes... ) à l'encourager et scander son nom dans l'attente de me faire perdre définitivement tout espoir. Mais quel espoir ? S'il savait... je n'en avais jamais eu. Je ne me faisais par ailleurs aucune illusion. J'allais essayer, pour la forme, et puis parce que autrement Eric ne me laisserait jamais tranquille, il fallait que je lui donne l'impression d'avoir tout donné, ça lui plairait bien de penser que pour moi la défaite serait une affreuse humiliation. Son expression toujours aussi sournoise imprimée sur sa face, il me fit signe de me dépêcher. _Oh oui, il ne pouvait plus attendre, il brûlait d'impatience de me voir me faire corriger_. Je montai alors sur le ring, de ma démarche nonchalante et peu motivée habituelle, je me postai grossièrement face à Roy, et attendis le coup de départ du match.

"Commencez !" nous somma Eric. Roy fonça alors soudainement sur moi, envoyant son poing dans ma direction, je me baissai l'esquivant de justesse. Il fallait que je le laisse frapper droit au but. La tête ou le thorax, ça devrait être pas trop mal. De toute manière avec le sérum de paix je ne pourrai jamais le frapper, alors ce combat ne rimait à rien. Ah si... Il offrirait un magnifique spectacle à Eric. Sauf que loin des combats de gladiateurs, ce qui lui était proposé s'apparentait plus à un lâcher de fauves sur une Blandine prise dans les filets. Roy agrippa alors subitement les cheveux, sans que j'eus le temps de m'écarter de lui, et tira ma tête vers le bas, faisant se rencontrer mon visage et son genoux. Et il me réserva trois jolis coups identiques d'affilé, éclatant mon arcade. Le sérum criait en moi, perçant dans mes veines, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il m'arrivait ces derniers jours, comment je m'étais retrouvée dans un tel climat de violence. Mais je ne pouvais que subir.

"Défends-toi un peu !" lança Eric, sans doute à mon attention. Mais lorsque Roy me lâcha, alors que j'aurais pourtant eu mille occasions de le frapper, je n'en fis rien. A quoi bon... Je ne pouvais rien faire à part attendre le KO. Ainsi, après maints coups, Eric ordonna-t-il à Roy de m'étrangler, quitte à mettre ma vie en danger. Roy ne se fit pas prier, et nul besoin de le lui demander deux fois, il était déjà posté derrière moi, son puissant avant-bras autour de ma gorge et resserrant son étreinte douloureuse, me bloquant la respiration, pendant que son autre bras était comme un étau autour de mes coudes et de ma taille, les emprisonnant fortement pour m'empêcher de me mouvoir. Je suffoquai, incapable de bouger alors qu'une alarme commençait à sonner au loin dans ma tête, gagnant en puissance et résonance au fil des secondes.

"Tu vas mourir si tu ne te défends pas un minimum, tu le sais ça ?" me demanda très calmement Eric "Parti comme il est il ne va pas t'endormir, il va t'écraser la trachée" continua de gentiment me prévenir l'homme responsable de mon état. Mais je pris soudainement conscience de l'urgence de la situation lorsque des pointillés apparurent dans mon champ de vision, alors que celle-ci se faisait floue et plus obscure. Un tunnel noir se dessinait en face de mes pupilles, un tunnel infiniment noir, fait de douloureuses ténèbres s'étirant et se rapprochant peu à peu de moi. Quel était ce tunnel ? Je n'en avais jamais vus pareils à celui-là, même avant de m'évanouir. Soudain, lorsqu'une silhouette se distingua, une silhouette indéfinie et effrayante, je sus que c'était peut-être _elle_. Un long masque gris de deuil et de douleur pendant de sa face meurtrie, amorphe et souffrante, je sus que c'était _Elle_. Titubant sans pieds, lévitant tel un fantôme de glaise, c'était la figure de la Mort.

Un cri perça dans ma tête, un hurlement perçant au loin. _Non. Pas ça. Tout mais pas ça. _Non. Le cri de la banshee se confondit à mon hurlement. Je rouvris soudainement les yeux, le cœur battant contre ma cage thoracique, le pouls tambourinant dans tout mon corps, un sentiment de peur me réanimant subitement. Je lançai ma tête brutalement en arrière, de toutes mes forces, heurtant violemment la mâchoire de Roy, qui dans un cri de douleur relâcha sa prise aussitôt. Je titubai un peu plus loin, reprenant ma respiration, au bord d'une crise de pleurs.

"Tu vas mourir" me menaça-t-il avec rancœur, se massant la mâchoire. Il releva la tête, et se prit alors violemment mon poing dans le nez. Je pouvais sentir son cartilage exploser sous mes phalanges alors que le sang fusa soudainement. Puis j'enchaînai instinctivement avec un vif coup de coude dans la poitrine, frappant son plexus solaire de toutes mes forces, et atteignant parfaitement mon but, puisqu'il se plia en deux, suffoquant. J'en profitai sur le champ, et d'un coup de pied rotatif d'une rare violence allai lui enfoncer mon pied dans la nuque. Il s'écrasa au sol dans un hurlement de douleur, et alors que je m'apprêtai à continuer à l'agonir de coups dans le thorax et à la tempe, deux puissants bras vinrent me saisir les épaules. Dans un réflexe de peur, je me retournai en levant mon bras, pour frapper de mon coude la tête de celui que mon instinct avait identifié comme un possible ennemi. Mais heureusement, Will - car il s'agissait de lui - esquiva immédiatement, et me bloqua contre lui, serrant ses bras autour de mes épaules comme des étaux, m'emprisonnant contre son torse.

"Calme-toi Angie, calme-toi, c'est fini, il est KO" tentait-il de me rassurer alors que je tremblais violemment, prise de convulsions, et me laissais éclater en sanglots contre sa poitrine confortante et musclée.

"J'emmène Angie à l'infirmerie, je t'envoie une équipe pour déplacer Roy, il a la nuque brisée, il ne faut pas qu'il bouge en attendant, maintiens-le en position de sécurité" lança Will vraisemblablement à l'attention d'Eric. N'osant pas me décoller de lui, Will passa alors un de ses bras sous mes genoux, l'autre toujours fermement enroulé autour de mes épaules, et me soulevant du sol, me plaqua contre lui. Je le sentis alors marcher rapidement vers l'aile médicale, nous éloignant de la salle d'entraînement. Il me déposa alors sur un lit.

"Marc ! On a une nuque brisée dans la salle d'entraînement des initiés transferts !" lança-t-il à l'infirmier, qui sut alors exactement ce qu'il avait à faire, et préparant ses affaires et un brancard, appela les autres infirmiers pour l'aider. Ils partirent tous en précipitation, me laissant seule avec Will dans l'espace blanc, glacial et médical. Will s'éclipsa pour quelques secondes et revint aussitôt avec une petite bassine et un linge blanc. Il tamponna doucement le linge trempé dans de l'eau froide contre mon visage, alors que je tentais de reprendre le dessus sur ma respiration saccadée.

"C'est fini Angie, c'est fini, tu es en sécurité" m'apaisait-il. Je hochai alors la tête, essayant tant bien que mal de me calmer et de contrôler mes inspirations et expirations. Une fois que je fus à peu près revenue à un état normal, bien que relatif, il s'assit près de moi, et enroula un de ses bras autour de moi, me blottissant à nouveau contre lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Angie ?" s'enquit-il.

"J'ai... J'ai... " bégayai-je entre deux pleurs "J'ai cru que j'allais mourir" Will souffla alors, comme s'il était en colère contre quelque chose.

"C'est ce que Eric a essayé de te faire croire, mais je ne l'aurais pas laissé te tuer, tu imagines ? Eric a voulu te pousser dans tes derniers retranchements, il a voulu te tester... A n'importe quel prix" agonissait-il l'homme selon lui responsable de ma crise de panique. Roy arriva alors dans un brancard, le visage totalement ensanglanté, et la nuque fermement maintenue dans une épaisse minerve d'urgentiste.

Il me fallut près d'une heure pour retrouver mon calme total, mais je savais que je garderai des séquelles psychologiques de cette expérience. Je n'étais pas franchement du genre romantique hypersensible, mais je devais bien avouer que parmi mes plus grandes phobies se trouvait la Mort. Mais pas la mort, dans le sens de la cessation de toute vie, l'évènement soudain où tout s'arrête. J'avais peur de la Mort, celle qui venait vous prendre, cette allégorie imaginaire et pourtant belle et bien réelle, ce n'était ni la Faucheuse, ni la Banshee, ni la Dame blanche, c'était tout simplement la Mort, et depuis toute petite elle me faisait peur. Elle avait jadis hanté mes pires cauchemars, si bien que j'avais été internée en Clinique Fraternelle pour un traitement intensif au sérum de paix et de confort. Finalement Louis vint me voir à la fin des combats.

"Désolé, Eric voulait pas nous lâcher" s'excusa-t-il, jetant un regard sur Lize toujours endormie dans le lit voisin "Elle est toujours dans les vappes ?"

"Oui" répondis-je simplement, en me redressant pour partir avec lui. Il m'ouvrit la porte, et me laissa passer devant lui.

"Et toi... Ça va ?" me questionna-t-il.

"Je suppose que oui, ça va mieux" le rassurai-je avec un léger sourire "Les classements sont tombés ou pas ?"

"Non, pas encore. Eric nous a d'ailleurs expliqué que cet après-midi on aurait quartiers libres pour faire ce qu'on veut, mais qu'il faut simplement qu'on se retrouve à 23h à la gare, il a dit qu'il nous emmènerait quelque part"

"Ah... " fis-je d'un air désappointé que Louis détecta immédiatement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" s'enquit-il.

"Ce matin, Eric m'a expliqué que je n'y participerai pas" avouai-je.

"Pourquoi ça ?" s'étonna Louis.

"Et bien, je ne serais pas préparée à ça, selon lui" expliquai-je.

"Mais c'est ridicule... Même Marie, qui pourtant a un classement inférieur au tien y participe !" s'exclama-t-il avec véhémence.

"Écoute, tant pis, c'est pas grave, ça me permettra de m'entraîner un peu et de faire des exercices" relativisai-je "Il a peut-être raison après tout, je suis loin d'être préparée ou prête à affronter quoique ce soit de réellement... Audacieux"

"Arrête, c'est de l'acharnement ce qu'il te fait subir !" continuait-il à s'insurger "Je te le dis, même Marie vient. C'est ridicule, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas, tu n'es presque plus esclave du sérum en plus !"

"Oui, c'est vrai, mais tout de même, le sérum me handicape pas mal... C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle... " repris-je avant qu'il ne m'interrompit.

"Mais non ! Ça ne rime à rien ! Tu viens de foutre complètement KO le type le plus haut placé du classement !" s'écria-t-il, me prenant les épaules et me secouant vivement "Tu as foutu une putain de raclée à Roy, sérieux"

"A ce point là ?" lui demandai-je, sceptique. Nous reprîmes alors notre marche vers le réfectoire pour prendre notre repas du midi.

"En quelques coups il était immobilisé, la nuque brisée, la face ensanglantée, et suffoquant au sol. Will est intervenu quand on a tous compris qu'un seul coup supplémentaire bien placé aurait pu même le tuer" m'expliqua-t-il d'un ton grave et sérieux, alors que je haussais les épaules.

"Mouais, c'était un pur coup de chance" me justifiai-je.

"Je ne pense pas non" me contredit-il à nouveau "Je pense simplement que tu n'arrives pas à détester assez les gens, que tu n'arrives pas assez à mettre ton côté Fraternel en retrait pour laisser place à l'Audacieuse qui est en toi. Le jour où tu y arriveras, je redouterai de t'avoir en adversaire"

"Arrête un peu, mes chevilles vont gonfler !" ris-je en lui donnant une petite tape dans l'épaule "Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce midi ?" changeai-je ainsi de sujet.

Une fois notre déjeuner terminé, nous nous séparâmes. Louis voulait retourner à l'infirmerie voir si Marie et Lize allaient bien, et je soupçonnai alors qu'une petite flamme soit née dans son cœur, se ravivant chaque fois qu'il était aux côtés de ma belle amie. Jolie pensée en soi, Louis et Lize iraient parfaitement ensemble. Tous les deux avaient fait leurs preuves, ils étaient de réels Audacieux, aussi bien dans les entraînements que dans leurs comportements quotidiens. Et puis, plusieurs fois j'avais déjà eu le sentiment que Louis ne cherchait pas qu'une simple amitié avec Lize, j'avais le flair Fraternel pour ça.

Ainsi n'insistai-je pas pour l'accompagner. Peut-être serait-ce l'occasion pour eux de parler un peu et de se rapprocher, pourquoi pas après tout. J'avais de toute manière prévu depuis bien longtemps d'aller m'entraîner, et là se présentait une occasion rêvée. Tous les initiés transferts allaient déserter la salle d'entraînement qui nous était réservée pour aller traîner dans la Fosse, ou dehors. Je me surpris moi-même de l'initiative que j'avais entreprise, car mes choix de plein gré se faisaient toujours très rares. Du bon sens. Je mettais cette initiative-là sur le compte du bon sens. Il fallait que je m'entraîne, c'était une nécessité et non plus une contingence.

J'entrai alors dans la salle d'entraînement, encore chauffée par la sueur de nos combats et animée par nos affrontements passés. Elle n'avait plus cette apparence glaciale habituelle. Peut-être au final était-ce tout simplement parce que je commençais à m'y habituer ? Quoiqu'il en soit je décidai de rallumer toutes les lumières, dévoilant le ring, le tableau affichant toujours l'ordre des matches, et les punching bags. Je me dirigeai vers ceux-ci. Voyons voir... Qu'est-ce que je devais travailler en priorité... Les coups de pieds ? Les coups de poings ? La vitesse ? La force ?

Étant donné la faiblesse de mes membres, il allait bien falloir que je commence à les muscler, et plus particulièrement mes bras. Certes, ils n'étaient pas frêles pour autant, car chez les Fraternels, grimper aux arbres était une des activités favorites de mes anciens compagnons, j'avais donc dû le suivre de nombreuses fois. Néanmoins, pour être Audacieuse, cela ne suffisait pas. Il fallait que chacun de mes coups se fasse violent, vif et précis. Je commençai ainsi à frapper le punching bag avec des coups d'avant-bras que j'essayais de faire justement les plus violents, vifs et précis possibles. Je donnais toute la puissance que j'avais en moi, toute la rapidité dont j'étais capable, et essayais de viser des points précis que je me fixais.

Puis une fois que je fus lassée de ce travail là, je passai à celui des jambes. J'étais très nulle en coups de pieds. Chaque fois qu'il avait fallu s'entraîner face aux punching bags justement, j'avais toujours fait preuve d'une médiocrité assez sublime. Lever la jambe, garder mon équilibre, et frapper avec surtout, ça ne me réussissait pas. Je repensai alors soudainement à ce que j'avais fait à Roy. Avait-ce réellement marché ? Ce coup de pied rotatif lui avait-il réellement brisé la nuque ? J'avais besoin de retrouver ce moment, ce moment précis où je ne sais trop quoi m'avait animée pour donner tout ce que j'avais.

Je frappai alors le punching bags avec mes jambes, alternant de temps en temps, sentant mes muscles abdominaux travailler en même temps, m'engourdissant légèrement, et témoignant de l'efficacité de l'exercice sur mes muscles. Des gouttes de sueur commençaient alors à dévaler sur mon front. Je les essuyai grossièrement d'un revers de poignet, et continuai à me concentrer sur mon exercice. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix me fit sursauter, me faisant décocher un violent coup de pied dans le punching bag qui bascula soudainement en arrière, je me retournai alors.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" me lança Eric, qui les bras croisés et appuyé contre un des piliers de salle me dévisageait du regard. Je déglutis, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore ?

"Je m'entraîne" expliquai-je.

"Je dirais plutôt que tu essaies de t'entraîner. Parce que là tu fais n'importe quoi" me balança-t-il avec un mépris à peine voilé. Je retins du maximum le soupir qui m'échappa alors. Je retournai face à mon punching bag, tournant le dos à Eric, ne supportant plus de lui servir de bouc émissaire. Mes coups traduisaient ma colère, se faisant de plus en plus violents dans le punching bag, au fur et à mesure que ses répliques s'enchaînaient, titillant le reste de sérum de paix qui logeait encore dans mes veines, mais qui s'était déjà beaucoup estompé.

"Ça ne sert à rien. Ce que tu fais ne sert à rien. Tu es faible. Tes coups sont faibles" enchaînait-il, m'enrageant véritablement alors que je tentais de reporter cette frustration de ne pas pouvoir le cogner, dans le punching bag. Il m'énervait sérieusement, et il le savait parfaitement, et je lui donnais raison, et je détestais ça. J'étais tellement concentrée à contrôler ce surplus de rage, que je ne le sentis même pas se faufiler derrière moi, dans mon dos, et poser une main sur mon épaule. Je sursautai à nouveau, et par réflexe me retournai en tentant de lui assener un coup de poing. Il me le bloqua très simplement, en agrippant mon poing dans une de ses grandes mains gantées de mitaines de cuir. Je tirai alors sur mon bras, mais il ne lâcha pas ma main.

"S'il te plaît" lui demandai-je exaspérée mais néanmoins très calmement de me rendre mon poing. Il eut alors un rictus suivi d'un petit rire méprisant.

"Ton problème, c'est que tu ne te révèles que lorsque tu te sens en danger" analysa-t-il de son esprit Érudit "Tout à l'heure c'était en danger de mort. Là, je suis agréablement surpris de comprendre que tu te sens en danger face à moi" Je secouai alors à nouveau mon bras pour qu'il me lâche. En danger ? Face à lui ? C'était possible, mais j'en doutais considérablement. J'étais simplement exaspérée. Il reprit alors, du ton le plus insidieux que je lui connaissais :

"On va voir comment tu réagis alors face à un danger encore plus alertant" décréta-t-il avant de me saisir la gorge de son autre main, et de presser son pouce contre ma trachée, me bloquant douloureusement la respiration. Je tentai dans un premier temps de ne pas paniquer, cela me ferait gaspiller du souffle. Il me fallait réfléchir très rapidement à une manière de le contrer. Je ne pouvais pas de mon seul autre bras lui retirer sa poigne, mais j'avais mes jambes, et ses mains étant toutes les deux occupées, je pouvais peut-être envisager de déstabiliser ses prises en le frappant... sous la ceinture admettons. Et c'est ce que je fis. Mais visiblement de manière très prévisible, puisque avant même que mon pied ne rencontre ses parties sensibles, il balaya mon autre jambe et me fit basculer en arrière. Je retombai alors sur le dos, sur un sol glacial à la surface violemment rude, l'arrière de ma tête se heurtant assez pour que je sente un petit tournis m'engourdir les sens.

Mais Eric n'avait pas dégagé son pouce qui pressait toujours autant contre ma trachée, et alors que je pouvais discerner un sourire malveillant se dessiner sur son visage, je commençai à cruellement manquer d'air, et à lui donner raison en paniquant. J'eus l'impression de me faire administrer une piqûre d'adrénaline, et mes jambes se mouvèrent alors soudainement pour donner des coups vains dans le vide. Eric se posta alors très calmement à califourchon sur moi, m'écrasant de sa lourdeur et m'immobilisant complètement au sol. Mes mains faiblardes agrippaient avec détresse sa poigne qui désormais commençait à véritablement m'étrangler. Le frapper, il fallait que je lui fasse mal. Je serrai mes poings de toutes mes forces, et allai lui enfoncer un violent coup de poing dans les côtes, qui à ma plus grande satisfaction lui échappa une réaction, puisqu'il se pinça la lèvre inférieure, celle à laquelle pendait un de ses piercings en forme d'anneau.

Il agrippa alors de sa main libre mon poignet, et me le planta au dessus de ma tête, contre le sol. Je tentai alors de ma deuxième main de repousser sa poigne, mais ce fut une très mauvaise idée de ma part, puisqu'il en profita pour me plaquer les deux poignets en même temps au sol, en pressant son avant-bras libre dessus. J'étais désormais totalement prisonnière, son corps pressant contre mon buste, son avant-bras m'immobilisant les poignets au dessus de ma tête, sa main pressant ma gorge, alors que son visage s'était penché au dessus du mien, séparé seulement par quelques centimètres. Et je me débattais comme une bête enragée, vexée et honteuse de cette position d'impuissance complète, et exaspérée, énervée contre lui. Est-ce que ça l'amusait ? De m'humilier, de m'enfoncer encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà ? J'étais venue m'entraîner et voilà ce que cela m'apportait. J'avais fait un mauvais choix, une nouvelle fois. Ça m'apprendrait à prendre des initiatives.

Soudain, je sentis mes jambes ralentir leurs mouvements incessants, et mes bras s'engourdir. Je commençais à sérieusement manquer d'air. Je suffoquai alors que ma vision se faisait de plus en plus floue. _Non, pas encore_. Pas comme tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas que ça recommence. J'avais l'impression que mes yeux roulaient vers le haut, indiquant que j'étais prête à tourner de l'œil d'un moment à l'autre et ainsi de m'évanouir complètement. Je sentis alors la poigne d'Eric se desserrer, et peu à peu, l'air revenir dans ma gorge. J'inspirai profondément, profitant immédiatement de cette libération, alors qu'Eric m'immobilisait toujours au sol. Je réalisai alors que ses yeux étaient plantés droits dans les miens, et plus proches que jamais puisque son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de toucher le mien. Ses yeux polaires me fixaient, comme me scrutant de l'intérieur, cherchant à percer chacun de mes secrets.

Soudain, sa bouche s'entrouvrit d'une façon très sensuelle, et sa main vint caresser du bout de ses doigts ma joue, redescendant jusqu'à mon cou tout en caresses et légers frôlements plutôt agréables... s'ils n'étaient pas d'Eric. Sa main glissa alors vers la bretelle de mon débardeur noir, et lorsque je le sentis la retirer, j'eus une réaction instantanée. Je lui assenai un coup de tête d'une rare violence, explosant mon front contre le sien, et sentant même du sang fuser, sans trop savoir si c'était le mien ou le sien. Il fut alors déstabilisé, et j'en profitai sur le champ pour le repousser en arrière, et me défaire de lui. Néanmoins, il me rattrapa de sa main droite, sa main gauche pressée contre son front alors qu'il tentait de se remettre du choc qui apparemment l'avait bien sonné. Je tentai alors de me dégager de sa poigne, secouant violemment mon poignet, mais n'y parvenant pas, je ne pus que le voir se relever visiblement assez enragé. Il leva alors son poing, comme pour me frapper, et ce fut instantanément mon instinct qui agit pour moi : je lui décrochai une violente claque du revers de ma main, qui me fit sans doute plus de mal à moi qu'à lui. Toujours est-il qu'il lâcha immédiatement mon poignet, et me laissa m'écarter.

"Qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire ?!" m'exclamai-je dans un réel choc, alors que même le sérum de paix n'agissait plus, laissant place à ma défense naturelle.

"Est-ce que tu sais qui est-ce que tu viens de claquer ?" tonna sa voix, comme un véritable orage au loin d'une plaine.

"Tu n'avais qu'à pas... " commençai-je avant qu'il ne m'interrompe.

"C'en est fini de toi, de toute manière. Ce soir, si tu ne viens pas à l'activité, tu n'auras aucune chance de remonter le classement, et tu ne peux pas venir. Tu vas donc quitter les Audacieux, c'est moi qui te le dis" me menaça-t-il.

"Alors c'est ça le leader des Audacieux ? Tu abuses d'une initiée verbalement, avec acharnement et puis dès que tu essaies de profiter d'elle et qu'elle te rejette, tu la fais passer à la caisse ?! Non mais t'as un sérieux problème !" m'emportai-je. Il leva la main, à nouveau comme pour me frapper, mais je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce, lui faisant complètement face._ Qu'il ose, _ce gars n'était qu'un lâche, pas un audacieux. Il interrompit son geste, me lançant un regard noir.

"Va-t-en" me lança-t-il "Sur le champ" Et il n'eut pas à me le dire deux fois, puisque je quittai immédiatement la salle d'entraînement, au paroxysme de la tension, de la haine, du stress et de l'angoisse.

* * *

**_C'est tout pour ce 6e chapitre qui était introducteur de beaucoup d'éléments certes pour le moment futiles, mais qui vont s'avérer quelque peu décisifs pour la suite. Encore une fois, le chapitre 7 ne devrait pas arriver trop tard ^_^_**  
**_Héhé, si vous saviez ce que je vous réserve pour la suite... Je crois que je tiens un scénario assez particulier hihi_**  
**_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, plein d'action, et la suite de la fanfiction :D_**

**_En tout cas je suis assez impatiente de lire vos reviews ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plu, mais aussi ce qui vous a déplu, ou ce qui vous manque, ce que vous aimeriez lire et trouver mais qui n'est pas au rendez-vous ^^_**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Coucou ! Alors désolée de ne pas tenir mes promesses, et de publier de manière assez espacée, mon inspiration se repose en vacances, pour mieux revenir ;) En tout cas, merci à CarOwliine et Sarah pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir, et j'essaierai de ne pas vous décevoir :D**_

_**Pour ce chapitre, vous allez le voir assez rapidement, j'ai remplacé certains éléments du livre par quelques uns du film, parce que je trouvais ça mieux ^^**_

* * *

_**Chapitre VII  
**_

La nuit était déjà bien tombée. J'avais eu du mal à me remettre de ma légère altercation avec Eric... mon instructeur et le leader de la faction des Audacieux, il ne fallait pas que j'oublie ça. J'avais agi de manière très impulsive, mais après tout, même sous sérum de paix, qui réagirait bien après s'être faite littéralement agressée, puis... Enfin, je ne voulais pas faire ma prude et pudique pète-sec, mais son attitude de goujat séducteur, de Dom Juan de la mort euh... C'était pas franchement pour moi, le syndrome de Stockholm, non merci. Mais ceci dit, avec les nausées et violents spasmes que le sérum n'avait pas oublié de m'infliger, j'étais partie très rapidement boire mon anti-sérum. Je constatai alors que Lize et Marie n'étaient plus là, sans doute étaient-elles déjà prêtes pour le CTF, car oui, ils allaient jouer à Capture the Flag ! Le mot était passé.

Au final tant mieux, je n'aimais pas trop les jeux comme ça. A vrai dire le problème c'est que je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt et que je détestais les jeux collectifs. Tout le monde avait des attentes, un plan particulier, et quand venait le moment des concessions c'était toujours compliqué, même chez les Fraternels puisqu'ils étaient alors tous prêts à délaisser leurs plans de départ au profit de ceux des autres pour ne pas les vexer, ce qui donnait lieu à une véritable incapacité à se décider pour un objectif, un plan, une démarche précise. Le tout dans la joie et dans le pacifisme le plus hypocrite possible. Voilà pourquoi les Fraternels n'étaient ni Altruistes, ni Sincères. Ils mentaient constamment pour le bien de la communauté, mais n'y étaient pas réellement dévoués de manière désintéressée et mettaient le minimum de bonne volonté de façon à ce qu'il n'y est aucun conflit.

Enfin, ça c'était leur problème et plus le mien désormais. Je dois avouer qu'aujourd'hui, et plus particulièrement depuis tout à l'heure, j'étais assez remontée. Mais j'essayais de me calmer, je ne me faisais que du mal à pester et m'insurger contre certaines personnes. Mon problème avec Eric, il allait être très simple à régler : Maintenant que je lui avais mis un bon stop, il n'irait par fierté pas chercher plus loin, je le savais, chez les Fraternels on en avait aussi des comme ça. J'allais poursuivre mon initiation comme si de rien ne s'était passé en me donnant tous les moyens possibles pour y arriver, et devenir Audacieuse. Je ne lui donnerai pas raison, j'atteindrai la deuxième phase, puis la troisième, que ça lui plaise ou non.

D'ailleurs cette histoire de privation de CTF me déplaisait assez en fait. Non pas que j'avais une envie folle d'y jouer avec des Audacieux, mais je ne voulais pas être pénalisée gratuitement et absolument sans aucune légitimité par rapport aux autres. Je ne voulais pas, déjà que j'avais connu un petit handicap avec le sérum, me ménager, et je ne voulais pas qu'il m'exclut comme ça, sans aucune raison et sans aucun droit. Peut-être que oui, monsieur était le grand leader Audacieux et l'un des deux instructeurs de l'initiation des transferts, mais ça ne lui donnait aucun droit aussi inique. En fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que j'obtempérerais. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je le faisais...

Et il ne m'en fallut pas plus, je m'étais déjà élancée dans les couloirs, courant dans la direction de la gare, me heurtant sur le passage contre quelques Audacieux qui m'injurièrent, mais peu m'importait. Quelques excuses bidons, quelques petits pardons et j'étais à nouveau dans ma course. Je ne resterai pas sur le banc de touche, c'était hors de question. Il ne se débarrasserait pas de moi si facilement. Je réalisai alors que le train était déjà en train de quitter la station, et commençait lentement mais sûrement à acquérir de plus en plus de vitesse. A cette vue, je n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir que mes jambes s'étaient déjà engagées dans un véritable sprint, qui se faisait de plus en plus essoufflant, car plus j'avançais, plus c'était le train qui gagnait en vitesse. Mais je parvins néanmoins à atteindre le dernier wagon. Je sautai et attrapai une poignée adjacente, puis en pressant sur un bouton, ouvris la porte. Je me lançai alors à l'intérieur, parmi mes camarades d'initiation et d'autres jeunes Audacieux que je ne connaissais pas. Les natifs.

"Angie ? C'est toi ?" m'appela une voix familière. Je me retournai et trouvai Will qui arrivait dans ma direction, tous les initiés s'écartant pour le laisser passer, et visiblement dans l'attente d'un sermon.

"Oui" répondis-je un peu embarrassée.

"Je croyais qu'Eric t'avait dit de ne pas venir" enchaîna-t-il d'un ton relativement neutre, mais qui avait quelque chose d'assez réprobateur malgré tout.

"Il l'a fait" avouai-je en toute honnêteté. Et à ma plus grande surprise Will ne me sermonna pas, il me donna une petite tape amicale dans l'épaule et m'esquissa un sourire charmant. Je fus alors rassurée, et soupirai de soulagement en relâchant la tension qui s'était accumulée dans mes cervicales.

"Bah il va juste râler parce que tu as désobéi, mais bon c'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment quelque chose à te reprocher" tentait-il de me rassurer, ce qui ne marcha pas franchement étant donné que Will ne semblait absolument pas au courant des petits heurts que j'avais connus quelques heures plus tôt dans la salle d'entraînement avec Eric. J'essayai néanmoins de m'efforcer de lui sourire légèrement, pour ne pas l'affoler et ne pas attiser sa curiosité sur quoique ce soit.

"Angie ! Tu es venue finalement !" s'exclama Louis en me prenant dans ses bras pour m'y serrer fort, ce qui me surprit un peu, mais me réconforta en quelque sorte.

"Oui, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas à vous amuser sans moi ?" demandai-je ironiquement. Il eut alors un petit rire en me reposant au sol. J'esquissai alors un petit regard à la dérobée, mais Lize n'était apparemment pas dans les parages. Je vis néanmoins Marie, et la saluai aussitôt, puis me retournai à nouveau vers Louis :

"Lize n'est pas là ?" le questionnai-je alors.

"Si, mais elle traîne avec des natifs" m'expliqua-t-il l'air un peu dégouté.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'aimes pas les natifs ?" tentai-je de le déchiffrer.

"Si, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que dès qu'elle a su qui étaient en gros les meilleurs de chez les natifs, elle s'est empressée de faire son intéressante et de faire ami-ami avec eux, nous laissant un peu derrière comme les deux potes collants qu'elle doit se coltiner depuis le début faute d'avoir de réels amis" se lâcha-t-il finalement, à ma plus grande surprise. Autant cela ne m'étonnait pas franchement de Lize, autant je comprenais que cela puisse avoir été vexant pour Louis et Marie.

"Bah" tentai-je de relativiser "Ce n'est pas très important, c'est peut-être un peu triste, mais nous ne sommes pas seuls, on est tous les trois et puis si elle se fait de supers amis, c'est très bien pour elle. Néanmoins je ne m'étonnerais pas qu'elle revienne vers nous assez rapidement" ne pus-je m'empêcher de déclarer. Marie eut alors un petit rire, et Louis sourit. Il semblerait que j'avais réalisé un beau rôle de Sincère. J'avais dit tout haut ce que tout le monde avait pensé tout bas. Finalement après une demi-heure de trajet, la voix d'Eric résonna à travers les deux wagons que nos groupes entremêlés occupaient :

"Bon, initiés, on va descendre dans une quinzaine de minutes" déclara-t-il "Il serait temps que nous vous expliquions les règles et que nous fassions les équipes. Comme tout bon Capture the Flag, il va s'agir de dérober le drapeau de l'équipe adverse. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la nuit noire dehors, il s'agit d'un drapeau orange et d'un drapeau vert, tous deux phosphorescents. Vous allez tous être équipés d'un pistolet à canon long, comme vous en avez manipulé en entraînement pour la plupart, mais ils ne seront pas équipés de véritables balles, mais de balles avec simulateur de douleur réelle, ce qui est peut-être la même chose au final, sans le sang. Pour cela, il est interdit, et je dis bien STRICTEMENT INTERDIT de viser la tête, retenez bien ça. Dans tout le terrain, il y aura également d'autres armes et équipements dissimulés, admettons des fusils toujours à balles simulatrices de douleur, des tasers, des armures, casques, grenades légères, fumigènes etc. Un joueur s'étant reçu une balle est éliminé, tant qu'il ne s'est pas bris de balle, il est toujours en jeu, c'est aussi simple que ça. Bref, Will et moi-même serons les chefs d'équipe, et nous allons vous choisir"

"Pfff des balles simulatrices de douleur, ils ont peur de s'en prendre" râla Jeanne, la Roy au féminin. Mais elle avait parlé un peu trop fort, et Eric l'avait entendue. Je priai alors pour son âme.

"Ah oui ?" s'interrompit Eric pour donner une leçon à l'initiée. Jeanne eut un petit choc en réalisant qu'il l'avait entendue, n'assumant absolument pas les mots qui lui avaient échappés. Elle resta muette et baissa les yeux, ce qui eut l'air de doubler l'exaspération d'Eric qui tira une balle dans la jambe de la jeune fille. Jeanne s'écroula alors au sol, un hurlement de douleur déchirant et transperçant soudainement sa gorge. Se pressant la cuisse, elle tentait en vain de contenir la douleur qui déformait son visage.

"Bon, une de moins" souffla Eric avant de réfléchir tout haut : "Le problème c'est que du coup on a 3 initiés de moins du coup, entre celle-ci, Roy et la paysanne... Ce n'est pas pair, et ça risque du coup de compliquer un peu les choses l'air de rien"

"Mais elle est là la paysanne !" me cafta Patrick. Les yeux d'Eric s'écarquillèrent subitement, mais pas de rage. De surprise. Il balaya le wagon du regard et ses yeux finirent par tomber sur moi. Je décidai alors de ne pas le soutenir du regard, et fixai le plafond, pour ne pas baisser les yeux et lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais simplement pas lui adresser le moindre coup d'œil.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?" rugit-il alors à mon attention, sans toutefois monter dans un ton trop caustique. Je ne répondis pas. Il continua alors son explication, réalisant d'un regard à travers la vitre que nous allions bientôt arriver sur le terrain. Il secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour m'enlever de son esprit, puis reprit :

"Maintenant ça va être à nous de vous choisir. Will, je t'en prie commence" déclara-t-il avec courtoisie.

"Oh non Eric, je sais que tu adores commencer, je t'en prie, fais-toi plaisir" lui répondit Will ironiquement, plein de sarcasmes. Eric ne se le fit pas dire deux fois :

"Blaise" appela-t-il d'une voix claire, un Audacieux natif à l'air populaire - au vu des regards admiratifs de la plupart des autres initiés - se plaçant devant lui, marquant le début d'une colonne. Eric allait se composer une équipe de choix, regroupant tous les meilleurs, ça lui ressemblait bien.

"Angie" m'appela Will, à ma plus grande surprise. Et à celle d'Eric. Je vins timidement me poster face à Will, démarrant notre colonne.

"Drôle de stratégie, à moins que tu ne prennes les plus faibles dans le but de rentrer plus tôt aux quartiers ?" ricana Eric, à moitié sérieux. Will cependant ne répliqua rien, esquissant un petit sourire confiant, l'air de lui faire comprendre qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

"Lize" reprit alors Eric en appelant le prénom de ma meilleure amie. Je me pétrifiai alors sur place. Non... Tout mais pas ça. Affronter Lize c'était tout bonnement impensable. Et puis, pourquoi ne pas avoir pris Louis ? Il était mieux placé que Lize, et plus costaud, ç'aurait été tout à son avantage. Maintenant Eric me fixait du regard sournois qui lui était tout naturel.

"Louis" appela Will fièrement. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce déchirement étrange ? A quoi s'amusaient-ils tous les deux ? Pourquoi Will m'avait-il choisie, j'étais une des pires au classement et je ne venais ni des Audacieux, ni des Érudits, je n'avais aucune connaissance ou prédisposition pour un jeu comme celui-ci.

Finalement, les équipes enfin faites, et alors que je m'apprêtais à sauter de la rame comme le reste de mon équipe, Eric me retint par le bras, me rapprochant de lui pour me chuchoter :

"Écoute pour ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, je suis désolé. Crois-moi ça ne se reproduira plus, il n'y a plus aucun risque" me murmura-t-il simplement, ce qui m'étonna un peu venant de lui. Étaient-ce des excuses sincères ?

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour toi ?" lui demandai-je alors.

"Ça veut dire que je vais faire comme si tu n'existais plus, ce qui ne devrait pas être trop dur" me répondit-il alors sarcastiquement, relâchant alors mon bras et allant rejoindre son équipe. Bon, j'estimais que c'était sa manière de récupérer sa fierté et de ne pas perdre la face. Je pris un peu d'élan, puis m'élançai à mon tour pour retrouver Will et les membres de mon équipe. Une fois arrivée sur la terre ferme, et ayant rattrapé le reste de notre team, Will nous regroupa très rapidement, sans même prendre la peine de nous cacher ou quoique ce soit :

"Bon alors il faut faire vite. Avez-vous une idée d'où est-ce qu'on pourrait protéger le drapeau ? On n'a pas le droit de le cacher complètement, du style l'enterrer sous terre ou quelque chose comme ça, il faut que lorsqu'on passe à côté, on puisse le voir" s'enquit-il de nous demander.

"Quelqu'un peut le garder sur lui ? Sous son gilet de protection ? Si les autres le protègent et si c'est quelqu'un de rapide, ça peut être bien, non ?" proposa Elena.

"Non c'est trop risqué" répliqua un natif que je ne connaissais pas "Imagine qu'il se fasse tirer dessus, on aurait pas le temps de venir le récupérer sur lui si les autres sont aussi armés que nous, et d'autant plus s'ils sont plus nombreux"

"Je suis d'accord" reprit alors Louis "Je pense qu'il faut le mettre dans un endroit relativement inaccessible, même pour nous. C'est comme s'il s'agissait d'accrocher le drapeau en haut d'un mât, et de détruire toutes les échelles ou cordes qui l'y relient"

"Ça me paraît une bonne idée" confirma l'Audacieux, et Will hocha également la tête en signe d'approbation "Mais tu as une idée de l'endroit où on peut faire un truc pareil ?" Louis balaya alors le paysage du regard, et je compris qu'il nous faudrait un point plus élevé, un poste d'observation.

"Pourquoi ne pas trouver un poste d'observation suffisamment en hauteur pour délimiter leur territoire et découvrir leurs positions ?" proposais-je "De cette manière, on pourrait également trouver un bon endroit pour accrocher notre drapeau"

"Je propose que quelques uns grimpent sur la grande roue, pendant que d'autres mettent au point une stratégie d'attaque et de défense, en répartissant les postes, ok ?" expliqua Louis, dans l'objectif de nous faire gagner du temps. Nous acquiesçâmes à l'unanimité et je me retrouvai alors dans le trio, composé de Louis, Marie et moi-même chargé de grimper sur la grande roue et d'identifier autant de lieux que possible. L'ascension n'était pas facile, et plusieurs fois mon pied avait glissé manquant de me faire tomber dans le vide, mais avec Marie et Louis nous nous entraidions efficacement, de telle manière que nous arrivâmes rapidement tout en haut de la roue, dont la rouille et l'usure grinçait dans des aiguës pas très rassurantes.

"Ce ne serait pas leur drapeau là bas ?" questionna alors Marie en pointant du doigt une lueur verte qui était étouffée au sommet d'une tour qui prenait alors l'allure d'un phare.

"Je pense que ça l'est, tu as raison Marie" la félicita Louis "Ils vont donc s'organiser autour de cette tour, avec une forêt en contigu... Est-ce que tu peux redescendre le leur dire ? Je pense que ça nous ferait gagner pas mal de temps !"

"Bien sûr, j'allais te le proposer" expliqua-t-elle son initiative, en s'exécutant immédiatement et dévalant la roue pour rejoindre les autres.

"Il faut que l'on trouve deux choses : Un endroit où nous cacher, et un endroit où protéger le drapeau" résumais-je.

"Oui... Mais à part la forêt, je ne vois vraiment pas où est-ce que nous pourrions et nous cacher et cacher le drapeau. On pourrait le mettre dans une des cabines de la grande roue, mais ce serait très prévisible je pense" déclara l'ancien Érudit. J'eus alors comme un vif éclair en fixant la forêt qui s'excentrait à droite, tandis que nos adversaires étaient tout à fait au centre du terrain.

"Louis. La forêt, là bas, à 2h" lui soufflai-je.

"Oui ?" ne comprit-il pas sur le moment.

"Il y a une rivière. Tu penses que si on fout le drapeau au fond avec des pierres ça peut être un bon plan ? Il serait visible, de par sa lumière phosphorescente, mais pour aller le chercher faut être motivé"

"Écoute, ça m'a l'air pas trop mal en effet. Quant à la cachette, on pourrait planquer certains dans les arbres, qui tireraient alors sur chaque personne qui se rapprocherait un peu trop du drapeau ? Et pour le reste, je pense qu'on va faire comme les autres et se planquer essentiellement dans la forêt... Oh ! Regarde !" s'interrompit-il soudainement lorsqu'il aperçut quelque chose sous un des bancs de la cabine. Il le tira. C'était un coffre qui portait le sceau des Audacieux. Il l'ouvrit alors et dévoila une panoplie d'équipement supplémentaire, avec notamment un taser et des fumigènes.

"Tiens prends le taser, ça peut toujours te servir" me confia-t-il l'appareil, que j'accrochais alors immédiatement à ma ceinture. Il me confia alors ensuite deux fumigènes, et se réserva le reste, partageant équitablement. Puis nous descendîmes et trouvâmes les autres qui commençaient à s'éclipser vers la forêt. Nous leur expliquâmes le plan pour le drapeau, et ils furent d'accord. Ils partirent au nombre de 4 cacher le drapeau, tandis que le reste d'entre nous s'organisait pour la défense et l'offensive.

"On s'était dits qu'on éviterait les attaques trop groupées" résuma une native "L'idéal serait que nous nous divisions par groupe de deux, de manière à ce que nous puissions tous évoluer discrètement et silencieusement chacun à des positions différentes, et les descendre un par un"

"Ça me paraît pas mal, combien restent en défense du drapeau et donc combien pour l'avancée ?" demandai-je.

"8 personnes restent en défense, dont 4 postés dans le rayon du drapeau, ce qui fait que nous serons logiquement 10 en attaque, soit 5 binômes" m'expliqua la native.

"Louis, tu te mets avec qui ?" lui demandai-je.

"Avec toi si tu veux bien" me répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Je lui répondis alors par un clin d'œil, et après quelques mises au point avec le reste de l'équipe avant de définitivement se lancer, nous nous écartâmes du groupe de défense qui évoluait à travers la forêt vers la rivière. Nous tombâmes alors sur Will, admirablement camouflé malgré sa grande carrure. S'il était dans le groupe d'attaque avec nous, c'était parfait alors.

Louis et moi évoluions accroupis, et avancions avec la plus grande des discrétions dans le silence le plus complet, la légère brise nocturne en notre faveur emportait les rares petits bruits vers notre camp. Soudain, nous entendîmes des pas à résonance sourde. Quelqu'un approchait. Louis se cacha derrière un arbre, toujours accroupi tandis que je me terrai dans un buisson, observant à travers les feuilles. C'était quelqu'un de l'équipe adverse, étant donné qu'il portait au bras droit un foulard qui aux rayons de Lune perçant les arbres était de couleur verte, tout comme nous portions un foulard orange au bras gauche. La première question qui me traversa l'esprit était : Était-il seul ? Tant que cette question demeurerait sans réponse, ni Louis ni moi-même ne pourrions nous risquer à le descendre, et visiblement il semblait de mon avis puisqu'il n'en fit rien.

Cet instant de réflexion porta rapidement ses fruits, puisque trois autres zigotos suivaient en fait leur appât de coéquipier. Pouvions-nous le faire ? Louis semblait me chercher du regard. Il attendait que je jaillisse pour lui aussi se mettre à tirer. Alors que les quatre énergumènes avaient déjà avancé quelques mètres plus loin, je sortis doucement le buste du buisson, en rampant au sol, et, pointant avec le viseur de mon arme, Louis m'imitant, nous tirâmes nos balles sur les trois derniers, sans parvenir à toucher leur appât qui lui fila à toute allure. Nous nous recachâmes instantanément alors que des petites lumières rouges s'allumèrent sur les gilets de nos cibles, signifiant qu'ils étaient hors-jeu et qu'ils devaient quitter immédiatement le terrain. Nous les entendîmes pester alors qu'ils balayaient la scène du regard, nous cherchant mais ne nous trouvant pas. Ils finirent par déguerpir assez vite, les règles étant assez radicales quant aux joueurs réticents à quitter le jeu alors qu'ils avaient été éliminés : deux places en moins au classement ! Et cela valait aussi bien pour les transferts que pour les natifs.

Néanmoins, une fois le tapage terminé, nous décidâmes d'avancer et de changer de position, d'autant que l'appât avait filé et qu'il était fort probable qu'il soit allé cherché de l'aide et d'autres coéquipiers. Nous nous arrêtâmes au moment où nous réalisâmes que nous n'étions plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de la tour, deux autres groupes d'attaque de notre équipe encerclant avec nous leur forteresse. A notre gauche se trouvaient Elena et Jon, à notre droite un Audacieux natif et Will lui-même. Cela semblait de bon augure pour nous, mais il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop tôt, surtout chez les Audacieux et avec les fourbes de transferts Érudits qui se trouvaient dans leur équipe, sans viser Eric. Lize aussi pouvait s'avérer redoutable, d'ailleurs je me surpris à m'inquiéter de savoir si elle allait bien ou non, car ces balles après tout semblaient être porteuses d'une réelle douleur, à l'ouïe des cris stridents qu'avaient poussé les membres de l'autre équipe que nous avions abattu.

"C'est chaud" entendions-nous des voix murmurer au dessus de nos têtes "J'ai vu Antoine, Daniel et Emily se faire descendre, et je sais pas où se sont barrés ceux qui ont fait ça" Je reconnus alors la voix de Patrick.

"Mais en même temps je l'avais bien dit qu'il fallait pas foutre des transferts comme vous en attaque" chuchota son interlocuteur, apparemment natif. Je réalisai alors que nos deux ennemis se trouvaient dans les arbres. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que j'étais vraiment placée sous une bonne étoile, et que j'avais une sacrée chance de cocu. C'est vrai après tout, ils ne nous avaient même pas repérés... Et ce n'était pas le moment pour corriger cela, je me tapissai donc encore plus que tout à l'heure, véritablement écrasée contre la nature.

"Hééé psss, Patrick, regarde là bas, c'est pas tes potes transferts ?" lui souffla la voix du natif.

"Ah, c'est Elena et Jon. Ils sont en couple, donc t'en touches un, et tu es presque sûr de toucher l'autre dans la seconde qui suit, ils peuvent pas se décoller, c'est nickel. En plein dans notre piège. Sors ton pistolet" déclara Patrick dans un murmure peu discret. Il fallait que nous fassions quelque chose, Louis avait entendu lui aussi la conversation étant donné que nous étions tous les deux sous leur arbre, tapis dans les buissons. Je le regardai, pour lui demander quoi faire. Il sortit son pistolet, et je compris tout de suite. En effet, c'était bel et bien la meilleure chose à faire. Peut-être que nous serions repérés, mais au moins, nous étions sûrs de les avoir, et surtout nous épargnerions deux de nos camarades, ce qui pour les dix personnes en attaque n'était pas un nombre négligeable !

Je sortis alors également mon arme, puis lorsque nous entendîmes nos deux ennemis dégainés les leurs, nous sortîmes la tête de notre cachette, et les trouvant rapidement dans l'arbre, leur tirâmes dessus. Bien évidemment, leur chute et leurs cris avait provoqué un véritable vacarme, à tel point que Louis et moi paniquions. Pressentant l'arrivée d'autres ennemis, et voyant les deux autres groupes d'attaque évoluer et changer de position, nous comprîmes qu'il était urgent que nous en fassions de même. Je me munis alors d'une fumigène et la lançai dans la zone, dégageant un nuage de fumée d'une couleur verte profonde, qu'on aurait pu penser noire sans problème étant donné l'obscurité de la nuit.

Louis courra se trouver une nouvelle cachette, mais je ne le suivis pas, j'avais une meilleure idée que je ne pouvais lui communiquer de peur d'être repérée. Je grimpai immédiatement à l'arbre qui avait abrité nos deux adversaires, et trouvai rapidement une cachette idéale quelques mètres au dessus de leur précédente position où bien cachée par les feuilles épaisses du conifère, je pouvais néanmoins observer tout ce qui se passait en bas, et même mieux, ce qu'il se passait autour de la tour, qui n'était séparée de mon arbre que par un terrain plat, une sorte de cercle goudronné qui offrait une parfaite zone à découvert à l'ennemi pour le potentiel joueur abruti de notre équipe.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, et je me surpris à éprouver une certaine fierté quant à ma cachette. Car personne ne vint m'y chercher, et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir entendu des murmures suspects dans la zone de mon arbre. Seulement, comme selon l'autre équipe cet arbre avait été la cachette de leurs coéquipiers, une personne saine d'esprit ne se serait pas planqué immédiatement dans un lieu connu de l'équipe. Et pourtant si. Bon, fini de me gonfler les chevilles, il allait falloir passer à l'action. Je ne pouvais pas rester ad vitam aertenam planquée dans mon chêne. J'aperçus néanmoins dans cet espace à découvert goudronné Elena et Jon qui chargèrent. Bon d'accord, il y avait peut-être en effet quelques abrutis, ou kamikazes en l'occurrence, dans notre équipe. Ils se prirent bien évidemment chacun une balle dans leur gilet. _C'était bien la peine de se risquer pour leur sauver la peau_, soupirai-je intérieurement, dépitée. Néanmoins, ils n'avaient pas été totalement inutiles, puisqu'ils nous avait permis à Louis et moi de localiser les autres tireurs cachés. Et si je dis Louis et moi, c'est bien parce que je vis au même instant Louis débouler sur la scène, comme un acteur bourré surviendrait avant le lever de rideau, et tirer directement sur les deux ennemis planqués... Et sans se prendre une balle parvenir à les éliminer. Ce gars était quand même un sacré tireur, il était vraiment fort.

Je m'apprêtai à le rejoindre alors, lorsqu'une silhouette se détacha du bois, une silhouette imposante et baraquée, nonchalante et confiante que je commençais à connaître assez bien. Eric - car c'est bien évidemment de lui qu'il s'agissait - s'approcha dans le dos de Louis, et levant le canon de son arme tira dans le dos de mon ami. Je sortis alors instantanément mon pistolet et tirai à mon tour dans la direction d'Eric, sans toutefois réussir à le toucher. Le problème étant désormais que Louis avait été éliminé, Will et son binôme éloignés, et que j'étais seule face à un Eric qui connaissait ma position. Il décocha quelques balles dans mon arbre, que je réussis à esquiver en me cachant derrière l'épais tronc. Néanmoins, lorsque je le vis se munir d'une grenade et la lancer dans l'arbre, je compris qu'il allait falloir que je déguerpisse... Et en quatrième vitesse. Pas assez rapide pour descendre de l'arbre correctement, je bondis simplement en avant, espérant convenablement me réceptionner après ce saut de 5 mètres de haut. Je tombai alors lourdement sur mes chevilles endolories, cognant ensuite mes genoux au sol alors que l'arbre explosa dans mon dos. Je me retournai et eus juste le temps de voir une épaisse branche m'arriver dessus. Je l'esquivais et regagnant la forêt gardai un œil sur Eric, qui sans peur s'exposait dans la zone à découvert, son simple pistolet à canon long à la main. Ce mec était une vraie plaie.

"Angie, viens-là mon ange. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal en grimpant aux arbres ?" me provoquait Eric "Allons sors de ta cachette, ou je viens te chercher !" me prévenait-il alors que je l'aperçus sortir un petit couteau suisse et... se limer les ongles avec, d'une parfaite nonchalance et avec une arrogance abominable. Mais je ne répondrai pas à ça, et cherchais à me cacher du mieux possible, tout en surveillant mes arrières. Après le tapage qui était survenu, peut-être que d'autres membres de son équipe allaient se rabattre sur la défense et pourraient surgir de n'importe où. Finalement, je me heurtais dans mon mouvement de recul à une poitrine d'homme, dont le propriétaire plaqua une main sur ma bouche pour étouffer mon sursaut de surprise, puis me retourna pour que je lui fasse face. C'était Will.

"Angie, écoute-moi bien. Je crois qu'ils ont du mal à l'arrière, il va falloir qu'on passe sérieusement à l'attaque. Je vais retenir Eric, en attendant, je veux que Dom, mon binôme Audacieux natif et toi courriez à la tour"

"Non Will, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. J'ai confiance en toi, mais pas en moi. Le sérum est toujours présent dans mon sang, et imagine que je tombe sur Lize dans la tour, je ne pourrais rien faire contre elle" répliquai-je sincèrement. Il parut alors réfléchir et repenser son plan.

"Tu te sens de retenir Eric ?" me demanda-t-il alors en toute franchise.

"Je ferai ce que je peux" lui avouai-je "Je ne peux rien promettre, sauf le fait que je n'aurais aucun scrupule à lui coller une balle"

"Bien" acquiesça-t-il alors en hochant la tête avec un franc sourire. Il fit signe à Dom de le suivre, et je restai en retrait, à me cacher, cherchant les points faibles d'Eric. Dès que Dom et Will traceraient, Eric serait forcément distrait, et c'est à ce moment là que j'allais devoir lui tirer dessus, ce serait le moment ou jamais. Will me fit alors un signe à l'autre bout de la zone forestière. Il bondit alors avec Dom hors de leurs cachettes, se ruant sur la porte de la tour. Et comme prévu Eric se retourna, et les pointant de son arme, il se préparait à tirer, mais j'avais été plus rapide. Néanmoins, il semblait que je l'avais loupé. Mais je n'avais pas manqué à ma tâche de le distraire, puisqu'il avait détourné le regard de sa cible initial pour dévisager ma position. Je jetais alors une fumigène dans sa direction, et tirai à nouveau sur l'endroit où j'avais enregistré son corps. J'entendis alors son pistolet tomber et il jura, tandis que je ne pouvais plus le voir à travers le nuage de fumée.

Il surgit alors de nulle part, une main agrippant mon épaule et l'autre me saisissant le poignet, et me plaqua brutalement contre un arbre, alors que le revolver tombait de mes mains. Du corps à corps, ok très bien. Je tentai un bon coup sous la ceinture, ce qui lui valut de s'écarter de moi et de lâcher la prise qu'il avait sur mon poignet. Je saisis alors rapidement le taser, et le lui plantai dans les côtes, lui déchargeant un choc électrique. Il tressaillit, mais ne fut pas franchement affaibli par la décharge. Gardant le taser en main, je le frappai alors violemment à la joue avec. Ne s'attendant probablement pas à un coup aussi ridicule, il se le prit de plein fouet, et je tressailli à l'ouïe du choc de sa mâchoire contre le taser. Il m'attrapa alors par la taille, me jeta sur son épaule et prit de l'élan. Je sus alors parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait charger de son épaule et me plaquer violemment contre l'arbre. Je tentai alors de me défaire de lui et dans un geste de pure détresse, plaçait mes doigts contre ses orbites oculaires fermés, le menaçant de planter mes ongles dans ses yeux.

"Espèce de... " amorça-t-il, terminant en me projetant violemment contre l'arbre, ma tête se heurtant au puissant tronc du conifère centenaire. Eric m'empêcha de vaciller après le choc, mais pour mieux me planter une balle, puisqu'il avait ramassé mon révolver après m'avoir projetée, et apposait alors le canon contre mon plexus, me menaçant de tirer au moindre de mes mouvements. Qu'est-ce qu'il me restait ? Rien... Je n'avais aucune arme... Si je voulais me défaire de son pistolet avant qu'il ne tire, il allait falloir que je sois rapide. Extrêmement rapide. J'aurais besoin d'une diversion. Mais est-ce que Eric, le grand leader des Audacieux pouvait se faire duper par une diversion de ma part ? Peut-être bien que oui, car précisément il ne s'attendrait pas à ce que j'aie l'intelligence d'en mettre une au point, il me sous-estimait bien trop pour se méfier de moi.

"Tire ! Vite !" lançai-je alors à une personne inexistante dans son dos. Eric se retourna donc et la ruse marcha, d'un petit coup je récupérai l'arme d'entre ses mains et la pointai maintenant contre sa poitrine. Il me fit face véritablement enragé, honteux et humilié par sa propre stupidité. Je lui souris malicieusement. A mon tour de jouer à ça.

"Eric ! Écarte-toi" cria surgie de nulle part la voix de Lize. Eric s'écarta légèrement pour se retourner et la dévisager. Elle était au sommet de la tour, mes coéquipiers ne l'ayant visiblement pas encore atteint, et tenait son revolver droit et pointé... contre moi. Elle tira sans hésiter et je me prie la balle en plein milieu du front. Joli, pensais-je, très joli Lize.

La douleur était tout simplement insupportable, le sifflement de la balle résonnait encore dans mes oreilles au moment où je sentis le sol se dérober sous mes pieds et le son s'assourdir dans un étouffement lointain. J'entendais en effet la voix d'Eric hurler comme si il criait à des kilomètres, dans l'écho d'un massif montagneux.

"Pas la tête ! Putain Lize pas la tête j'avais dit !" crachait-il à mon amie. Je n'avais jamais entendu Eric hurler comme ça, s'énerver autant, et pourtant Dieu sait que je l'avais rarement vu calme. Seulement sa colère semblait véritablement exploser à ce moment là, il en devenait terrifiant. Et je ne savais pas comment est-ce que j'aurais réagi à cela si je n'avais pas été en train de tomber à moitié dans les pommes. Mon corps se faisait lourd tandis que la douleur de la balle semblait percer et transpercer dans toute ma boîte crânienne, électrifiant mon cerveau, y propageant une onde de choc douloureuse, dans une tension électrique des plus grinçantes et désagréables. Avant que je ne m'écrase au sol, une puissante paire de bras m'intercepta et me plaqua contre un torse tout aussi fort pour m'empêcher de tomber et de m'affaler ridiculement.

"Angie, regarde-moi. Attends que je retire la balle de ton front, ne t'évanouis pas tout de suite" m'avertissait la voix d'Eric au loin. C'était lui, c'était contre lui que mon corps avait été plaqué. Contre son corps. Et _il m'avait appelée Angie_. Je crois que c'était bien la première fois que je l'entendais m'appeler par mon nom, et non pas par quelques sarcastiques sobriquets dépréciatifs. Il me secouait vivement pour me maintenir éveillée alors que je titubais et tanguais comme une ivrogne ayant abusé des piqûres. Je sentis alors soudainement ses mains se plaquer contre mes joues, me soutenant le visage face au sien, il scrutait ma plaie mais pas seulement, il me cherchait véritablement du regard.

"Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi" m'ordonnait-il. Je l'entendis ensuite crier à l'intention de son collègue : "Will, c'est fini, arrête tout, Lize a visé la paysanne au front" Mon corps menaçait alors de définitivement tomber comme une masse, mais Eric le pressentit et passa un de ses bras sous mes jambes, l'autre soutenant fermement mes épaules, et, me soulevant du sol, commença à marcher vivement dans une direction que j'étais incapable de définir, car luttant alors contre l'évanouissement complet. Sa robuste poitrine contre ma tempe, je pouvais entendre son cœur battre lourdement, frappant comme tentant de franchir le mur que constituait son buste. Eric était fort, et ses bras musclés me portaient avec une aisance et facilité qui me déconcertait.

"Je vais retirer la balle de ton front. Ça va être douloureux je te préviens, mais j'ai besoin que tu restes éveillée pour savoir si tu vas avoir des lésions conséquentes" m'expliqua-t-il alors, m'allongeant sur une banquette vide du train, alors que les autres initiés semblaient monter dans d'autres wagons, nous laissant seuls Eric et moi. Il s'agenouilla, pour se mettre à ma hauteur et commença à dégager les mèches de cheveux qui me cachaient le visage, ses doigts frôlant agréablement ma peau. ..._Agréablement_ ?! A croire que je commençais à définitivement perdre la tête...

Après une rapide inspection, il sortit une petite pochette qui était accrochée à sa ceinture. Une trousse de premiers soins. Il en sortit une compresse, un flacon sans doute de désinfectant et une petite pincette. Il retira alors ses gants, les jetant à l'autre bout du wagon dans un geste brusque.

"J'ai pas de morphine, tu m'excuseras" me déclara-t-il nonchalamment, approchant la pincette de mon front alors que son visage surplombait le mien. Mais il s'interrompit pour ajouter : "Mais j'ai une flasque de tequila si tu veux" _Quel alcoolique_. Je grimaçai alors à l'idée de boire de l'alcool et parvins à articuler :

"Je ne boirai plus jamais une goutte d'alcool en ta présence" certifiai-je. Il eut alors un petit rire, puis son visage devint grave, comme si lui aussi avait un trou de mémoire quant à la soirée d'intégration. Mais la douleur qui se propageait dans mon crâne était telle que je ne parvenais plus à me concentrer sur quoique ce soit, ni même à organiser ma pensée correctement.

"A ta guise" décréta-t-il finalement alors que je sentis soudainement le contact de la pince métallique et de la balle bien logée dans mon front. C'étaient des balles stimulatrices de douleur, une fois qu'elles étaient tirées, elles étaient conçues pour faire agoniser même le plus robuste des combattants, et c'était encore pire lorsqu'on essayait de les extraire. Et j'en faisais la superbe expérience.

Finalement, je le sentis réussir. Je sentais la balle s'extraire peu à peu et mon soulagement devint presque extatique au son métallique de la balle tombant au sol. Je soufflai alors, j'avais retenu sans m'en rendre compte ma respiration pendant la petite opération d'Eric. Celui-ci s'empressa par ailleurs d'appliquer la compresse stérilisée et imbibée de désinfectant contre ma plaie, la pressant pour prévenir d'une effusion de sang.

"C'est grave docteur ?" tentai-je d'ironiser pour détendre l'atmosphère alors que tout tanguait autour de moi et que mes yeux commençaient à se faire lourds. La douleur m'avait bien endolorie, et complètement achevée, repoussée dans mes derniers retranchements. Je n'avais plus de force, plus assez de vitalité pour me mouvoir, et bientôt je n'en aurai plus pour garder les yeux ouverts, l'évanouissement ne cessant de tambouriner à ma porte pour que je lui ouvre.

"On verra demain matin" répondit-il en toute franchise, avant de détourner le regard tout en gardant la compresse appliquée contre ma plaie. Mes yeux ne parvenaient plus à garder de point fixe, et un fondu noir vint rétrécir mon champ de vision, jusqu'à ce que je m'abandonne définitivement à une charmante pâmoison.

* * *

**_Alors, est-ce que vous auriez confiance en un Eric érudit pour soigner vos plaies ? :p  
Ce chapitre était un peu long pour pas grand chose, je vous l'accorde, mais il prépare bien des choses pour la suite... Et puis il permet d'éclairer lentement mais sûrement une nouvelle petite facette de notre brute épaisse préférée :3_**

**_Dites-moi un peu ce que vous en avez pensé ! Que je sache un peu si je continue sur cette lignée ou pas ;)_**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Coucou, alors de prime abord je tenais à vous faire part du grand plaisir que m'ont procuré vos reviews mes chères CarOwliine, lilou, honey, Sarah, Ilyana et Andrea ! :D Merci beaucoup, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça peut être important pour moi. Sans elles, j'ai vraiment l'impression de me ****faire un petit délire Divergent toute seule x)**_

_**J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre là vous plaira également. Il est un petit peu plus court que d'habitude, mais c'est parce que je voulais faire une fin un peu dramatico-théâtrale ! Hihi vous verrez !**_

* * *

**Chapitre VIII**

Je me réveillai à l'infirmerie, que je commençais hélas à un petit peu trop connaître à mon goût. Alors que je me redressais sur mon lit, je constatai qu'un flacon d'anti-sérum avait été préparé et posé sur la petite table de chevet près de mon lit. Je le pris, et le bus d'une traite, puis surprise par son goût nouveau, tirai la langue de dégoût. Pourquoi est-ce que ça avait un goût de javel maintenant ?

"On a ajouté un composant" m'expliqua Marc, l'infirmier qui venait juste d'entrer dans la pièce.

"Bah c'est pas très fameux" dis-je avec un petit sourire.

"Non, mais Eric a raison, c'est assez efficace" continua Marc, alors que je me stupéfiai sur place.

"C'est... Eric qui a dit de rajouter un truc ?" demandai-je, interloquée.

"C'est un ancien Érudit, et pas des moindres, il faisait partie de la plus grande fraternité Érudite et devait même reprendre la direction du département des sérums dans le laboratoire A, le centre majeur des recherches scientifiques Érudites. Autrement dit, il a encore de très solides connaissances. Mais ça m'étonnait un peu moi aussi qu'il suggère d'ajouter un shot de vodka"

"De... vodka ?!" m'exclamai-je, m'interrompant dans mon rhabillage.

"Selon ses dires, tu tiens plutôt bien l'alcool, et depuis la soirée d'intégration et ta cuite, le sérum se serait encore plus estompé"

"Attends, attends... C'est Eric qui t'a dit tout ça ?" m'enquis-je de demander, stupéfaite.

"Oui, c'est même lui qui l'a suggéré en t'amenant ici alors que tu avais déjà tourné de l'œil" enchaîna-t-il. Je m'assis alors à nouveau sur le lit, bouche bée. Comment ça il m'avait amenée ici ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il y avait eu le Capture the Flag hier, et puis... Ah oui, c'est cela. Lize m'avait tirée une balle dans la tête. J'apportai alors ma main à mon front. La balle avait été extraite et le processus de cicatrisation était déjà passé à un stade avancé, grâce au sérum réparateur, puisqu'à travers le pansement je ne ressentais qu'une infime douleur en pressant la plaie.

"Je vois, maintenant je crois que je vais y aller, il est quelle heure ?" demandai-je.

"Il est 7h30, tu as tout juste le temps de prendre un petit déj' et de foncer pour l'entraînement" m'informa-t-il "En tout cas n'hésite pas à repasser si jamais tu as un petit soucis, que ce soit psychologique ou physique" termina-t-il en m'adressant un fraternel clin d'œil. Je le remerciai alors pour sa gentillesse, en même temps il connaissait à bien me connaître hihi. Puis je m'élançai en effet dans les couloirs et atteins le réfectoire, où Louis mangeait avec Marie, sans Lize. Je les rejoins, un peu surprise, et m'empressai de remplir de céréales au miel mon bol de lait, j'avais une faim de loup après tout ça.

"Tu vas mieux ?" s'empressa de demander Marie.

"Beaucoup, j'ai juste monstrueusement faim" avouai-je "Et vous, ça allait ? Ça s'est bien passé hier ?"

"Comme tu le sais, je me suis fait ridiculement collé une balle dans le dos par Eric" soupira Louis "Mais c'était pour la bonne cause, j'ai pu en descendre deux comme ça !"

"Oui, j'ai vu ça ! C'était vraiment pas mal, j'aurais jamais pu viser d'aussi loin avec autant de risque et de justesse !" m'exclamai-je "Et toi Marie ? Tu étais en défense, non ?"

"Oui, et autant dire que notre plan a assez bien marché puisque personne de l'équipe adverse n'est parvenu à s'approcher à moins de 15 mètres de notre drapeau. Et je ne me suis même pas faite éliminée !" expliqua-t-elle ravie de notre performance. Je souris alors, avant de me risquer à demander :

"Et Lize ?"

"Qui ça ?" demanda durement Louis sans quitter les yeux de son bol de céréales.

"Bah Lize" répétai-je.

"Ah tu veux parler d'une fille transférée de chez les Érudits, dans notre groupe d'initiation ?" continua-t-il. Je regardai alors Marie avec totale incompréhension.

"Il ne veut plus entendre parler d'elle" m'expliqua-t-elle "Son attitude hier l'avait déjà assez... vexé, puis s'est ajouté le fait qu'elle t'a collée une balle dans la tête alors que Eric avait bien précisé que c'était strictement interdit et surtout... le fait que le lendemain elle ne cherche à s'excuser de rien, nous ignore littéralement et traîne avec ses nouveaux amis natifs"

"Mais ce n'est pas grave Louis, enfin tant pis, c'est ce que je veux dire. Ça ne sert à rien de se prendre la tête pour ce genre de chose, on est bien tous les trois, et elle est bien avec ses nouveaux amis, positivons" conseillai-je.

"Tu restes quand même sacrément Fraternelle toi !" railla-t-il sans réelle méchanceté.

"Et toi trop Sincère, il faut tempérer tes émotions pour les utiliser à bon escient !" répliquai-je.

"Il faudrait peut-être penser à y aller, non ? Il nous reste 10 minutes et si Will ou Eric voit qu'on arrive juste, on risque d'avoir des problèmes et de se faire remarquer... " proposa Marie.

"Et toi tu es toujours autant dans l'abnégation !" rit Louis. J'engloutis alors le reste du contenu de mon bol, puis le posant sur la table, me levai.

"Vamos los amigos !" lançai-je. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers la salle d'entraînement par défaut, car nous ne savions pas si nous avions entraînement au combat ou à la manipulation d'armes. Quand nous arrivâmes dans la salle, la plupart des initiés étaient déjà arrivés, et Will était assis sur le ring, alors que Eric était adossé de sa nonchalance habituelle contre un pilier, légèrement dans l'ombre. Will me sourit, et d'un mouvement de tête, eut l'air de me demander comment j'allais. Je hochai la tête en signe de remerciement, et avec un sourire lui fis comprendre que j'allais très bien. Je balayai alors la salle du regard, cherchant Lize, mais j'étais quelque peu perturbée par l'insistance d'un regard glacial, celui d'Eric, qui me fixait de ses yeux durs. Je tournai alors instantanément la tête pour échapper à son regard.

Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi penser de lui. Tantôt il était cet impitoyable leader, d'une malveillance infernale, tantôt il était capable de se montrer plus... doux ? J'avais surtout l'image de mes derniers moments de conscience d'hier en tête. Sans aller jusqu'à dire qu'il avait été gentil avec moi, il n'avait pas été de sa méchanceté acerbe et de son acide causticité naturelle. Peut-être qu'il avait peur d'avoir des problèmes du fait que je pouvais avoir des lésions sérieuses au cerveau. Mais comment Eric, le grand leader des Audacieux, pouvait-il craindre les problèmes ? Les Érudits semblaient toujours admiratifs de lui, bien que ressentant une profonde amertume suite à sa défection, et les Altruistes devaient le craindre. Quant aux Fraternels... Nous n'étions quasi-jamais en contact avec les Audacieux, et ce volontairement je crois. En fait la première fois que j'en avais vus était quand j'avais 15 ans, à l'école, lors d'une présentation des factions dans le but de nous préparer déjà un an à l'avance au choix que nous aurions à faire lors de la Cérémonie du choix.

Finalement, Lize arriva enfin, avec deux minutes de retard sur l'horaire fixé, ce qui agaça énormément les deux instructeurs :

"On te dérange, peut-être ?" lui lança Will, fanatique de la ponctualité.

"Bah désolée mais j'étais occup... "

"Ne réponds pas, c'est toi qui es en tort" cracha Eric.

"Ouais mais c'est bon, on est pas à deux minutes près !" répliqua-t-elle. Nous retînmes alors tous notre respiration. Elle avait répondu à Eric avec une telle arrogance, que je pouvais lui donner mon contrat de bouc émissaire sur le champ, car Eric ne laisserait pas passer quelque chose comme ça, et garderait une certaine rancœur, nous le savions tous, et moi plus que quiconque. Il se décolla du pilier contre lequel il s'était adossé, et se dirigea vers Lize, alors que nous nous écartions tous pour le laisser passer. Mieux valait ne pas se retrouver sur son chemin.

"Pour qui tu te prends au juste ?" demanda-t-il très calmement, allant à l'encontre de ce à quoi nous nous attendions.

"Mais c'est bon, j'ai juste quelques minutes de retard !" répondit-elle avec une insolence mal placée.

"Ferme ta gueule" lui lança alors Eric, stupéfiant la jeune fille sur place. Il ne l'avait pas crié, il n'avait même pas haussé le ton, mais le regard noir qu'il lui lançait en disait long sur son humeur, et mes propres sens se mirent en alerte, alors que je n'étais même pas la personne menacée. C'est pour dire à quel point l'aura d'Eric pouvait être terrifiante. Lize ne répondit alors rien, elle avait donné toute la mesure de sa témérité dans ses précédentes répliques, mais là son instinct de survie - ou son bon sens - l'empêchait visiblement d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Eric s'écarta alors, et se dirigea vers le tableau des classements.

"Bon approchez tous maintenant, voici le nouveau classement, en fonction de vos performances d'hier au combat et au Capture the Flag" décréta-t-il. Le nouveau classement s'afficha alors progressivement :

1) Louis  
2) Jeanne  
3) Roy  
4) Antoine  
5) Angie  
6) Emily  
7) Daniel  
8) Lize  
9) Marie  
10) Patrick  
11) Elena  
12) Jon

Un hoquet de surprise m'échappa alors. Quoi, comment était-ce possible ? J'étais remontée jusqu'au 5e rang ? et Marie jusqu'au 9e ? C'était incroyable. Génial, mais incroyable. Louis avait bien évidemment dépassé tout le monde et atteint la première place, c'était de loin le meilleur d'entre nous. Mais le classement il est vrai était quelque peu inégal, Roy n'ayant pas joué au Capture the Flag. Néanmoins, il paraissait logique qu'il garde une place élevée, car il restait redoutable dans bien des domaines. J'aperçus alors au dessus du nom de Marie, celui de Lize. 8e ? Ça aussi ça paraissait quelque peu saugrenu, et visiblement, elle en pensait tout autant :

"Quoi ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis 8e ?" s'indigna-t-elle. Will prit alors la parole à sa place.

"Tu as perdu ton combat, et tu n'as pas montré de réelle progression dans tes coups, ta vitesse ou tes mouvements. Ensuite, durant le Capture the Flag tu n'as tiré qu'une seule balle, et tu l'as tirée dans la tête de quelqu'un sachant que c'était totalement interdit. Une véritable Audacieuse doit pouvoir progresser, s'adapter, prendre en compte les contraintes et écouter les ordres. Imagine seulement qu'il s'agissait de réelles balles et que vous étiez équipés de gilets pare-balles, tu l'aurais donc tuée tout ça pour gagner ?"

"Mais ce n'étaient pas de vraies balles !" contesta-t-elle.

"Mais celle-ci oui" déclara alors Eric en tirant une balle en plein milieu du front de Lize. Nous eûmes alors tous une grande inspiration, et un mouvement de recul alors que le corps de Lize tombait lourdement au sol. Néanmoins, elle ne saignait pas, et il semblait même qu'il n'y avait eu aucun impact de balle... mais un impact de peinture. Lize ne bougeait plus, et restait inerte au sol. Eric eut alors un grand éclat de rire, et Will bien que tentant de se retenir, ne put s'empêcher de le suivre.

"C'est... " commença Louis en s'approchant de Lize et posant la main sur son front "de la peinture ?"

"De la pure gouache !" répondit Eric en repartant dans un grand fou rire. Lize rouvrit alors subitement les yeux, et se redressa, essuyant son front alors que ses joues rougissaient de honte, brûlant de malaise.

"Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?" s'écria-t-elle au bord de la crise de larmes.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier !" riait toujours Eric alors que Lize se releva, et quitta la salle en précipitation pour aller fondre en larmes dans le couloir.

"Bon au travail maintenant, allez tous vous mettre face à vos punching bags !" lança Will. J'imitai le mouvement de mes camarades, mais ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Lize. Ce qu'elle avait vécu était humiliant, et une personne aussi fière qu'elle devait réellement souffrir avec quelque chose comme ça. Elle n'avait pas mérité d'être aussi ridiculisée, certes elle avait été insolente envers nos deux instructeurs, mais une simple remarque acide d'Eric pouvait suffir à la faire taire, on l'avait bien vu quelques minutes plus tôt. Je m'apprêtai alors à la rejoindre, quand une forte poigne vint m'attraper le bras, me tirant en arrière de telle manière que je devais faire face à son propriétaire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" me réprimanda Eric.

"Je... Je... " bégayai-je, tentant de formuler du mieux possible mon envie d'aller réconforter et consoler mon amie "Je voulais voir Lize"

"Qui t'a autorisée à quitter le cours ?" enchaîna-t-il toujours aussi durement, sans relâcher sa poigne de mon bras.

"Je ne voulais pas quitter le cours, je voulais simplement... "

"Tu n'es plus chez les Fraternels. C'est fini les câlins, les consolations et les bisous magiques. Va t'entraîner" me lança-t-il en me poussant vers les punching bags. Je soupirai alors, dépitée, et le dévisageant tristement. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que je voulais simplement être gentille avec mon amie, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'être Fraternelle ou de quitter le cours, ni même de lui manquer de respect ou quoique ce soit ?

"Mais enfin, c'est quoi ton problème ?" reprit-il "Cette meuf se fout complètement de toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux prendre la peine d'aller la réconforter ? Je te rappelle qu'elle t'a collée une balle sans pitié dans le front"

"C'était le jeu" murmurai-je.

"Non, c'était de l'orgueil mal placé. Elle avait entendu Will et Dom grimper dans la tour, elle aurait dû donc rester à garder le drapeau et veiller à sa protection. Au lieu de ça elle a préféré jouer à l'Audacieuse, et non pas en être une réellement, quitte à blesser sa pseudo-meilleure amie" analysa-t-il, me crevant le cœur. Je ne voulais pas détester Lize.

"Mais elle a peut-être bien pensé, elle voulait t'épargner et protéger son équipe" répliquai-je pour sa défense.

"Bien sûr, parce que moi, Eric, votre instructeur et le leader de la faction, j'aurais pu me faire avoir par une petite paysanne ? Si elle n'était pas intervenue, je t'aurais désarmée en une milliseconde et je t'aurais éliminée, et elle le savait parfaitement. Elle a fait ça par pure fierté, et certainement pas par esprit d'équipe parce que cette fille est une égoïste, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on l'a foutue en défense du drapeau. Est-ce qu'elle ne t'a pas juste totalement rejetée et ignorée une fois qu'elle a fait ami-ami avec les natifs influents ?" argumentait-il, remuant le couteau dans la plaie qu'il avait désormais ouverte dans mon cœur. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'il disait, je ne voulais pas le comprendre, je voulais rester naïve, c'est sûr que comme ça on n'avait moins mal. Ce qui me choquait le plus, c'était la véridicité de ses dires, on aurait dit qu'il avait toujours fait partie de notre groupe, qu'il avait été avec nous tout du long et qu'il nous connaissait déjà parfaitement. Il avait toujours l'esprit analytique d'un Érudit, et ça en devenait effrayant.

Je baissai ainsi la tête après ses déclarations. C'était douloureux, douloureux à admettre mais il avait raison. Lize était égoïste. Je ne parvenais pas pour autant à la détester, à la haïr ni même simplement à l'en blâmer.

"Mais... " tentai-je de répliquer quelque chose, refusant de faire face à la réalité douloureuse.

"Arrête de te trouver des excuses et de jouer la carte de la naïveté, une Audacieuse digne de ce nom ne se ferait pas berner comme ça. Tu es faible, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement" m'acheva-t-il. Je tressaillis à ses dernières paroles, fermant les yeux et m'enfonçant légèrement dans mes épaules. Il avait raison. complètement raison. Et il avait visé juste, dans le mile même. Il tourna alors les talons, et alla se poster près de Will, qui nous regardait nous entraîner, près à nous donner des conseils et à nous aider à progresser, _lui_. Je fis alors abstraction de l'épisode Lize, et allai me poster face à mon punching bag, et m'entraînai. Lize revint nous rejoindre une dizaine de minutes plus tard, visiblement calmée, et ayant ramassé sa fierté, marchant d'un air suffisant et auto-satisfait. Elle s'entraîna un peu avec nous, mais la fin des exercices fut rapidement sonnée par Eric :

"Bon ça suffit, arrêtez" nous somma-t-il de son air blasé, comme si ce que nous faisions ne servait à rien et n'était pas digne d'être regardé tant nous étions pitoyables "Voici la programmation des matches" déclara-t-il en nous indiquant le tableau.

1) Marie vs. Elena

2) Lize vs. Emily

3) Patrick vs. Jon

4) Daniel vs. Antoine

5) Louis vs. Jeanne

Et c'était tout. Il n'y avait ni mon nom, ni celui de Roy. Dans le cas de celui-ci, cela paraissait logique et tombait sous le sens : Il avait la nuque brisée et malgré les sérums réparateurs n'était toujours pas complètement remis et en capacité de combattre à nouveau. En ce qui me concernait, c'était déjà moins logique. J'avais déjà affronté Roy, alors pourquoi serait-ce à moins de ne pas combattre faute de partenaire ?

"Euh... ?" commençai-je avant qu'Eric ne m'interrompe d'un geste de la main.

"Allez-y, Marie, Elena sur le ring, les autres autour et observez bien !" nous lança-t-il. Néanmoins, lorsque les initiés vinrent encercler le ring, et les deux combattantes y grimper, je restai en retrait, pour demander quelques précisions à Eric.

"Eric ?" l'interpelai-je d'un ton neutre et simple.

"Tu resteras à la fin du cours" me décréta-t-il avec une certaine fermeté, sans daigner m'adresser un regard. Ok...

Les combats s'avérèrent de meilleur niveau, et je constatai alors que notre groupe avait en effet progressé. Les gens s'habituaient au combat, ils n'étaient plus impressionnés, et se lâchaient complètement en fondant leurs mouvements sur les exercices et conseils de Will (parce que Eric niveau conseils... C'était pas le plus généreux on va dire) Marie elle-même semblait avec magistralement progressé. Elle tenait tête à Elena, qui pourtant il y a deux jours l'aurait piétinée en moins de deux secondes. Mais Marie était devenue rapide, agile, souple, et réactive. Ses coups n'étaient pas encore bien puissants, mais bien placés, ils s'avéraient redoutables. Comme pouvait en attester Elena, qui venait de se prendre un petit coup de coude dans la poitrine, coup qui pouvait se révéler d'une incroyable douleur chez les filles contrairement aux a prioris masculins.

Lize quant à elle n'avait pas franchement progressé, comme l'avait fait remarquer Eric. Certes, elle avait un niveau tout à fait respectable, mais ne progressant pas, l'observation de ses divers combats avait permis à Emily d'analyser et de prévoir les coups de Lize. Elle ne les lui rendait pas franchement, mais elle pouvait en esquiver une grande majorité, et parer le reste. Mais finalement, la force de Lize et ses astuces Érudites lui permirent de remporter le combat, en assenant un violent coup de pied dans la tempe de son adversaire.

En ce qui concernait Louis, il était toujours aussi fort, et bon au combat. Rapide, perspicace, opportuniste, il était vraiment fait pour ça. Il avait au début rechigné à affronter Jeanne, une fille, mais au final les provocations de la belle comparse de Roy lui avaient fait perdre tous ses scrupules, et il pouvait maintenant la malmener sans aucun sentiment de honte ou culpabilité. Eric lui même était intervenu verbalement pour lui rappeler que chez les Audacieux, hommes et femmes devaient être traités de la même manière, qu'à la manière de frères et sœurs, nous ne devions avoir aucun remords pour progresser et faire progresser notre adversaire Audacieux. Facile à dire. Je n'imagine pas l'épreuve que ça avait dû être pour Louis, d'habitude très galant et courtois, le genre de garçon qui n'irait jamais lever la main sur une fille, même si elle était Audacieuse. La fin des combats fut sonnée par une dernière annonce, cette fois effectuée par Will :

"Bon, vous avez bien travaillé pour les combats, je vois que le Capture the Flag vous a été utile pour gagner en prudence et réactivité. C'est pas mal. Cet après-midi, vous avez quartiers libres, pour vous remettre un peu parce que la nuit a été en effet courte" déclara-t-il, provoquant une vague de réjouissances dans le groupe. Tous partirent alors pour quitter la salle, mais lorsque Eric se posta devant moi, je me rappelai alors que nous avions à discuter. Will, qui était parti devant se retourna néanmoins, et constatant qu'Eric m'avait retenue pour me dire quelque chose, ils s'enquit de demander :

"Un problème ?"

"Non" répondit Eric "Je lui donne simplement des conseils pour progresser en combat"

"Ah ok" fut rassuré Will, qui quitta alors la salle pour rejoindre le groupe. Me laissant seule avec Eric. Je croisai les bras contre ma poitrine, micro-expression au combien répandue traduisant mon malaise et ma volonté de me protéger contre celui qui était tout à fait capable de me blesser ou de me mettre en danger.

"Oui ?" lui demandai-je alors, afin d'abréger ce moment de silence assez inconfortable.

"Je vais t'entraîner" déclara-t-il simplement.

"Euh... " balbutiai-je "Comment ça ?"

"Tu es la plus faible du groupe, même la pète-sec est plus forte que toi" remarqua-t-il d'une petite pique dans mon égo, qui certes n'était pas bien méchante mais qui m'atteignit tout de même. Mais il avait raison.

"Et ?" continuai-je, m'apprêtant à lui rappeler qu'il était dans son intérêt, s'il voulait que je finisse sans faction, que je reste à mon niveau ridicule et piteux.

"Et j'ai remarqué que tu ne combattais réellement que lorsque tu te sentais dans le réel besoin de combattre" m'expliqua-t-il "Contre Roy, il a fallu que tu fasses une expérience de mort imminente pour te lâcher. Et contre moi, je présume que je n'ai pas besoin de rentrer dans les détails, je te fais simplement peur" se moqua-t-il en prononçant les derniers mots.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu y gagnerais ? A m'entraîner ? Tu pourrais quotidiennement prendre ton pied à te moquer, humilier et passer tes nerfs sur une initiée ?" lui demandai-je.

"Tu as l'air de penser que je peux faire disparaître quelqu'un de la surface de la terre en un clin d'œil" remarqua-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas le cas ?" m'étonnai-je faussement en levant un sourcil.

"Si, c'est tout à fait le cas. Seulement je ne peux pas me le permettre de faire malencontreusement disparaître une Fraternelle. Ça créerait bien trop de problèmes. Je suis un leader de Faction, n'oublie pas. Les Fraternels et les Audacieux ne s'entendent déjà pas très bien de base, je ne veux pas allumer un conflit et donner une occasion aux Sincères ou aux Altruistes de la ramener, et de nous pointer du doigt parce que nous discriminons les pauvres petits paysans fraternels et pacifistes" déclara-t-il avec machiavélisme.

"C'était donc ça" décrétai-je simplement en lâchant un soupir, et relâchant mes bras, qui retombèrent le long de mon corps. L'air d'un instant, je crus qu'il allait se corriger pour enchaîner avec une autre blague sarcastique à sa sauce, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment voulu signifier ce qu'il avait dit. Mais il n'en fit rien, et je compris alors définitivement qui était Eric. Il avait été particulièrement perturbant et assez imprévisible ces derniers temps. Tantôt un impitoyable connard, queutard sans mœurs, tantôt un leader paternel et instructeur responsable. Mais désormais je savais qui il était. Un simple opportuniste, un être vicieux et assoiffé de puissance, et qui pour atteindre ses desseins pouvait jouer n'importe quelle carte émotionnelle. Il était né chez les Érudits, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. _Il était né pour être calculateur_.

"On commence l'entraînement tout à l'heure, à 14h. Si tu avais prévu quelque chose, annule-le" me lança-t-il finalement avant de tourner les talons et de me devancer, marchant de sa démarche nonchalante mais fière de leader Audacieux.

"Opportuniste" murmurai-je, avant de me diriger à mon tour dans le réfectoire.

* * *

"Angie ?" m'interpela une jolie blonde alors que je déjeunais avec Will et Marie. Il s'agissait de Tris, la sœur de Caleb.

"Oh salut" lui répondis-je, agrémentant d'un franc sourire. Elle eut alors un petit sourire gêné, et m'expliqua :

"Je suis désolée, j'espère que je te dérange pas, mais il y a quelque chose d'important que je dois te dire... " avoua-t-elle. J'écarquillai alors les yeux, m'excusai auprès de Will et Marie et allai rejoindre Tris, qui m'accompagna alors dans un couloir peu fréquenté, et où se trouvait également le fameux Quatre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demandai-je inquiète.

"Comment dire... C'est un peu gênant en fait... " bredouillait Quatre, n'aidant pas franchement Tris a cracher le morceau. Deux parfaits anciens Altruistes.

"Tu te souviens de la soirée d'intégration ?" me questionna alors Tris, ce qui me surprit assez.

"Euh, ça dépend" répondis-je en toute honnêteté.

"Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé vers... " commença-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Quatre, qui compléta :

" 1h du matin ?" finit-il.

"Je crois que... J'étais ivre. J'ai un trou de mémoire... On m'a fait boire un cocktail puissant et... Attendez... Vous savez quelque chose ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?" m'enquis-je, angoissée.

"Non, non" me rassura maladroitement Tris "Enfin... peut-être, ça dépend de comment tu perçois les choses"

"Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous savez ?" m'impatientai-je, au comble de la curiosité et de l'inquiétude.

"Et bien... Je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu le vois par toi-même" déclara funestement Quatre en baissant la tête. Il me pria alors de le suivre à la salle de contrôle et de surveillance. Tris m'accompagna également. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que ces deux là aient l'air si... gênés ? Est-ce que j'avais fait une connerie embarrassante ? C'était de la faute de leur fichu alcool, on n'a pas idée de boire des trucs aussi puissants qui vous aliènent de votre mémoire et de votre comportement naturel. Quatre s'assit alors sur son fauteuil, et je vins m'installer à sa droite, Tris se postant à sa gauche. Il tapota alors quelques codes sur son clavier d'ordinateur, puis sélectionna l'enregistrement vidéo d'une des caméras de sécurité, celle de l'ascenseur, et l'avança jusqu'aux alentours de l'heure en question.

En soit, il n'y avait rien de profondément choquant sur la bande vidéo. On voyait un couple de dos se rouler une sacrée pelle, et se serrer dans une étreinte chaude et sexy, pleine de concupiscence et de luxure, mais bon, venant d'Audacieux vraisemblablement alcoolisés, ce n'était pas spécialement surprenant. Je réalisai alors en regardant plus précisément qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui m'était familier. Sa stature, sa morphologie... bien que titubant à cause de son ivresse, je reconnaissais cette silhouette. Puis, il suffit qu'il secoua la tête, pour que ses tatouages grimpant à la gorge apparaissent en pleine lumière.

"Eric ?" soufflai-je. Mais Tris et Quatre ne répondirent rien, me laissant visionner le reste de la séquence sans intervenir. Oui, enfin, je n'avais peut-être pas spécialement envie d'assister au plan cul de monsieur le grand leader. Il embrassait sauvagement, avec une langueur et une appétence charnelle sa compagne, et elle semblait ne pas franchement le rejeter, pour ne pas dire le contraire. Il s'écarta alors un peu d'elle, pour défaire sa ceinture. Je grimaçai à cette vue. Bon, sans vouloir faire la pudique, voir mon instructeur déboutonner son pantalon et défaire sa braguette à cause d'une pression sous la ceinture n'était pas exactement agréable à visionner. En fait, si je n'étais pas curieuse de savoir ce que cette vidéo avait affaire avec moi j'aurais sans aucun doute tourné la tête et lâché un magnifique "beurk" de dégoût.

Soudain, je me pétrifiai totalement sur place, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement dans mon choc était grand, tant un véritable traumatisme se gravait soudainement en moi. En s'écartant de la jeune fille, je reconnus la robe de celle-ci. C'était celle de Lize. Celle que Lize m'avait prêtée ce soir là. La jeune femme taquina Eric, et le puzzle se composa soudainement pour mon plus grand effroi devant moi. Sa voix, c'était la mienne. Son corps, c'était le mien. Cette fille qui échauffait les préliminaires avec le leader de la faction, _c'était moi_. L'ascenseur s'arrêta alors, et les deux... les deux... Eric et... moi, en sortîmes pour nous avancer dans le couloir, alors que je m'étais agglutinée contre le torse de mon leader et que celui-ci me couvrait de mille caresses, ne délaissant vraisemblablement aucun centimètre de mes lèvres au sec. La vidéo continua alors, mais les deux antihéros de l'intrigue ayant quitté la scène, il n'y avait plus rien à voir. Quatre éteignit alors le lecteur, et se retourna vers moi, l'air confus, Tris en fit de même.

"Euh... je ne sais pas quoi dire" avouai-je, encore choquée par ce que je venais de voir. Comment était-ce possible ? Même ivre morte et gisant complètement sous la table je n'aurais jamais pu faire une chose pareille. C'était impossible, impensable... Et pourtant ça paraissait être une solution logique au fait que je m'étais retrouvée le lendemain matin allongée dans un lit contre mon instructeur, contre Eric. Il me répugnait tellement, et encore plus à ce moment de l'initiation. Il avait été sans pitié, cruel et malveillant. Et il l'était toujours d'ailleurs. Et puis lui, comment avait-il pu encore se regarder dans un miroir après quelque chose comme ça ? Profiter d'une initiée bourrée, satisfaire son appétit charnel... Merde, j'espère qu'on n'était pas allés jusqu'à coucher ensemble. Ça, ça serait particulièrement révoltant, et je ne pouvais pas le blâmer plus que moi. C'était également de ma faute.

"J'ai pensé que tu méritais peut-être de savoir... " marmonna Tris, confuse et confondue en excuses implicites.

"Oui, c'est gentil merci" la gratifiai-je "Est-ce que c'est la seule vidéo de disponible ?"

"Oui" répondit Quatre "Les autres caméras étaient ou trop éloignées, ou hors-service"

"Je vois... En tout cas merci de m'avoir montré ça" ajoutai-je d'un ton morne et désespéré.

"Ne te laisse pas abattre" essaya de me réconforter Tris "Ça arrive à tout le monde, et au final je pense qu'il était au moins tout aussi ivre que toi"

"Je vois... " conclus-je en me dirigeant lentement, d'un pas lourd, vers la porte pour quitter la salle. Mais Tris m'arrêta en m'interpelant à nouveau :

"Angie, attends" m'appela-t-elle.

"Oui ?" répondis-je toujours en état de choc.

"Ce n'est pas fini... " recommença-t-elle.

"Il y a autre chose ?" m'étonnai-je alors. Quatre se leva, et vint se poster près de Tris, face à moi. Il déclara alors funestement, comme on annoncerait la mort de quelqu'un :

"Eric a vu la vidéo ce midi".

* * *

_**Héhé voilà, voilà. J'ai essayé de soigner la fin, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, des idées, des conseils, et surtout vos impressions ! Vos reviews sont comme les dons réguliers qui soutiennent une cause, elles soutiennent ma fic et me confortent pour la continuer ! :D**_

Bonne journée à tous et à toutes et bonnes vacances pour celles et ceux qui partent ^^  
Je publie le chapitre suivant bientôt :)  



	10. Chapter 9

_**Coucou les filles ! Alors je tiens à nouveau à vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait beaucoup plaisir, et de voir qu'elles ont été aussi rapides ça m'a bien motivée pour continuer, parce que c'est vrai que j'avais un peu commencé à décrocher la fiction, mais je suis de retour ! ****(pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... Ok je sors.)**_

_**Merci donc à Mlle Cullen59000, , Guest (non ça fait pas con du tout de s'adresser à quelqu'un comme ça hihi), à CarOwliine (ma followeuse semi-anonyme :D), à Sarah, Andrea et honey également, j'espère d'ailleurs que la taille de ce chapitre te conviendra :)**_

_**Par contre, petit - ou gros, je ne sais pas trop - bémol. J'ai réorganisé et réécrit ce chapitre plusieurs fois parce que j'avais un peu de mal avec la logique de la suite etc. Donc c'est possible qu'il paraisse un peu bizarre parfois, c'est parce que j'ai recollé plusieurs scènes un peu artificiellement, je m'en excuse ^^'**_

* * *

_**Chapitre IX**_

_"Il y a autre chose ?" m'étonnai-je alors. Quatre se leva, et vint se poster près de Tris, face à moi. Il déclara alors funestement, comme on annoncerait la mort de quelqu'un :_

_"Eric a vu la vidéo ce midi. Il est venu pendant que je prenais ma pause déjeuner avec Tris, et en a profité pour fouiller dans les fichiers pour trouver ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit là... "_

Que répondre à cela ? Et bien c'est simple, je n'avais rien répondu. J'avais hoché de la tête en me pinçant les lèvres, signe que j'avais bien entendu ce qu'il m'avait dit, et que je comprenais ce que cela signifiait. Sans doute avaient-ils voulu me mettre en garde contre lui ou me conseiller quant à mes actions futures, mais je n'avais pas pris la peine de les écouter et étais partie avec empressement. Et heureusement ils n'étaient pas revenus me trouver, comprenant mon malaise et le choc que cela avait représenté pour moi. Ce n'est pas comme si Eric savait que j'avais passé une nuit vraisemblablement torride avec lui.

La question désormais était de savoir comment agir dès maintenant ? Il était presque 14h, il allait falloir que je le retrouve dans la salle d'entraînement. Mais alors, que faire... Je ne pouvais pas me défiler, il ne le permettrait pas et devinerait alors que j'ai moi aussi visionné la vidéo. La meilleure chose à faire me semblait donc de feindre l'ignorance, de faire comme si je n'étais au courant de rien, comme si je me contentais de mon simple trou de mémoire et n'avais encore rien fait pour y remédier. Mais évidemment ce ne serait pas facile à simuler. Déjà, Eric était né Érudit, et donc était par nature terriblement observateur et pouvait très rapidement déduire avec un minimum de preuves le cheminement et le déroulement de certaines actions. De plus, je ne savais pas du tout quelle serait ma réaction face à lui. Pourrais-je le voir à nouveau comme avant ?

Mais c'était trop tard. J'entrai déjà dans la salle d'entraînement. Je devais tout faire pour ne pas me trahir. Je trouvai alors Eric frappant un punching bag à une vitesse fulgurante et dans une puissance et efficacité terrifiante, chaque coup bousculant violemment le sac de sable que je n'arrivais jamais à bouger d'un pouce. Ses gestes étaient rapides, précis et offensifs. Je constatai alors qu'il avait jeté dans un coin sa veste noire d'un style miliaire urbain et stylisée par quelques pins et clous. Il s'entraînait ainsi avec ses belles bottes de combat habituelles, un pantalon en cuir parfaitement adapté à sa morphologie, lui faisant de longues jambes musclées, et en guise de haut, un simple t-shirt moulant noir, avec pour seul accessoire une chaîne en argent avec une croix de vie égyptienne. Il se rendit vite compte de ma présence, et immobilisa le punching bag, récupérant au passage une bouteille d'eau et en buvant de grandes gorgées. Il ne suait absolument pas, et ne paraissait pas même essoufflé par son enchaînement offensif.

"Tu es en retard" me fit-il remarquer sans me regarder dans les yeux.

"Il est 14h" rectifiai-je, un peu trop audacieusement à mon goût en fait. Je ne voulais pas finir comme Lize. Néanmoins, je n'étais pas en tort, contrairement à elle, la dernière fois.

"Approche-toi" m'ordonna-t-il, sans prêter attention à ma réponse et toujours sans daigner m'adresser un regard. Je m'exécutai cependant sans rien répliquer. J'arrivai ainsi à quelques pas de lui, et fis un bond en arrière lorsqu'il tenta de me balancer un puissant crochet du droit.

"Mais ça va pas ?!" m'enquis-je tant son geste m'avait prise au dépourvu. Il étouffa alors un petit rire plein de moquerie, et alla chercher des bandes qu'il avait déposées près de sa veste et vint me les apporter.

"Tu as de bons réflexes, et une bonne vitesse. Il faut que tu travailles ta force" m'expliqua-t-il, alors que je prenais dans ma main les bandes de tissu blanches. Je les dévisageai avec incompréhension, ne sachant trop ce que je devais en faire. Je m'apprêtai à le lui demander, quand il me devança :

"Faut vraiment te mâcher le travail !" râla-t-il en me reprenant les bandes des mains, puis, saisissant une de mes mains dans la sienne, m'enroula une première bande autour de mes phalanges, de mon poing et de mon poignet. Il en fit de même avec l'autre "Maintenant frappe" m'ordonna-t-il en me présentant le punching bag.

"Comment ?" demandai-je pour plus de précisions.

"Essaie de frapper le plus puissamment possible avec tes poings" m'expliqua-t-il cette fois-ci sans râler. C'était assez drôle quand on y pensait (ou ridicule), mais en fait j'étais assez timide et gênée à l'idée de faire ça devant lui. Il se tenait à quelques pas de moi, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine musclée, et ses yeux couleur glace me fixaient d'un regard déstabilisant. Je décidai néanmoins de faire abstraction de cette intimidation, et me lançai. Mais je réalisai rapidement que mes coups de poing ne le satisfaisaient pas puisqu'il soupirait à chacune de mes offensives, ce qui avait le chic de littéralement m'énerver.

"Écoute, ne te sens pas obligé de faire ça tout ça parce que tu ne veux pas de problèmes avec les Fraternels" lui déclarai-je finalement, lassée et vexée par son comportement.

"Qui t'a dit de t'arrêter ?" me répliqua-t-il sèchement. Je soupirai alors et me remis au travail, mes poings s'enfonçant dans le sac de sable "Tu ne comptes pas abandonner, si ?" reprit-il alors.

"Pas vraiment" répondis-je sans franchement y mettre de conviction, et continuant à donner mes coups de poings vains dans le punching bag. Soudain, mon instinct me dicta un autre mouvement : Je parai un nouveau crochet d'Eric par un coup d'avant-bras. Il enchaîna alors avec une série de coups tous plus rapides et puissants les uns que les autres, que je parvenais tout juste à esquiver et parer.

"Je suis actuellement à 10% de mes capacités" me confia-t-il "Si tu veux arriver à faire face à des situation dangereuses et devenir une véritable Audacieuse, tu vas devoir montrer plus de motivation, d'assiduité et surtout, te montrer à la hauteur, alors recommence et je veux te voir frapper plus vite et plus fort" Je m'exécutai alors, essoufflée par cet échange de coups qui apparemment lui avait été d'un ennui profond, alors qu'il avait relevé d'une soudaine concentration titanesque pour moi.

Je revins me poster face au punching bag, et réitérai l'exercice, essayant de frapper plus vite et plus fort, selon ses dires. Mais comme il l'avait très justement fait remarquer, il me fallait plus de motivation. Je me mis alors à imaginer que ce punching bag n'était autre qu'Eric lui-même, et que je lui disais mes quatre vérités par rapport à ce que j'avais vu dans la salle de surveillance, et cette scène dans l'ascenseur. Mes coups devinrent instantanément plus vifs, et plus puissants, je pouvais le sentir moi-même, alors que mes poings commençaient à fatiguer et mes muscles à s'engourdir. Mais j'imaginais sa face, j'imaginais les choses horribles qu'il pourrait raconter du style "j'ai sauté une initiée, c'était franchement pas fameux, aucune expérience la gamine" ou alors "quand on dit que les Fraternels sont chauds comme des lapins, je crois que j'ai trouvé la plus froide des pucelles"...

Tout à coup, je sentis un contact chaud et doux contre mon abdomen. C'étaient les mains d'Eric. Il s'était faufilé derrière moi, collant son buste contre mon dos et avait agrippé ma taille pour modifier ma position et me placer différemment face au punching bag. Son souffle chaud caressant mon oreille, il m'expliqua doucement, comme pour ne pas me déconcentrer :

"Tu ne te positionnes pas bien, essaie de te mettre comme ça, et n'hésite pas à fléchir les jambes" me conseilla-t-il. Il garda néanmoins ses mains sur ma taille quelques instants avant de les retirer et de revenir à sa place. Je me remis alors à l'exercice, avec cette nouvelle position et constatai qu'en effet, cette petite modification de posture me permettait beaucoup plus de flexibilité, et que j'étais bien plus à l'aise et mobile pour assener mes coups de poings. Soudain, Eric m'interrompit en me demandant :

"Où est-ce que tu voulais en venir la dernière fois, quand tu as déclaré ne plus jamais vouloir boire une goutte d'alcool en ma présence ?" Je m'arrêtai net après sa déclaration, bien que je n'aurais clairement pas dû réagir comme ça. Je stoppai les mouvements du punching bag, et dévisageai Eric. Naturelle. Tu n'es au courant de rien. Tu as un trou de mémoire.

"Comment ça ?" feignis-je l'ignorance.

"Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle" me cerna-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus de moi, comme pour m'intimider.

"Tu m'as fait boire de l'alcool à la soirée d'intégration, je me trompe ?" tentai-je de riposter.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire" cherchait-il à me coincer, tout en avançant vers moi, à mesure que je reculais.

"Bah si. Alors dis-moi ce que je voulais dire, puisque tu as l'air de mieux le savoir que moi-même ?" lui demandai-je, répondant hélas un peu agressivement. Mon dos rencontra alors un pilier froid de la salle, et alors que je m'apprêtais à m'en écarter, Eric posa brusquement sa main près de ma tête, me barrant le chemin. Je me remis alors face à lui.

"Tu fuis ? Tu as quelque chose à cacher ?" s'acharnait-il, devenant de plus en plus intimidant. Il semblait véritablement enragé.

"Non, mais tu avances. Je recule par conséquent pour ne pas que tu me rentres dedans" expliquai-je très superficiellement. Je tentai alors de m'écarter sur ma gauche, libre, mais il plaqua son autre main contre le pilier, m'emprisonnant entre ses deux bras désormais me bloquant de part et d'autre. Je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir.

"Arrête de faire la maligne !" me lança-t-il, ce qui me fit tressaillir intérieurement. Non pas que j'avais peur... Mais... bon j'avais peur, d'accord, je l'admets. Il ne me mettait pas spécialement à l'aise en même temps. Mais je ne lui montrerais par que son intimidation fonctionnait sur moi, même si c'était le cas. Il ne fallait pas que je lui donne raison.

"Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?" demandai-je alors.

"Tu sais très bien où est-ce que je veux en venir" répondit-il alors très simplement en plongeant son regard bleu acier dans mes yeux fiers, en réalité assez fébriles pour le coup.

"Je ne suis pas télépathe" lui lançai-je alors, bien décidée à ne rien lui avouer sur la vidéo.

"J'ai entendu la porte se claquer violemment" expliqua-t-il "J'ai alors immédiatement su que j'avais passé la nuit avec une fille, je ne savais seulement pas laquelle... "

"Ça ne me regarde pas" répliquai-je.

"Donc si je vais fouiller dans tes affaires, là, maintenant, tu me certifies que je n'y trouverai ni mon caleçon, ni mon t-shirt ?" me mit-il au défi. Il se dégagea alors, et avança rapidement vers la sortie, visiblement prêt à aller chercher dans mes vêtements les preuves qui démontraient que j'avais bel et bien été cette fille partie au petit matin.

"Attends !" l'arrêtai-je en lui prenant le bras, le stoppant dans son mouvement. Il se retourna alors, avec un insidieux rictus d'homme satisfait. _Et merde, c'était du bluff_. Il me refit alors face, se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas où tu mets tes affaires, mais tu ne vas quand même pas fouiller dans les miennes comme ça, c'est privé !" m'exclamai-je. Il m'attrapa alors par la taille, et alla me plaquer brutalement contre le pilier.

"Une ancienne Fraternelle qui parle de propriété privée, c'est vraiment peu crédible" ricana-t-il, et je dus reconnaître qu'il marquait un point. Il approcha alors son visage du mien, pendant que mon cœur commençait à battre à mille à l'heure, sans que je sache trop pourquoi. Il ne s'agissait pas d'instinct de protection, ce n'était pas l'alarme et le rythme cardiaque de mon instinct de défense habituel, c'était autre chose...

"Qu'est-ce... que... tu... fais ?" bredouillai-je, troublée, alors que ses mains reposaient sur ma taille, et son souffle chaud effleurait mon visage. Je tournai alors la tête, priant pour ne pas rougir.

"J'essaie de me remémorer ce qu'il s'est passé" avoua-t-il en un murmure, qui se termina par un baiser dans mon cou, ses lèvres douces, chaudes et pulpeuses s'appuyant délicatement contre ma jugulaire, et l'embrassant sensuellement. Je clignai des yeux et tentai de reprendre mes esprits. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?!_ Je posai alors mes mains sur le torse d'Eric et le repoussai en arrière.

"A... Arrête ça" lui dis-je d'un ton timide, les yeux baissés.

"Tu en as envie" remarqua-t-il. J'écarquillai les yeux. _En avais-je... envie ?_

"Euh, je ne pense pas non" répliquai-je. _Est-ce que... je le désirais ?_

"C'est écrit sur ta tête" rit-il. _Non, c'est ce qu'il essayait de me faire croire._

"Non, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça" le prévins-je. Il ne me duperait pas, il ne manipulerait pas mes sentiments à son avantage. Il ne ferait pas croire un truc pareil.

"C'est ce qu'on verra" déclara-t-il finalement en déposant un petit baiser rebondi sur ma joue "Maintenant, retourne travailler tes exercices !" me lança-t-il soudainement. Je le regardai avec une totale incompréhension.

"Est-ce que... tu ne serais pas schizophrène par pur hasard ?" osai-je lui demander.

"Travaille et tais-toi, je te rappelle que tu dois finir dans les huit premières du classement final si tu veux passer à la deuxième phase de l'initiation" décréta-t-il. Je me remis donc au travail, toujours perturbée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, ne sachant trop si cela avait été réel ou un simple délire dû à la fatigue. Pourtant, je pouvais sentir le sourire sournois d'Eric posé sur moi. Il allait jouer, s'amuser. Il allait me pousser à bout et me faire regretter d'être venue ici pour de bon.

* * *

_***Point de vue de Will**_

L'atmosphère était étrange depuis le Capture the Flag. Ou peut-être même depuis que Angie avait envoyé Roy à l'infirmerie. Depuis qu'elle avait véritablement tapé dans l'œil d'Eric pour être exact. Angie dès le début s'était révélé être une fille discrète, d'assez blasée et surtout, d'incroyablement paresseuse. Mais je ne parvenais pas à l'en blâmer. Elle avait été élevée chez les Fraternels, et se retrouver chez les Audacieux devait être une sacrée épreuve pour elle. Je me demandais même régulièrement pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait choisi de rejoindre la faction aux antipodes culturels de la sienne. J'étais même allé jusqu'à aller regarder son dossier, et le résultat de son test d'aptitude, mais je n'en avais été que plus déconcerté. Angie était Érudite. J'étais totalement perdu alors, et ne comprenais absolument pas son choix. Elle semblait n'avoir rien d'Audacieux, et la faction qui lu correspondait le mieux pour moi, aurait été les Altruistes.

Elle n'était pas une grande gueule, et ne parlait jamais pour rien dire. Elle n'était pas Sincère. Elle ne se risquait que très rarement à faire des choix, et n'était pas du genre à parier sur une table de poker, elle n'avait rien de téméraire. Elle n'était pas Audacieuse. Elle n'aimait pas les gens, et n'allait vers personne, elle était solitaire. Elle n'était pas Fraternelle. Néanmoins, il est vrai qu'elle avait ce côté calculateur et la réflexion constante d'une Érudite, mais elle n'était pas comme celles que j'avais connues dans mon ancienne faction. Elle n'était pas vraiment Érudite non plus. A la rigueur, elle était totalement désintéressée dans chacun de ses gestes et n'aimait pas être remarquée, cherchant à se faire petite et discrète, et ça c'était plutôt le comportement de quelqu'un qui avait été élevé chez les Altruistes.

Mais elle nous avait tous surpris, lorsqu'elle avait cherché à empêcher Roy de blesser la petite pète-sec Marie. Elle avait haussé la voix, et même elle semblait ne pas en revenir. Le sérum la handicapait profondément, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il allait falloir attendre qu'il se dissipe totalement pour enfin voir, qui était réellement Angie, qui était réellement Angèle Marais, la première Fraternelle à rejoindre les Audacieux depuis 10 ans. Autant dire que lorsqu'il l'avait vue descendre du filet, Eric avait caché son incroyable surprise, et son impatience de la tourmenter. Parce qu'il aimait tourmenter les proies faciles. Alors une Fraternelle... que demander de plus ?

Mais je crois que tout a commencé à prendre une tournure différente lorsqu'il s'est avéré que la 'paysanne' n'était pas une proie facile justement. Elle ne se laissait jamais atteindre par quelque humiliation que ce soit, et ça, ça avait le don d'enrager Eric. Il aimait avoir le dessus, se sentir supérieur et craint par les autres. Quand j'étais moi-même chez les Érudits, alors que j'avais deux ans de moins que lui, je me rappelais d'un garçon idolâtré, mais qui secrètement faisait persécuter tous ceux qui lui tenaient tête pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de voir son chemin entravé par quelque obstacle et écueil que ce soit.

Lorsqu'elle s'était interposée pour arrêter le combat, je m'étais empressé d'aller porter Marie à l'infirmerie, si bien que je n'avais pas pu analyser les réactions d'Eric, et en particulier ses mimiques faciales, qui le trahissaient toujours même lorsqu'il s'efforçait de faire transparaître autre chose. De ce point de vue là, il aurait pu être Sincère, c'était un mauvais menteur. Mais en même temps, il n'avait que très rarement besoin de mentir, calculateur et prévoyant comme il l'était. Néanmoins, c'est une expression que je ne lui connaissais pas que j'avais remarqué sur son visage lorsque je l'ai vu à son tour, porter à l'infirmerie une Angie évanouie dans ses bras. Il l'avait posée sur un lit, et je sus alors qu'il était en colère. Mais pas contre elle, contre le sérum.

"Espèce de sérum de paix à la con, ils sont vraiment stupides ces fermiers de merde à droguer leur populace avec cette connerie" avait-il pesté. Il m'avait alors expliqué que le sérum des Fraternels avait fait tourner de l'œil Angie, l'empêchant d'attaquer et de se montrer violente avec sa cible. Il était ensuite allé chercher un paquet de glaçons, et était revenu s'asseoir face au lit d'Angie, il l'avait mise sur le côté et avait pressé la pochette glaciale contre l'arrière de la tête de la "paysanne" comme il l'appelait, sans doute prévenant ainsi d'une bosse qui pourrait se former. Il m'avait ensuite ordonné de retourner avec les initiés et de m'occuper de la suite des combats.

Mais je n'avais pas bougé. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait, à ce qu'il faisait. Depuis quand Eric s'occupait-il des initiés blessés à l'infirmerie ? Déjà, le simple fait qu'il y accompagne quelqu'un relevait de l'extraordinaire, mais qu'il prenne ensuite la peine d'aller chercher une poches à glaçons et s'occuper... d'une bosse... Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, et c'était d'autant plus déconcertant qu'il s'agissait de son bouc émissaire préféré de la promotion. La pète-sec l'intéressait moins, il aimait la malmener et c'est tout, mais pour Angie... Il cherchait et réfléchissait vraiment à la manière dont il pourrait l'emmerder. Alors le voir la soigner, c'était tout bonnement paradoxal et ridicule.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?" m'avait-il alors lancé sévèrement pour me faire bouger. J'aurais voulu lui demander pourquoi il faisait ça, mais je n'en avais rien fait. Eric était le leader des Audacieux, et je l'avais déjà assez contrarié comme ça dans le passé pour me risquer à me le remettre à dos. Seulement je ne comprenais vraiment pas son attitude depuis qu'Angie s'était peu à peu révélée. Il semblait prendre soin de sa proie pour mieux bondir dessus le moment opportun, il était le fauve qui observait de loin l'antilope, l'habituant à sa présence et veillant à la bonne santé de celle-ci pour alors mieux la dévorer lorsqu'il se sentirait comblé.

Et ce comportement de fauve opportuniste s'était à nouveau manifesté lors du Capture the Flag. Je n'avais jamais su la raison pour laquelle il avait interdit Angie d'y participer, et j'en étais venu à supposer qu'elle l'avait vexée, ou qu'elle l'avait irrité d'une manière ou d'une autre, car Angie était une inconsciente Fraternelle qui ne connaissait pas l'impact que pouvait avoir son comportement nonchalant sur quelqu'un d'aussi fier et entêté qu'Eric. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de l'entendre soupirer, ça l'exaspérait au plus au point. Chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, je retenais ma respiration, attendant la réaction d'Eric, qui à ma plus grande surprise prenait sur lui et n'explosait jamais.

Lorsque Lize avait tiré sur Angie, et en plus dans le front, il avait néanmoins craqué, et moi aussi même si ma réaction avait paru minime comparé à la sienne. Il avait violemment réprimandé Lize, et s'était enragé. Je m'étais alors chargé de mettre fin à la partie et de rassembler et organiser tout le monde, pendant que je l'avais vu s'enfoncer dans un wagon avec à nouveau dans les bras une Angie au bord de la perte de connaissance. Depuis ce jour, j'en avais conclu qu'Eric ne supportait pas qu'on touche à sa proie. Car elle était sa proie, la sienne et à personne d'autre. Il la voulait pour lui tout seul, il voulait avoir le bonheur et l'honneur de la persécuter lui-même et n'autoriserait personne à lui faire du mal sans qu'il y consente.

Mais le pire restait à venir. Et quand je parle du pire, je ne mâche pas mes mots. Lors de la journée d'intégration, j'avais été rapidement appelé par Quatre pour régler un problème urgent avec Max et les autres grands Audacieux, pour préparer la prochaine grande rencontre inter-factionnelle. J'avais donc laissé Angie seule au comptoir du bar, et je m'en sentais profondément désolé et attristé, car j'appréciais énormément sa compagnie. Une fois que la barrière de la timidité était percée, elle s'avérait être une jeune fille très gentille, agréable, amusante et surtout... totalement imprévisible. Jamais là où on l'attendait. Ne réagissant jamais comme on pouvait l'attendre. Pas même le plus calculateur des Érudits ne parviendrait à la prédire, et c'était peut-être ça qui attirait également Eric et l'incitait à réfléchir ses stratégies pour la faire fléchir.

Je ne le savais pas, mais le pire s'était déroulé ce soir-là. C'est Quatre qui m'avait mis au courant, des suites des insistances de Tris, ma meilleure amie. Ils m'avaient alors confié un secret de la plus grande et taboue des confidences. Il m'avaient montré une vidéo que des centaines de personnes rêveraient d'avoir en leur possession pour faire choir Eric de la régence des Audacieux. Eric et Angie avaient vraisemblablement couché ensemble, tous les deux sous l'emprise d'un Bikers' Cemetery, le cocktail d'alcools le plus puissant et radical des Audacieux, qui garantissait le trou de mémoire le lendemain matin. Eric ne s'en souvenait pas, et apparemment Angie non plus, bien que je la soupçonnais d'avoir fui de la chambre d'Eric au petit matin et de n'avoir strictement rien dit à personne, trop confuse et gênée par ce qu'elle avait vraisemblablement fait.

Mais lorsque Quatre m'avait expliqué qu'Eric avait vu la vidéo, et qu'il était maintenant au courant, mon cœur avait cessé de battre. J'avais peur. Peur pour Angie. Peur qu'il ne lui fasse encore plus de mal qu'il ne lui en avait causé jusqu'à maintenant. Peur qu'il passe à l'attaque et la détruise véritablement. Mais quel torchon ce mec quand même, m'arrivait-il de penser régulièrement. Se taper l'initiée qu'il aimait persécuter en jouant à tous les coups de ses atouts physiques et de son côté Don Juan, la mettre dans son lit sans scrupule... D'autant qu'elle avait quand même 3 ans de moins que lui. Il avait 19 ans et elle n'en avait que 16. Certes pour une romance, ça n'importait pas. Mais pour un coup d'un soir, ça pouvait avoir un sacré impact. Surtout sur une jeune initiée anciennement Fraternelle, bien qu'encore une fois j'étais incapable de prédire la réaction d'Angie. Ni même celle d'Eric.

S'il agissait comme l'arrogant machiste qu'il était, il feindrait ne rien savoir, et ferait comprendre à Angie que ça n'avait eu aucune importance pour lui, qu'il aimait simplement forniquer et ne ressentait strictement rien, pas la moindre étincelle d'amour ou d'affection. Qu'il réifiait véritablement les filles faciles, et qu'il s'en servait pour satisfaire son appétit charnel, qu'il avait au combien démesuré. Néanmoins, cela m'avait beaucoup étonné de voir Angie répondre à ses avances physiques. Même complètement ivre, je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable d'une telle audace ou d'une telle bêtise. Je ne savais pas quoi penser.

Mais avec du recul, je me demandais si au final, ce n'était pas Angie qui avait utilisé Eric ce soir là, du moins, qui avait profité de lui. Ayant été dans un lycée mixte, qui mélangeait Érudites, Sincères et Fraternels, je savais que ces derniers n'étaient pas des plus pudiques et qu'ils avaient généralement déjà franchi le cap de la sexualité avant leurs 18 ans. Et Angie ayant été élevée chez eux, il aurait été tout à fait possible que frustrée de ce manque de contact physique auquel elle avait été habituée dans sa faction d'origine, elle aurait pu répondre aux avances d'Eric par pur intérêt personnel. Elle était assez intelligente - et d'aptitude Érudite après tout - pour savoir au premier regard que si elle recevait un jour des avances d'Eric, c'était tout simplement pour qu'il puisse profiter d'elle et la mettre dans son lit.

Mais je suppose que je ne le saurai jamais. Je ne pouvais pas aller concrètement voir Angie pour lui demander des explications sur une chose pareille. Ça la gênerait énormément, non pas de savoir que je l'ai vue partager un moment intime avec un garçon, mais que ce garçon était Eric, le leader de la faction et son instructeur. En attendant, il allait falloir veiller à ce que cette vidéo ne tombe pas dans les mains de n'importe qui. Nous ne pouvions pas la supprimer simplement, c'était contre le règlement et il allait falloir attendre un an avant de pouvoir définitivement l'effacer du système. Il suffisait donc que quelqu'un ait aperçu Eric et Angie en pleins préliminaires dans l'ascenseur ou dans les couloirs, que cette personne vienne chercher les extraits vidéo des caméras de surveillance de ce moment là, qu'il les dérobe ou simplement les copie, et c'en était fini d'Eric. Il serait forcé à abandonner son poste, un tel scandale ne devait pas éclater.

En même temps, Eric s'avérait être un très proche collaborateur de Jeanine Matthews, la grande représentante de la faction des Érudits. Et c'était eux qui écrivaient la plupart des articles médisants et polémiques sur les scandales des autres factions, comme on avait pu le voir l'année où Quatre avait fait défection des Altruistes à cause de son père, le leader Marcus Eaton, et par la suite les défections de Tris et son frère, leur père étant également un grand représentant Altruiste. Mais le jour où l'entente tacite entre les Érudits et Audacieux serait révélée au grand jour, les Sincères crieront au scandale, les Altruistes les suivront, et les Fraternels l'ignoreront.

M'enfin, pour l'instant, ce n'était pas d'actualité, et peut-être que ça ne le serait jamais - c'était tout le mal que je nous souhaitais. Pour le moment, j'étais en train de prendre mon dîner avec Tris, Quatre et Eric, qui comme à son habitude ruminait dans son coin. Eric n'avait aucun véritable ami. En fait si, il en avec deux, mais seulement l'un d'entre eux était réellement digne de confiance, l'autre n'étant qu'un allié avec lequel il était sur la même longueur d'onde. Eric en effet était très proche de Max, mais il l'était encore plus de Quatre, même s'il refusait de se l'admettre à lui-même. Quatre était le seul qui pouvait réellement lui tenir tête, et donc était le seul qu'Eric traitait inconsciemment comme son égal.

Chaque fois que Quatre avait quelques soucis, Eric était là pour lui, même si ni l'un ni l'autre n'acceptait de le reconnaître. Quatre détestait le caractère impitoyable d'Eric, et Eric la bienveillance de Quatre. Mais l'initiation qu'ils avaient passée ensemble semblait les avoir lié plus que n'importe quel lien n'aurait pu le faire. Ils étaient complices, sans pour autant se confier tout de leurs vies personnelles. Eric pendant mon initiation avait nourri une profonde animosité pour Tris, mais lorsque Quatre l'avait reconnue comme sa petite amie, Eric n'avait rien dit, et avait arrêté de tourmenter Tris. Et ce n'était pas par peur d'affronter Quatre, mais parce qu'il était son ami. Chaque fois qu'il fallait parler urgemment à Eric, ou que celui-ci refusait de comprendre ou de signer quelque chose, on envoyait Quatre dans son bureau, et après une discussion, Eric finissait toujours par obtempérer.

"Eric est dangereux, il pourrait bien lui faire du mal" m'avait déclaré Quatre en parlant de la relation d'Eric à Angie "Pour autant, j'ai l'impression que c'est différent cette fois. Il y a quelque chose de différent et d'indéchiffrable. Ça ne va pas se terminer normalement. J'ai le pressentiment qu'il va se passer quelque chose... Et ce n'est pas forcément de bon augure, je n'en sais rien"

* * *

_***Point de vue d'Angie.**_

Le lendemain après-midi, nous avions entraînement au lancer de couteaux. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'en avions pas eu, et donc je n'avais pas pu tester l'exercice avec mon nouveau corps qui était maintenant presque totalement débarrassé du sérum. Mais pour le moment, je me dirigeai vers le réfectoire pour prendre mon déjeuner avec Louis et Marie, qui m'y attendaient. Je balayai rapidement le hall du regard, et les trouvai attablés avec Lize. Ce qui me surprit énormément, j'allai alors vite m'asseoir avec eux.

"Coucou !" me salua Marie d'une joie ingénue.

"Alors l'ours, fini d'hiberner ?" se moqua Louis.

"Salut" me lâcha nonchalamment Lize.

"Euh... salut" répondis-je à cette dernière un peu déconcertée.

"J'étais venue m'excuser pour mon comportement récent, mais je stresse un peu avec le classement, l'éviction et tout" m'expliqua-t-elle grossièrement avant de se lever et de quitter la table "Bon, je dois y aller, bon appétit" Puis elle disparut dans un mouvement de foule qui quittait le réfectoire.

"Euh... ?" m'adressai-je totalement perdue à Louis et Marie, et me servant un steak.

"Elle est venue nous dire qu'elle était désolée" me répondit Marie.

"Et qu'elle ferait tout pour passer à la prochaine étape, tout" compéta Louis non sans une certaine rancœur amère "Autrement dit, nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour elle, les Audacieux natifs sont d'un bien meilleur niveau et lui permettent de s'améliorer et de prouver aux instructeurs qu'elle était déterminée, intrépide et prête à tout. Pfff je te jure cette fille, si elle avait l'occasion de coucher pour réussir, elle ne se ferait pas prier deux fois... " acheva-t-il, me mettant un peu mal à l'aise. Bien évidemment, il ne savait rien quant à ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la soirée d'intégration, mais s'il l'apprenait il me déprécierait considérablement, je pouvais le pressentir.

"M'enfin si c'est ce qu'elle veut, ça la regard" abrégeai-je, gênée. Puis, une fois le déjeuner terminé, nous nous rendîmes à la salle d'entraînement au maniement d'armes. Eric et Will nous attendaient déjà, Will écrivant quelque chose dans un petit carnet pendant qu'Eric passait vraisemblablement le temps en jetant les couteaux, un à un dans le centre même de la cible. Ses lancers étaient d'une perfection à couper le souffle, d'une rapidité, justesse et force phénoménale. En même temps, venant du leader de la Faction, c'était ce à quoi il fallait s'attendre. Will releva les yeux en nous voyant arriver, et sourit :

"Vous êtes les premiers à arriver" nous fit-il remarquer.

"On fait du lancer de couteaux aujourd'hui, c'est bien ça ?" demanda Louis. Will hocha alors la tête, mais compléta cependant :

"Oui, mais on va peut-être pousser un peu l'exercice si vous progressez bien"

"Du genre ?" enchaîna Louis curieux.

"Tu verras en temps voulu" répliqua sèchement Eric en finissant de planter son dernier couteau dans la cible. Will, qui était dos à Eric et nous regardait, leva alors les yeux au ciel, l'air de nous prier de ne pas faire attention aux sarcasmes de son collègue. D'ailleurs, je m'étais toujours demandée pourquoi est-ce que le leader de la Faction s'occupait de l'initiation de transferts ? C'était assez ridicule comme tâche et travail quotidien pour quelqu'un de son importance. Jeanine était scientifique et chercheuse en physique quantique, Jack Kang un des plus grands juges à la Cour pénale... Et Eric lui était... entraîneur d'initiés transferts.

"Bon, j'entends les autres arriver, on va s'y mettre dès qu'ils seront là" nous informa Will, alors qu'un groupe bruyant et dissipés d'initiés transferts arriva. Et à ma plus grande surprise, Roy lui-même s'était pointé, une minerve rigide lui soutenant le cou. Il n'allait pas pouvoir lancer dans cet état là. Il me jeta alors un regard noir qui me fit tressaillir et véritablement trembler intérieurement, mes sens en alerte. Son aura était terrifiante, et n'avait plus cette bêtise provocatrice d'avant.

"Roy est revenu ?" demanda Louis à l'attention de Jeanne, ancienne Sincère tout comme lui, et première cohorte du fanclub de Roy.

"Oui, mais il ne va pas pratiquer, il vient seulement observer et apprendre théoriquement" lui dit-elle avec neutralité pour cacher son aversion pour Louis. Celui-ci nous avait expliqué à Marie et moi, que chez les Sincères il avait été fut un temps meilleurs amis avec Roy, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne se tourne vers les plus populaires et influents. Ceux qui étaient avides de pouvoir et de reconnaissance. Il s'était alors violemment disputé avec lui, et ne s'étaient plus jamais reparlé, jusqu'au jour où Roy avait effectué lui aussi sa défection chez les Audacieux. Mais si Roy avait daigné lui adresser quelques mots, c'était simplement pour lui dire qu'il ne le laisserait pas passer devant lui et qu'ils seraient d'éternels rivaux dès lors. Roy avait dû par conséquent laver le cerveau de Jeanne, son amie depuis des années. Mais je soupçonnai qu'elle ne se satisfaisait pas de ce statut de simple "amie" ou "cohorte du grand Roy" A la manière dont elle le regardait, on lisait dans ses yeux plus que de l'admiration, ou de l'adoration. Elle était amoureuse de lui, et c'est ce qui la poussait vers le haut, ce qui la motivait à s'améliorer et atteindre les premières places du classement.

"Bon, positionnez vous à votre place, comme la dernière fois et regardez bien si vous avez le bon nombre de couteaux" Will démarra l'exercice, alors que je pouvais sentir une brûlure dans mon dos, c'était le regard de Roy sur moi, son regard bouillonnant de haine. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, j'avais envie de m'excuser. Je n'avais pas voulu lui briser la nuque ni même le clouer au lit de l'infirmerie, bien qu'il m'agaçait profondément, j'avais agi par pure légitime défense et je l'avais frappé par instinct, et non par volonté de lui faire du mal. Si je n'avais pas réagi, il aurait pu probablement me couper assez la respiration pour me causer des liaisons au cerveau. Aussi décidai-je par conséquent d'aller lui parler à la fin du cours. J'avais encore ce truc Fraternel en moi qui faisait que je n'aimais pas être haïe pour des raisons à mes yeux illégitimes. Bon, pour Eric c'était une autre affaire, ce mec était une exception à toutes mes règles et normes déontologiques.

Will sonna le début de l'entraînement, et nous commençâmes à tous lancer nos couteaux. Cette fois-ci, le sérum n'était plus là pour m'empêcher de m'améliorer. Je jetai ainsi mes couteaux avec une totale et pleine liberté, je me sentais réellement plus légère, comme si on avait retiré un lourd poids de mes épaules. Néanmoins, ça ne voulait pas dire que j'avais soudainement révélé une incroyable aptitude pour le lancer de couteaux. J'étais toujours aussi pitoyable avec ces lames. La plupart d'entre elles allaient se planter dans les derniers cercles de la cible, s'ils ne tombaient pas au sol. Qu'est-ce qui clochait ? Ma position, ma force, ma rapidité, ma technique ? J'essayai alors de me poster un peu plus en biais par rapport à la cible, et de lâcher mon couteau lorsqu'il était dans un angle de 20° par rapport à ma tête. Mais rien n'y faisait, je n'y parvenais pas.

Soudain, je sentis une présence dans mon dos, et un corps se coller contre le mien, un souffle chaud me chatouillant la nuque pendant qu'une respiration gonflait un torse musclé dans mon dos. Deux mains vinrent alors se poser sur mes hanches, et me faire complètement changer de position, pour ne pas dire me mettre dans l'opposé symétrique exact de ma position précédente. A sa sensualité prononcée et provocante, je devinai immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'Eric, et lorsqu'il murmura au creux de mon oreille, je n'eus plus aucun doute.

"J'ai hâte de t'avoir pour le prochain entraînement personnel" me provoqua-t-il en un doux chuchotement. Je grimaçai alors.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Décolle-toi !" lui lançai-je tout en murmurant également.

"Ce n'est pas ce que ton corps disait lorsque nous étions dans l'ascenseur" me chuchota-t-il du plus insidieusement possible, avant de déposer un petit baiser sur ma tempe. Je lui écrasai alors de toutes mes forces son pied et sentis immédiatement son corps se raidir, et ses muscles se contracter pour contenir la douleur qui lui grimpait le long des nerfs. Il agrippa alors mon bras gauche avec une forte poigne, et d'un ton un peu plus menaçant me jeta à voix haute :

"Tu es gauchère abrutie, alors arrête de lancer avec ta main droite !" Ah... Je rougis d'embarras. Il relâcha alors brutalement ma main, et recula, retournant aux côtés de Will qui nous dévisageait non sans une certaine expression de malaise sur son visage. Que devait-il penser ? Qu'avait-il vu ? Je me retournai alors pour balayer le reste des initiés, et constatai avec soulagement qu'aucun d'entre eux ne me regardait, qu'ils étaient tous concentrés sur leur lancer de couteaux. Sauf un. Lize me fusillait littéralement du regard, pensant sans doute que j'essayais d'obtenir un traitement de faveur de la part du leader en le laissant me peloter. Mes yeux la supplièrent de ne pas se méprendre, mais elle retourna la tête vers sa cible d'un air fier et suffisant, et continua ses exercices. Maudit soit Eric.

A la fin de l'entraînement, qui finalement n'avait été qu'un simple exercice de novices, Will pensant sûrement que nous n'étions pas encore assez prêts à affronter une difficulté supérieure, je restai en retrait, pour parler à Roy. Je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais lui dire. Il se vexerait probablement si je m'excusais, et cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, mais je ressentais comme le besoin de lui parler. Il réalisa alors que je le fixai du regard, et leva un sourcil. Je lui fis alors un petit signe de tête, en me pinçant la lèvre, pour lui indiquer que j'aimerais que nous nous retrouvions seuls pour parler un peu. Il eut alors un ricanement sarcastique, mais ne se fit pas prier et vint me rejoindre dans le couloir opposé, ce qui me valut les foudres de Jeanne qui néanmoins continua son chemin avec Patrick et le reste des initiés.

Roy s'avança alors vers moi, et une fois que je m'assurais que le couloir était bel et bien vide, je le regardai à nouveau. Il avait une affreuse expression affichant une malveillance paroxystique et un plaisir malsain. Je devais faire attention à lui. Il pouvait être dangereux et vouloir se venger d'une seconde à l'autre, même si ce n'était pas franchement dans son intérêt car le couloir était surveillé par des caméras et qu'avec sa nuque en pleine réparation, il ne valait mieux pas pour lui qu'il se risque à des gestes trop brusques ou violents.

"Écoute Roy... Je ne veux pas que... Enfin... " bredouillai-je.

"Tu veux t'excuser, c'est ça ?" me lança-t-il violemment, horriblement irrité par cette idée.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça" corrigeai-je, ce qui me valut de me voir adresser un nouveau regard noir "Enfin si, accessoirement oui bien sûr que je m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas te briser la nuque"

"Tu as conscience de ce que tu es en train de faire ? Essayer de me rabaisser en t'excusant toi, petite fermière en bas du classement et proche de l'éviction finale, de m'avoir accidentellement brisé la nuque ?"

"Ce n'est pas ça Roy. C'est que je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de rancœur entre nous. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, et j'ai eu une hallucination avant de m'évanouir qui m'a littéralement fait paniquer, d'où mon soudain changement de comportement"

"Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?" répliqua-t-il amèrement.

"J'ai agi par instinct de défense, par instinct de survie, voilà ce que je voulais dire. Et je regrette que tu aies eu la nuque brisée, parce que je sais que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, tu aurais sans doute été encore classé premier dans le tableau" lui avouai-je.

"Tu fais donc partie de mon fanclub ?" railla-t-il, avant d'ajouter un peu plus sérieusement : "Écoute, je suis un ancien Sincère, et je vois que tu ne te fous pas de ma gueule, mais je vais te confier que je me suis complètement fait humilier par ta faute, et ça je ne suis pas prêt à te le pardonner. Néanmoins, tu me dois donc quelque chose, et je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Donc tes pseudo-excuses ou je ne sais pas trop quoi tombent au bon moment, tu vas m'être utile" me répondit-il, ce qui me surprit considérablement. Il ne s'était ni énervé, ni vexé, et n'avait même pas tenté de me frapper ou de prendre sa revanche, comme il avait été probable qu'il le fasse.

"Quoi ?" lui demandai-je.

"Je veux que tu m'aides à dégager ton amie l'Érudite" m'explicita-t-il. J'écarquillai alors les yeux, complètement choquée par ce que je venais d'entendre.

"Que... Quoi ?" m'étonnai-je réellement. Il aurait été plus logique qu'il cherche à éliminer Louis de son chemin, c'était lui son adversaire le plus coriace, mais non, il voulait faire évincer Lize.

"Je ne suis pas resté à rien foutre dans un lit à l'infirmerie, j'ai beaucoup observé le groupe, et je crois que la Lize prépare un sale coup. Et notamment contre Jeanne. Elle va essayer de nous la foutre bien par derrière, et je veux protéger mes alliés, Jeanne et Patrick, de l'exclusion" m'expliqua-t-il. Alors comme ça Louis n'était pas ce mec impitoyable, sans merci et sans mœurs, prêt à écraser même ses plus proches amis pour son propre profit ?

"Je... Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire" avouai-je.

"Tu es donc d'accord pour que la tête d'ampoule fasse même jarreter ton amie la pète-sec ?" enchaîna-t-il "Elle prépare un sale coup, et je veux que tu le découvres pour moi. Parle avec elle, trouve ses faiblesses, espionne-la lorsqu'elle est avec ses potes natifs"

"Mais... Qu'est-ce que je suis censée découvrir ?" commençai-je à marcher, par peur que le comportement excessif et impitoyable de Lize de ces derniers temps ne cause en effet préjudice à Marie.

"De la drogue. Ça s'appelle de la DDK, c'est de l'Audace en poudre. C'est une drogue que tu mélanges à de l'alcool et que tu t'injectes, elle te dope et améliore tes capacités. Et je crois bien que ta copine cherche à s'en procurer. Trouve des indices, des preuves matérielles, et amène-les moi, c'est elle qui sera alors évincée" acheva-t-il en tournant les talons. J'étais assez secouée par ses révélations et cet espèce de marché que nous avions vraisemblablement conclu.

"Si tu marches, ton épargneras la pète-sec, et peut-être même Louis par la même occasion. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle s'amuse des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle pour mieux le manipuler et au dernier moment le faire choir. Toi tu es faible, elle ne te considérera jamais comme un obstacle gênant pour son plan" me glissa-t-il avant de définitivement partir. Je lui emboîtai le pas, mais c'était trop tard, nous avions déjà rejoint une partie plus fréquentée du bâtiment, et la présence de gens autour de nous m'interdisait d'ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre. Il eut alors un petit sourire malicieux, puis disparut et alla rejoindre Jeanne et Patrick, qui l'attendaient dans un coin.

Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que c'étaient que tous ces bouleversements ? Entre le blackout de la soirée d'intégration, le comportement d'Eric, sa réception, le comportement de Lize et les révélations de Roy... Qu'est-ce que je devais faire?

Je continuai ainsi mon chemin, lorsque je me rendis compte que j'avais vraisemblablement oublié de récupérer mon bandeau frontal dans la salle d'entraînement. Je ressentais une réelle flemme pourtant d'aller le chercher... Mais d'un côté il m'était tellement pratique, qu'il me fallait aller le retrouver. Je fis ainsi rapidement marche arrière, et revins sur mes pas, retraversant les couloirs et m'approchant peu à peu de la salle d'entraînement. Mais avant d'y entrer, j'entendis des bribes de conversation, une conversation plus ou moins à sens unique puisqu'une fois rauque pestait et s'énervait contre une personne muette. J'esquissai un petit coup d'œil à la dérobée, et aperçus Eric, face à une Lize toute abattue et confuse.

"J'espère que tu comprends la gravité de ton acte maintenant, et que cet ultimatum te servira de leçon, impertinente que tu es !" grondait-il "Mais je te préviens, je sais que tu manigances quelque chose d'autre, et le pire c'est que tes amis font partie de tes victimes. Tu n'es vraiment qu'une ingrate, et tu n'as vraiment aucun honneur, comment tu peux ne serait-ce penser à quelque chose d'aussi petit, faible et dégueulasse. C'est sale de retourner sa veste comme ça, tu sais. Si jamais j'apprends d'une manière ou d'une autre que tu es blessé la pète-sec, tu vas amèrement le regretter, poltronne"

A ces derniers mots, je ressentis une sorte de picotement au coure que je ne parvenais pas à expliquer, comme si on m'avait rentré de petites aiguilles extrêmement fines dans le myocarde. Pourquoi Marie en particulier ? Tout d'abord, Lize était-elle réellement capable de nous la mettre à l'envers et de faire du mal à Marie ? Et puis... pourquoi Marie en particulier pour Eric ? Est-ce que... il l'aimait ? Après tout, on raconte souvent que de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas. Peut-être qu'en fait, Eric nourrit secrètement des sentiments pour Marie, mais qu'il n'ose pas les montrer et craint pour sa fierté d'homme Audacieux, d'être blessé. J'avais entendu des histoires similaires dans les classiques de littérature sentimentale que les Érudits lisaient dans mon école, mais qui étaient prohibés chez les Fraternels car certains personnages faisaient manifestation de haine, de rejet, de méchanceté et de dédain. Est-ce que Eric serait comme ces héros littéraires ? Est-ce qu'il se refusait d'aimer Marie ? Était-ce réellement possible... Oh et puis, pourquoi est-ce que ça me tracassait autant... Pour mettre fin à cette drôle de sensation intérieure, je décidai de quitter la scène et de revenir chercher mon bandeau plus tard.

En tout cas, après Roy, c'était au tour d'Eric d'essayer de protéger les initiés de Lize, visiblement ce devait être quelque chose de tout de même grave... Mais la façon dont Eric l'avait mise en garde avait été réellement... animée. Comme s'il cherchait réellement à nous protéger, comme s'il nous défendait, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait. Au fond... Peut-être qu'Eric n'avait pas un si mauvais fond. Il pouvait lui arriver d'être... juste ? Non, ce n'était pas encore le bon mot. Mais peut-être qu'au fond, il était plus humain qu'il ne le paraissait. A voir.

* * *

_** Voilà pour ce IXe chapitre ^^ Ah et puis, il faut que je vous explique quelque chose par rapport à la suite : Ce sera un (ou deux) chapitre BONUS, donc en gros ils fera partie de l'histoire générale, mais il consistera en une sorte de parenthèse, dans le sens où ils mettra de côté l'intrigue initiation, Louis, Marie, Lize, Roy & Co. Mais rassurez-vous, il y a quelqu'un qui ne sera vraiment, mais alors là, vraiment pas mis de côté, et petit indice : ce quelqu'un est un leader Audacieux :3**_

_**D'ailleurs si par la même occasion vous pourriez me dire si vous préférez un chapitre bonus divisé en deux (deux chapitres de taille alors normale) ou alors en un seul gros chapitre (en mode big mama le chapitre) Sinon, vous pouvez m'indiquez votre choix dans un "poll" (dispo sur mon profil, je crois)**_

_**Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous a plu, alors comme d'habitude petit rituel, je vous propose de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ce qui vous a plu ou déplu, ce que vous attendez pour la suite ou que vous aimeriez me suggérer, en déposant une petite review :D N'oubliez pas que ce sont elles qui m'ont persuadée de reprendre la fanfiction alors que je décrochais un peu ! Bonne journée à tous et à toutes ^^**_


	11. Chapter 10 (BONUS A)

_**Alors voilà le fameux chapitre bonus. Je vous rappelle un peu le principe : C'est un chapitre qui s'écarte un peu de la trame principal, et qui offre une parenthèse pour développer l'univers, un personnage particulier, une relation, ou une histoire biographique d'un personnage... Enfin voilà, je ne vous dis pas tout et vous laisse la surprise. Par contre je vous préviens, c'est possible que ça paraisse un peu plus **à l'eau de rose** que ce que j'avais écrit précédemment. En réalité, j'avais plus ou moins amorcé l'écriture de ce bonus pour une autre fanfiction (avec Eric bien sûr :3) mais finalement je ne l'avais pas exploité. Je me suis dit que là, c'était peut-être le bon moment ^^ **_  
_**En tout cas, j'espère que vous allez aimer :)**_

_**Et donc un grand merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews ! Mes chères Vmellintox, kakakou, ElleDiese (je suis contente que tu trouves Eric cohérent ! C'est une petite peur que j'ai parfois, de le faire un peu trop différent de l'original de Sainte Veronica Roth), merci aussi à Manollina, à Sarah (Ah ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu as été convertie à la dévotion du plus féroce et séducteur des Audacieux ! Pour ce qui est de ma fanfic en anglais elle est assez expérimentale et mon anglais n'est pas terrible, donc c'est pas très fameux, je préfère te prévenir ^^' D'ailleurs, il est fort probable que je reprenne quelques éléments du scénario de celle-ci pour les ajouter aux Soupirs) à A.I, Mlle Cullen59000 (C'est vrai qu'Angie est quand même une relative pas douée et souvent à côté de la plaque hihi) et puis merci aussi à Andrea (oui, au début Eric était censé être beaucoup plus intimidant, et puis je me suis rendue compte à la relecture qu'il était quand même un peu trop inhumain et malsain, et d'une violence qui aurait pu faire basculer la fanfic en Rated M... Donc j'ai essayé de la jouer un peu plus soft. Pour le moment ;D)**_

_**Et bien sûr un énorme merci à honey et CarOwliine pour vos constants soutiens précieux ! :) Et pour répondre à vos questions, je n'avais pas franchement prévu un nombre de chapitres, au tout début j'avais un petit fil conducteur, et de quoi faire une quinzaine de chapitres. Là je pense en avoir pour bien plus, parti comme c'est ^^ Après tout, la première phase de l'initiation n'est même pas terminée ! Et en ce qui concerne l'intrigue sur la drogue, vous verrez bien ce qu'il va se passer. Pour l'instant, je n'ai fait que monter le décor pour la préparation d'un autre évènement dans la pièce ;)**_

_**Bref, je m'excuse pour cet énorme préambule, et sur ce, vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

**_Chapitre X (BONUS A)_**

_***Le lendemain matin, point de vue d'Eric (youhou, on va enfin savoir ce qu'il a dans le crâne !)**_

Putain. Réunion à la con entre les grands représentants Audacieux et ceux des autres factions. Et tout ça pour CA ? Le prochain meeting inter-factionnel aura lieu dans quelques jours, et ces abrutis de Fraternels et d'Altruistes avaient réussi à faire gober aux Sincères et aux Erudits que pour soigner l'image d'une société unie, de factions unies en un seul et unique système, il pourrait être intéressant d'organiser... une _"réception historique"_, autrement dit une espèce de truc ridicule qui devait dater d'une bonne dizaine de siècles, où nos ancêtres revêtaient leurs plus beaux vêtements, dansaient, et parlaient entre gens de "la haute". Franchement, y'avait pleins d'affaires bien plus prioritaires et importantes à traiter, et ils n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire qu'organiser une mascarade ? Enfin, le jeu de rôle et de costume à la rigueur je m'en foutais, je n'aurais qu'à me saper avec un costume formel Audacieux et puis basta. Non, ce qui me gavait franchement c'était qu'il fallait y amener une gonzesse en tant que _"cavalière"_ (N/A : ... )

J'avais essayé de contourner la chose pourtant, j'avais demandé à amener à la place quelqu'un d'important comme l'ancien leader par exemple, autrement dit Max. En plus je m'entendais très bien avec lui et on était relativement sur la même longueur d'onde, ça aurait pu être vite bouclé. Mais non ! Il fallait '_'jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout"_ C'était franchement ridicule, surtout pour des leaders de Factions de notre maturité et de notre importance. On avait passé l'âge de prendre le thé et jouer à la dinette en déguisements de princesses. Et puis, les Érudits faisaient vraiment les faux-culs, une fois encore. Jeanine savait parfaitement que se plier aux exigences des autres factions sans protester était un bon moyen de gagner en estime (et surtout en discrétion, pour mieux pouvoir planter un poignard dans leurs dos), et qu'à travers cette "réception historique" les tensions seraient apaisées et la situation pourrait ensuite tourner en leur faveur. En même temps Jeanine était maquée, elle ramènerait son abruti de mari, ça ne lui faisait rien.

Kang et Prior ramèneraient leurs femmes, et Johanna Reyes serait accompagnée de son conjoint, avec qui elle n'était d'ailleurs pas encore mariée. Et moi j'étais le célibataire de la bande. J'aurais pu en soi prendre n'importe quelle fille de la Faction, n'importe quelle gonzesse avec qui j'avais couché, mais on m'avait bien fait comprendre que si je faisais ça et ne jouais pas complètement à leur petit jeu à la con, je pourrais faire rentrer la faction des Audacieux dans un véritable trouble diplomatique... A cause d'une "réception historique". J'avais bien pensé à demander à Quatre de me prêter sa copine, mais je ne pouvais pas saquer Tris, cette pète-sec fière qui s'apitoyait constamment sur son sort. Je n'avais jamais rien compris à ce qu'il lui trouvait, elle était bien fichue, certes, mais ça ne suffisait pas à contrebalancer sa personnalité difforme. J'avais ensuite songé à Tori, mais là encore une fois je ne m'entendais pas bien du tout avec elle. J'avais finalement réfléchi aux filles de mon initiation, mais en avais conclu que c'était tout simplement impensable. J'en étais ainsi réduit, moi, Eric Christiensen, grand leader des Audacieux à chercher une "cavalière", une gonzesse qui avait bonne réputation et qui n'avait pas l'air d'une chaudasse, et une fille qui ne me ferait pas chier à s'imaginer que j'allais lui demander de devenir ma petite amie officielle. Et ça, c'était introuvable. Alors que je commençai à accélérer dans les couloirs et à marcher d'un pas beaucoup plus prompt et ferme, je rentrai dans quelqu'un, que je bousculai assez violemment du fait de sa petite stature.

"Fais gaffe" lançai-je alors, avant de me voir répliquer :

"Mais c'est à toi de regarder où tu vas !" me jeta une petite voix qui m'était familière, dont le propriétaire avait titubé après le choc avant de retrouver son équilibre.

"J'ai mal entendu ?" repris-je, dévisageant alors avec un plaisir malveillant une planteuse de graines qui allait bientôt bredouiller et se sentir confuse de s'être adressée à moi de la sorte. Elle releva les yeux, et découvrant avec stupeur que c'était à moi qu'elle avait affaire, je la vis déglutir. J'adorais ça, la voir déglutir et l'intimider. Elle allait ensuite baisser les yeux, et se taire, et peut-être même soupirer.

"C'est toi qui m'es rentré dedans, tu n'avais qu'à regarder où tu allais" marmonna-t-elle en faisant la moue et regardant sur sa droite pour fuir mon regard. Cette fille était vraiment imprévisible. Et n'avait aucun instinct de survie. Qui aurait pu me répondre un truc pareil ? Personne, Max ou Quatre à la rigueur, et même eux savaient que lorsque j'étais tourmenté, il ne fallait pas me faire chier ou rentrer dans le jeu des provocations. Mais elle, elle s'en contrefichait royalement, elle disait simplement ce qu'il lui passait par la tête et ne réfléchissait pas aux conséquences de ses étourderies, elle devait encore se penser en sécurité comme chez les Fraternels.

Mais elle m'enrageait véritablement quand elle me répondait comme ça. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais beau monter en puissance dans mes menaces, et me faire plus agressif et méchant, elle me poussait à chaque fois dans mes derniers retranchements, à tel point que parfois j'en avais envie de la baffer pour la faire taire. Quatre m'avait souvent reproché d'être capricieux et autoritaire, et je crois qu'il avait raison. Mais comment ne pas l'être avec une paysanne pareille ? Lorsque Lize, sa fausse amie, l'ancienne Érudite, qui soit dit en passant était membre active de mon fanclub au lycée, avait essayé de l'imiter en me tenant tête, je lui avais rapidement cloué le bec, et elle n'avait pas fait la fière. Mais c'était à croire que la paysanne était plus intelligente qu'elle. Angie n'aurait jamais, ayant parfaitement analysé mon comportement et mes réactions, risqué de me répondre en public. La seule fois où elle s'était risquée à le faire, c'était pour défendre dans un élan de Fraternité son amie la pète-sec qui allait se faire démonter par Roy. Et ça avait été sincère.

"Tu pourrais simplement t'excuser" lui fis-je remarquer, en m'approchant un peu plus d'elle, de sorte qu'elle doive lever la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle fit. Et j'adorais quand elle faisait ça. Voir sa bouille d'enfant espiègle, d'ado déprimée nonchalante me fixer comme ça, du haut de son 1m57, naturellement plus faible que moi et pourtant tellement intrépide et insouciante. Je remarquai alors qu'aujourd'hui elle avait de petits yeux. En fait, ses cheveux n'étaient pas franchement coiffés, elle avait noué un simple ruban noir autour de cette tignasse épaisse brune qu'elle avait cascadant jusqu'aux reins. Et à son air fatigué, je devinai alors qu'elle avait mal dormi.

"Et tu pourrais en faire autant, tu le sais ?" rétorqua-t-elle dans une audace parfaite. J'en vins alors à la conclusion simple qu'elle n'était franchement pas du matin. Dans un cours normal, ou même dans les couloirs en dehors de l'initiation, elle ne m'aurait jamais répondu comme elle le faisait. Elle aurait baissé les yeux, en essayant de me faire croire que mon intimidation fonctionnait, et elle n'aurait rien ajouté, me laissant passer mes nerfs sur elle et la rabaisser de toutes les manières possibles. Mais elle semblait bien s'en ficher, elle n'avait aucune fierté à protéger, et il semblait que je l'ennuyais plus qu'autre chose lorsque je la réprimandais. Elle ne répondait pas pour éviter le conflit, et non pas dans une perspective Fraternelle, mais dans une simple hâte d'en finir rapidement et de ne pas s'éterniser inutilement.

J'attrapai alors le menton de la paysanne insolente entre mon pouce et indexe de ma main droite, et lui relevai un peu plus la tête, plongeant mon regard dans le sien, un peu vide, terne et fade ce matin. D'ordinaire, elle avait les yeux d'un noisette miellé absolument succulent, deux petits cristaux d'ambre qui scintillaient quand la lumière les rencontrait. En tout cas, elle détestait que je la touche, parce que ça semblait la perturber. Et elle n'aimait pas ça. Il faut dire que les fois où je l'avais touchée avaient été, ou pour la porter évanouie, ou pour la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements pour qu'elle puisse combattre librement, sans l'effet du sérum et laisser place à ce qu'elle avait en elle. Et pendant la nuit de la soirée d'intégration.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé d'ailleurs cette nuit ? Je ne le savais pas, mais je mourrais d'envie de le découvrir. Ne recouvrant pas la mémoire, pas même un petit flash quelques jours plus tard, j'avais décidé de pénétrer dans le bureau de surveillance pour y trouver les séquences vidéos de cette nuit-là, et espérer m'y retrouver sur l'une d'entre elles. Et je l'avais fait, mais je m'étais attendu à tout, sauf à ça. La vidéo me présentait, apparemment complètement bourré puisque je tenais à peine debout, dans un ascenseur, mais surtout, elle me présentait avec Angie, et collé contre elle, enlacé contre elle, l'embrassant langoureusement et la couvrant de caresses. Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais si cela m'avait grandement surpris venant d'elle, cela ne m'avait pas surpris plus que ça venant de moi.

Il fallait bien avouer que pour une paysanne, elle n'était pas franchement repoussante. Avec sa petite taille et son corps de névrotique elle avait néanmoins de belles courbes, là où il fallait, et Dieu sait que j'avais bien regardé. Honte à moi. Elle n'avait que 16 ans, et j'en avais déjà la vingtaine. Et j'étais le leader de la Faction, et elle une initiée. Et j'avais couché avec elle, _vraisemblablement_. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'irritait le plus entre l'avoir câlinée sans scrupules, et ne pas m'en souvenir. Peut-être avait-ce été agréable même ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qui lui était bien passé par la tête ? Car ce n'était pas franchement l'amour fou entre nous deux, ou du moins elle, elle me haïssait complètement. Mais je n'en étais pas si loin non plus. Seulement, je me voyais bien craquer avec un verre de trop par appétit pour son joli corps. Mais elle... Comment avait-elle pu craquer ? Est-ce que j'avais eu raison en lui affirmant qu'elle avait envie de moi ? A vrai dire, ce qu'il s'était passé pendant l'entraînement personnel que je lui avais fixé avait été quelque peu singulier. Même moi je n'avais pas tout compris à mes actes. C'est qu'en apprenant qu'elle savait que nous avions passé la nuit ensemble, je m'étais senti quelque peu embarrassé et j'avais voulu lui montrer que c'était moi qui contrôlais les choses, et rien d'autre, ni elle, ni aucun sentiment d'aucune sorte. Je l'avais utilisée et c'est tout. J'étais un pur salaud _et je l'assumais, c'était ça le pire._

"Tu admires mon port de tête de lady ?" fit-elle remarquer sarcastiquement, alors que je lui tenais toujours le menton. J'adorais quand elle s'essayait aux quolibets, cela me donnait encore plus envie d'être méchant avec elle. Soudain, je fis tilte sur sa phrase : _Port de tête de lady..._ Cela ne fit qu'un tour dans ma tête, alors qu'une idée sublime venait de m'apparaître comme par magie.

"J'ai une proposition à te faire" lui expliquai-je. Oh oui, elle ne pourrait pas refuser. Elle dégagea néanmoins nonchalamment son menton de mon emprise, et bâillant grossièrement me répondit :

"Ça ne m'intéresse pas"

"Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je parle" lui rappelai-je.

"Je t'écoute alors" m'invita-t-elle.

"Dans deux jours, j'ai une réception spéciale pour une réunion inter-factionnelle" lui annonçai-je alors qu'elle levait un sourcil au ciel.

"Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?"

"J'ai besoin d'y amener une fille" explicitai-je clairement mon offre, mais elle ne la comprit visiblement pas, puisqu'elle répliqua :

"Et bah fais donc, je m'en fiche" grogna-t-elle en passant près de moi. Mais je lui retins fermement le bras, et la plaquai contre un mur, pour qu'elle m'écoute un peu plus attentivement et la réveiller un peu.

"C'est de toi que je parle" lui déclarai-je, un rictus au coin des lèvres. Alors, que vas-tu répondre à ça petite planteuse de graines ?

"Et pourquoi je viendrais ? Tu peux pas demander à ta petite amie ?" rétorqua-t-elle, sa dernière réplique me faisant inconsciemment et sans que je sache réellement pourquoi l'effet d'un pincement au cœur. _Elle pensait que j'avais une copine ? Ou alors elle savait parfaitement que j'étais incapable d'en garder une, et elle jouait donc aux sarcasmes avec moi._

"C'est toi que je veux y emmener. De toute manière c'est un ordre, alors je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord ni de ton avis. Je ne faisais que t'informer" expliquai-je.

"Sauf que tu parlais d'une proposition et oublies je ne suis ni un objet ni un animal. Tu ne m'appelles pas comme ça quand bon te semble pour te servir de moi à ta guise" me rembarra-t-elle, faisant naître en moi un accès de colère que je traduisis en frappant ma main contre le mur, à quelques centimètres de sa tête, elle plissa légèrement les yeux par réflexe, sans pour autant trembler.

"Si tu ne fais pas ce que je dis, je ne t'aiderai plus pour tes combats" la menaçai-je. Et à mon plus grand étonnement, et pour ma rage la plus incandescente, elle soupira et haussa les épaules.

"Tant pis, tu ne m'achèteras pas comme ça" me prévint-elle. Je cognai alors mon autre poing près de sa tête, et la vis cette fois-ci tressaillir en levant légèrement ses bras pour se protéger. Je m'approchai alors un peu plus près d'elle, rapprochant mon corps du sien, et mon visage de son oreille, où j'y susurrai un chantage ultime :

"Si tu ne le fais pas, je montrerai les extraits vidéos à tous tes petits camarades, et peut-être même au reste de la faction. Et je intitulerai _Comment j'ai couché avec mon instructeur et le leader de la Faction pour réussir_" Elle se pétrifia alors littéralement, comme statufiée de marbre. Cette expression de peur et de panique qui parcourut son visage était tout bonnement succulente. Les yeux écarquillés, le regard fixant un point imaginaire, elle se pinça intérieurement la lèvre, j'avais visé juste. Elle releva alors les yeux vers moi, me dévisageant d'un regard noir délicieux, et poussant mes bras qui la bloquaient contre le mur elle rouvrit sa bouche qu'elle avait gardé muette suite à ma déclaration :

"Tu es ignoble" me lança-t-elle entre ses dents, avant de forcer le passage et de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Mais je retins à nouveau son bras, et la tirant vers moi, la plaqua contre mon torse en pressant de mon autre main sa petite taille contre mon corps. Je la voyais littéralement écumer de rage, et je savais que si je n'avais pas été le leader et son instructeur, elle m'aurait agoni de coups et de claques.

"Tu passeras le jour J à 17h dans mon bureau, je te donnerai ce dont tu auras besoin pour parfaire ta mise en beauté. Je ne peux pas en tant que leader des Audacieux me permettre d'amener une paysanne ébouriffée à la réception" Elle grimaça alors, et s'écarta violemment. Puis partit sans dire un mot.

Héhé, quelle idée magnifique que de la ramener en tant que cavalière. De prime abord, il s'agissait d'une initiée. Et l'année dernière les Altruistes et Sincères avaient protesté en masse contre nos nouvelles méthodes d'initiation et d'éjection de ceux qui n'étaient pas à la hauteur. Ramener une initiée montrerait que ceux-ci étaient complétement intégrés, et que si l'initiation était un moyen de faire le tri, elle ne faisait pas peur et n'était qu'une simple formalité et occasion d'entraînement pour la plupart d'entre eux. Mais surtout, Angie était une ancienne Fraternelle, et ça, ça allait faire mouche. Les Fraternels et les Audacieux, pas besoin de se demander pourquoi, n'étaient pas les plus grands amis du monde, et voir qu'une ancienne Fraternelle était parfaitement intégrée aiderait à relaxer les dissensions implicites. Et puis ça clouerait tout simplement le bec à toutes les autres factions et aux représentants qui criaient haut et fort que les Audacieux n'étaient que des brutes égoïstes et malveillantes. Ce qui parfois n'était pas faux néanmoins. Mais il allait falloir que j'opère à un bon petit lavage cerveau préalable sur Angie, afin qu'elle ne dise pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, ou simplement qu'elle ne me trahisse pas.

_***Point de vue d'Angie.**_

Je bouillonnais de rage. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Qui ? Mais Eric bien sûr, qui d'autre ? J'avais très mal dormi, et je m'étais douloureusement réveillée avec des courbatures horribles dans tout le corps, et heureusement que ce matin nous n'avions aucune activité, Will et Eric ayant une réunion importante, et nous étions incroyablement et exceptionnellement à faire la grasse mat'. Mais ça n'avait pas suffit à mon corps exténué, et cette fatigue s'était reportée sur mon humeur. Ce n'était donc pas le moment de venir me chercher des noises. Aussi avais-je donc littéralement exploser lorsqu'une forte stature m'était rentrée dedans. Et encore plus lorsque j'avais réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'Eric lui-même. Et la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir ce matin là c'était bien lui. Tout d'abord, bien évidemment que ce fier leader ne s'était pas excusé pour m'être rentré dedans et m'avoir bousculé, ç'aurait relevé d'un miracle prophétique. Et bien évidemment que c'était à moi de m'excuser, ce que bien sûr je ne fis certainement pas.

Puis il m'avait "proposé" son truc étrange. Une réception inter-factionnelle à laquelle il devait amener une fille vraisemblablement. Je l'avais envoyé chier illico, ne lui offrant aucune opportunité de me tourmenter ou de me ridiculiser et m'humilier devant d'autres gens, mais il m'avait expliqué que c'était un ordre. Et je détestais ses ordres. J'étais donc allée jusqu'à dénigrer son aide - qui pourtant m'était précieuse - pour les combats à mains nues, afin de ne pas lui donner raison et de refuser catégoriquement son truc. Mais il m'avait - non sans un plaisir malin - alors menacée de dévoiler les extraits vidéos qui nous dévoilait dans une scène plus ou moins érotique dans un ascenseur.

_Fais donc_, avais-je eu envie de lui répondre suite à son chantage. C'était à lui que cela allait causer le plus de préjudice. C'était lui le leader qui s'était tapée une initiée qui s'était sans doute offerte à lui par peur d'être évincée et de finir sans-faction. Mais d'un autre côté, Eric semblait avoir une réputation de Dom Juan chaud-lapin, qui était connue jusque dans les autres factions, et puis ce n'était peut-être pas la première fois qu'il profitait de l'innocence d'une initiée (Remarque que sur la vidéo, je ne semblais pas spécialement mécontente de mon sort... Ce qui était en fait encore plus déconcertant et déstabilisant). Et puis, me coller cette réputation de "J'ai couché avec mon instructeur et le leader de la Faction pour réussir" ça ne me plaisait vraiment pas. J'aurais pu m'en contreficher, étant donné que le regard des autres importait peu du moment que je savais réellement qui j'étais et ce que je valais, mais cette idée que je puisse apparaître comme une opportuniste et profiteuse, une espèce de parasite sans mœurs, je détestais ça.

Et Eric m'exaspérait plus que tout sur ce moment. Il était fier de son chantage, ça se voyait. Il transpirait d'un plaisir malsain et d'une arrogante malice. Je ne pouvais pas, tant qu'il avait les extraits vidéo en sa possession, me permettre de lui donner l'opportunité de répandre sa rumeur ridicule. Il allait falloir que je renverse le cours de la situation, que j'inverse les rôles, mais pour l'instant, je n'avais aucun outil pour parvenir à mes desseins, et devais donc me soumettre à son petit jeu à la noix. Au moins le temps que je trouve comment le soumettre à son tour.

Et puis, c'est vrai que la conversation que j'avais surprise hier - ou plutôt le sermon qu'Eric faisait à Lize - m'avait bien chamboulée. Si Eric tenait tant à Marie, pourquoi est-ce qu'il agissait avec autant d'ambiguïtés avec d'autres filles ? Je l'avais vu à plusieurs reprises avec de magnifiques créatures féminines Audacieuse, grandes, élancées, sveltes et sublimes, mais j'avais entendu qu'il ne faisait que les mettre dans son lit en leur faisant croire qu'il les aimait ou alors qu'elles lui étaient essentielles, qu'il avait besoin d'elles pour le changer et pour apprendre à être moins cruel. C'était le bobard qu'il leur sortait habituellement et qui marchait à tous les coups. Comment pouvait-il être aussi horrible avec des filles qui apparemment ne voulaient que son bien et faire son bonheur, c'était pire qu'un goujat, qu'un machiste, c'était un monstre. Alors pourquoi Marie ? Et qu'allait-il lui faire ? La manière dont il avait menacé Lize _"si tu blesses la pète-sec, tu vas amèrement le regretter" _... Peut-être qu'en fait, Eric jouait et séduisait les filles qui ne l'intéressaient pas, et n'osait pas réellement approcher celle qu'il aimait sincèrement, à savoir Marie... Oh et puis pourquoi est-ce que ça m'énervait autant, rien de tout cela ne me regardait après tout.

* * *

_***Le jour J, toujours du point de vue d'Angie.**_

Quand Eric m'avait demandé de le retrouver à 17h non pas dans son bureau mais finalement dans sa chambre, ça m'avait véritablement exaspérée. Tout d'abord parce que je n'aimais pas être déplacée comme si je n'étais qu'un objet, et surtout parce qu'il l'avait bien évidemment dit avec une concupiscence poussée, marquant son amour de la provocation. Mais je n'avais rien laissé paraître quant à mon agacement, j'avais soupiré sans protester, car c'est ce qu'il attendait précisément de moi.

J'avais pressé le bouton commandant l'ascenseur de monter au 6e étage, où se trouvait sa chambre, tandis que le dortoir des initiés transferts était au 2e étage. J'esquissai alors un regard discret, un coup d'œil à la dérobée vers la caméra qui avait filmé mes préliminaires avec Eric. Elle était hors service. C'était lui qui s'était arrangé pour que je puisse me rendre incognito dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas que l'on sache qu'il allait amener une "paysanne" à la réception, et qu'il l'avait invitée dans sa chambre pour une mise au point au préalable. Il avait expliqué qu'il ne voulait pas déchaîner les foudres de ses partenaires sexuelles Audacieuses qui piquaient des crises de jalousie monumentales à chaque fois qu'il amenait une autre fille dans sa chambre. Ce qui semblait être quelque chose de courant, régulier et banal. Et qui me dégoûtait profondément.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et je redécouvris le petit couloir dans lequel je m'étais élancée en fuyant la chambre d'Eric le lendemain de la soirée d'intégration. C'était plus en fait un véritable petit hall qu'un couloir, les murs étaient tapissé d'un velours rouge sombre, et une console en noyer était juxtaposée au mur qui était en face de l'ascenseur. Il y avait deux portes à droite, et deux portes à gauche. Je reconnus à l'aura malfaisante qui émanait de la porte de gauche la plus éloignée, l'entrée de la chambre d'Eric. Je m'y dirigeai, quelque peu intimidée par cette sublime décoration que je pensais inexistante car considérée comme futile chez les Audacieux.

J'avais levé la main, et je m'apprêtais à toquer à la porte, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement, avant même que mes phalanges ne résonnent contre le bois laqué. Eric apparut dans l'embrasure et étendant son bras vers l'intérieur me fit signe d'entrer, non sans un sourire de séducteur volontairement provocateur. Je levai alors les yeux aux ciel, et soupirai, face au pathétisme de son comportement, car oui, ça faisait pitié. Il referma la porte devant moi, et pour la première fois depuis la fameuse matinée, je redécouvris la chambre d'Eric. Elle était spacieuse, et peu meublée. Un parquet usé en chêne vernis s'étendait sur tout le sol, tandis que les murs étaient eux aussi tapissés du même velours écarlate que le hall. Deux grandes baies vitrées aux rideaux grossièrement tirés éclairaient la pièce quelque peu obscure, tandis qu'un lustre orné de fausses bougies était allumé au plafond.

"Je ne te savais pas un goût pour la décoration d'intérieur" raillai-je d'un marmonnement.

"L'ancien gars qui habitait ici était Érudit et son truc c'était les beaux-arts, et j'ai eu la flemme de changer la déco" avoua-t-il nonchalamment. Mon regard fut alors attiré par le côté droit de la pièce, qui constituait en réalité un vrai loft. Le mur de droite était intégralement recouvert d'une gigantesque bibliothèque personnelle en bois, d'au moins 4 ou 5 mètres de long. Beaucoup de ces livres semblaient anciens, mais d'autres paraissaient modernes, et je reconnus même les titres de certains grands romans Érudits récemment parus. Il avait beau faire le dur et l'Audacieux nonchalant, Eric semblait être un grand lecteur. Et un intellectuel.

"La première fois que tu vois des livres, fermière ?" se moqua-t-il de moi.

"J'ai été à l'école comme tout le monde" répliquai-je "Seulement c'est la première fois que j'en vois autant" Car en effet, les préoccupations des Fraternels n'étaient clairement pas la lecture, excepté pour les bouquins de jardinage ou de cuisine. Je n'avais en fait jamais lu de vrai roman, j'avais simplement entendu parler à l'école de _"livres qui racontent l'histoire et les péripéties fictives de héros ou anti-héros aux traits authentiquement humains"_ Mais je ne parvenais pas à m'imaginer ce à quoi cela devait ressembler. Et comment cela pouvait-il intéresser ? L'intérêt des histoires, c'était de les conter à voix haute, de les réciter de génération en génération, et leur rareté leur donnait leur caractère précieux. Comment pouvait-on apprécier lire, et non pas écouter, des histoires écrites et imaginées à notre époque ? Mais bien évidemment, je me gardai de faire part de cette incompréhension à Eric qui alla fouiller quelque chose dans son placard.

Il attrapa et posa sur son bras quelques étoffes de tissu, puis fermant la porte de la garde-robe, se dirigea vers moi, et me confia la petite pile de vêtements en me la jetant presque.

"Va faire tes essayages, princesse" ricana-t-il. Je compris alors que ces vêtements étaient des tenues féminines et que j'allais devoir porter celle qu'il choisirait pour la réception.

"C'est sérieux ?" m'indignai-je. Il sortit alors un CD de sa poche, sur lequel avait été écrit au marqueur la date de la soirée d'intégration, et le numéro de la caméra que je devinai celle de l'ascenseur. Il l'agita non sans un rictus devant mes yeux, et je dus me retenir de piquer une crise de nerfs alors que des picotements de sérum de paix me rappelaient à l'ordre. Je soufflai lourdement pour évacuer la pression et allai m'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. Il manquait pas d'air franchement, déjà j'étais venue c'était pas mal, mais en plus il fallait que monsieur choisisse la tenue que j'allais porter... Quel dictateur de pacotille.

Je posai grossièrement la pile de vêtements près du lavabo, sur une commode qui renfermait sans doute les serviettes de bains et bouteilles de shampoing du petit tyran. Je fus prise d'une monstrueuse envie de lui jouer un tour, et de troquer les étiquettes de ses bouteilles, pour qu'il se lave les cheveux avec son savon, et le corps avec son shampoing. Oui c'était très petit et puéril de ma part, je vous l'accorde, et c'est pour ça que je ne mis pas mes petits desseins revanchards à exécution. Près du lavabo se trouvait un verre, dans lequel était plongé une brosse à dent et un dentifrice... Et pourquoi ne pas vider son tube de pâte à dents pour le remplacer par de la mousse à raser ? Bon, il fallait que j'arrête mes gamineries et que j'en finisse le plus vite possible avec cette histoire. Je pris alors le premier tissu, et l'enfilai.

Il s'agissait d'une petite robe noire bouffante qui me faisait les épaules nues, mais avec des manches de tissu ample. Je sortis de la salle de bain, et me postai devant Eric, qui était grossièrement allongé sur son lit, et attendis son verdict :

"Trop gamine, essaie une autre" me lança-t-il sans trop prendre la peine de s'attarder sur les finitions du tulle et de la dentelle de la robe. Je m'exécutai en serrant les poings pour contenir mon agacement. Je détestais être réifiée de la sorte. J'enfilai alors une autre robe, qui cette fois-ci était plus longue et chaste. Enfin, elle tombait sur les genoux quoi, et mes épaules n'étaient plus dénudées, alors que le tissu de mousseline noire moulait mon buste et mes bras des longues manches étroites. Une ceinture rouge apportait néanmoins une touche de couleur à cette robe un peu morbide, marquant ma taille. Je sortis à nouveau de la salle de bain, attendant la délibération du Shah d'Iran.

"Bof, un peu trop sage, enfile la dernière robe" délibéra le grand seigneur dont l'attitude nonchalante ne me vexait plus. Si ça l'amusait après tout, il n'y avait rien de franchement malsain dans ce que nous faisions, ce n'est pas comme s'il était en train de me tripoter ou quoique ce soit, relativisai-je. Je saisis alors le dernier tissu qui j'espérais lui plairait, parce que j'étais un peu fatiguée d'essayer vainement des robes qui n'étaient pas à son goût. C'était une robe noire de type bustier, qui à l'avant s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses mais qui progressivement sur les côtés se faisait plus longue et descendait jusqu'à mes chevilles à l'arrière. Au niveau de la taille se trouvait un serre-taille également noir du genre corset de dentelle et velours à nouer dans le dos, fait pour relever la poitrine, attirer le regard sur le bustier et affiner la silhouette... Pfff quel abruti fini. Je sortis de la salle de bain, alors que je voyais déjà son regard pétillant de plaisir à l'idée de ce que j'allais lui demander :

"Est-ce que tu peux s'il te plaît me nouer la dans le dos ?" lui demandai-je gentiment, néanmoins très faussement, blasée et fatiguée de son petit jeu. J'allais lui donner ce qu'il voulait, je n'avais aucune fierté à préserver après tout, pourvu que cela se termine vite. Il se leva alors de son lit avec un petit rire satisfait et me fit signe de m'approcher. Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais m'exécutai, les mains sur les hanches. Il posa alors ses mains sur ma taille.

"N'en profite pas" l'avertis-je immédiatement sur un ton ferme et sec. Il me fit alors pivoter, se retrouvant dans mon dos. Il dégagea mes cheveux de mon dos et les fis passer devant, ses doigts frôlant ma nuque et mes épaules nues et me provoquant d'étranges frissons qui me parcoururent le corps. Il tira alors tout à coup sur les lacets, me faisant suffoquer soudainement.

"Tu veux que je meure asphyxiée avant de faire un pas dehors ?" m'emportai-je après le choc sur ma cage thoracique compressée. Il resserra à nouveau les fils, me comprimant à nouveau dans le serre-taille.

"Il faut souffrir pour être belle" déclara-t-il. Un petit rire m'échappa alors. C'était farfelu comme situation quand même. Eric, le leader des Audacieux était en train de lacer un serre-taille dans le dos de son bouc émissaire d'initiée Fraternelle. Une fois qu'il eut fini son œuvre, il me laissa m'écarter de lui.

"Retourne-toi" me demanda-t-il alors. Je m'exécutai, et il me regarda de la tête au pied, l'air de chercher quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

"Je te préviens, si tu changes d'avis pour la robe... " commençai-je, agacée, avant d'être interrompue par une franche et nonchalante déclaration :

"Ça va, t'es assez jolie" s'adressa-t-il à lui même, l'air songeur. Je me pétrifiai tout à coup sur place. Non pas que sa soudaine déclaration m'avait fait de l'effet, mais elle m'avait quelque peu déstabilisée. A la rigueur, je me fichais bien de mon physique ou de ce qu'il pouvait en penser, je n'étais simplement pas habituée à recevoir des compliments avec une apparente sincérité de sa part, et celui-ci m'avait par conséquent considérablement troublée.

Il se dirigea alors vers sa garde-robe, sans daigner m'adresser un regard, ne réalisant sans doute pas l'effet que sa déclaration avait eu sur moi, et en sortit une paire d'escarpins noirs à talons et me les tendit. Je les pris doucement, un peu tremblante.

"Tiens mets-ça, c'est à ta taille" marmonna-t-il nonchalamment toujours sans me regarder. Je m'exécutai alors et trouvant les talons un peu hauts, décidai de marcher un peu avec pour parfaire ma démarche. Mais l'avant de la chaussure étant compensé et la semelle agréable, ce ne fut pas aussi dur que ce que je pensais. Eric quant à lui avait retiré son t-shirt de loubard, et l'avait jeté grossièrement sur son lit, s'affichant torse-nu devant moi. Je déglutis alors, réalisant que j'étais encore plus perturbée que la fois où il s'était collé à moi pour me faire comprendre qu'il m'attirait. Ses tatouages aux poignets, dans le cou, dans le dos et sur le torse dévoilés, je reconnus quelque chose sur son buste. Il se retourna, réalisant l'insistance de mon regard :

"Bah alors, c'est la première fois que tu vois un homme dévêtu ?" ricana-t-il alors que je m'étais inconsciemment rapprochée. Je posai alors ma main sur son muscle pectoral gauche où étaient tatouées des inscriptions dans un langage ancien à la calligraphie travaillée et fis descendre ma main sur son torse, cherchant à me remémorer où est-ce que j'avais vu ces runes dans le passé. Il m'attrapa alors le poignet, rompant le contact, et me dévisageant :

"Continue à me caresser, et tu vas vite finir dans mon lit, et totalement sobre cette fois-ci" me menaça-t-il. Je dégageai alors instantanément ma main et mis de la distance entre nous. Il eut alors un petit rire face à mon expression de dégoût de jeune vierge effarouchée, et sortis quelques vêtements de sa garde-robe. Il enfila une chemise d'un bordeaux foncé, qu'il dissimula rapidement dans une veste de costume légère, noire et cintrée, ornée de touches de cuir dans un effet patchwork très classe, il ajusta ensuite une cravate noire en soie très simple. Je m'apprêtai à tourner la tête pour lui permettre d'achever son changement de tenue, mais il décida de garder son pantalon en cuir noir et ses bottes de combat stylisées.

"Oh et puis merde, ça va, ça passe, j'ai fait un effort" râla-t-il avant de finalement retirer sa cravate, déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise et prendre une petite écharpe en cashmere couleur crème très fine. Il se retourna alors vers moi :

"Alors initiée, ne suis-je pas le plus beau des instructeurs ?" déclara-t-il. Je haussai les épaules et levai les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse. Il était magnifique, il n'avait pas besoin que je le lui rappelle. Il soupira devant mon manque de réaction, feignant d'être vexé et déçu, puis m'offrit son bras. Je le regardai avec perplexité.

"Euh... oui ?" lui demandai-je un peu interloquée.

"Roh mais c'est pas vrai, fais un peu un effort !" râla-t-il en me prenant la main, et la passant sous son bras, m'enroula le mien autour du sien "D'ailleurs, je dois mettre quelques petites choses au point avec toi avant d'arriver au centre-ville, dans l'Arc, où a lieu la réception" Je m'immobilisai sur place, le fixant de mes yeux écarquillés. Le quartier de l'Arc... Autrement dit de l'Arc-en-ciel. C'était un quartier qui se limitait à quelques immeubles, et où se regroupaient plusieurs factions, avec notamment une école privée pour les jeunes élites et les enfants des grands représentants des factions, un ancien centre commercial réorganisé en salon de thé avec une immense terrasse où encore une fois seule l'élite de la société était invitée à prendre un verre, et ses autres lieux aristocratiques. Ce quartier était une véritable légende chez les Altruistes, qui prônaient l'abnégation et le rejet de toute vanité superflue, mais également chez les Fraternels car nous vivions excentrés de la ville, et nous nous y rendions qu'en de très rares occasions. L'endroit le plus reculé où je m'étais rendue était le quartier des Sincères, lors d'une visite avec ma classe alors que j'étais encore à l'école primaire. Je n'avais par exemple jamais vu le quartiers résidentiels ni des Érudits ni des Sincères, et m'étais arrêtée au centre de tests et à la Cérémonie du choix.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" me surprit Eric qui verrouillait la porte de sa chambre derrière nous.

"R... Rien" bégayai-je.

"Tu n'y es jamais allée, c'est ça ?" me demanda-t-il. Je ne répondis rien et baissai les yeux, gênée "C'est assez cool, tu verras" ajouta-t-il. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur et descendîmes au 3e étage en sous-sol. Le parking autrement dit. Et là, ce fut à nouveau un beau choc pour moi. Une kyrielle de belles voitures lustrées et brillantes comme si elles avaient été achetées ce matin-même et jamais utilisées, étaient parfaitement rangées dans les places dessinées au sol. On aurait dit un musée d'art. Pouvait-on réellement conduire des véhicules aussi beaux ? Eric me guida à travers le dédale de bolides, et s'arrêta devant un 4x4 noir, réfléchissant de propreté, et me fit signe d'aller m'installer à côté de la place du conducteur. La marche était haute, je dus donc véritablement me hisser pour prendre place à côté de lui. C'était incroyable. La première fois que je montais dans une voiture de toute ma vie. Et ce n'était pas non sans une certaine appréhension... Les voitures provoquaient des accidents et des décès ridicules et inutiles, les gens les utilisaient pour aller plus vite, ou pour ne pas avoir à se mêler à la foule dans le train, et ainsi risquaient leur vie et ceux des autres. Eric fit tourner les clefs, et rugir le monstre aérodynamique.

"Bon alors je t'explique" commença-t-il en sortant le 4x4 de sa place, et le conduisant pour le sortir du garage sous-terrain "Tu feras gaffe à ton attitude, on sera avec les plus grands leaders et représentants des factions du système je te rappelle. Tu te tiens droite, polie et tu la joues gentille et agréable. Il faut qu'ils t'apprécient. Mais ne te fais pas remarquer pour autant, tu ne fais que m'accompagner. Jack Kang pourrait essayer de te poser des questions piège et de te sous-tirer des informations, alors fais attention à lui, et essaie d'éviter au maximum de lui parler, parce qu'il peut flairer un mensonge à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ne te risque jamais à lui mentir, préfère ne pas répondre et être accidentellement distraite par quelque chose d'autre. Le reste des leaders est assez facilement apprivoisable. Jeanine ne te fera pas chier, je la connais bien, étant un ancien Érudit, et elle n'a aucun problème avec notre faction" Je hochai sagement la tête, prête à endosser mon rôle.

Soudain, sorti du garage, le 4x4 s'élança sur une artère fréquentée, puis se dirigeant sur une des quatre grandes autoroutes qui reliaient les quatre coins de la ville au centre, Eric pressa la pédale, faisant rugir le bolide qui accéléra à une vitesse fulgurante dans un bruit sourd. Je me cramponnai immédiatement à mon siège, et m'enfonçai dans le cuir de celui-ci, impressionnée pour ne pas dire effrayée. Eric éclata de rire à ma vue, alors qu'il n'avait plus qu'une main sur le volant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!" paniquai-je "Remets ta main sur le volant !" Il s'esclaffa alors à nouveau.

"Tu sais, je peux conduire sans les mains !" déclara-t-il, comme pour me prévenir de ce qu'il allait faire.

"Eric... Non... " bredouillai-je apeurée, avant qu'il ne retire ses mains du volant pour les agiter au niveau de son visage et me regarder d'un rire amusé.

"ERIC !" m'écriai-je "REMETS TES MAINS SUR LE VOLANT ET REGARDE LA ROUTE !" avais-je réellement hurlé, me cachant le visage dans mes mains et me recroquevillant contre mes genoux "S'IL TE PLAIT" ajoutai-je désespérément. Ce type allait vraiment finir par me tuer un de ces jours. Il eut un dernier éclat de rire.

"T'inquiète c'est bon, j'ai à nouveau les mains sur le volant et je regarde la route" me prévint-il. Je me redressai alors, mais constatai qu'il avait, en plus d'avoir retiré sa ceinture, les bras croisés derrière sa tête et fermait les yeux. Je poussai alors un cri efféminé et allai replonger ma tête dans mes genoux, mon visage entre les mains.

"Eric, s'il te plaît" articulai-je d'un ton à peine audible "Ça me fait peur" avouai-je doucement. Le bolide ralentit alors soudainement, comme par magie. Eric m'avait écoutée. Mais c'est malin, maintenant je ne voulais plus affronter son regard et préférais rester recroquevillée sur moi-même. Il devait me prendre pour une sacrée poltronne...

"Est-ce que tu t'es réconciliée avec ton amie Lize ?" me demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. Je me redressai alors, reconnaissante pour une fois.

"Bof, en même temps je ne me suis pas disputée avec elle" répondis-je de manière un peu floue "Pourquoi ça ?"

"Comme ça" avoua-t-il, ses yeux maintenant rivés sur la route "Fais attention à elle" Je tournai alors la tête à ma droite, pour regarder le paysage défiler, et aperçus alors le train de la ligne C.

"Oh ! On va plus vite que le train !" m'étonnai-je soudainement, comme une enfant. Eric eut alors un petit rire, et appuya sur un bouton dans sa portière, faisant descendre la vitre de ma fenêtre. Je passai alors la tête à travers l'embrasure, mes cheveux volant bruyamment au vent, et les joues secouées par les courants de celui-ci. Je ris alors, c'était sacrément drôle.

"Tu t'amuses bien ?" se moqua gentiment Eric.

"J'adore !" avouai-je. Et c'est ainsi que se passa l'essentiel du reste du trajet sur l'autoroute. Mais quand nous arrivâmes dans le centre-ville, je dus rentrer ma tête pour ne pas me prendre les poteaux et arbres de la chaussée. Je constatai alors que les gens s'arrêtaient sur leurs allées piétonnes pour nous regarder.

"Les Audacieux prennent rarement un véhicule pour se rendre en ville" m'expliqua Eric "Donc quand l'un d'entre eux se déplace en bolide, les gens sont généralement surpris" Je hochai la tête sans rien ajouter. C'est vrai que j'avais oublié que je me déplaçais aujourd'hui en tant qu'Audacieuse. Eric s'arrangeait généralement pour nous faire comprendre que nous n'étions que des initiés, que nous n'appartenions pas réellement à la faction et que nous avions un long chemin à faire pour en être considérés comme des membres à part entière. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais l'impression d'en faire partie. Et puis, j'allais représenter aux côtés du leader de la Faction, les Audacieux.

Eric gara alors la voiture dans un parking à nouveau sous-terrain, dans le sous-sol d'un grand gratte-ciel que j'avais déjà aperçu au loin sans jamais réaliser ce qu'il était. Eric m'avait expliqué qu'on l'appelait "l'Aiguillon" Qu'il servait généralement à l'organisation de réunions, de présentations et de discussions entre les représentants des factions, pour le bon fonctionnement du système, établir de grandes réformes et normes communes. Et c'est dans ce bâtiment qu'allait prendre place la réception historique. Alors que nous étions montés dans l'ascenseur pour atteindre le hall d'entrée et nous présenter, Eric s'approcha de moi. J'eus un petit mouvement de recul instinctif, et me retrouvais le dos collé au mur de l'ascenseur. Il eut un petit rire, mais finalement ne fit que me passer la main dans les cheveux, réajustant ma coiffure inexistante.

"Haha tu es toute décoiffée à force d'avoir gardé la tête hors du 4x4 !" se moqua-t-il "On va croire que j'ai promené mon chien en voiture !" Je fis alors la moue, le laissant corriger mes mèches rebelles et redonner un semblable de coupe à mes cheveux. Il laissa alors glisser sa main le long de ma joue, puis me saisit doucement le menton, et me releva le visage vers le sien. Ça y est, il commençait déjà à jouer. Mais il détrompa mon impression en ajoutant :

"Peut-être que j'aurais dû te trouver un peu de maquillage quand même. Je ne suis pas fan des filles sophistiquées, je les préfère naturelles, mais pour une réception formelle peut-être que ça aurait été mieux" Je levai les yeux au ciel et soupirai. C'était pas le moment de se rendre compte de ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. Et puis, sa petite remarque sur les filles naturelles m'avait quelque peu troublée. Il préférait les filles sans maquillage ? Et... est-ce que ça voulait dire que j'étais... relativement... à son goût ? Mes soupçons se confirmaient peu à peu, Eric me prenait pour une de ces filles à conquérir, et n'avait décidément aucun sentiment pour moi, juste une simple attirance... Je secouai alors soudainement la tête pour reprendre mes esprits et oublier ce à quoi j'étais en train de penser, le refoulant catégoriquement

"De toute manière, tu es tellement laide que ça n'aurait pas suffit" railla-t-il astucieusement juste avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent, m'empêchant de répliquer quoique ce soit. Je passai mon bras autour de celui d'Eric, et nous marchâmes avec assurance jusqu'à la réception même du bâtiment. La jeune femme qui nous accueilla était vraisemblablement une Erudite, au vu de son uniforme bleu roi parfaitement repassé. Elle adressa un magnifique sourire de femme conquise à Eric mais demanda cependant très formellement, non sans une bouche en coeur :

"Est-ce que je peux vous demander votre invitation, je vous prie ?" sa voix était mélodieuse et enchantée, elle en pinçait complètement pour Eric qui avait l'air satisfait de voir son sex appeal autant fonctionner.

"Bien évidemment" déclara-t-il quittant mon bras pour sortir de sa poche intérieure un faire-part cartonné qu'il présenta à la jeune Érudite en caressant du bout des phalanges la petite main blanche de la jolie fille. Ce qui me mit un peu mal à l'aise. La jeune femme semblait littéralement s'illuminer de bonheur et de contentement, si bien que sans même regarder l'invitation, elle répondit :

"Je vous en prie, M. Eric Christensen" avant de me lancer un regard noir, et de nous laisser entrer dans un second hall. Eric voulut alors me reprendre le bras, mais je l'en empêchai en le gardant fermement raide le long de mon corps. Lorsque les portes du premier hall se refermèrent, il me glissa alors :

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Donne-moi ton bras" exigea-t-il en me prenant la main de force, mais je le repoussai.

"Alors donne-lui ton numéro de téléphone" lançai-je.

"Ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse ?" s'exaspéra-t-il comme exténué.

"Non, mais je ne veux pas te gêner dans ton rôle de Don Juan. Et surtout je ne veux pas y être mêlée" lui répliquai-je sur un ton acerbe "Je ne veux pas que les gens pensent que je suis une de tes énièmes conquêtes prêtes à accepter et tolérer ton comportement de séducteur pour la simple satisfaction de sortir avec toi" C'est alors que les portes se rouvrirent dans notre dos. Eric me prit alors de force mon poignet, et plaqua brutalement et hâtivement ma main contre son biceps alors que je grimaçai. C'est alors qu'apparurent mes parents.

"Oh Eric, vous êtes déjà arrivé ?" demanda ma mère toute sourire, comme à son habitude.

"Oui Johanna" lui répondit-il formellement "Le trafic était dégagé" Ma mère posa alors ses yeux sur moi, et s'exclama :

"Mon Dieu Baptiste ! C'est Angèle ! Notre fille !" Elle me prit alors dans ses bras, m'enlaçant si fort que je crus que j'allais mourir étouffée. Mon père se pressa également pour m'étreindre puissamment dans ses bras, dans une sincère embrassade Fraternelle. Il déposa alors un énorme baiser sur ma joue, bien humide et sonore.

"Ma chérie !" s'écriait ma mère de sa joie expressive et enthousiaste habituelle "Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici, quelle surprise !" J'esquissai alors un regard vers Eric, qui avait les yeux grands ouverts, complètement écarquillés suite à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ah, apparemment il n'était pas au courant que j'étais la fille aînée de Johanna Reyes, la leader des Fraternels.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'ai donc divisé le bonus en deux chapitres, et c'est tout pour le premier. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, et supporté mon humour un peu vaseux du comique de situation constant hihi.**_

_** J'aimerais d'ailleurs en profiter pour vous demander si cela vous gênerait que la fanfiction passe en Rated M ? J'essaie de la faire T le plus possible, mais du coup je suis obligée de retenir certains passages et de les contenir dans ce classement accessible pour tous. C'est vous qui voyez, je vous laisse en décider :)**_

_**Et encore un grand merci pour vos reviews, elles me confortent réellement ! Le second chapitre bonus arrivera très rapidement. Il sera plus court que celui-ci et je pense un peu moins bien, mais je vous laisserai en juger :D Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable journée ! ^^**_


	12. Chapter 11 (BONUS B)

_**Coucou tout le monde... (se cache pour éviter les tomates) Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait poireauter comme ça, alors que je vous avais promis que le chapitre suivant arriverait vite. En fait, c'est parce que (cherchons une excuse cohérente) je suis partie plus tôt que prévue et que je n'avais pas internet là-bas... Mais je suis de retour :D**_

_Donc voici la seconde partie du bonus. Il est plus court que le précédent, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même :) Comme le petit rituel l'exige (néanmoins agréablement) je tiens à remercier à nouveau toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review, à savoir **CarOwliine** (merci encore pour ton soutien constant, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :D Et bienvenue au club pathologique des lectrices de fanfictions avec Eric :3),** littlebt24**, **Sarah** (merci d'ailleurs pour le petit point négatif que tu as souligné, c'est très important pour moi et je veillerai à soigner ce détail ;D), **Shameless** (ah merci, j'essaie en effet de m'éloigner un peu de la trame originale, pour ne pas en fait réécrire l'histoire de Tris avec à la place mon OC), **Divergente 2.0**, **keira**, **steph777** (merci alors pour ta review, qui a deux fois plus de valeur ! :D) **Anouk**, **Manollina** (je vois que nous sommes tout à fait sur la même longueur d'onde !), **Mlle Cullen 59000**, **kakakou**, **Andrea** (oui, moi aussi je serais déjà tombée dans ses bras depuis belle lurette, Angie est vraiment trop gâtée !), **honey** (C'est moi qui devrais me mettre à genoux pour vous implorer mon pardon pour le retard de publication, je sais à quel point ça peut être réellement frustrant... En tout cas je vois que tu es perspicace très chère ! Et oui, Angie va vite se rendre compte que le sérum de paix lui avait dissimulé ce doux sentiment qu'est la jalousie :3) Et enfin, merci aux **guests** complètement anonymes, vos reviews comptent aussi :)_

_**En ce qui concerne vos réponses par rapport au Rated M, je vais en tenir compte et y dériver lentement. Je n'ai jamais réellement publié quoique ce soit qui soit Rated M, donc je ne sais pas si j'écris bien les scènes M (qu'il s'agisse de parties de jambes en l'air (ohoh :3), ou de réelle torture psychologique voire physique etc.) Je vais donc repousser un peu les limites du Rated T pour le moment, et ce sera à vous de me donner des conseils, et de me dire si ça vous plaît ou non :D**_

_**Sur ce, bon chapitre. Un peu bizarre (patchwork d'un chapitre pour une autre fiction) mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'aurais aimé mieux le peaufiner avant de le publier, mais je pense vous avoir assez fait attendre comme ça. Je l'éditerai plus tard ^^  
**_  
_**Surtout vous me direz ce que vous aurez pensé de la fin :3**_

* * *

_**Chapitre XI (BONUS B)**_

_***Point de vue d'Eric (on va bien finir par le cerner celui-là !)**_

"Ma chérie !" s'écriait Johanna en prenant la planteuse de graines dans ses bras "Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici, quelle surprise !" Je regardai alors mon initiée avec une totale incompréhension. Comment ça _ma chérie _? Comment ça _C'est notre fille_ ? La paysanne était la fille de Johanna Reyes... Comment est-ce que cela avait-il pu m'échapper ? Elle ne portait même pas le même nom de famille que sa mère. Je me rappelai alors soudainement que Johanna n'était pas encore mariée, bien qu'en couple depuis près de vingt ans avec un certain Baptiste Marais... Putain, c'est pas vrai...

"Oh mais ma chérie, tes cheveux sont coiffés n'importe comment et tu as l'air toute pâlotte ! Viens avec moi, je vais t'arranger !" la convia sa mère en la traînant dans les toilettes pour femmes par le bras, la paysanne traînant des pieds visiblement pas spécialement impatiente, ce qui me fit sourire. Mais maintenant, j'allais devoir affronter le père qui à tous les coups allait me mettre en garde pour ne pas blesser sa fille chérie.

"Je suis assez surpris je dois dire" commença-t-il avec un franc sourire de Fraternel "Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à voir ma fille au bras du leader des Audacieux"

"Elle est charmante" mentis-je, éclatant intérieurement de rire face à mon hypocrisie.

"N'est-ce pas ? Elle n'est pas très expressive et un peu renfermée sur elle-même, mais elle a le cœur sur la main. C'est une fille adorable qui est toujours là pour remonter le moral des autres" prônait-il "Il ne faut pas se fier à son apparence et à sa carapace extérieure, elle se protège juste contre... " continua-t-il avant de s'interrompre, taisant la fin de sa phrase

"Enfin elle se protège comme tout le monde" tentait-il de se rattraper, mais c'était trop tard. Il avait allumé l'étincelle d'un de mes plus gros défauts, la curiosité. Et avec sa petite déclaration, j'entendais bien obtenir des réponses.

"Elle se protège contre ?" demandai-je alors plus d'explications, ce qui mit visiblement le père de la paysanne mal à l'aise. Les Fraternels avaient l'habitude de taire les sujets qui embarrassaient leurs interlocuteurs, il devait par conséquent être quelque peu déstabilisé par mon rentre-dedans.

"Contre... Contre... Enfin, chacun à ses démons, n'est-ce pas M. Christensen ?" enchaîna-t-il. Je hochai alors la tête. Je compris que je ne pourrais rien lui faire accoucher si je continuais à le lui demander de manière aussi franche et directe, mais je trouverai un moyen dans la soirée, au détour d'une conversation, le prenant au dépourvu, et le faisant cracher le morceau en jouant sur son insouciance de Fraternel.

Les portes se rouvrirent et cette fois-ci, Jack Kang apparut avec sa femme, suivis de près par Andrew Prior. Ils se présentèrent très formellement, et les mains dans les poches de mon pantalon en cuir, j'inclinai la tête nonchalamment. La femme de Prior, Nathalie, me tendit alors la main, me forçant pour ne pas la froisser et créer un trouble diplomatique à la lui serrer conformément. Elle était née chez les Audacieux, et elle avait toujours gardé ce petit côté téméraire. Si elle m'avait serré la main, c'était uniquement pour me faire comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas mes manières. Elle le faisait à chaque fois.

Jeanine arriva alors avec son mari, un homme corpulent complètement illuminé qui passait l'essentiel de ses journées reclus dans son laboratoire à faire des recherches avancées sur diverses énigmes chimiques. Il avait toujours été dans une profonde admiration pour Jeanine, et ce depuis le lycée à ce qu'on racontait. Elle, elle ne l'aimait pas, mais profitait de son savoir et de ses connaissances vastes et étendues pour perfectionner ses recherches scientifiques et repousser les limites physiques toujours plus loin. Et pour le garder près d'elle, pour garder la main mise sur un savant aussi passionné qui aurait pu se retourner contre elle si charmé par une autre demoiselle de l'opposition de Jeanine, elle l'avait épousé, et depuis ce jour là il était ravi.

Elle me salua formellement, comme tous les autres, mais me glissa un petit clin d'œil que je fus le seul à apercevoir. Jeanine était ma meilleure alliée. Elle et Max étaient mes deux plus proches partenaires. Max m'avait aidé à asseoir mon pouvoir sur les Audacieux, et Jeanine me promettait une influence à bien plus grande échelle et même de garder un œil sur la faction des Érudits avec elle. Cette conspiration était bien évidemment la plus tacite et secrète, mais ce qu'elle pouvait augurer pour la suite des évènements n'était pas infime. Bien au contraire. Jeanine était une ambitieuse, et une femme de pouvoir. C'était mon double au féminin._ Et avec une vingtaine d'années de plus_. Elle avait essayé de me recruter pour devenir le vice-leader de la faction Érudite quand j'étais encore au lycée, mais j'avais décliné son offre, parce que ma préoccupation avait toujours été de rejoindre les Audacieux. Car c'étaient eux qui étaient les plus craints, pas les Érudits. Et que je voulais être craint. D'autres représentants des factions vinrent alors se présenter peu à peu, avec par exemple Marcus Eaton accompagné de sa sœur, les époux Hayes des Sincères (les parents de Peter) et bien d'autres. Néanmoins, personne ne vint des Audacieux. Aucun d'entre eux n'en ayant eu envie, et ils m'avaient une fois de plus tous laissé tomber. Pour bouger le cul de Max en même temps, il fallait qu'il y ait une récompense ou une motivation suffisante à la clef. Quant à Quatre, il ne pouvait pas être remplacé pour son poste aujourd'hui, donc je n'avais même pas essayé de lui proposer de venir avec moi.

"Alors Eric ?" m'interrogea Kang "Vous n'avez pas de cavalière ?" Un blanc s'en suivit, tous étaient curieux de ma réponse. Ils me savaient capable d'une arrogance suffisante pour m'être amené sans "_cavalière_", tout ça pour aller à l'encontre des règles de leur petit jeu stupide.

"Si" fus-je alors fier d'annoncer "Elle est avec Johanna pour le moment" Un brouhaha de chuchotis se fit entendre, alors que je me tenais droit et fier prêt à leur en mettre plein la vue. Et oui, j'allais être irréprochable ce soir, personne n'aurait de remarque à m'adresser. Pas même les Sincères.

Tout à coup, ils cessèrent tous leurs murmures incessants et fixèrent les yeux grands ouverts quelque chose dans mon dos. Je me retournai alors et découvris une magnifique créature, élégamment vêtue d'une robe noire d'Audacieuse, avec un serre-taille de dentelle et de velours mettant parfaitement en valeur ses atouts féminins. Une poitrine ronde et chastement contenue dans un beau bustier, des épaules nues semblables à la nacre des plus belles statues de Vénus, et une taille en forme de sablier d'une extrême féminité. A la place de ses yeux se trouvaient deux morceaux d'ambre travaillés et taillés comme s'il s'agissait de véritables pierres précieuses. Scintillants, ils illuminaient un visage doux et des pommettes légèrement rosées, tandis qu'une longue chevelure brune ondulée cascadant le long de sa physionomie sublimait les finitions de ce corps magnifique. D'un petit air timide, la jeune fille inclina légèrement la tête à la vue de tous ces admirateurs, avant de sourire avec une humble retenue, étirant des lèvres pulpeuses recouvertes d'un gloss couleur pêche et dévoilant des petites quenottes blanches parfaitement alignées. Instinctivement je lui offris mon bras, autour duquel elle enroula délicatement une petite main aux ongles vernis.

"Tu ne présentes pas ta cavalière ?" me surprit sarcastiquement Nathalie Prior.

"Je... euh... Je vous présente ma cavalière... " bredouillai-je.

"Angie" enchaîna alors à ma place la jolie jeune fille d'un air détendu en offrant son plus beau sourire à la petite foule qui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle... Tout comme moi d'ailleurs. J'avais du mal à réaliser que c'était elle, _la paysanne_, si bien que lorsqu'elle s'était présentée comme s'appelant Angie, j'avais presque eu du mal à le croire. C'était la même, elle n'avait pas changé grand chose, et pourtant elle était méconnaissable. Elle rayonnait.

"Sur ce, je propose que nous nous dirigions vers le Grand Hall" proposa Jeanine pour mettre fin à cette scène sirupeuse. Nous nous exécutâmes et la suivîmes. Je marchai alors avec la plus belle des cavalières au bras, avec Angie au bras. Je n'arrivais pas à la quitter des yeux, je la fixais, la dévorais de mon regard.

"Arrête ça" me glissa-t-elle en murmurant d'un ton sec, sans pour autant quitter son sourire en réalité totalement faux.

"Que... Quoi ?" fus-je surpris par ce soudain retour à la réalité.

"Arrête de me fixer comme ça, c'est gênant !" me reprocha-t-elle. J'eus alors un petit rire, et parvins à détourner momentanément mes yeux d'elle. C'était toujours la paysanne, cette nonchalante campagnarde au tempérament difficile.

"Ne te méprends pas, je ne te contemple pas" rectifiai-je faussement "Je surveille que rien ne cloche" Elle fit alors la moue en levant les yeux au ciel, visiblement irritée par mon soucis des convenances. Mais comment lui dire, que je l'avais trouvée sublime ? Nous pénétrâmes dans le Grand Hall du bâtiment, véritable salle de bal datant de plusieurs siècles, avant même la construction de la Barrière. Une musique retentit alors. C'était de la musique classique, j'en avais écouté chez les Érudits lors de nos cours sur les Arts. Les couples se formèrent alors, et chaque homme prit sa partenaire par la taille, tandis que celle-ci posait sa main sur l'épaule de son cavalier. Angie me regarda alors d'un air désespéré, ses sourcils s'arquant comme si on l'avait profondément blessée et attristée.

"T'es pas sérieux... Ne me dis pas que... " commençait-elle à râler, avant que je ne pose mon doigt sur ses lèvres rebondies. Elle soupira en passant sa main dans la mienne, et faisant glisser l'autre sur mon épaule. Satisfait et comblé, je passai alors mon autre main libre à l'arrière de sa taille, la rapprochant de moi. Et nous commençâmes ainsi à valser et danser. Elle ne se débrouillait pas mal du tout. En fait, elle se débrouillait très bien au vu de la hauteur de ses talons. Oui, j'avoue que j'avais été assez sadique en les choisissant héhé. Cependant, malgré ceux-ci, elle restait toujours plus petite que moi, ce qui faisait que je pouvais bénéficier d'une vue plongeante sur son bustier, et donc sur sa poitrine. Lorsque j'y risquai un regard, elle m'écrasa violemment le pied de son talon. Je retins alors ma respiration pour ne pas pousser un grognement de douleur et me retenir de la plaquer contre une des colonnes ioniques du hall.

"Refais-ça et tu peux faire une croix sur ton arbre généalogique" m'avertit-elle, m'arrachant un petit éclat de rire discret mais sincère.

Après avoir dansé les conventionnelles premières valses, nous pûmes enfin nous retirer, la paysanne et moi, et allâmes avec empressement nous poser sur les côtés, près du buffet, afin de ne pas être relancés dans une énième ridicule danse antique. Mais lorsque j'aperçus la silhouette asiatique de Kang s'atteler dans notre direction, j'échappai un profond soupir exaspéré. Ce mec m'excédait vraiment. Je savais très bien ce qu'il venait chercher. Des informations, il était venu faire parler la planteuse de graines pour lui arracher ce dont il avait besoin pour me faire à nouveau perdre crédibilité auprès des autres leaders et des autres factions, lui aussi faisait partie de mon opposition tacite et cherchait par tous les moyens à me faire choir car pour lui, je n'étais qu'un incapable et sanguinaire clown, un punk rebelle et puéril qui ne comprenait rien aux nécessités de la population et du système. J'étais une vile brute épaisse. Et au fond, il n'avait pas entièrement tort. Mais ses petits préjugés étaient quand même assez réducteurs et limités.

"Alors mademoiselle Angie, c'est ça ?" commença Kang comme je le soupçonnais en s'adressant à la paysanne de manière très directe, comme sa franchise de Sincère le permettait "Vous me paraissez si jeune, vous devez être encore initiée, je me trompe ?"

"Non, je suis bien une initiée" confirma-t-elle en lui décrochant un magnifique sourire, mais surtout, d'un ton assurant. Ouf, elle avait bien compris et intégré ce que je lui avais dit un peu plus tôt. Tout reposait maintenant sur ses épaules. Il suffisait que Kang lui pose les bonnes questions, et c'en était fini de moi. Est-ce que Eric vous maltraite injustement et sans raison apparente ? Est-ce que Eric se montre coopératif et amical avec les initiés Altruistes ou Fraternels ? Est-ce que Eric est un instructeur humain ? Vous a-t-il forcé à vous entretuer ? Toutes ces questions étaient bonnes pour me condamner, car la paysanne ne pouvait pas mentir à Kang. Il le détecterait immédiatement et elle ne pourrait rien faire. Et moi non plus.

"Je vois... Et est-ce que Eric fait un bon instructeur ?" lui demanda-t-il, lançant concrètement et totalement son enquête. Je tremblais alors intérieurement... Il fallait que la paysanne esquive ses questions et lui donne l'impression d'y répondre mais en changeant progressivement de sujet. Si elle me dénonçait, j'étais cuit. Et elle aussi.

"Et bien comment dire... " hésita-t-elle quelques secondes qui me parurent durer des heures, avant de compléter toujours en souriant "Je suppose que c'est un véritable instructeur Audacieux. Il sait se montrer ferme et encadrer les excès de certains. Mais il donne également de très bons conseils qui permettent de progresser efficacement. Par exemple j'ai toujours eu du mal au lancer de couteau, mais depuis que Eric a su cerner mes difficultés et me les expliquer, j'ai comme ça pu moi-même apprendre à évoluer dans mes techniques et mes exercices" expliqua-t-elle avec une honnêteté apparente véritablement déstabilisante. Mais elle était pourtant en train de mentir, _elle mentait par omission_. Elle ne parlait pas de toutes les fois où je les avais bizutés, maltraités, et Dieu sait qu'elle aurait pu en faire tout un pamphlet contre moi, car c'était elle ma victime préférée. Non, en fait ça n'avait pas été très intelligent de ma part de l'amener avec moi à la réception, c'était très dangereux... Mais c'était un peu tard pour s'en rendre compte.

"Et bien, il semblerait donc que M. Christensen soit un formidable instructeur !" rit Kang, visiblement impressionné, et Kang ne mentait pas, ni dans ses mots, ni dans ses expressions, elle l'avait dupé, elle avait réussi. Elle m'avait simplement qualifié de "véritable" et avait réussi à détourner l'attention du leader des Sincères. Je n'en revenais pas. Elle eut alors un petit rire timide, mais Kang n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

"Et pensez-vous personnellement parvenir à la deuxième phase de l'initiation ?" questionna-t-il, ce qui me surprit considérablement. Pourquoi lui poser une question pareille ? Ah si... Je sais, il veut essayer de voir si elle peut être honnête en face de moi même sur ce genre de sujet.

"Hmmm" hésita-t-elle à nouveau avant de soupirer "Je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il y a des moments où je me dis qu'avec beaucoup d'obstination et de motivation je peux le faire, mais à la fois je suis une des plus faibles du groupe d'initiation" _Et Eric me déteste_, voulait-elle ajouter. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

"J'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas tout à fait honnête, ma chère Angie" reprit alors Kang, me faisant tressaillir sur place "Répondez-moi à nouveau : Pensez-vous réussir l'initiation ?" La paysanne soupira alors, puis baissa lourdement les épaules, comme évacuant toute la pression qui s'était accumulée en elle.

"Non. Je ne pense pas réussir" avoua-t-elle alors distinctement. Je haussai alors inconsciemment les sourcils. Comment ça elle se considérait déjà comme vaincue et défaite ? Je détestais les gens comme ça qui n'avaient aucune détermination, aucune motivation et qui ne cherchaient pas à tout donner, pour s'offrir tous les moyens d'atteindre leurs buts...

"Je pense que vous avez toutes vos chances moi" expliqua alors Kang, ce qui la surprit tout autant que moi, car nous savions que le leader de la faction des Sincères ne pouvait de toute évidence pas mentir "Vous m'avez l'air d'être quelqu'un de beaucoup plus fort que vous ne le pensez vous-même. Vous savez pourquoi je dis ça ? Parce que vous ne paraissez pas intimidée par Eric. Ce qui est surprenant pour une ancienne Fraternelle, une initiée, et quelqu'un qui le connait depuis peu de temps. Et ça, ça en dit long sur vous : vous êtes plus forte que la plupart des Audacieux qui ont accompagné Eric aux meetings" acheva-t-il de la louer, ce qui m'exaspérait véritablement. Comment ça elle était plus forte que la plupart des autres ? Comment se permettait-il de juger comme ça des gens qui n'étaient pas de sa faction et certainement pas de son même mode de pensée, et surtout... Comment ça je ne l'intimidais pas ? Il suffisait que je lève la main pour qu'elle se mette à trembler comme une feuille morte, que je l'effleure pour qu'elle me repousse immédiatement ou que je lui parle du fameux extrait vidéo pour qu'elle se fasse toute petite. Kang était décidément un parfait abruti.

"Mais d'ailleurs" reprit-il à nouveau d'un air qui ne me disait rien qui vaille "quelle est votre relation avec Eric honnêtement ?" Je me pétrifiai tout à coup, et elle en fit de même, mais beaucoup plus discrètement que moi, si bien, que c'est sur moi que les petits yeux bridés de Kang vinrent se poser, pour scruter chacune de mes micro-expressions involontaires, pour lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. La paysanne se racla alors la gorge, et je lui en serai à jamais reconnaissant car Kang revint à elle.

"Je... Je pense que... " bégaya-t-elle gênée "Nous sommes avant tout dans une relation d'initiée et d'instructeur. Nous nous voyons essentiellement pendant les exercices, les entraînements et les activités, et quasi-jamais en dehors de ce cadre là" Je soufflai intérieurement de soulagement. Bonne réponse. Vraie et pourtant terriblement incomplète. Espérons que Kang s'y arrête...

"Mais ce n'est pas tout ?" enchérit hélas Kang pour lui faire cracher tout ce qu'elle ressentait, pour lui arracher le fait que j'étais un horrible despote qui la harcelait et qui la maltraitait, qu'elle me haïssait et que j'aimais ça. Mais à ma grande surprise, il me proposa d'aller faire un petit tour le temps qu'il puisse parler librement avec Angie... J'eus alors une monstrueuse envie de l'envoyer chier, mais c'était Jack Kang, le leader de la faction des Sincères, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le faire.

Je m'exécutai alors, bien qu'à contrecœur, et marchai quelques mètres plus long. Je me rendis alors compte que Kang et la paysanne s'étaient déplacés et assis sur un banc, derrière lequel une gigantesque statue d'art Ancien servait de décoration de tout son long. J'eus donc la merveilleuse idée d'aller écouter aux portes et de surveiller la planteuse de graines, en me cachant ainsi derrière la statue. Ce que je fis.

"Non, je pense que nous avons une relation assez particulière, mais impossible à clarifier ou expliquer concrètement. Je suppose qu'il aime bien être toujours derrière moi pour me taquiner, mais ce que je sais, c'est que, si ça me déplait, je m'en veux de ne pas parvenir à le haïr pour ce qu'il est"

"Et ?" insista Kang, alors que la paysanne semblait plus gênée et embarrassée que jamais. _Ne t'avise pas de me trahir, initiée..._

"Et je pense que dès le jour où il me considérera comme acquise, il me jettera sans trop de scrupules et de là nous n'aurons plus aucun contact" décréta-t-elle, ce qui me fit l'effet d'une petite pique qui anima une légère colère en moi. Kang le savait de toute manière, que j'étais un gros macho, il aimait même à le rappeler, donc en soit elle ne lui apprenait rien. Et pourtant qu'elle dise ça m'énervait considérablement...

"Et est-ce que cette idée vous fait de la peine ?" enchaînait Kang comme un véritable psychanalyste. Mais de quel droit se permettait-il d'entrer ainsi dans la vie des gens ? Pour autant, Angie ne pouvait pas l'arrêter dans ses questions, ou omettre d'y répondre. Face à un Sincère de rang élevé, n'importe qui était dans l'obligation contraignante de répondre aux questions posées par celui-ci, c'était dans le Code.

"Oui. Oui cette idée me fait de la peine. Pour moi, mais surtout pour lui. Car j'imagine qu'une vie volage comme celle-ci ne doit pas être au final très agréable. Et parce que les gens le méjugent en conséquent. Ils ne voient Eric uniquement qu'en tant que le leader des Audacieux, impitoyable, têtu et misogyne"

"Et vous pensez qu'il n'est pas cette personne ?" s'étonna Kang. _Et non bâtard, je suis bien plus que ça !_

"Si. Bien sûr que si. Mais pas seulement. Je suis sûre qu'il cache beaucoup de réalités plus nobles en lui mais qu'il refuse de les admettre et d'en faire la démonstration. Par exemple, c'est quelqu'un qui attache beaucoup d'importance à l'honnêteté l'air de rien, il ne supporte pas qu'un initié cache son jeu ou la mette à l'envers. Il accorde ensuite beaucoup de valeur au mérite, et je pense que c'est une qualité qui ne lui est pas assez reconnue. Il aime les gens qui se battent et gagnent leur pain à la sueur de leur front. Avec lui, peu importe qu'on soit fille d'Andrew Prior ou de Johanna Reyes, il nous traite tous équitablement et même s'il a de toute évidence des préférences pour certains des initiés, il sanctionne tout le monde et ne fait pas d'exceptions"

"Je vois. Vous semblez bien le connaître tout de même, je suis impressionné. Ressentez-vous quelque chose pour lui ?" acheva-t-il de demander. J'aurais pu soupirer d'agacement et d'exaspération, et pourtant je retenais ma respiration. Qu'allait répondre la paysanne à cela ?

"Je ne sais pas. Je pourrais peut-être être amenée à ressentir un certain attachement au fil du temps" déclara-t-elle tout en nuances.

"Je comprends. Vous avez peur d'en venir à l'aimer, parce que vous savez qu'il est destructeur, il détruit tout ce qui l'approche. Et particulièrement les gens bienveillants qui lui témoignent de l'affection. C'est bien ça ?"

"Oui, je ne veux pas m'attacher à lui, parce que je sais qu'il manipulera mes sentiments" répondit-elle. Cette fois-ci, c'était la dernière goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Comment avait-elle pu déballer une connerie pareille ? Comment ça avait-elle peur de s'attacher à moi ? Et que je manipule ses sentiments ? Elle n'en valait même pas la peine, comment se permettait-elle de dire des trucs pareils... Et pourquoi ça m'énerve autant putain... Mais j'allais devoir me retenir jusqu'au dernier moment. Il ne fallait pas que j'explose tout de suite, j'attendrai que nous soyons seuls, elle et moi.

C'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, le dîner et les interminables conversations achevées, nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers nos chambres. En ce qui concerne notre suite, elle était située sur le 142e étage, avec celle des parents de la paysanne d'ailleurs. L'ascension se fit dans le plus grand des silences, bien que Johanna pompette n'était pas des plus discrètes. La paysanne n'était décidément pas gâtée du point de vue familial. Sa mère était tout aussi stupide qu'un pot de fleur. Sur le seuil de notre suite, Johanna me tapota l'épaule en me faisant un grand clin d'œil avant de chaleureusement souhaiter bonne nuit à sa fille, suivi de près par les identiques salutations du père.

Une fois dans notre suite, et la porte bien fermée, Angie tenta de m'échapper. Nous n'avions pas reparlé depuis l'entretien avec Kang. Je lui saisis alors violemment le poignet et le serrai dans ma main, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Non, elle n'allait pas s'enfuir avant de s'être expliquée sur ce qu'elle avait pu déballer comme connerie devant l'asiat', un leader de Faction de son importance.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu as balancé toute cette merde à Kang tout à l'heure ?" lui criai-je. Elle grimaça, et se contenta de se plaindre :

"Tu me fais mal Eric" déclara-t-elle calmement.

"Tu t'es prise pour qui ? Tu as cru que le fait que m'accompagner te donnait de l'importance ?" criai-je toujours plus enragé en resserrant ma constriction sur son poignet.

"Eric" dit-elle alors avec un peu plus d'implication "Tu me fais mal. Lâche ma main"

"Et maintenant tu me donnes des ordres ?" m'indignai-je en serrant son poignet vers le bas. Elle tomba alors immédiatement sur les genoux pour empêcher l'os de son avant-bras de se rompre alors que je le tordais dans ma main.

"Lâche-moi !" cria-t-elle de douleur. Je la jetai alors violemment en arrière, et elle s'étala par terre.

"Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? Tu te rends compte que tu as menti au leader des Sincères ? Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il va croire ?!"

"Je n'ai pas menti !" s'écria-t-elle alors la voix pleine de colère alors qu'elle était toujours étalée au sol.

"Non bien sûr, tu ne lui as pas menti" ironisai-je "Tu as donc peur que je déclenche en toi des sentiments et que je joue avec pour mieux te jeter après ?" m'énervai-je. Elle se redressa alors, les yeux à moitié engloutis sous des larmes qu'elle retenait de tomber, qui brillaient et faisaient trembler ses dures pupilles ambrées. Je me pétrifiai à cette vue qui me retourna complètement le cœur.

"Oui" répondit-elle simplement avant de vite tourner la tête pour que je ne la vois pas pleurer. Mais je pouvais néanmoins la voir trembler et hoqueter, sanglotant silencieusement. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire. L'avoir vue dans un état pareil m'avait complètement bouleversé. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais pleurer une initiée, ou tout simplement que je faisais pleurer une fille, et encore moins la première fois que j'en faisais pleurer une en parlant de sentiments. Mais avec la planteuse de graine c'était différent. Savoir que j'avais fait pleurer Angie, c'était horrible.

Elle n'avait jamais pleuré, même dans les moments les plus douloureux de l'initiation comme les combats physiques d'une rare violence, ou encore lorsqu'elle s'était prise une balle simulatrice de douleur en plein dans le front, alors que bien d'autres avaient fondu en larme pour une balle dans la jambe. Elle n'avait pas même pleuré avec toute la pression et le bizutage que je lui avais fait encourir, ni même lorsque j'avais failli la frapper dans un accès de colère. Et pourtant là elle sanglotait, à cause de moi. Je m'avançai alors pour me rapprocher d'elle, et posai ma main sur son épaule. Elle tressaillit alors violemment et chercha à m'écarter d'elle.

"Ne me touche pas !" cria-t-elle, mais je ne l'écoutai pas et lui saisis les épaules, et la collai contre moi, l'enlaçant sincèrement.

"Eric arrête. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" s'énerva-t-elle en reniflant ses sanglots "Je veux pas de ton câlin à la con. Je suis plus une Fraternelle" Je m'écartai alors d'elle et décidai de commettre l'irréparable. Je gardai ses épaules entre mes mains, et la ramenant soudainement vers moi, jetai mes lèvres contre les siennes, la prenant ainsi au dépourvu pour satisfaire mon avis de l'embrasser.

Le violent bruit de claque qui s'ensuivit retentit à travers le silence de la pièce, l'emplissant de ce son gênant. Angie venait de me claquer.

"Pour qui tu te prends ?" me cria-t-elle en se relevant la tête, indignée, alors que ma compassion se transformait petit à petit en colère. Alors c'est comme ça qu'elle se comportait après l'honneur que je venais de lui faire ? Je me redressai à mon tour, alors qu'elle alla se poster devant la fenêtre de la suite de luxe, et regarder au loin, dévisageant les gratte-ciels et sans doutes, la Barrière que l'on pouvait apercevoir du haut de notre 142e étage.

"C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question" grinçai-je à son intention. C'est vrai après tout, pour qui se prenait-elle, elle ? Elle n'était rien qu'une initiée, une ancienne Fraternelle complètement perdue, d'une faiblesse physique à provoquer de grands éclats de rire chez les Altruistes. J'avais éprouvé une sorte de compassion pour elle, et je venais de lui démontrer une apparente affection, aussi fausses aient été mes intentions, et mademoiselle faisait la vierge effarouchée et oubliait qu'elle venait d'être embrassée par le leader des Audacieux.

"Tu t'entends parler Eric ?" continuait-elle sur sa lancée, en séchant ses dernières larmes qui avaient fait couler le petit coup de crayon noir qui avait magnifiquement souligné le miel de ses yeux quelques instants plus tôt. Comme je l'avais demandé, une bouteille de vodka avait été apportée dans la suite. Posée sur un plateau en argent, deux verres étaient également posés face à moi. J'ouvris la bouteille et commençai à me servir un premier petit verre, que je bus d'un shot direct. Si elle avait l'intention de continuer à me taper sur le système pour le reste de la soirée, il allait me falloir beaucoup d'endurance, et que j'anesthésie un peu mes nerfs.

"Tu es vraiment le plus narcissique, le plus égoïste et le plus malsain de tous les êtres humains que j'ai jamais rencontrés !" me lança-t-elle. Je soupirai alors un bon coup, me remplissant un bon verre du sympathique spiritueux, collègue des heures difficiles. Elle arriva alors de nul part, et se servit également un verre.

"Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" lui demandai-je, un peu étonné de son geste. Elle but alors l'intégralité du contenu de son verre, et le reposa, avant d'écarquiller les yeux, et de prendre la bouteille dans ses mains pour en scruter l'étiquette.

"Elle déchire la gorge cette eau !" s'exclama-t-elle alors que je finissais d'un deuxième shot mon verre bien rempli. J'allais en avoir bien besoin pour gérer sa crise après la révélation que j'allais lui faire :

"Imbécile. C'est de la vodka, de l'alcool" marmonnai-je, en lui reprenant grossièrement la bouteille des mains.

"Et tu ne penses pas qu'il aurait été utile de me le dire ?" s'écria-t-elle comme fatiguée, en se tenant à la console en chêne pour garder son équilibre alors que l'éthanol pénétrait d'ores et déjà dans ses humeurs.

"La prochaine fois rappelle-moi de te prévenir que je ne bois jamais d'eau quand je suis en compagnie d'une fille aussi lourde et gonflante que toi" lui lançai-je. Elle s'approcha de moi d'un pas exaspéré, prête à me décocher un coup de poing, mais trop groggy, elle brassa de l'air, tandis que je contrecarrai son offensive en lui faisant perdre son équilibre - et perdant le mien par la même occasion - la plaquant au sol et me mettant au dessus d'elle. Maintenant de mon corps une pression suffisante contre le sien pour qu'elle abandonne l'idée de m'échapper et de m'affronter. Je réalisai alors que je commençais déjà à ressentir les effets de la vodka. Je plongeai mon regard dans les petits yeux noisette incapables de fixer un point fixe. Elle démarrait quand même très vite avec de l'alcool... Ses joues rosissaient à vue d'œil dans une teinte des plus mignonnes, alors que ses petites mains s'étaient posées sur mon torse, cherchant à me repousser sans réelle conviction.

"Tu m'énerves Eric" décréta-t-elle tout bas, en faisant la moue et jouant avec les boutons de ma chemise, en défaisant inconsciemment les premiers. Mais ses actes manqués en disaient long. Je passai alors ma main droite dans ses cheveux, lui caressant tendrement les bords fins de son visage doré. Elle écarta un peu sa tête, me résistant encore et toujours. Je passai alors un doigt sous son menton pour lui relever la tête et humer sa fragrance naturelle si envoûtante et enivrante. Je baissai alors ma tête, prêt à faire se rencontrer mes lèvres et sa bouche pulpeuse. Elle fit alors, à ma plus grande et agréable surprise, passer ses doigts fins dans mes cheveux, pour approcher mon visage du sien.

"Je te hais, plus que tout, ne l'oublie jamais" me murmura-t-elle d'une voix alcoolisée. Je souris alors légèrement, me redressai, puis attrapai l'arrière de ses cuisses pour la remonter et l'asseoir sur la commode, et me coller contre elle.

"Ça tombe bien, je te déteste aussi" lui glissai-je avant de bâillonner une éventuelle réplique d'un baiser tendre, appuyé et profond. Fermant les yeux, et appréciant l'humidité et la douceur du rebondi de ses lèvres roses. Tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de mon cou, accentuant la profondeur de notre baiser et l'intimité de notre proximité, mon corps s'agglutinant aux concupiscentes courbes de son corps secrètement objet de tous mes désirs et de mes plus tourmenteuses tentations.

Écartant les cuisses, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, et me serra toujours plus contre elle alors que nos baisers devenaient de plus en plus sauvage. Putain, ce que je la désirais... C'était pas humain. Tous mes sens étaient en alerte, alors qu'une puissante adrénaline parcourait mon corps de mille frissons, accroissant exponentiellement mon envie languissante. Elle tira sur mon écharpe et la jeta vulgairement près de la commode, dévoilant mes tatouages et les caressant de ses petits doigts fins, jusqu'à me prendre la tête de ses deux mains et glisser sa petite langue toute douce dans ma cavité buccale. Je l'y accueillis instantanément caressant les doux et humides tissus de sa petite bouche que je rêvais la nuit d'explorer. Je passai alors mes mains le long de ses épaules, et vins les descendre sensuellement le long de son corset, jusqu'à caresser ses hanches au combien féminine. Elle décolla alors ses lèvres des miennes pour reprendre son souffle, et se mordant la lèvre inférieur échappa un petit soupir de plaisir, avant de revenir à l'assaut.

Je ne parvenais plus à résister, il fallait qu'elle soit à moi. Qu'elle soit mienne. Je descendis mes mains sur ses reins et la décollant de la commode, les passai sous ses fesses musclées et rebondies. Agglutinés l'un contre l'autre, je la portai ainsi jusqu'au grand lit double aux draps satinés de soie, et l'y allongeai délicatement, doucement, comme pour ne pas la casser. Elle attrapa alors le col de ma chemise, et m'attira violemment contre elle, me provoquant réellement, cherchant à me faire perdre le contrôle. Son corset, il allait rapidement finir en confettis parce que s'il elle continuait comme ça, je n'allais pas avoir la patience de le dénouer proprement et allai arracher ses fils d'un coup d'opinel. Et lorsque je sentis à nouveau ses petits doigts frôler en une caresse terriblement sensuelle mon torse alors dénudé, je reçus comme le choc d'une décharge électrique. Je me jetai alors dans son cou, croquant sa jugulaire comme un vampire, embrassant tendrement la chaire lactée qui m'attirait tant. Je lui attrapai les poignets, et les lui plaquai de part et d'autre de sa tête, l'immobilisant pour garder les rênes de la situation. Un petit grognement d'envie m'échappa alors, c'était comme déguster la plus interdite des pommes d'Aphrodite, la plus succulente des friandises défendues.

"Eric... " gémit-elle d'une sensualité qui m'embrasait toujours plus.

"Tais-toi... " la suppliai-je presque, embrassant à pleine lèvres sa bouche entrouverte, savourant l'humidité de ses petites lèvres qui cette nuit étaient toutes à moi. Ça monte... Je sens comme quelque chose qui brûle en moi, qui monte...

"Eric, j'en peux plus... S'il te plaît" m'implora-t-elle "Allons-y... " L'entendre prononcer ces mots fut comme un énorme soulagement. Je mis alors mon dessein à exécution et la retournant sur le ventre, j'en eus rapidement fini du corset, sans pour autant la déshabiller. Je n'aimais pas abîmer l'emballage du plus beau des cadeaux. Elle se remit sur le dos, et acheva de dénuder mon torse en me retirant brutalement ma chemise. Je revins alors me coller contre elle, en passant mes mains de ses fesses à sa taille, en caressant bientôt le galbe d'une poitrine que je ne pouvais plus me retenir de découvrir. Je me réinstallai convenablement au dessus d'elle, la surplombant de ma masse corporelle, et enveloppai ses lèvres d'un énième baiser. Et lorsque ses doigts vinrent caresser et descendre finement et légèrement tout le long de mon dos, créant de terribles et concupiscents frissons, je ne pus m'empêcher d'échapper :

"Putain Angie... Je crois que je t'aime... "

* * *

_***Point de vue de Baptiste Marais.**_

"Chérie... Attends deux secondes... " arrêtai-je ma femme adorée dans notre chaleureuse étreinte.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ?" me demanda-t-elle, soucieuse. Je lui caressai la tempe de ma main pour la rassurer.

"Rien de grave mais... Tu n'entends pas quelque chose ? On dirait que ça vient de la chambre d'à côté ?" interrogeai-je. Johanna se tut, et écouta à son tour avant de pouffer de rire.

"Chéri... Qui eût cru qu'un jour, nous entendrions les gémissements entremêlés d'Eric Christiensen, le leader des Audacieux, et de notre petit ange !" s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

"En tout cas, ils ont l'air de drôlement prendre leur pied !" remarquai-je.

"Et si nous leur montrions un peu, ce que valent les anciens ?" proposa-t-elle en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

"Attention à tes cordes vocales ma chérie, la dernière fois tu as été aphone pendant quelques jours !" ris-je enfin.

* * *

**_Voilà tout pour ce petit chapitre :D Le prochain sera un retour à la trame originale, à l'initiation, avec les résultats du classement de la première phase. Angie va-t-elle réussir à passer ? Qu'en sera-t-il de Marie ? Est-ce que quelque chose d'inattendu va arriver à Louis ? Et Lize, va-t-elle se procurer de la DDK pour l'occasion ? Quatre des initiés vont tout de même devoir quitter la Faction des Audacieux, et ainsi le système factionnel._**

Ah et il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais bien vous confier (non pas pour mendier quelques reviews supplémentaires), mais en toute honnêteté, sachez que parfois, c'est dans vos commentaires que je trouve quelques idées et fils conducteurs pour le reste de la fanfiction (ça a déjà été le cas, et ça l'est toujours) ! Donc n'hésitez pas à vous libérer complètement, vous êtes vous aussi une grande source d'inspiration !  


**_En tout cas, je suis très impatiente de lire vos reviews parce que franchement, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre :O Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Est-ce que vous avez trouvé que la dernière scène entre Angie et Eric était bien écrite ? Je pourrais la pousser plus loin ? Enfin voilà quoi, dites-moi TOUT, positif comme négatif, je suis réellement impatiente et curieuse de vos réponses. Elles me seront vraiment précieuses pour continuer à écrire la suite de la fiction :)_**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Voici le XIIe chapitre pour vous ! :) Désolée pour l'attente :( Je viens de commencer mon boulot d'été par contre, avec des horaires assez balèzes, donc je tiens à vous prévenir que désormais, les chapitres ne seront plus aussi relus et repensés qu'avant (manque de temps), donc ils seront sans doute un peu plus brouillons, avec des fautes d'orthographe sans doute, mais j'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier la fiction :')**_

**AH ET QUELQUE CHOSE D'IMPORTANT QUE J'AI OUBLIE DE PRÉCISER LA DERNIÈRE FOIS !**  
**1) L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé.**  
**2) Eric et Angie ont utilisé un moyen de contraception pendant leur rapport (mais quel rapport ? O:D)**

* * *

**_Je tiens ensuite bien évidemment à vous remercier à nouveau pour vos reviews :D_**

_**Andrea :** Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu :D (et même la fin, je n'étais pas très sûre de l'effet qu'elle aurait ^^")_  
_**Aurore Mikaelson** : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ce que tu me dis là :D (chevilles contentes !) et merci aussi pour l'avis sur la scène T+ (inventons donc un rating !)_  
_**Mlle Cullen59000 :** C'était en effet un chemin que je comptais prendre, mais tu verras que celui que j'ai choisi est plus classique (en fait, j'avais déjà préparé deux-trois scènes pour des moments un peu plus tard, donc je ne pouvais pas prendre de virage aussi brusque :( ) Et merci beaucoup pour le commentaire sur la scène entre Eric et Angie :3_  
_**ElleDiese :** C'était donc toi ! B) Oui, tu as raison, l'inspiration c'est pas très facile à exploiter par moment, mais en tout cas merci pour ta review, elle me va droit au cœur :D_  
_**CarOwliine :** Ah cool, je suis vraiment contente que tout t'ait plu, j'ai eu un peu peur d'avoir mal géré la scène un peu plus poussée que d'habitude :3 Et pour les scènes alcoolisées... Il faut bien leur trouver des excuses à ces p'tits coquinous :3_  
_**poukie-scrapbook :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D En ce qui concerne la colère d'Eric héhé, des explications plus précises devraient arriver :3 Et désolée pour le nom de famille qui t'a déstabilisée :(_  
_**sayatsukiyomi :** Plus besoin d'attendre, la voilà ;)_  
**_kakakou : _**_Merci ! Je suis contente que l'intégralité du chapitre t'ait plu !**  
guim0veX5 : **Wouah, merci beaucoup pour ta review très riche :D En tout cas, en ce qui concerne la relation Eric/Angie... Pas de soucis, ça ne risque pas de réellement s'accélérer de sitôt :3 Il ne se laissera pas défaire... et elle non plus ;) Et en ce qui concerne la publication des chapitres, moi-même je n'en sais pas grand chose. Généralement je publie un chapitre, quand j'ai fini de rédiger le suivant (pour garder un chapitre d'avance, plus confortable pour la relecture et correction), donc là j'ai plus ou moins fini le brouillon du XIII, mais il est vraiment provisoire et je peux le modifier intégralement à tout moment. **  
Sarah : **Je vois que nous sommes tout à fait d'accord. Je suis aussi partisane des moments de tensions, et les moments trop guimauves, d'amour complet et fini, c'est pas trop mon fort... Du coup je te rassure, ils vont se détester encore, encore, et encore ;) Ah et en ce qui concerne les Fraternels, moi aussi j'avais moi-même du mal à le faire aussi "ouverts" (bon mot !) mais j'ai toujours trouvé qu'ils étaient souvent trop proches des Altruistes au niveau du caractère et tout, j'ai donc essayé de les faire un peu différents de ce à quoi on a généralement affaire. Merci pour ta review en tout cas !**  
honey : **Tu m'as fait mourir de rire avec ta review x) J'ai éclaté de rire toute seule au milieu d'inconnus en la lisant hihi Le pire, c'est que ceci dit tu n'es peut-être pas si éloignée que ça de ce que j'avais en tête pour la suite des évènements 3:) Bref, merci énormément pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir :D  
**Divergente 2.0 :** Merci :) Quant à la suite, et bien la voici ;)  
**Parhyponoian :** Mille mercis ma chère Parhyponoian ! Ton avis me fait vraiment très plaisir, et encore plus le fait que tu aies tout lu d'un coup ! :') Et publie un nouveau chapitre pour ta fanficition Maraudesque ! Elle est tellement cool !  
_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre XII**

_***Point de vue d'Angie**_

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le matin où je m'étais à nouveau réveillée enlacée, blottie contre la poitrine nue de mon instructeur, ou plutôt, du pire des Audacieux jamais nés, Eric Christiensen. Lorsqu'à son tour, il s'était éveillé, il n'avait pas manqué à sa tâche de tortionnaire, ou plutôt de véritable chieur, et s'était bien foutu de ma gueule, fier de m'avoir une fois de plus mise dans son lit. Mais lorsque ma mère avait frappé à la porte - pensant nous réveiller - il s'était rappelé que j'étais "la môme de Johanna", autrement dit que je pouvais d'un simple claquement de doigt lui mettre un véritable procès sur le dos, et avec ses antécédents judiciaires, il en faudrait bien peu pour le faire tomber de la tête des Audacieux, et le remplacer par un autre. Il était déjà sur le banc de touche. Mais je n'en avais rien fait, je n'avais strictement rien dit à ma mère parce que tout d'abord, si Eric devait être remplacé temporairement, ce serait par Max, qui était exactement de la même espèce de bourreau que son collègue aux yeux gris. Ensuite, notre initiation serait suspendue, en attendant le prochain leader Audacieux, et ça, je ne pouvais pas le permettre, les autres avaient travaillé si dur, et peut-être qui sait, que les potentielles nouvelles méthodes d'élimination seraient bien pires. Mais surtout, je ne voulais pas accorder autant d'importance à Eric, et je préférais garder cette carte en main, pour le faire peut-être chanter à un moment plus propice, par exemple dans le cas où Louis ou Marie, devrait faire démission de la Faction (ce qui était bien moins probable que dans mon cas). Enfin, nous étions rentrés à la Faction, Eric et moi, l'air de rien, je lui avais rendu ses affaires de concubine et je ne l'avais plus revu depuis car il était parti pour un nouveau Congrès inter-factionnel, sur la "divergence" ou quelque chose comme ça.

Cela fait donc maintenant une semaine que nous nous entraînons, le reste des initiés et moi, pour le test final de la phase 1, et bien évidemment pour le réussir et ainsi accéder à la deuxième étape de la formation des Audacieux. Un quart d'entre nous douze devra partir, quitter la Faction, quitter le Système et devenir Sans-Faction, et il y avait de grandes chances pour que j'en fasse partie. Mais Marie avait pris les choses en mains, elle avait remarqué ma tendance à me délaisser et à me laisser un peu porter par le vent, comme dépitée et totalement immotivée. Elle nous avait imposé des exercices et séances d'entraînement supplémentaires, et même Louis y prenait part. Et ainsi, nous nous aidions à nous améliorer dans chaque domaine où l'un d'entre nous excellait, sans aucune rivalité, tout dans une émulation positive et amicale. Quasi-fraternelle, sincère et désintéressée. Louis nous aidait toutes les deux au corps-à-corps et pour les entraînements de force. Marie quant à elle, se chargeait de nous aider dans la manipulation d'armes, domaine dans lequel elle excellait, et dans lequel je pataugeais littéralement, frôlant l'infirmité tant j'étais vraiment malhabile (non en fait, complètement pourrie) à ça. En ce qui me concerne, je les aidais à s'améliorer en Agilité et en SMH, autrement dit en Survie en Milieu Hostile, disciplines dans lesquelles j'avais quelques prédispositions par mon enfance en Faction Fraternelle, la Faction de la nature et du sauvage.

Avant-hier nous avons passé nos premières épreuves, à savoir le lancer de couteau, le tir au pistolet, le tir au fusil et l'agilité. Et hier nous avons eu les épreuves pratiques de camouflage, de SMH, de course et de force. Et cet après-midi nous avions les terrifiants combats de corps-à-corps qui stressaient tout le monde... Si jamais j'étais contre Louis ou Roy, c'en était réellement fini de moi. En fait, il n'y a personne contre qui je pouvais être sûre d'avoir ma chance. Tous ont beaucoup progressé et en plus, ont véritablement la rage des Audacieux lorsqu'ils combattent, ils donnent tout ce qu'ils ont, et rien d'autre n'importe plus une fois qu'ils sont sur le ring. Mais pour le moment, nous n'y étions pas encore, et il était inutile de s'angoisser. On ne pouvait plus rien y faire, il fallait simplement attendre calmement le moment venu et convenablement manger notre déjeuner pour prendre des forces (tout en veillant à tout de même pouvoir se mouvoir sur les tapis. Ce serait tout de même bête)

"Angie !" s'écria soudainement une voix essoufflée, que je dévisageai en me retournant sur le banc. Une Marie en pleine course déboula alors et s'arrêta brusquement près de moi.

"Oh là ! Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" m'enquis-je, surprise de la voir surgir ainsi.

"C'est Antoine... Enfin lui et Daniel... et Will... et les Audacieux ils vont... Enfin pas eux, juste Antoine... et Daniel aussi... " balbutiait-elle dans la précipitation avant que je ne la force à s'asseoir.

"Attends calme-toi, je n'ai strictement rien compris Marie ! Reprends doucement" lui expliquai-je. Elle inspira puis expira un grand coup, reprenant son calme.

"Antoine, Daniel, ils ont été virés" décréta-t-elle.

"Que... Quoi ?" m'étonnai-je grandement "Comment ça "virés" ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Quand ?"

"Ils ont été surpris en train de s'injecter de la DDK, une drogue dopante, et ont donc été exclus de l'initiation... et donc de la Faction... et donc du système"

"Mais... " bredouillai-je, me rappelant la fois où Roy m'avait parlé pour la première fois de DDK, et mise en garde contre Lize, qui cherchait un moyen de s'en procurer elle aussi... Mais apparemment, ou elle n'avait pas réussi à en obtenir, ou bien elle n'avait pas été prise avec. Je soufflai même mentalement de soulagement à cette idée. Oui, ce n'était pas très fair play de sa part si c'était le cas, mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer la destruction psychologique pour une personnalité comme la sienne de finir Sans-Faction, et d'être éjectée de l'initiation à la première phase. Et puis, elle était née pour être Audacieuse. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de prendre cette DDK, elle était déjà bien plus forte que la plupart d'entre nous et ses scores aux épreuves d'armes et d'autonomie avaient été déjà très élevés.

"Les initiés transferts !" tonna la voix de Will qui venait d'entrer dans le hall de déjeuner "Venez me retrouver dans la salle de combats. Sur le champ" fit-il durement, jetant un vent glacial dans le réfectoire, alors que nous nous étions tous levés pour le suivre, nous risquant entre nous de petits regards discrets et interrogateurs à la dérobée. Une fois réunis face au ring, Will grimpa et se positionna devant nous.

"Il y a quelques heures, deux de vos petits camarades ont enfreint le code de conduite de l'initiation à la Faction des Audacieux. Il s'agit d'Antoine et de Daniel. Ils ont pris une drogue dopante appelée DDK dans le but d'améliorer leurs capacités physiques pour l'épreuve de tout à l'heure. Ils ont par conséquent été radiés et ont rejoint les Sans-Factions. Que cela vous serve d'exemple. Il n'y a pas de miséricorde ici, nous ne sommes pas chez les Fraternels, mais chez les Audacieux. Nous mesurons pendant l'initiation vos compétences, votre courage, votre témérité, votre hargne et votre volonté, mais également votre capacité à vous soumettre aux ordres des supérieurs et aux règlements Audacieux" nous menaça-t-il presque sur un ton froid et amer.

"Du coup on va quand même éliminer quatre personnes ?" chuchota Jeanne à l'intention de Roy qui haussa les épaules et secoua légèrement la tête, signe qu'il n'en savait rien. Will compléta alors, comme s'il l'avait entendue :

"Eric est toujours, comme vous le savez, en Congrès, et nous n'avons pas pu le contacter. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de reculer cette dernière épreuve dans le calendrier de l'initiation. L'épreuve du corps-à-corps aura donc bien lieu cet après-midi, à l'heure prévue, et à l'issue du classement, seules deux personnes seront éliminées. Mais avant toute chose, nous avons pris l'initiative de vous faire passer un test au sérum blanc pour révéler si vous avez ingurgité ne serait-ce un milligramme de substance dopante" finit-il d'expliquer "Vous allez venir un à un à l'infirmerie, et les résultats devraient arriver dans moins d'un quart d'heure après votre passage" Aussitôt annoncé, aussitôt exécuté, puisque Marc, l'infirmier, vint appeler mon nom, en tête de liste. Je le suivis donc dans la zone médicale du bâtiment, zone que je connaissais très bien.

"Bon alors ça va être très simple et rapide, d'ac ? Remonte la manche de ton gilet s'il te plaît" me pria-t-il. Je m'exécutai. Il vint alors injecter un sérum dans ma veine proéminente "Le sérum ne met que quelques temps à agir, il permet d'épurer le résultat de la prise de sang qui suit" m'expliqua-t-il "En tout cas ne t'inquiète pas, l'antisérum qui te traite contre le sérum de paix n'est pas considéré comme une drogue"

Une fois terminée, ma petite escapade chez l'infirmier fut réitérée par Elena, qui paraissait quelque peu angoissée. Je vins alors m'asseoir avec Louis et Marie, et attendîmes ainsi la fin du test. Will revint une bonne demi-heure plus tard avec un léger dossier de feuilles, sans doutes nos résultats individuels d'analyse.

"Alors il y a une personne que je vais appeler, et cette personne va me suivre chez le responsable d'initiation remplaçant Eric" décréta-t-il sur un ton funeste. Lorsque son regard se posa avec insistance sur moi, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre soudainement, et je ressentis l'effet d'une constriction prononcée dans ma poitrine. Mais il finit heureusement par détourner le regard, pour le plonger dans les jolis yeux bleus de la douce Emily.

"Cette personne c'est toi Emily, suis-moi tout de suite" lui ordonna-t-il sévèrement, alors que la jeune fille déglutissait à l'ouïe des froides paroles de Will qui semblaient ne rien augurer de très bon "Les autres vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais n'oubliez pas d'être à l'heure pour l'épreuve. Aucun retard ne sera toléré, rappelez-vous" Une fois Will et Emily sortis, les autres initiés s'agitèrent et la plupart d'entre eux quitta la salle, y compris Lize. J'entendis alors Roy et Jeanne chuchoter quelques affaires :

"Je suis sûre que c'est l'Érudite je te dis" affirmait-il à Jeanne "Elles ont mangé à côté l'une de l'autre. J'ai vu Lize renverser le verre d'Emily à un moment, et lui donner le sien à la place... Ça m'avait surpris mais je n'avais pas assez réfléchi pour déjouer son petit plan... C'est elle, c'est sûr. Et pour Antoine et Daniel, elle a dû les baratiner, ils avaient tous les deux les jetons à l'idée de partir"

"Dans ce cas-là... Elle aurait réussi à éliminer 3 personnes de l'initiation... C'est incroyable... " réalisait Jeanne presque admirative.

"Et là à tous les coups ça va être la pète-sec ou la paysanne qui va finir dernière, elle doit se sentir en sécurité maintenant" conclut-il amèrement. Je secouai la tête. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Comment Lize aurait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? Elle était certes obstinée, ambitieuse et ne reculait devant rien pour réussir, mais pas à ce point là... La Lize que j'avais connue n'aurait jamais été capable de quelque chose d'aussi impitoyable. Elle s'était montrée si gentille et amicale, si bienveillante lorsque je l'avais rencontrée. Elle s'était même excusée après tout pour la balle qu'elle m'avait tirée. Elle n'était pas aussi mauvaise que ce que Roy et Jeanne semblaient penser. Il devait y avoir une explication logique. Et puis de toute manière, que ce soit elle ou non qui ait persuadé Antoine et Daniel de recourir à de la DDK, ce sont eux qui sont en tort, ce sont eux qui l'ont pris alors qu'ils savaient très bien que c'était interdit. On ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour ça, et encore moins sans réelle preuve.

* * *

Nous revînmes un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi pour nos combats. Will nous y attendait de pied ferme, près du tableau numérique qui avait affiché ces dernières semaines l'ordre et les adversaires pour nos combats, qui n'étaient alors que des entraînements pour l'évaluation que nous nous apprêtions à passer dans quelques minutes. Une atmosphère d'angoisse s'était déjà élevée un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, et atteignait actuellement son paroxysme. Même Jeanne était en train de se ronger les ongles, alors qu'elle était l'une des têtes de file de notre groupe d'initiation. Marie quant à elle essayait de respirer profondément et de garder son calme, pour ne pas céder à la panique qui nous submergeait tous. Enfin, tous sauf moi. Mais si je ne paniquais pas, je n'en étais pas plus sereine, bien au contraire. J'étais celle qui avait le plus de chance d'être exclue de l'initiation, et du système, celle qui allait à tous les coups terminer sans faction, mais j'avais fini par me résoudre et me soumettre à cette idée. Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais y faire grand chose, et encore moins à quelques minutes de l'examen final de la première phase. Will se racla la gorge et commença à nous expliquer :

"Bon alors c'est très simple, ça va se passer comme ça s'est toujours passé, exactement de la même manière. Deux autres Audacieux vont superviser à mes côtés vos compétences pendant le match" amorça-t-il en nous indiquant ses deux collègues "Voici Quatre, qui s'est chargé de l'initiation des transferts l'année dernière, et voici Lauren, qui se charge actuellement de celle des natifs. Ils seront impartiaux et objectifs, et ne savent rien de vos résultats antérieurs, tout est comme remis à zéro, alors n'essayez pas de vous trouver d'excuses. Maintenant, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, vous êtes un nombre impair, vous êtes 9 après la démission forcée de vos anciens camarades. Ainsi, une seule personne sera éliminée à l'issue de cette première phase. Et pour les combats, l'un d'entre vous - désigné par la machine - devra affronter un natif. Et pas la peine de nous balancer des "c'est pas juste" ou "mais ils sont trop forts" etc. Ce que nous allons analyser, c'est votre match, pas votre résultat de match. Si vous donnez tout ce que vous avez, que vous montrez et appliquez efficacement ce que vous avez appris, que vous gagniez ou non n'a pas d'importance. Nous allons donc commencer tout de suite. Lauren, lance la sélection aléatoire des matches s'il te plaît" fit-il alors à la jeune femme, qui s'exécuta, appuyant sur un bouton qui n'attendait que d'être pressé pour afficher une liste de duels. Nous retînmes alors tous notre souffle pour ce qui nous parut durer des heures, les noms défilant et ne s'arrêtant pas immédiatement, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, la configuration des matches apparaisse :

**Combats:**  
Jeanne vs. Lize  
Marie vs. Jon  
Louis vs. Roy  
Angie vs. Elena  
Patrick vs. Natif

Un grand soupir de soulagement échappa à certains, à savoir ceux qui n'allaient affronter ni Roy ni Louis, que l'ordinateur avait placé en adversaires. Marie allait devoir affronter Jon, le petit ami d'Elena. Il était assez fort en combats, en fait c'est même une des seules disciplines dans laquelle il parvenait à remporter de grands scores, car même si je n'avais pas vu ses performances en armes et en autonomie, nous le savions tous très peu débrouillard et piètre manieur d'armes (mais pas autant que moi). Si nous cumulions ainsi ses résultats, Marie avait toutes ses chances, ou du moins, elle en avait bien plus que si elle avait été contre Louis, Lize ou Roy, lesquels excellaient vraiment partout.

Le premier combat démarra aussitôt. L'affrontement de Lize et Jeanne était d'ailleurs d'un niveau extrêmement élevé, elles échangeaient réellement les coups au sens propre du terme, chacune contre-attaquant, parant et réagissant aux offensives et initiatives de l'autre. Aucune de subissait le match. Seuls quelques petits coups de poings arrivaient à bon port, et s'abattaient sur l'autre. Mais après quelques minutes de match, les filles s'essoufflant légèrement, Jeanne s'avéra être celle qui maîtrisait réellement le combat, et parvint à assener quelques puissants coups de poings à la mâchoire de Lize, et même un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen de celle-ci, ne manquant pas de la faire tomber et de la terminer aussitôt. Lize ensanglantée, eut alors du mal à se relever, et au bout de 10 secondes au sol fut annoncée KO et vaincue. Mais le match avait été d'un très grand niveau et je ne doutais pas des excellentes notes qu'elles allaient avoir. Elles avaient placé la barre vraiment très haut.

Puis vint le combat que nous redoutions avec Louis et Marie, celui de cette dernière contre Jon. Elle avait ses chances, comme je l'avais précédemment analysé, mais il allait tout de même falloir qu'elle donne toute sa mesure dans le match pour réellement en mettre plein la vue des examinateurs et leur prouver qu'elle avait sa place parmi les Audacieux et méritait ainsi de passer à la deuxième étape de l'initiation. Jon et Marie montèrent sur le ring, le regard rassuré d'Elena m'agaçant légèrement et me valant un soupir. Ce couple-là était bien plus en danger que ce qu'elle ne semblait le soupçonner. Après Capture the Flag ils avaient déjà été assez réprimandés par Eric et Will quant à leur performance peu convaincante, et dans les autres disciplines ils n'étaient pas non plus les meilleurs. Ils étaient eux aussi sur le banc de touche, un peu moins que Marie et moi-même, mais ils l'étaient tout de même, ils ne devaient pas prendre trop de confiance. Oh et puis au final, c'était tant mieux pour nous.

Le combat débuta assez bien pour Jon. Il chargea instantanément sur Marie, qui malgré son esquive presque parfaite n'échappa pas à un violent coup d'épaule digne d'un attaquant de football américain, et tituba. Mais elle retrouva son équilibre en un temps record, et quand Jon fondit à nouveau sur elle pour la frapper au visage de son avant-bras, elle se baissa et balaya son imposant adversaire qui tomba sur le dos. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde, et bondit sur lui à genoux, lui comprimant violemment la cage thoracique. Jon cracha alors du sang alors qu'une douleur lui lancinait visiblement le buste. Il se dégagea, et frappa Marie dans le genoux, alors qu'un bruit anormal d'os rompu se fit entendre, précédant un cri de douleur s'échappant de la gorge de mon amie. Il lui avait fendu le tibia. Il gifla alors puissamment Marie qui s'étala au sol de tout son long, et commença à la rouer de coups de pieds alors qu'elle était à terre.

"Marie !" criai-je inconsciemment "Défends-toi, tu sais que tu peux le battre ! Montre-lui que tu n'es pas la faible pète-sec qu'il pense que tu es ! C'est maintenant ou jamais !" la motivai-je avec un effet immédiat. Puisque Marie, qui avait fermé les yeux pendant qu'elle se faisait tabasser impuissante, les rouvrit à nouveau, alors qu'une flamme embrasait ses pupilles. Elle attrapa alors le pied de Jon qui allait à nouveau s'abattre sur elle, et de son autre main, lui agrippa le molet, puis, fermement accrochée, elle lui retourna la jambe, faisant perdre son équilibre à son adversaire, avant de procéder à une redoutable soumission, opérant à une parfaite clef de jambe menaçant de rompre d'une minute à l'autre tous les tendons de Jon, alors que celui-ci se contorsionnait désormais de douleur, se pliant sous la pression que Marie exerçait sur lui.

"N'aie pas de pitié pour celui qui n'en as pas pour toi" lui lança alors étonnamment Lize, revenue de l'infirmerie "Sinon tu ne gagneras pas" Marie franchit alors la limite naturelle que l'abnégation des Altruistes lui avait toujours fixée, et poussa plus loin sa prise jusqu'à entendre les hurlements de Jon, traduisant le déchirement de ses ligaments. Elle relâcha ensuite sa jambe, et vint le terminer d'un puissant coup de pied dans la tempe, le sonnant définitivement, lui et le gong de la fin du match. On annonça alors Marie vainqueure, Marie qui certes heureuse d'avoir remporté son match semblait tout de même terrifiée par ce qu'elle avait fait et la violence qui s'était emparée d'eux lors de cette véritable lutte à mort. La jambe cassée, les infirmiers vinrent la transporter, elle et Jon par la même occasion, à l'infirmerie en brancard. Elle esquissa un dernier regard dans ma direction, je levai alors mon pouce en signe de victoire et lui adressai mon plus sincère sourire. Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait défait à plate couture un adversaire coriace qu'elle n'aurait jamais réussi à battre quelques semaines, voire quelques jours plus tôt. Elle avait tout donné et résisté à l'horrible douleur que devait représenter une fracture au tibia. Je lui tirais très franchement mon chapeau, elle m'avait vraiment bluffée. Je savais qu'elle était capable de beaucoup, mais là elle avait réellement montré ce qu'elle valait.

Vint alors le combat de Roy et Louis, des deux initiés transferts les plus forts et puissants, ce qui était d'autant plus effrayant que Roy avait été en convalescence pendant plusieurs jours pour sa nuque brisée, et que malgré tous les sérums médicaux pour la réparer au plus vite, sérums qui endormaient généralement les muscles et capacités physiques d'un malade, il avait su garder sa place élevée parmi nous. Un brouillard noir invisible se leva, alors que les deux rivaux de toujours se mettaient face l'un à l'autre, comme deux prédateurs, deux loups dominants cherchant à se défaire respectivement pour préserver leur place de chef. Le gong du début de match retentit, et c'est presque avec prévision de celui-ci que Roy fondit en une milliseconde sur Louis, qui para sans trop de mal les premières offensives de son ancien camarade Sincère. Roy mitraillait littéralement Louis de coups de poings et d'avant-bras, mais notre ami était tout aussi rapide que lui et très vite eut raison de simplement se défendre au lieu d'attaquer, car Roy s'essouffla et sa pluie de coups s'atténue en puissante et en vitesse. Et c'est précisément là que Louis se réveilla, profitant d'une petite ouverture pour assener un précis et violent coup de coude dans le buste de Roy, puis dans la même lancée un coup de paume à la gorge, puis un coup de pied dans le tibia... Et c'est avec cette succession de petits coups bien placés que Louis finit par reprendre le contrôle sur le match et sur Roy, qui enrageait véritablement de voir le pouvoir passer entre les mains de son ennemi héréditaire. Finalement après une dizaine de minutes de match, c'est Louis qui finit par défaire un Roy tout aussi épuisé que lui, par un violent coup de poing dans le plexus qui mit son adversaire KO.

Ça y est, ça allait être mon tour. Contre Elena. J'espérais être aussi efficace que Marie, mais je ne pouvais pas compter sur ma bonne fortune, je ne pouvais compter que sur moi et mes capacités, ma réactivité. Il fallait que je sois aussi efficace et radicale que lorsque j'avais mon expérience de mort imminente avec Roy il y a quelques semaines. Il fallait absolument que je donne tout ce dont j'étais capable, c'était le moment où jamais, je n'avais aucune porte de sortie. Mes performances en armes avaient été pitoyables, je n'avais pas une seule fois touché le cœur d'une cible au lancer de couteau, et au pistolet et au fusil ça n'avait pas été très fameux. J'avais peut-être les épreuves d'autonomie pour me sauver quelques points, mais à part en course et agilité c'était pas terrible non plus.

Elena se posta face à moi et se mit en garde, je l'imitai. Le gong retentit et le match démarra. A ma grande surprise, elle ne me sauta pas dessus, comme son petit ami l'avait fait pour Marie ou comme elle le faisait habituellement pendant les matches d'entraînements. Ah bah génial, si en plus de ça elle change de stratégie et adopte une toute nouvelle technique de combat je suis dans de beaux draps. J'aurais pu anticiper quelques uns de ses coups et paré quelques unes de ses prises si elle avait gardé la même tactique, mais du coup, là je n'avais vraiment rien sur quoi me reposer. Je restai éloignée d'elle, bien décidée à ne pas me lancer en première. Elle finit alors par prendre l'initiative, et se rapprochant de manière intimidante, rapide et assurée, elle garda ses bras croisés au niveau de son visage. Soudain, ce fut comme si je réentendis la voix d'Eric me disant : "Le problème, c'est que tu ne te sens pas assez en danger, il faut que tu combattes avec ton instinct, comme lorsque c'est moi qui t'attaque" C'était ça la solution. Le visage d'Elena se déforma jusqu'à ce que mon imagination parvienne à lui donner les traits d'Eric. Elle chargea d'un premier coup de poing, qui en fait cachait un deuxième crochet de l'autre main. Je bloquai instantanément les deux de coups sévères d'avant-bras avant de relever mon coude et de le planter dans sa mâchoire. Elle tituba en arrière, et j'en profitai immédiatement pour la frapper au ventre. Elle se plia alors en deux et cette fois-ci, c'est mon genoux qui rencontra son nez, alors que je sentis le cartilage éclater et un liquide chaud se répandre et couler le long de ma cuisse.

"Salope" jura-t-elle en se reprenant soudainement, sans doute par instinct de défense, et m'infligeant un coup de poing dans l'œil. Je perdis alors subitement l'équilibre, alors que le coup me provoquait une décharge d'adrénaline, et fermai les yeux, un éclair blanc alarmant mes perceptions visuelles et s'atténuant en un noir angoissant. Je sentis alors un violent coup de pied me secouer la tempe, alors que je retombai toujours plus bas face contre terre. Il fallait que je me reprenne. Je rouvris mon œil gauche, mais fus dans l'incapacité de mouvoir ma paupière droite, sentant mon œil droit complètement infirme. J'eus alors tout juste le temps d'apercevoir un autre pied qui allait s'écraser contre mon visage, et roulai sur le côté. Je me redressai alors, Elena fondant sur moi, et dans un élan instinctif, attrapai son poignet d'une main, son épaule de l'autre, et la faisant violemment voler au dessus de moi, l'éclatai au sol, sur le dos. Elle eut le souffle coupé, et paniqua, alors qu'à la manière de Marie, je sautai et l'achevai d'un coup de genoux dans l'abdomen. On me sonna victorieuse de mon match, alors que je titubai, pressant ma main contre mon œil meurtri. On m'amena alors à l'infirmerie où Marc s'occupa de mon œil.

"Mets d'abord une pochette de glace, pour faire dégonfler, après seulement je pourrais voir si c'est un simple coup ou si c'est un peu plus grave" m'expliqua-t-il, me laissant rapidement assise sur un lit, pour revenir au chevet de Marie qui était allongée sur le lit d'à côté. Elle était toute sourire alors que Marc était en train de lui plâtrer la jambe.

"Et beh, ç'aura été une fois de plus un bain de sang" soupira Marc.

"Une fois de plus ?" m'étonnai-je.

"Enfin, depuis le nouveau règlement, les combats finaux de la phase 1 sont extrêmement violents, l'année dernière on n'avait plus assez de places pour tout le monde, du coup on a décidé de mettre un espace de trois jours entre les combats des transferts et des natifs, pour être sûrs de pouvoir recevoir tout le monde" expliqua-t-il "Cette nouvelle norme est vraiment malsaine... "

"De quand date-t-elle ?" questionna Marie.

"Ca va faire trois ans, elle a été mise en place au départ par Max. Puis elle était censée être supprimée, mais Eric a tenu à la maintenir en place" répondit-il.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je ne trouve pas ça étonnant... " soupirai-je "Mais quel intérêt ?"

"C'est la question que je me pose depuis trois ans. Au départ, cette règle avait été réfléchie pour limiter les flux de transferts, car énormément de personnes souhaitaient intégrer les Audacieux et que selon Max c'était trop simple de se présenter et de passer l'initiation si on était sûr de finir Audacieux à la fin. Il a donc ajouté un enjeu et un moyen de limiter les flux. Et Eric a totalement approuvé, même si lui aussi est passé par cette violence" expliqua-t-il.

"Eric aussi ? Comment ça, il a passé son initiation il y a moins de 3 ans ?" s'étonna grandement Marie.

"Oui, il y a exactement 3 ans, il fait parti de ceux qui ont inauguré ce règlement. Je l'ai eu à l'infirmerie à l'époque, mais bon, ce n'était pas pour des blessures graves, généralement c'était pour une pochette de glaçons, des petits points de suture, ou une vérification de commotion cérébrale. Ah si, une fois il a eu le poignet cassé, mais c'était en décollant la tête de quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'il était mal échauffé. Vous avez un instructeur de choix !" s'enthousiasma Marc.

"D'ailleurs... Sais-tu pourquoi il est instructeur, il est quand même leader, il a mieux à faire que de se charger de l'initiation des novices ?" demandai-je.

"Euh ça c'est une excellente question que beaucoup se posent. Eric aurait déclaré que c'était pour pouvoir faire lui-même le tri dans les futurs membres de la Faction, pour s'assurer qu'elle garde sa réputation et son niveau. Mais concrètement, personne ne le sait vraiment" avoua-t-il visiblement un peu déconcerté lui aussi par les agissements de notre leader "Moi, je dis que c'est parce qu'en bon flemmard qu'il est, il n'a pas envie de se prendre la tête avec un autre boulot qui lui demande encore plus d'efforts. Et en soi, je lui donne raison. C'est déjà une tâche assez lourde, que d'être leader de Faction, s'il est concentré sur un autre travail, il ne serait plus aussi efficace" finit-il. Marc termina le plâtre de Marie et lui donna quelques conseils pour que la guérison s'opère plus rapidement.

"De toute manière la prochaine épreuve ne sera pas physique, vos blessures ne devraient pas trop vous handicaper. Enfin vous verrez, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous prévenir pour la suite" laissa-t-il lui échapper. Il se tourna alors vers moi, et vint regarder de plus près mon œil.

"Ouh c'est moche" lâcha-t-il en une ravissante grimace "Elle ne t'a pas loupé dis-donc, je peux déjà parier que tu vas perdre des points en vision. En attendant je vais te mettre une compresse et un pansement à l'œil, le temps que ça finisse de dégonfler et pour qu'il se repose un peu" Il s'exécuta, veillant à ne pas trop toucher mes paupières meurtries. J'esquissai alors un regard vers Marie qui n'était pas parvenu à dissimuler son horreur.

"C'est si terrible que ça ?" lui demandai-je avec un petit rire.

"C'est... violet. C'est bien violet" répondit-elle en souriant, tout en euphémismes, comme pour ne pas m'affoler "Maintenant tu vas pouvoir faire la pirate" plaisanta-t-elle ensuite.

"Oh, d'ailleurs il me reste un cache-oeil Angie !" s'exclama soudainement Marc "Je te le donne dans deux secondes" Il finit alors son patchwork sur mon oeil, s'absenta quelques secondes dans la partie pharmacie de l'infirmerie et revint avec un cache-oeil noir qu'il ajusta sur ma tête, en face du pansement de mon œil.

"C'est très classe" railla Louis qui venait d'entrer "Avec ça, tu vas tous les faire craquer"

"Haha, très drôle !" répondis-je sarcastiquement en aidant Marie à se glisser dans le fauteuil roulant "En tout cas merci Marc !" lançai-je à l'infirmier.

"Je vous en prie les filles, pensez à repasser demain pour que je puisse voir où ça en est" nous rappela-t-il. Marie lui esquissa alors un clin d'œil et un "pas de soucis" avant que je ne me charge de la pousser en fauteuil roulant et de nous diriger dans les couloirs, prêts à rejoindre la salle d'entraînement.

"On t'a autorisé à venir nous voir alors que les combats n'étaient pas finis ?" questionnai-je.

"Non, mais les duels étaient terminés. Ils sont en train de délibérer sur les notes et vont les rentrer dans l'ordinateur, on devrait avoir le classement très bientôt, dans la salle de combats" expliqua-t-il avant de nous lancer de petits regards ironiques "Haha vous formez un beau duo de bras cassés !" railla-t-il.

"Tibia cassé, je te prie" corrigea Marie "D'ailleurs je n'ai pas pu voir ton match Louis, tu t'en es bien sorti ?"

"Ça va, je pense que j'ai donné pas mal de moi-même. Mais ça a été dur à terminer, Roy est vraiment redoutable, on a pris au moins un quart d'heure pour nos affaires !" répondit-il "Mais en ce qui te concerne Marie, je dois avouer que tu m'as vachement impressionné, tu as été juste incroyable !"

"Je confirme !" ajoutai-je "J'ai été véritablement bluffée ! Si tu avais vu ce que tu lui as envoyé, et comment tu as résisté face à la douleur. Ca c'était digne d'une véritable Audacieuse"

"Arrêtez" fit-elle humblement "J'ai juste réalisé qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois, et qu'il fallait donc que je me surpasse. Que c'était le moment pour exploiter des territoires sur lesquels je n'avais jamais osé m'aventurer"

"Et bien tu devrais faire ça plus souvent !" ris-je "Tu pourrais même rivaliser avec Lize !"

"Mais oui, bien sûr ! Et toi d'ailleurs Angie ?" s'exclama Marie "Ça va, tu ne t'en es pas trop mal sortie, à en croire l'état d'Elena comparé au tien !"

"Pourtant détrompe-toi, elle m'en a envoyé plein la figure" expliquai-je.

"Mais toi aussi tu l'as bien maîtrisée !" me fit remarquer Louis "Tu l'as quand même étalée au sol en un temps assez bref, et si elle ne t'avait pas frappé à l'oeil je suis sûr que tu aurais pu la terminer bien plus tôt !" Louis se tut alors, car nous rentrions dans la salle d'entraînement où nos victoires semblaient ne pas avoir franchement enchanté tout le monde. Dans un incroyable tempo, Will nous déclara alors :

"Bon alors même si certains de vos camarades sont sonnés à l'infirmerie, voici les classements finaux" annonça-t-il en s'écartant pour nous laisser voir le tableau afficher le dernier classement dans l'ordre croissant.

**1. Louis**

Au même moment, un grognement se fit entendre du fond de la gorge de Roy, visiblement mécontent de ne pas avoir réussi à décrocher la première place.

**2. Roy**  
**3. Jeanne**  
**4. Lize**

Cette fois-ci ce fut un soupir méprisant de la part de Lize qui petit à petit s'était vue confrontée ces dernières semaines à une nouvelle rivale, et une de taille : Jeanne. Qui en plus de ça était très proche de Roy que Lize n'arrivait jamais à défaire.

**5. Marie**  
**6. Angie**  
**7. Elena**  
**8. Jon**  
**-**  
**9. Patrick (ÉLIMINÉ)**

Je me cramponnai alors au fauteuil de Marie pour ne pas tomber tant le choc fut grand. Nous l'avions fait. Nous avions réussi la première phase et n'allions pas finir Sans-Factions. Nous allions pouvoir accéder à la deuxième étape. Et en plus nous avions grimpé dans le classement ! Mais la surprise, si elle fut de taille et agréable pour nous deux, détruisit littéralement Patrick qui baissa la tête pour cacher les larmes qui s'écoulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Roy et Jeanne, ses deux alliés vinrent près de lui. Jeanne lui serra amicalement les bras, et Roy lui donna une tape chaleureuse dans le dos, visiblement attristés par le départ de leur ami. Leur relation avec Patrick avait toujours été des pus complexes. A la fois ils traînaient tous les trois ensemble, mais Patrick ne semblait pas toujours sur l'exacte longueur d'onde que Jeanne et Roy, qui eux au contraire semblaient toujours en parfaite symbiose. Et pourtant ils s'étaient toujours soutenus les uns les autres, malgré leur caractère impitoyable et sans pitié. L'espace d'un instant, je vis même les yeux de Jeanne briller, comme si de lourdes larmes remplissaient le bleu clair de ses yeux.

"Patrick" commença Lauren à la place d'un Will muet "Tu ne peux pas accéder à la deuxième étape de l'initiation à la faction des Audacieux. Tu dois quitter la Faction" décréta-t-elle formellement, dans un conformisme glacial. Patrick souffla un bon coup, prenant son courage à deux mains, et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il se dégagea ensuite de ses amis, et suivit Lauren. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis réellement compte du courage de Patrick. Il marchait fièrement, la tête haute, les yeux rougis certes, mais il ne s'en cachait pas. Il n'essayait même pas de contester ou de lutter contre la décision finale, il s'y soumettait et y faisait face avec un courage qui me déstabilisait. Il méritait sa place. Il la méritait tout autant que les autres, c'était vraiment injuste et cruel.

"Bon, maintenant allez prévenir les autres à l'infirmerie et vous avez quartier libre" déclara Will alors que je le fusillais inconsciemment du regard.

"Partez devant, je vous rejoins" décrétai-je à mes amis qui furent dans un premier temps surpris et curieux, mais qui commençaient à me connaître et n'insistèrent pas. Une fois que tout le monde eut quitté la salle, je me retrouvai avec Will, seule à seul.

"Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire Angie" me lança-t-il d'un ton légèrement lassé.

"Ah oui ?" demandai-je, un peu sèche.

"Écoute, ce n'est pas de ma faute, je ne fais pas les règles" déclara-t-il.

"C'est trop facile de dire ça" râlai-je doucement, articulant à peine "C'est comme ça que vous récompensez le courage vous chez les Audacieux ? Le courage de se risquer à l'initiation d'une Faction dont on sait que l'issue peut nous faire quitter le système ? Patrick était tout aussi méritant que les autres"

"Angie, je n'y peux strictement rien, ça ne sert à rien de me faire des reproches" souffla-t-il.

"Si, tu y peux quelque chose, tu n'y es pas totalement passif" continuai-je toujours en marmonnant à moitié dans ma barbe.

"Bien sûr que si, je n'ai pas le choix" répliqua-t-il.

"Si tu as le choix. Tu as fait celui de tolérer cette règle et de t'y plier, c'est un choix" argumentai-je.

"Parce que tu crois que je pourrais m'y opposer ?" s'indigna-t-il.

"Toutes les règles naissent de l'opposition de deux manières de concevoir les choses, tu pourrais boycotter l'initiation et faire quelque chose d'autre" expliquai-je.

"Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que tu t'y plies également ?" me lança-t-il alors, énervé.

"Moi je n'ai réellement pas d'autre choix que de m'y soumettre. Car le cas contraire je serai Sans-Faction et alors je ne pourrais plus m'y opposer. Je dois d'abord être Audacieuse" répliquai-je.

"Écoute Angie, tu te souviens de ce j'ai déjà dit : Être Audacieux c'est aussi savoir se plier aveuglément à un règlement établi pour notre prospérité à tous. Mais bon, à mon avis tu es encore en conflit avec ton ancienne pensée Fraternelle" me lâcha-t-il "Maintenant tu peux partir" Je fis alors la moue avant de laisser m'échapper un long soupir. Ridicule. C'était ridicule. Allait-il réellement falloir que je m'adapte à un système pareil ? A une pensée aussi cruelle et individualiste ?

Je décidai de tourner les talons alors que Will me regardait les yeux désolés. Je quittai cette salle ensanglantée, salie et souillée par la sueur et le désespoir d'initiés animalisés, bestialisés et manipulés, lentement conditionnés vers une sorte de rat race égoïste. A peine avais-je fait quelques mètres dans les couloirs que quelqu'un visiblement en pleine course me rentra dedans, me bousculant violemment alors que je tombai lourdement au sol sur les fesses.

"Ah mais c'est pas vrai... " râlai-je, lassée.

"Paysanne ?" m'appela une voix que je connaissais bien. Je me redressai immédiatement.

"Et non, tu n'as pas encore réussi à te débarrasser de moi, malgré ton système d'élimination vraiment risible" provoquai-je "Je serai là pour la deuxième étape"

Eric, car c'est bien évidemment de lui qu'il s'agissait, se tenait droit face à moi, me dévisageant étrangement, sans exprimer aucune apparente émotion. Je réalisai alors qu'il fixait mon œil blessé. Il approcha ses doigts de mon cache-œil.

"Qui t'a fait ça ?" me demanda-t-il froidement.

"Pour que tu puisses le remercier ?" rétorquai-je. Il posa alors ses doigts sur ma tempe droite, et passa doucement son pouce sur mon épais pansement dissimulé par le cachet noir. Je levai alors mon bras pour dégager sa main, mais il me l'attrapa doucement, m'empêchant de lever ses doigts de mon oeil. Il semblait véritablement le scruter avec une expression que je ne lui connaissais pas, une étrange expression neutre et totalement vide.

"Qui t'a fait ça ?" reprit-il un peu plus fermement.

"C'était pendant le combat" répondis-je en bredouillant "Quand on se lance dans une lutte jusqu'au KO total de l'ennemi, pas étonnant que tous les coups soient permis" ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter sarcastiquement. Eric grimaça alors, et plongeant cette fois-ci son regard dans mon oeil valide, esquissa un sourire beaucoup plus habituel et familier.

"Dommage, il va falloir que je trouve un autre moyen de me débarrasser de toi à l'issue de cette deuxième phase !" railla-t-il avant de continuer et passer son chemin, rejoignant sans doute Will dans la salle d'entraînement. Lorsqu'il eut le dos tourné, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire une sublime grimace en tirant ma langue. Puéril, mais efficace quand on ne peut plus se retenir, et qu'on ne veut pas s'attirer trop d'ennuis.

_***Point de vue de Will**_

Eric arriva quelques minutes après le départ tonitruant d'Angie, qui m'avait quelque peu secouée. Elle avait dû être exténuée et épuisée, le classement final marquait généralement une grande retombée de pression, je l'avais connue moi aussi, et pas plus tard que l'année dernière. Et une Angie fatiguée, je commençais à le savoir, équivalait à une Angie très grognonne. Pourtant, Patrick n'était même pas un de ses amis, au contraire, ils ne s'entendaient pas franchement du tout, Patrick faisant partie de la petite clique de Roy. Mais connaissant Angie, elle devait sans doute penser au fond d'elle qu'il était injuste que ce soit à Patrick de quitter les Audacieux, alors qu'elle se trouvait beaucoup plus faible que lui. Seulement ce n'était pas le cas. Angie avait obtenu certes un score piteux au maniement d'armes, mais en autonomie elle s'en sortait très bien, ce qui lui avait même valu quelques points d'avance pour l'aider avec sa performance de combat à mains nues. Quand je vis donc Eric se pointer quelques minutes après son départ, je fus grandement surpris :

"Tu n'étais pas censé revenir demain ?" m'enquis-je de lui demander.

"Bof, c'était du pareil au même" répondit-il nonchalamment, jetant un coup d'œil au classement.

"Quand es-tu arrivé ?" continuai-je.

"A l'instant" avoua-t-il, les yeux rivés sur le tableau.

"Et la première chose que tu es venu faire, c'est regarder le tableau des résultats des initiés transferts ?" demandai-je pour lui montrer que j'avais cerné ses intentions. A mon avis, il était tout simplement revenu plus tôt car, ne parvenant pas à nous contacter, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter d'attendre de revenir pour savoir si Angie allait rester ou disparaître à jamais dans la masse amorphe des Sans-Factions.

"C'était sur le chemin" mentit-il "Alors, des bras cassés ?"

"Un tibia, des mâchoires, des clavicules et un œil au beurre noir" répondis-je.

"J'ai vu ça, pas joli" fit-il le plus neutralement possible. Mais si Eric avait croisé Angie dans les couloirs, je pouvais d'ores et déjà deviner sa réaction. Il avait dû être véritablement enragé. Il ne supportait pas que quiconque d'autre que lui ne touche à elle, à sa "paysanne". Et voir que son jouet avait été abîmé... Ca avait dû le mettre dans une colère noire, d'où ses réponses neutres et mesurées qu'il s'efforçait de me donner. Il voulait tout casser, je le voyais bien faire ça. J'avais grandi chez les Érudits moi aussi, il l'avait oublié, et son cas psychologique, je commençais à le cerner. Mais il n'y a qu'à Quatre qu'il confierait le fond de sa pensée, et c'était vraiment incompréhensible et totalement incohérent.

"D'ailleurs en parlant d'Angie... " commençai-je, ce qui réveilla immédiatement un regard gris, curieux et appétant "Il y a quelque chose d'important dont j'aimerais te parler. Comme nous avons essayé de te le faire parvenir, il y a eu un problème ce matin. Daniel et Antoine ont été pris en train de s'injecter de la DDK. On a donc ensuite procédé à une analyse sanguine pour détecter les autres possibles tricheurs"

"Lize en faisait partie ?" s'enquit-il alors de demander, car comme il me l'avait déjà confié un peu plus tôt, il soupçonnait Lize de préparer un sale coup.

"Non" le décevais-je "Mais Emily, oui"

"Vous les avez donc jarreté ?"

"Oui"

"Bien. Et qu'est-ce que ça a avoir avec Angie ?" demanda-t-il alors, comme pressé. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que de l'entendre prononcer le nom d'Angie, au lieu de l'appeler par ses quolibets habituels comme paysanne ou planteuse de graines, était des plus déstabilisants, et marquait sa relation particulière à ce jouet qu'elle représentait.

"Et bien, je pense que tu devrais voir ça par toi-même" lui proposai-je en lui tendant la feuille des résultats d'analyse d'Angie. Il la saisit grossièrement et y jeta un coup d'œil. Je savais ce que cette feuille affichait, mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'était pourquoi elle l'affichait :

**TESTSNG POST-SBLANC : MARAISANGELE(FO:F)(FA:AU)**  
**_Vierge : 95%_**  
**_SérumVerrou n°001: 4.5%_**  
**_SérumPaix n°036: 0.2%_**  
**_AntiSérum n°002: 0.3%_**

"Du sérum-verrou ?" s'étonna Eric en un murmure "C'est... vraiment... singulier"

"Ce n'était plus au programme pendant mes années lycées Érudites, du coup je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est... " avouai-je.

"C'est un sérum qui a été conçu il y a une quinzaine d'années, une version expérimentale et incomplète du sérum d'amnésie. Il consiste en un blocage, un verrou sur une période dans la mémoire d'un individu. On a commencé les recherches sur un sérum pareil dans le but de supprimer les éléments traumatisants de la mémoire des psychopathes, afin de pouvoir les réintégrer"

"Et qu'est devenu ce sérum ?" demandai-je.

"Abandonné au profit du sérum d'amnésie, et puis la formule était quelque peu défaillante, le sérum pouvait avoir d'importants effets secondaires sur ceux qui l'avaient ingurgité. Si j'en crois la fiche, la paysanne s'est fait injecté le tout premier sérum, l'expérimental, qui a été lancé il y a exactement 10 ans. Une deuxième version est sortie deux années plus tard, et une troisième, avant que les recherches ne soient arrêtées au profit du sérum d'amnésie, exploité depuis 6 ans"

"Donc... elle aurait reçu une injection il y a 10 ans ? Mais comment peut-il en rester alors autant ?" m'étonnai-je sincèrement.

"C'est ce qui en fait sa dangerosité, il se fixe littéralement dans la partie cérébrale de la mémoire. Mais la première version n'était pas destinée à rester aussi longtemps dans le temps, elle s'estompait généralement assez rapidement, suivant les individus s'il n'était pas réinjecté, la paysanne est donc un cas intéressant. On lui a peut-être refait une injection récente... Mais ce serait vraiment trop étrange"

"Sa simple présence dans son sang n'est-elle pas étrange ? Pourquoi aurait-on injecté un sérum-verrou à une fillette de 6 ans ?" questionnai-je.

"Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée. De ce que je sais, à sa sortie, le sérum a été utilisé notamment pour les Érudits survivants de l'explosion du réacteur de la centrale 4, pour les aider à contenir leur traumatisme et les réintégrer dans leurs fonctions. Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait l'utiliser sur de si jeunes enfants... "

"Est-ce que... Ça se déverrouille ?" demandai-je alors.

"Oui. Ça se déverrouille assez facilement même, il faut un sérum assez facile à préparer. La question est alors, est-ce qu'il faut le déverrouiller ?" problématisa-t-il.

"Ce serait si terrible ? Ça pourrait après tout la handicaper pour les simulations... " ajoutai-je "Et puis, s'il lui a été injecté pour contenir un traumatisme psychologique, je pense que c'était surtout pour qu'elle puisse grandir normalement, sans celui-ci. Maintenant qu'elle atteint sa majorité, ce devrait être plus facile à vivre, non ?"

"C'est vrai. Je suppose qu'il va falloir attendre le moment des simulations. Si on constate lors des premières simulations qu'il y a un blocage, on le déverrouillera" conclut-il avant d'ajouter : "C'est vraiment bizarre cette histoire, j'avais jamais vu ça avant... "

"Espérons qu'on prenne la bonne décision"

* * *

_**Voilà :) Alors j'espère que vous avez compris cette histoire de sérum-verrou grosso modo ? N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir si c'était peu clair, et nous aurons un nouveau cours Érudit sur la chose dans le prochain chapitre !**_

_**J'espère que je ne vous ai pas déçues en tout cas pour ce passage de la première phase d'initiation :) Je voulais au départ faire l'originale et forcer Angie à quitter la Faction, mais en fait j'ai deux-trois idées que j'aimerais vraiment exploiter, et ces idées, elles prennent place lors de la deuxième phase.**_

_**Comme je le disais à guim0veX5, je n'ai aucune idée à chaque fois de la date prochaine de publication d'un chapitre. Mais je vais essayer de m'y mettre un peu plus sérieusement le soir, et ainsi de pouvoir publier un chapitre par semaine (et qui sait, peut-être mieux ;D)**_

_**Bon, vous connaissez le rituel ? ;) Dites-moi tout ce que vous voulez ! Tout ce que vous en avez pensé ! En toute honnêteté ! Je pense avoir de quoi vous pondre facilement une dizaine de chapitres, mais si ce que j'écris actuellement ne vous plaît pas, dites-le, et je réfléchirai à une autre tournure :D  
**_


End file.
